Cosmic Love
by CharmedGirl92
Summary: Sequel to Jar of Hearts. Everything is tested as Katherine returns. What does this mean for Damon and Dia? What will happen when they learn that the oldest vampire in history is not only coming after Elena, but Dia as well? Damon OC
1. The Return Pt 1

**Hello if you are reading this story for the first, I would suggest reading "Jar of Hearts". This current story is the sequel to that and you might get a little confused if you don't read it before reading this story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

John stood in the kitchen closing the fridge. Elena stood on the other side of the door causing John to jump.

"You scared me" he smiled.

"Sorry" Elena replied.

* * *

><p>Damon walked back into the boarding house. Kissing Elena kept replaying over and over in his mind. What was he thinking? Where did this leave Dia and him? He walked into the living room.<p>

"Dia?" he called out. No answer. He frowned and called her name again.

"Dia are you here?"

Still no answer. He pulled out his phone and dialed her number. He waited and soon heard a phone ringing. He looked over to one of the coffee tables and saw her phone.

* * *

><p>"Is Jenna home?" Jon asked Elena.<p>

"She had to meet the fire chief about the building. She doesn't know the truth, they had covered that up" Elena explained.

" Yeah I know, how's Jeremy?" John asked.

"Held up in his room" Elena told him. She started messing with some of the dishes in the sink.

"Can I help?" John asked.

"Sure" she smiled. She slammed a knife on his fingers and pushed him on the wall.

"Katherine?" John exclaimed. Her faced changed.

"Hello John. Goodbye John" Katherine smiled evilly.

* * *

><p>Elena walked into the house and yelled up the stairs.<p>

"Jeremy? Are you still up?" She heard a noise in the kitchen and walked in. She saw John bleeding on the floor. Elena gasped and rushed over to him. She grabbed the phone and dialed 911. Unbeknownst to her Katherine was right behind her.

"Hi I need an ambulance to 2104 Maple Street" Elena said quickly.

John gasped and looked at Elena. "Behind you!"

"What?" Elena frowned.

"Behind you" John repeated frantically.

Elena quickly turned around, but no one was there. She grabbed a knife and went into the hallway. Katherine passed behind her as Elena quickly turned around again. Katherine smiled behind her. Katherine sped to the door and got out of the house leaving Elena terrified. She ran upstairs.

"Jeremy!" she called out. She rushed into his room and found him unconscious on his bed.

"Jeremy! Jeremy!" Elena shook him. "Jeremy please wake up." Jeremy opened his eyes.

* * *

><p>The police and ambulance arrived at Elena's house. Stefan arrived also and when up to Jeremy's bedroom.<p>

"What happened?" Stefan asked walking in.

"He said that Anna gave him her blood and then he took this pills and now… I mean he looks fine but so do you. I just… I don't know" Elena said concerned.

Stefan looked at Jeremy and took his face in hands.

"Look at me" Stefan demanded.

"I'm fine okay? I feel exactly the same" Jeremy protested.

"Should I call a paramedic? What should I do?" Elena asked.

Stefan looked into Jeremy's eyes. "No, he's fine."

"You mean I'm not a vampire?" Jeremy groaned. "Damn it!"

"Don't say that Jeremy!" Elena told him. "Jer, why do you want that?"

"Did you hear about Anna, what happened to her tonight? She's dead" Jeremy looked at her.

" Jeremy, Jeremy. Come here, sit down" Stefan asked him.

Jeremy walked over to Stefan and sat down on his bed.

"I'm sorry about Anna but it's very important that you listen to me right now. Every passing moment Anna's blood is leaving your system. If you try to kill yourself right now, you could really die" Stefan explained sternly. Jeremy just rolled his eyes. Stefan slapped him.

"Hey! Do you understand me?" he asked.

"Stefan…" Elena spoke.

"Yeah I understand" Jeremy replied.

"What about the pills that he took?" Elena asked.

"He didn't take enough to die so Anna's blood actually healed him" Stefan explained.

A policemen stepped into the room.

"Miss Gilbert?" he said.

"I'll be right there" Elena replied.

"You need to be at the hospital" Stefan told her.

"But…" Elena protested.

"No, no, no, I'll stay here with Jeremy" Stefan replied.

"No I don't need a babysitter" Jeremy protested.

* * *

><p>Sheriff Forbes stood in the hospital by herself trying to keep herself together while waiting to hear news of Caroline. Damon rushed up to her.<p>

" Liz, I came as soon as I got the message. Is she okay?" Damon asked concerned.

" She's in surgery, it's ... they're doing everything they can" Liz looked at Damon. " I need your help Damon."

"Sure anything Liz" he replied.

"Mayor Lockwood is dead. They thought he was a vampire. They put him in the basement" the sheriff told him.

"Mayor Lockwood is a vampire?" Damon frowned.

" No, no. A mistake was made, they said he drops like the others when John's device when off but he… he couldn't have been a vampire, I've known him my whole life and know Carol Lockwood is gonna want answers and all I can think of right now is Caroline and ..." the sheriff began to cry.

"It's okay" Damon hugged her as Liz cried.

* * *

><p>Elena arrived at the hospital and saw Bonnie.<p>

"How's Caroline?" she asked.

"She's weak. They don't know if she's going to make it" Bonnie told her.

Elena's face fell. Bonnie embraced her as Damon looked over at them.

"Is there something that we can do? Like a spell or something?" Elena asked.

"She doesn't know how, do you?" Damon said walking up.

"No, I don't" Bonnie said.

"No, you don't because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that" Damon looked at her.

"Now I can take down a vampire. That spell was easy to learn" Bonnie glared.

" I can give Caroline some blood" Damon suggested.

"No, no way" Elena protested.

" No, just enough to heal her. She will be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day she will be better Elena" Damon told her.

"It's too risky. I can't agree to that" Elena sighe.

"Do it" Bonnie said. She looked at Elena's expression.

"This is Caroline. We can't let her die. Do it."

"If I do this, you and me, call a truce?" Damon smirked.

"No" Bonnie snapped. "But you'll do it anyway, for Elena." Bonnie walked away leaving Elena and Damon alone.

Damon looked at Elena. "I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now but we should talk about what happened tonight."

" Yeah, one of the tomb vampires has got into to house and almost killed John" Elena told him.

Damon frowned at her confused. "What? When? What are you talking about? After I left?"

Elena frowned. "You were there?"

"Come on Elena you know I was" Damon replied.

"When were you at the house?" Elena asked.

"Really?" Damon looked at her. " Earlier, on the porch, we were talking, exposed our feelings, come on, we kissed Elena!"

"Okay, I don't have time for this Damon" Elena snapped.

"If you want to forget what happened fine but I can't" Damon told her.

"Don't know what you're talking about Damon" Elena glared. "Where's Dia?"

"I don't know. She's not at the house and she left her phone and her car is gone" Damon replied.

"Do you think something has happened?" Elena frowned. "That doesn't sound like her to disappear without telling anyone."

"I know, but I haven't gotten to the super worried point just yet" Damon said.

"Maybe she went to my house" Elena suggested.

"I hope" Damon replied.

* * *

><p>Jenna came through the hospital doors walking toward Elena. Damon walked away while receiving a glare from Jenna.<p>

"Elena, I came as soon as I get you message. How is John?" she asked.

"Where have you been?" Elena asked her.

"At the fire department, I deferred a report" Jenna looked at her. "I told you earlier."

"No you didn't" Elena protested.

"Yes I did" Jenna shot back.

"No Jenna you didn't" Elena huffed.

"Yes I did" Jenna snapped.

Damon watched the two of them continue to go back at one another. It suddenly all clicked. One name came to his mind.

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" Damon exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Stefan continued to look after Jeremy. He heard the front door open and went down stairs. It was Elena.<p>

"Hey!" he said. "How was Caroline?" He hugged her.

"Not good" she replied. She hugged him tightly.

"Just what I needed."

She looked at him and leaned in for a kiss. Stefan looked at her and threw her on the couch. It wasn't Elena. It was Katherine.

"Katherine" Stefan sneered.

"At least I fooled one of you" she smiled.

Stefan rushed over to her and threw her against the wall.

"Feeling better?" she said icily.

Stefan sneered and pushed her against another wall. Stefan heard the front door open again. Katherine grabbed his arm and threw him on the floor and sped out of the house. Damon and Elena walked into the house and saw Stefan on the floor. He got up immediately.

"Stefan?" Elena frowned.

"What happened?" Stefan said.

"Katherine happened" Damon looked at them.

"Excuse me?" Elena's mouth dropped. "You know what fill me in later. I'm going to go check on Jeremy." She walked past them and went upstairs.

"I can't believe this" Damon walked into the kitchen. "Did she say what she wanted?"

"No" Stefan replied.

"That woman certainly knows how to make an entrance" Damon smirked.

"She said she fooled one of us at least" Stefan looked at him. "What does that mean?"

"She pretended to be Elena too when I showed up earlier tonight" Damon replied.

Elena walked back into the kitchen.

"I told Jeremy, I can't lie to him anymore." Elena said.

"Are you alright" Stefan asked.

"No, I'm not alright. I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone things were getting better" Elena sighed.

"I know, we all did" Stefan told her.

" Katherine was in this house, that means she's been invited in, what are we gonna do?" Elena asked.

"Move" Damon smirked.

"Very helpful, thank you" Elena rolled her eyes.

"Katherine wants you dead, there's zero you can do about it, you will be dead but you're not. So clearly she has other plans" Damon said.

" Right and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process. What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena" Stefan asked curiously.

"To risk another front line encroachingon your very crowded forehead….we" Damon stopped."Kissed."

"And you thought it was me?" Elena looked at him.

"What do you mean you kissed" Stefan frowned.

"You know, when two lips pucker and then." Damon feigned a kiss mockingly. Stefan rushed over to him but missed Damon.

"Don't be obvious Stefan" Damon rolled his eyes. Stefan went toward Damon again, but stopped when Elena put herself between the two of them.

"Stefan wait, he kissed Katherine, not me" Elena looked at Damon. "I wouldn't do that. We don't have time for this guys."

"Later" Stefan said glaring at Damon.

"John must know something. It has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him" Elena told them.

"She's Katherine. She loves to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's been up to before she wants you to know" Damon smirked.

"No, actually Elena's right, John could know something through Isobel. Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine so maybe we can go to the hospital and talk" Stefan suggested.

"I've got a better idea" Damon smiled.

"What's that?" Elena asked.

" I'm just gonna ignore the bitch" Damon smirked. "See you"

"Is that smart?" Elena asked.

" If Katherine thinks she's been ignored it will low her out, she'll make a move" Damon replied.

"Yeah? And then what?" Stefan crossed his arms.

"Stake her, rip her head off, something poetic. We'll see" Damon smiled.

"Is this before or after Dia finds out that you kissed Katherine?" Stefan glared.

"Oh my god I completely forgot" Elena ran her fingers through her hair. "Stefan has Dia been by here at all?"

"No I haven't seen her for a while" Stefan looked at Elena. Damon's face fell and looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked.

"I came over here to talk to Jeremy and Dia told me that she would meet me back at the house. There's no trace of her. I found her phone, but her car is gone" Damon explained.

"Any idea where she could be?" Stefan asked.

"Not a clue" Damon began. "And besides I'm too irresistible to not say goodbye to." He smirked.

"Could Katherine have something to do with it?" Elena looked at them.

"If she does, I've officially come to that super worried point" Damon looked at Elena.

**There you have it! First chapter. Now I know Dia was only mentioned, but don't worry she'll come back soon. I have so much planned for this story. Get yourselves prepared for many twists and turns. Read and Review!**


	2. The Return Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

" I want to know exactly who's responsible for killing my husband." Carol Lockwood told Damon and Sheriff Forbes.

" I'm looking into it but you have to be straight. Is there any reason Richard was affected by the vampire device?" Liz asked her.

"Are you implying that he was _one of them_?" Carol exclaimed.

" No, no one's implying that" Damon reassured her.

"Your deputies screwed up, plain and simple which makes you responsible" Carol snapped at Liz.

"Carol" Damon said calmly.

"Your husband is the one who helped John Gilbert execute his idiot plan in the first place" Liz shot back.

"Liz" Damon said.

"Someone got my husband killed" Carol sneered.

" We're all in edge here. You've suffer a great loss, the whole town has. We have to stick together okay? Trust each other, we're gonna get through this" Damon piped in.

Carol just looked at him and without saying a word went to greet a guest. Damon's mind wandered to Dia. He still hadn't heard a thing from her. Maybe Katherine had something to do with it. He wasn't sure. He watched Carol with her guest becoming quite curious as to who he was.

"Who's the guy with Carol?" Damon asked Liz.

"It's the mayor's younger brother, Mason Lockwood" Liz replied.

"Is he in the council? Like John Gilbert when he rolled in?" Damon asked.

" He's nothing like John. For one, he's not an ass. He's not a believer either. He wants nothing to do with the council. He's too preoccupied finding the perfect wave" Liz said. "I'm surprised Dia hasn't come to see Caroline. To be honest I haven't seen her since Founder's Day. Is everything alright?"

"Dia had a family emergency back in New York. Her aunt got into a car accident. She was fine, but Dia felt like she needed to go up there just to be sure" Damon explained. "I really haven't been able to talk to her that much, but I left her a message on her phone about Caroline."

"Thank you for telling her" Liz told him. "I know that she and Caroline have become quite close."

"They are the best of buddies indeed" Damon smiled.

"I better go see if Carol needs any help with anything" Liz said.

"See you" Damon said watching her walked away.

* * *

><p>Elena stood standing outside the hospital waiting for Stefan to come out from talking with John. Once he came out, he and Elena began to walk away from the building.<p>

" Hey, I just have to swing by home to pick up Jenna and Jeremy so we can go to the Lockwood's'. How did you leave him there, John?" Elena asked him.

"I.." Stefan stopped. "I asked him to leave town."

"Asked?" Elena frowned. "You threatened him, didn't you?"

"Yeah I threatened him" Stefan admitted.

"Good. I want him gone, Stefan. I know that I shouldn't feel that way but I don't want someone like that in my life, or Jeremy's life" Elena said.

"I know" Stefan said. He put his arms around her and hugged her.

"So what now?" Elena asked pulling away.

"Now…I need to go find Damon" Stefan replied.

"Please Stefan, don't fight with him" Elena begged.

"No Elena, he tried to kiss you. I'm not okay with that" Stefan said.

"That's not the problem, Katherine is. She's already messing with both of your heads and Damon is not stable when it comes to her. The last thing we need is to make things worse. Besides right now we need to focus on finding out why she's here and we need find out what happened to Dia. We need to think about how this is going to affect Dia. Who knows how she's going to take it" Elena told him.

"You're right" Stefan replied.

* * *

><p>Damon found Bonnie at the Lockwood's mansion.<p>

"Did you know the Gilbert device affected Tyler Lockwood?" she asked him.

"Well, I know mayor did" Damon replied.

"Don't you want to know why?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Yes Bonnie, I would love to know why. A non-vampire was tortured by the vampire torture device that you let John Gilbert use against us. Speaking of your guilt how is Caroline?" Damon smirked.

"Much better" Bonnie said.

"You're welcome" Damon told her.

"No you're welcome" Bonnie glared.

"Why am I welcome?" Damon frowned.

"You live to see another day" Bonnie smirked.

" No good deal goes unpunished with you, doesn't?" Damon replied.

"Doesn't undue the bad. I know what you are Damon, you might have Elena and the sheriff and everybody else fooled but not me. One wrong move and I'm gonna take you out" Bonnie said icily.

"Now you need to stop with the witches' brood. You're starting to believe your own press" Damon rolled his eyes.

Bonnie just stared into his eyes. Damon suddenly grabbed his head in pain and cried out.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?" Bonnie smirked walking away.

Damon looked up and groaned. He looked around and saw someone staring at him. He had to do a double take, but he realized who it was. Ella. She motioned him to follow her outside. Damon frowned, but followed her to the backyard.

"Well look who decided to pay a little visit" Damon said.

"Where is she?" Ella demanded.

"Yeah about that" Damon began. "I don't know. She's disappeared. Her car is gone, she left her phone I have no clue where to look."

"What happened before she went missing?" Ella glared at him. "Did John Gilbert use the device?"

"Yeah, but…" Damon stopped. "How do you know about that?"

Ella just stared at him. She didn't answer him.

"You know I think I should be the one asking questions here" Damon growled. "I know nothing about you."

"I'm none of your concern just as you are none of mine" Ella snapped. "My only concern is for Dia."

"Why do you care so much about her?" Damon snarled.

"It's my job to protect her" Ella shot back.

"Well you're doing a great job" Damon said sarcastically. "You have no idea where she is."

"And you think you've done any better?" Ella replied.

"You've gotten feisty since the last time we met" Damon smirked.

"A lot of improvements have been made since the last time we met" she glared.

"Who exactly are you?" Damon demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Ella smirked.

"You know I'm a vampire and I could kill you in a second" Damon sneered.

"I'd like to see you take your best shot" Ella replied icily. Damon sped toward her. Ella put her hand on his shoulder and Damon began to burn in the sunlight. He cried out in pain.

"Don't test me" Ella spoke taking her hand off. Damon gasped and fell to the ground.

"Why did the device affect her?" he asked.

"Dia is special. She's like nothing you've ever come across and because she is so special she is in danger. People will come after her." Ella replied.

"Who's coming after her?" Damon looked at Ella.

"You'll find out soon enough" Ella replied. "In the meantime, I suggest you look a little bit harder for her. If she ends up dead I will drive a stake through your heart and I won't even blink."

* * *

><p>Katherine had Bonnie pushed up against the wall. It was getting harder for her to fool people. Bonnie figured out it was her and not Elena. Katherine's face changed as Bonnie opened the door with her powers.<p>

Katherine looked at the other guests. "Nice" she said.

Stefan peered in and looked at them. "Katherine."

"Stefan" Katherine sounded pleased.

"Leave her alone" Stefan instructed.

"Okay" Katherine shrugged and released Bonnie. Katherine walked out of the room with Stefan following.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

" After the way you treated me last night, I thought that a public place would be less violent" Katherine replied.

You're taking this a little far don't you think? Elena could walk in at any moment" Stefan told her.

" But that's part of the fun Stefan. Damon's here, somewhere, I've been avoiding him" Katherine looked around the room.

Matt walked up to them and spoke.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Matt. I heard that Caroline is doing much better. Her recovery was practically miraculous, you must be so relieved" Katherine replied.

"I am. Thanks Elena" Matt replied walking away.

"Oh! His eyes are so blue!" Katherine smiled.

"You need to leave now" Stefan told her.

" You're hurting my feelings Stefan. Damon was much happier to see me but he thought I was your girlfriend so..." Stefan cut her off.

"Katherine, I'm not doing this with you"

"Okay, how about we don't have a couple's fight in front of all of your friends? Walk with me" she smiled.

"Just tell me what you're doing here" Stefan sighed.

"Maybe I missed you. Is that an acceptable reason?" Katherine pouted.

"What game are you playing?" Stefan asked.

"Why, you want to play with me?" Katherine smirked.

"I don't know, how can I play if I don't know the rules?" Stefan told her.

"No rules Stefan. Don't you remember? No rules" Katherine replied.

Katherine smiled and walked away indicating for Stefan to follow. Stefan sighed and walked passed her ignoring her request to hold hands.

* * *

><p>Elena along with Jenna and Jeremy arrive at the mansion.<p>

"Looks like the whole town has turned out" Jenna commented.

"Yeah, well he is" Elena stopped. "He was the mayor."

"Why are they doing this for the funeral?" Jeremy asked.

"That's what people do. The Lockwood's were here for us when we went through this. It'll be quick; you drop off the food and pay respects and go" Jenna replied.

"In and out? It sounds like a plan" Jeremy smile.

Elena looked around and saw Damon. "You guys go ahead, I'll be right there okay?" She walked over toward Damon.

"Hey, how are you doing?" she asked him.

"Great Elena. Walking on sunshine, thanks for asking" he replied sarcastically.

"Damon" Elena said.

"Elena" Damon replied mockingly.

" We should be able to talk about this. Damon, we're close enough now. I really want to know how you are doing" Elena told him.

" I kissed you; I thought you kissed me back ... Doppelganger hijinks ensued ... How do you think I'm doing?" Damon looked at her.

"I think you're hurt" Elena said.

"No, I don't get hurt, Elena" Damon rolled his eyes.

"No, you don't admit that you get hurt. You get angry and cover that up and then you do something stupid" Elena shot back.

"You're scared. You think Katherine is gonna send me off the deep end don't you? I don't need her for that" Damon told her.

"You're scared too Damon" Elena said. "You're scared for Dia. If Katherine doesn't send you off the deep end, not knowing where Dia is will."

"Will that be before or Ella drives a stake through my heart" Damon lowered his voice.

"Ella was here?" Elena frowned.

"Yeah and she's gotten spunky. She has no clue where Dia is and if Dia shows up dead it's my head on a silver platter and personally I would love to keep my head" Damon said.

"We'll find her Damon" Elena comforted him. "She'll be fine. Dia can take care of herself."

Damon just shook his head and began to leave, but stopped.

"You know...why this is such a surprise that I would kiss you?" he asked.

"That's not a surprise. I'm surprised that you thought I would kiss you back. Especially given your relationship with one of my best friends" Elena glared.

"Now I'm hurt" Damon pouted.

Bonnie came running up to the two of them.

"Elena!" she called out.

"Bonnie what happened?" Elena asked.

* * *

><p>"So tell me" Katherine said walking with Stefan. "How attached is Damon to his Lydia look alike?"<p>

"You know about Dia?" Stefan asked.

"Well she does look like Lydia" Katherine said. "Hopefully she's nicer than what Lydia was. I never understood why she didn't like me."

"I can think of a few reasons" Stefan replied. "Actually Dia's gone missing. You wouldn't have anything to do with that would you?"

"What would I do with a gypsy?" Katherine smirked.

"I don't know" Stefan said. "You tell me."

"I don't know anything about Damon's precious gypsy" Katherine replied.

"Why don't I believe that" Stefan asked.

"Believe what you want" Katherine smiled. "The Lockwood's have a lot more land than they used to. These actions from the tomb vampires built them quite a fortune."

"Yeah, why did you want them dead? You're the one who turned most of them" Stefan replied.

"There's nothing more annoying than revengeful vampire Stefan. Just ask John Gilbert" Katherine sighed.

"You haven't changed at all, have you?" Stefan looked at her.

"But you have. You're stronger; meaner; sexy" she smiled.

"Don't flirt with me Katherine. I'm not Damon; I haven't spent one hundred and forty five years obsessed with you" Stefan told her.

"Yeah, based on your choice of women I'd say otherwise! Although I'll admit it does bother me that you're falling in love with someone else" Katherine told him.

" I was never in love with you, Katherine. You compelled me so none of my feelings were real" Stefan protested.

"Believe what you want Stefan but I know the truth and deep down so do you" Katherine said.

"The truth? Well the truth is, you're the same lying, selfish, manipulative bitch that you've always been. So, whatever it is that brought you here, why don't you just get down with it and leave town? Because if you don't, I will hunt you down and I will rip your heart out" Stefan threatened.

"You want to know why I'm here Stefan?" Katherine asked." I came back for you."

"Well the problem, Katherine, is that I hate you" Stefan looked at her.

Katherine glared at him and picked up an iron stem and stabbed him.

"You hate me huh? That sound like the beginning of a love story Stefan, not the end of one" Katherine sneered removing the iron before speeding off.

* * *

><p>Elena and Stefan sat on the bench in the backyard while Elena tended to Stefan's wound.<p>

"You gonna be okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, it will heal" Stefan replied.

"That's not what I meant" Elena looked at him.

"I was trying to figure her out. I was playing along and let her get to me" Stefan said.

Damon came walking up to the pair.

"I tried to track her but she's gone" he told them. He looked at Stefan's wound.

"Ouch, cover up Fabio" Damon smirked. " You have a crazy ex on the loose."

Stefan pulled his shirt down and rolled his eyes.

Damon looked at Elena. "You better watch out, looks like Katherine is trying to steal your guy."

"It's not what's happening" Stefan said sternly.

"Isn't it? I mean it's only fair since I went after your girl" Damon smirked.

"And how will your girl feel about that?" Stefan glared.

" I'm going to go check on Jenna and Jeremy. Let me know when you guys are done" Elena sighed and got up and left.

"So what's going be uh? Fight to the death?" Damon pretended to playfully punch Stefan." Go ahead, make your threat, stake your claim."

"I'm not going to fight you" Stefan told him.

"Why? I'd fight me" Damon replied.

"Katherine is going to try to play us against each other, you do know that right?" Stefan looked at him.

" Brother, don't you worry, our bond is unbreakable" Damon mocked him.

"We need to stay united against her. So yes, as much as I would like to kill you, I'm not gonna fight you" Stefan told him.

"I kissed Elena" Damon frowned at him.

" Because you feel something for her, because you actually care and I'm not gonna let Katherine coming here and destroy that part of you that is finally, after all of this time, willing to feel something. She will try to break you, she will try to break us and how we respond to that will define us. It's our choice. So no, I'm not gonna fight you" Stefan replied. He began to leave but stopped.

"I think Katherine knows something about Dia" Stefan looked at him. "So if you want to fight someone I suggest fighting for Dia."

* * *

><p>Damon walked into the living room of the boarding house later that night and stopped.<p>

"Very brave of you to come here" he said. He turned and saw Katherine sitting on the couch.

"I wanted to say goodbye" Katherine replied.

"Leaving so soon?" Damon glared at her.

"I know when I'm not wanted" Katherine said.

" Don't pout; it's not attractive in a woman at your age" Damon glared taking a sip of his drink.

"Ouch" she laughed. Damon turned to leave the room, but came face to face with Katherine.

"What, no goodbye kiss?" she smirked.

"What if I kill you instead? What are you doing here?" Damon asked her.

"Nostalgia, curiosity, etc" she replied.

"I like better the enigmatic Katherine. What are you up to?" Damon sneered.

"Trust me Damon, when I'm up to something you'll know it. Come on, kiss me or kill me. Which will it be Damon? We both know that you're only capable of one" she whispered leaning toward him. Katherine tried to kiss him, but Damon turned around to walk away. Katherine sped in front on him and slammed him to the ground.

"My sweet innocent Damon" Katherine breathed. Damon sighed and strangled her and turned her over so that he was on top of her. They stared at each other before crashing her lips against hers. He moved to her neck before she slammed him up against a wall and ripped open his shirt and ran her hands up his chest. Damon kissed her again leaning her against a table. They continued to kiss. Damon stopped much causing Katherine to become confused.

"Okay brief pause" he said. "I have a question." Katherine sighed.

" Answer it and its back to fireworks and rockets wire glare. Answer it right and I'll forget the last one hundred and forty five years that I spent missing you. I'll forget how much I loved you, I'll forget everything and we could start over. This could be our defining moment 'cause we have the time, it's the beauty of eternity" he said. Damon touched her face and her hair.

"I just need the truth, just once."

"Stop" she told him. "I already know the question and its answer. The truth is… I've never loved you, it was always Stefan." She looked at him before leaving. She stopped and turned to him.

"Clearly you must not be that attached to Dia" she said. "So I might as well tell you what became of her. Obviously it won't phase you that much."

"Where is she?" Damon sneered.

"She's dead Damon" Katherine replied.

"You lie" Damon growled.

"Really? Then how come I have this?" Katherine held up Dia's locket. "She's dead, accept it." She laid the locket on a table and left the house.

* * *

><p>Elena walked out of her bathroom into her bedroom. She saw Damon sitting on her bed and jumped.<p>

"Oh god, you scared me" Elena told him.

" I'm just doing my part, the neighborhood watch" Damon said gloomy

"Thanks for looking out for us, for me" Elena looked at him.

"That's me, the trusted bodyguard, calm in crisis" Damon. Elena looked at him.

"You've been drinking?" Elena gasped. Damon indicated that he had,

"And you're upset, that's not a good combination" Elena said concerned.

"No I'm not upset. Upset is an emotion specific to those who care" he replied.

"Come on Damon. That's a lie, you care" Elena said softly.

"You're surprised that I thought you would kiss me back? You can't imagine that I believe you would want to?" he looked at her.

"Damon…" Elena said.

"No, all we've been doing here means something. You are the liar Elena. There is something going on between the two of us and you know it" he got up and walked toward her. "And you're lying to me, you're lying to Stefan and most of all you're lying to yourself. I can prove it."

"No" Elena protested but was cut off by Damon's lips crashing against hers.

"Damon don't! What's wrong with you" she exclaimed pulling away.

"Am I lying about this?" he said.

"Stop, you're better than this, come on!" Elena told him.

"That's where you're wrong" Damon leaned in to kiss her again.

" No, no Damon. I care about you. Listen to me, I care about you. I do but...I love Stefan, it's always going to be Stefan." Elena told him.

Damon just stared hurt at her.

"Think about what you're doing. Think about Dia" Elena exclaimed.

"Dia's dead" Damon whispered. "Katherine killed her."

Elena stared at him in shocked.

"Elena, what's going on in here?" Jeremy asked in the doorway.

"Nothing Jeremy, its okay, just go back to bed" Elena said getting out of Damon's grip.

"No it's not okay Elena" Damon looked at Jeremy then at Elena. "He wants to be a vampire." Damon pushed Jeremy up against the wall.

"No Damon stop it!" Elena pleaded.

Damon began to choke Jeremy. "You want to turn off the pain? It's the easiest thing in the world. The part of you that cares just goes away, all you have to do is flip the switch and snap." He snapped Jeremy's neck and he fell to the ground.

"No!" Elena screamed.

She rushed over to Jeremy and began to sob. Damon only just looked at her and left quietly. Elena continued to sob and suddenly noticed John's ring on Jeremy's finger.

Elena still was clinging to Jeremy when Stefan arrived.

"He saw the ring that's why he did it, he knew" Stefan told her.

"He didn't see the ring" Elena replied.

"It's Katherine. She got on his skin; she undid everything that was good about him" Stefan replied.

"There's nothing good about him. Stefan, not anymore. He just decided what he wants. He just don't want to feel, he wants to be hated, it's just easier that way. He got his wish" Elena sobbed. "Dia's dead Stefan and he didn't even flinch when he told me. I don't even think he ever really cared about him and she didn't deserve that."

* * *

><p>Damon walked into the boarding house. He went to the living room and picked up his glass. He threw it angrily at the fireplace. He looked over at Dia's locket just sitting on the table.<p>

* * *

><p>"I hate him, Stefan" Elena cried out.<p>

"I know" he said. He kissed her shoulder. Jeremy gasped and began to move.

"Stefan, is he okay?" Elena asked

Stefan looked at Jeremy. "He's okay!"

"He killed me! Damon killed me!" Jeremy exclaimed.

Elena embraced Jeremy and smiled. "Oh god!"

* * *

><p>Damon stared at the flames in the fireplace. Everything he cared about was gone. He heard a loud thud from behind him and turned around. There was something in front of the door. He went out to investigate. When he walked out of the living room, he got a closer look. It was a body and not just any body, but Dia's body.<p>

"Dia!" he sped over to her. She had bite marks all over her and was cover in blood. He scooped her up in his arms and bit his wrist and shoved it into her mouth. He pulled his wrist away looking for any sign of movement. He heard a slight cough.

"Dia, it's Damon can you hear me" he exclaimed.

"Katherine" she whispered before slipping back into unconsciousness.

**Alright here you have it. I apologize for the slight mix up in the beginning of the first chapter with reposting a previous chapter. Lack of sleep is the only reason behind that. I have to say I was so shocked at the response to the first chapter. 38 story alerts and 15 reviews. Now that might not seem much to a lot of you, but it completely blew me away. I'm so glad you all enjoyed it. Hope this chapter was worth the wait. It took a while. Longest chapter I have ever written. I hope to get the next chapter up tonight, but I'm not going to make any promises. So read and review! Especially review, I love hearing from you all!**


	3. Brave New World Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Dia opened her eyes and sat up. She was in Damon's room in her pajamas and she had no clue how she got in here. Her head was killing her. She groaned and got out of bed and walked over to the mirror. She pulled some hair back. No bite mark. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. Dia turned around and came face to face with Damon. She jumped and gasped. Damon responded by embracing her tightly. He leaned down and kissed her for a few moments before gently pulling away.

"Are you alright?" he whispered looking at her.

"I think so" she replied. "What exactly happened?"

"You don't remember?" Damon frowned.

"The last thing I remember is I was downstairs and I was sleeping. I heard a noise and went to see what it was and someone I'm assuming a vampire came up from behind and bit my neck" Dia explained.

Stefan walked in as she had finished explaining. He stopped when he saw Dia.

"Dia, you're alive" he exclaimed. He rushed up and hugged her.

"Umm…of course I am" she pulled away frowning. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Stefan just looked at Damon.

"Katherine's back in town" Damon said.

"What?" Dia looked at Damon.

"I think Katherine was the one that took you" Damon replied. Dia just looked at him.

"Last night Katherine was over here. She had your locket and claimed that she had killed you. Later on you mysteriously showed up downstairs. You were covered in blood. You said Katherine' name" Damon explained.

Dia sat down on the bed her eyes wide. "What does she want? Why did she take me?"

"She wants me, but as to why she took you her reasoning behind that has yet to be revealed." Stefan replied. "The important thing is that you're safe and you're back where you belong."

"What else has been going on?" Dia asked.

"Hmm, mayor's dead, the Lockwood's have a family secret, you know about Katherine" Damon told her. "Oh and Caroline was in the hospital."

"What?" Dia exclaimed. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine Dia. Damon gave her some blood without it she would have died" Stefan explained.

"I can't believe all of this" Dia ran her hands through her hair.

"It's a lot to take in" Stefan replied. "I'm sorry this was sprung on you all at once, but it's better if you know."

Dia nodded. "I better get dressed and get down to the hospital to see Caroline."

"No you need to stay here" Damon protested. "You're still weak. You had to drink a lot of my blood to heal. Besides we don't know what Katherine is up to or if she even is still in town or not, you'll be safer if you stay here."

"Damon I'm not going to hide like a scared child" Dia replied. "I'm not putting my life or my friends on hold. Besides I'm not really all that safe here. Someone was able to get me when I was here alone."

"She's right Damon" Stefan agreed. "Keeping her locked up won't get us any answers of why Katherine wanted her."

"Well I better go get ready" Dia replied getting up off the bed. Damon walked over to her giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm glad you're okay" he whispered. She nodded and walked passed Stefan who smiled at her as she walked out of the room. When the door closed Stefan glared at Damon.

"Don't give me those judgy little eyes" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to tell her?" Stefan asked.

"Hmm…let me think…" Damon paused. "Nope."

"She deserves to know Damon" Stefan protested.

"Dia's been to hell and back. She's not stable" Damon replied.

"You're lying to her" Stefan looked at him.

"She lied to me" Damon shot back.

"To protect you" Stefan said.

"Who says I'm not trying to do the same thing?" Damon raised his eyebrows.

"The lies will catch up Damon" Stefan told him.

"Not if you and Elena keep your mouths shut. If I decide to I'll tell Dia" Damon sneered.

"You really don't want to cross me right now, especially after the stunt you pulled last night" Stefan replied.

Damon glared and walked out of the room. "Try me."

* * *

><p>Dia walked downstairs in a fresh set of clothes just as Elena walked through the front door. Dia saw Elena. Seeing her trigged something in her mind.<p>

_Dia was in a dark room. Katherine stood over her and smiled evilly. Dia couldn't move. Katherine just watched her struggle. Her face changed and she leaned down biting into Dia's arm causing her to scream._

Dia snapped out of her memory and suddenly looked scared. She gasped loudly and back into the wall.

"Dia?" Elena frowned. Elena looked how scared she was. Dia thought she was Katherine.

"Dia, I'm Elena, not Katherine" she told her.

"Elena?" Dia cried out. Elena rushed up to her and hugged her.

"We thought you were dead" Elena told her.

"I know" Dia pulled away. "Damon and Stefan filled me in."

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"I don't know except just know I had a flash. I was in a dark room with Katherine" Dia replied.

Elena hugged her again. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Thanks" Dia responded. "I heard about Caroline, how is she?"

"Much better" Elena smiled. "She'd love a visit from you."

"I plan to go visit sometime today" Dia replied.

"It might have to wait until we set up for the carnival" Elena bit her lip. "But after all you've been through the moment you get tired you're free to go and visit Caroline."

"I will most definitely take you up on that offer" Dia laughed.

"Is Stefan upstairs?" Elena asked. Dia nodded. Elena went upstairs past Damon not even looking at him or speaking to him.

"Uhh, what was that about?" Dia asked him.

"Nothing" he replied quickly. "I'm off to the Lockwood's."

"For what?" Dia asked.

"Well the Gilbert device affected the mayor and Tyler so I'm going to see if I can find anything out" Damon explained. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Damon stop worrying" Dia leaned over and kissed him softly. "I'm fine."

"Please don't ever go missing like that again" he whispered.

"I'll try not to" she smiled.

* * *

><p>"Dia oh my god" Bonnie hugged her tightly at the high school. "I heard what happened."<p>

"Bonnie""Dia gasped. "Slowly, cutting off oxygen."

"Oh sorry" Bonnie pulled away. "I'm so glad you're alive."

"You and me both" Dia replied. "I understand why Katherine is such a bitch."

"Wait till you meet her" Bonnie said.

"I would love the pleasure of that never happening" Elena piped in.

" Katherine looked just like you, it was freakish" Bonnie told her.

"She is my ancestor" Elena replied. "Eh, I move the student booth into the cafeteria."

"Your vampire ancestor and she didn't just resemble you like a family member would. She was you" Bonnie said.

"Yeah been there done that" Dia replied.

"I don't know, I can't explain it. It's creepy, that's all you got" Elena huffed.

"Well at least your doppelganger didn't come back from the dead and stick a knife in your stomach" Dia said.

"True" Elena replied. "I don't know who would win bitch of the year; Katherine or Lydia."

"It's a close vote that's for sure" Dia said.

"How do you know she's not still out there pretending to be you?" Bonnie asked.

" I don't but I could sit here and be tortured by the not-knowing or I could get these prizes to the ring toss" Elena looked at her.

"Have you talked to Damon since he killed Jeremy or tried to kill Jeremy?" Bonnie asked.

"Damon tried to do what?" Dia exclaimed.

"It's a long story Dia, one I really don't want to explain right now. Ask Damon and no Bonnie, I haven't and I won't and I don't want to talk about Damon or anything else that's vampire relating okay?" Elena asked. She handed a bag of plush to Bonnie.

" I'm human. I have to do human stuff. Otherwise, I'm going to go crazy" Elena told her.

"Amen to that" Dia smiled.

"Okay, I'm sorry, let's focus. We have to make Caroline proud or she will kill us. I don't know how she does all of this" Bonnie said.

"Well because she's not human, obviously" Elena smirked.

"Obviously" Bonnie replied. The three of them laughed.

"She's like Malibu Barbie on steroid" Dia commented. "Speaking of Caroline, do you mind if I slip away to go see her. She will kill me if I don't"

"Of course" Elena replied. "We can take it from here."

"Just take it easy promise?" Bonnie asked.

"Promise" Dia smiled. "I've had enough excitement for a while."

* * *

><p>Damon sat in the living room when Dia came charging in.<p>

"We need to talk" she stormed in.

"Talk away" Damon replied.

"Why did you try to kill Jeremy?" Dia demanded.

"Let me guess Elena let it slip. Nice to know I still come up in her conversation" Damon smirked.

"Well the moment you did she wanted it drop. She's pissed at you and honestly I don't blame her" Dia replied. "So why did you do it?"

Damon stood up and walked over to her and took her hands.

"I was upset" he began. "Katherine just told me that she never really loved me and that you were dead."

"So you took it out on Jeremy?" Dia raised her eyebrows.

"In a way yes" Damon replied. Damon took her in his arms.

"It feels good to have you back in my arms" Damon told her.

"Sweet talking me does not take you off the hook" Dia told him. "But it will put the lecture on hold."

"I knew it would" Damon smirked. "What are you doing home? I thought you were helping Elena?"

"I left so I could go see Caroline" Dia replied. "I thought I'd stop by and see how the meeting with the Lockwood's went."

"Or maybe you just wanted to see your irresistible vampire boyfriend" Damon smirked at her.

"Guilty" Dia laughed.

Damon grabbed a blood pouch from the table and began pouring it into a glass. Stefan arrived in the room as he was doing so.

"Do you care for one?" Damon smirked.

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry, just ate" Stefan replied.

" Are you worried that one day, all the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back? I mean, surely they talk" Damon smirked.

"Bunnies fighting back?" Dia rolled her eyes. "That'll happen as soon as those pigs start flying."

"I'm just happy that's it's a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner" Stefan said.

"I like this. You, walking on eggs shores around me because you think I'm going to explode. Very suspenseful. Is Elena worried too? I bet I'm your every conversation" Damon replied.

"Have you heard from Katherine?" Stefan asked.

"Next time you do tell the bitch she owes me a blood transplant" Dia piped in.

" I think the Lockwoods have a family secret because the Gilbert device affected them but vervain didn't so they're not vampires, they're something else" Damon said changing the subject.

"Is this your new obsession?" Stefan frowned.

"Better the Lockwood's than Katherine" Dia said.

"You'd rather have some unknown supernatural element running upon our town. Fine, I'll drop it" Damon told him.

"We haven't seen lots of Katherine, you do know that right? We have no idea what she's up to" Stefan said sternly.

"Sure we do. She came back to profess her undying eternal love for you and kill my gypsy girlfriend so I'm going to let you deal with her because I have more important things to do like explode. Cheers!" Damon lifted his glass.

"You know does anything prevent me from reading Tyler Lockwood's mind?" Dia asked. "I've done it before and it's not pretty, but if it'll help I'll do it."

"I will probably take you up on that offer" Damon smiled. "See Stefan I'm not the only one obsessed."

"It's called curiosity" Dia rolled her eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go visit Caroline." She got up and walked out of the room.

"Give Barbie my regards" Damon called out.

* * *

><p>Caroline stood getting dressed while she was on the phone.<p>

"The doctor said I'm good as new. He signed me out. He said that I didn't have to wait 'til morning, so call me when you get this" she said. She hung up and looked at the nurse on the bed.

"It's dark, thank god. I'm so sorry about that" Caroline apologized looking at the nurse's bandage on her neck.

"Okay, now what's the story?" Caroline asked.

"My husband likes to get kinky" the nurse replied.

"Yes, good. Okay, so I'm going to take off. I'm in the committee chair for the carnival and I'm worried it's a complete disaster. I mean god bless Elena, she's does not understand the word fabulous" Caroline took her bag. "Once again I'm so sorry about that and if you could just forget that I bit you that would be great because I'm going to..."

"Forget what?" the nurse asked.

" I don't know how that works but it's brilliant" she smiled and left.

* * *

><p>Dia walked into the hospital and went to the reception desk.<p>

"Hi I'm looking for Caroline Forbes" Dia asked.

"Down the hall third door on the left" the receptionist replied.

"Thanks" Dia said walking away.

She walked down the hall and found Caroline's room. However, the room was completely empty except for a nurse.

"Can I help you sweetie?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm looking for my friend" Dia replied.

"Oh Caroline?" the nurse said. "The doctor signed her out."

"Oh thank you" Dia replied turning to go, but something stopped her. The nurse had a bandage on her neck.

"Not to be nosey, but what happened to your neck. Aren't hospital staff suppose to be free of injury?" Dia asked.

"My husband likes to get kinky" the nurse said embarrassed.

"Uh huh" Dia said not convinced. She read the nurse's mind. Instead of getting thoughts however she got memories. She saw Caroline biting the nurse's neck. Dia pulled herself out of her trance.

"Everything alright?" the nurse asked.

"Umm…yeah" Dia said. "Just fabulous." She quickly ran out of the room and pulled out her phone and called Damon.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Are you at the carnival?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm waiting on you, you still at the hospital?" he asked.

"I'm leaving now, but we got a problem and I can't explain on the phone. I'll meet you there soon" Dia told him.

"Alright see you soon" Damon replied.

Dia ran outside and almost ran into someone.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry" she looked at who she ran into. "Ella?"

"Dia you're alright!" Ella hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" Dia asked pulling away.

"I felt your presence and well here I am" she replied. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Umm…no offence, but you're supposed to be my protector and all and honestly you suck at it" Dia replied.

"Well I can't be doing that crappy of a job because you're still alive" Ella shot back.

"Right" Dia nodded. "Um…I would love to stay and chat and I have a million questions, but I have a small problem that I have to take care of."

"We need to talk Dia" Ella told her. "About what happened and some other things."

"I couldn't agree more, but right not definitely not the best time" Dia said quickly. "So uhh just text me in a few days and we'll get together and talk."

"Alright, just please stay out of trouble" Ella begged.

"Will try" Dia smirked before rushing off.

**Dia's back! Honestly I'm so glad. The first two chapters were difficult to write because she wasn't really in them, but now it's easier. Glad you all are enjoying it so far. Next two (hopefully) chapters will be up tomorrow. One up mid-afternoon or early evening and the other up late. Please review. I'm getting all these story alerts but not hearing from those who put me on story alert. I'd love to hear what you think. I know you must like it if you story alert it, but I always like to have the feedback. Read and Review!**


	4. Brave New World Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Damon stood and watched Tyler arm wrestle when Stefan came up beside him.

"You're lurking" Stefan told him.

"I'm observing" Damon replied.

"It's more like obsessing" Stefan responded.

The two of them watched Tyler win another round. Damon frowned.

"He's got strength" Damon said surprised.

"He's a triple varsity athlete, of course he has strength. You're reaching" Stefan replied.

Mason arrived to challenge Tyler. Tyler just looked at him and smirked.

"I bet I could beat you" Mason smiled.

"Enter the uncle" Damon rolled his eyes.

"That's ridiculous" Stefan said.

They watched Tyler attempt to put up a good fight, but in the end Mason came out the winner.

"Okay, he's the champ, who wants to go next?" Tyler called out.

" Stefan wants to go" Damon smirked.

" Yeah, sure, I'll… give it a shot" Stefan replied. He walked over and sat down in front of Mason.

"Get him Stef!" Damon called out. Mason just frowned at Stefan.

"My brother over there thinks I could beat you" Stefan explained.

"Your brother's wrong" Mason replied.

Damon watched him keeping an eye on Mason. Mason eventually beat Stefan much to Damon's surprise. Stefan got up and walked over to Damon.

"You didn't put an effort at all" Damon groaned.

"Yeah actually I did" Stefan replied.

Damon just rolled his eyes. "Come with me." Stefan followed Damon.

" Is he…?" Damon began. Stefan stopped him and shook his head.

"No, no, I wasn't that kind of strength but it was more than human, it doesn't make sense" Stefan replied.

"What is up with that family? They're not vampires, what the hell are they?" Damon demanded.

"Maybe they're ninja turtles" Stefan replied.

"You're not funny" Damon replied.

"Or zombies, werewolves" Stefan kept going.

"No comedic timing at all" Damon rolled his eyes. Stefan just smirked and laughed.

Damon turned his head and saw one of the workers, Carter repairing something and he suddenly got an idea. Stefan noticed his change.

"What? What are you up to?" Stefan asked.

"Since this is reality and there's no such thing as werewolves or combat turtles" Damon snapped.

"Ninja turtles" Stefan corrected him.

Damon ignored him and walked over to Carter who he was staring at earlier.

"Hey you!" Damon called out.

"I have a name" Carter replied.

"Yeah don't care" Damon grabbed his shoulder and began to compel him. "I need you to pick a fight with someone, a kid named Tyler Lockwood."

"Damon, don't do this" Stefan protested.

"It's just an experiment" Damon rolled his eyes. "Get him mad, don't back down no matter what he does okay?"

"I won't back down" Carter repeated.

"I know you won't" Damon smiled and released him.

"Do you realize someone is going to get hurt right?" Stefan told him.

"No, someone is going to get mad, as in rage" Damon responded.

"What's that going to accomplish?" Stefan asked.

"That Tyler kid is incapable of walking away from a fight. Let's see who intervenes, maybe the ambiguous, supernatural mystery uncle" Damon smiled.

* * *

><p>Damon walked down the deserted hallway alone. He felt someone behind him and turned around. It was Caroline.<p>

"Hey Blondie, they let you out?" he spoke and turned to walk away.

"I remember" Caroline replied. Damon stopped walking and turned to face her.

"What do you remember?" he asked.

" I remember how you manipulated me, you pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories, fed on me" Caroline sneered.

Damon just stared at her. "You're crazy." He started to walk away.

"Memories have been coming back, in pieces" Caroline said walking towards him.

"You can't remember. It's impossible, I mean unless you're becoming a..." Damon stopped and his eyes grew wide.

Caroline smiled at him. "I have a message from Katherine, she said "Game on".

"Wait.." Damon didn't have time finish before Caroline pushed him causing him to fly across the hall before falling to the ground.

"You suck" Caroline sneered. She turned to leave when Dia came running in the doorway. She saw Damon before she saw Caroline.

"Damon" she yelled. Dia then saw Caroline. Her face changed.

"Caroline" Dia began. "It's me….it's Dia." Caroline grabbed her and threw her against the lockers.

Caroline's face fell once she realized what she did. "Dia oh my god. I'm so sorry." Caroline ran off.

Dia groaned in pain. Damon rushed over to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked quickly.

"Yeah this is going to haunt me in the morning. Oh god" she groaned in pain. "I didn't expect it to hurt this much."

"You'll get use to it" Damon smirked. "So I'm going to assume that what you had to tell me was about Caroline."

"Ding" Dia replied. "How did she become a vampire?"

"One word" Damon looked at her.

"Seriously? The bitch has supposedly left town and she's still wrecking havoc" Dia just sighed.

"We'll deal with it" Damon said helping Dia up. "There is a bright side to this though."

"I see no bright side" Dia frowned.

"Katherine's not wrecking havoc in our relationship" Damon smirked.

"For now" Dia replied.

"Where's you optimism" Damon frowned.

"I stopped being optimistic the moment I got kidnapped" Dia huffed. Damon rolled his eyes and pulled her close.

"Katherine is not going to come between us" he whispered against her lips. "I can promise you that." He leaned down and kissed her with all the passion he could give her pulling away leaving her breathless.

"I could get use to that" Dia smiled.

* * *

><p>Elena stood talking with a classmate when Damon and Dia ran up to her.<p>

"Elena" Damon said.

"What do you want Damon?" Elena groaned.

"I know I'm the last person you want to see right now but I need you to come with me" Damon told her.

" Whatever it is I'm not interested" Elena replied.

"Um…" Dia began. "I'm pretty sure you'll be interested in this" Dia looked at her.

"Yeah, I need you to come with me right now, Elena" Damon told her. Elena just looked at Damon then Dia and sighed and followed them.

* * *

><p>Elena, Stefan, Damon, and Dia, all stood in an empty classroom. Damon just finished explaining about his confrontation with Caroline.<p>

"How did this happen?" Elena asked.

"Well, I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her and A plus B equals.." Damon began.

"But why?" Elena interrupted him.

" Because Katherine is a manipulative nasty little slut" Damon replied.

"I can think of a few other things she is as well" Dia piped in.

"And she said "game on"? What is that even mean?" Stefan asked.

"It means she's playing dirty, she wants us to know" Damon explained.

"But why Caroline?" Elena asked him.

"I don't know" Damon said.

" Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she don't even know what's happening to her" Stefan said

"Oh I think she does. All of my compulsion from the past sort of wiring of the minute she was in transition" Damon explained.

"And from the looks of it, she did not look happy" Dia said.

"We have to find her" Stefan told them.

"Yep and kill her" Damon replied.

"Damon no" Dia protested.

"You're not going to kill Caroline" Elena told him.

"She knows who we are. She's officially a liability, and we've got to get rid of her" Damon responded.

"Damon, absolutely not" Stefan said sternly.

"Just because she remembers everything doesn't mean we have to put a stake to her heart" Dia looked at Damon.

" Need I to remind you the tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline, of all people, won't not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys come on, we all know how this story's going to end, just flip to the last chapter and..." Damon began.

"It's not an option Damon" Elena stepped in.

"No? Your silence is deafening, Stefan. Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki? Looks like a town where story repeats herself. You know I'm right" Damon smirked.

"We're not going to kill her" Stefan looked at him.

"It's the only way" Damon replied.

"Well then we'll find another way" Dia huffed.

"Look arguing isn't going to help matters, let's just focus on finding Caroline, then we'll decide what to do with her" Stefan looked at everyone. "Agreed?"

"Fine" Damon rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Caroline sat crying over Carter's dead body. She didn't understand why she killed him or what was happening to her. She continued to weep as Damon appeared. Caroline noticed him.<p>

"He's dead" she cried out. "I killed him. What's wrong with me?" She began to cry again.

"Hey, hey it's okay. I can help you" Damon tried to comfort her.

"You can?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah I have to" Damon told her.

"What are you going to do?" she asked

"The only thing I can do, I'm going to kill you" Damon replied.

"Please don't" Caroline begged. "I don't want to die!"

"Yeah but you are already dead" Damon told her.

"No! I'm not. Don't say that okay? Just help me!" Caroline pleaded.

"Okay" Damon simply said.

"Okay? Just help me please! Please, please!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Okay, okay" Damon said. He embraced comforting her, however had a stake ready in his hand. He was about to plunged it into when Stefan arrived and rushed in between them.

"Stefan" Damon looked at him angrily.

Elena and Dia came up beside Caroline. Caroline took one look at Elena and became frightened.

"Get away from me" she screamed. "You killed me!"

"No, no, no, no Caroline! That wasn't me. You know that! That was Katherine" Elena said softly.

"No! Then why did she look like you? And why, why did she do this to me?" Caroline cried out.

"Caroline, you need to calm down" Dia told her.

"Stefan, we've got to get her inside" Elena looked at him.

" It's okay Caroline, come with me" Stefan said.

"She'll die, it's only a matter of time" Damon yelled out.

"Yeah but it's not going to happen tonight" Stefan said sternly.

"Oh yeah it is" Damon sneered picking up the stake and rushing over to Caroline.

"Damon don't" Dia yelled out.

Elena put herself in front of Caroline before Damon got over to her.

" Damon, she's my friend" Elena glared at him.

Damon hesitated and kept staring at Elena. He rolled his eyes and dropped his arm.

"Whatever happens, it's on you" Damon sneered. Dia walked over to him and stopped in front of him.

"It's okay" she said gently. Damon looked down at her and kissed her forehead then looked at her so their foreheads were touching. He just stared at her.

Bonnie walked over frowning at all that was going on. She saw Caroline with Stefan and Elena.

"Caroline?" she called out.

"It's okay" Stefan told Caroline. "Come on." The two of them saw Bonnie. Bonnie's eyes grew wide when she saw the blood on Caroline's face.

"No you're not" Bonnie gasped. "It can't be." She ran up and touched Caroline on the arm.

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked. Stefan grabbed her hand and just led her away. Bonnie just stared at the body.

* * *

><p>Elena still stood with Bonnie explaining everything that happened.<p>

"I can't believe this is happening" Bonnie said.

Damon arrived carrying a shovel in his hands.

"Come on, don't pout about it, I've got a body to bury" he looked at Elena. "I thought you were calling the shots, no? It sucks to be you buddy."

Bonnie just looked at him and stared at him. Damon suddenly fell to the ground his hands in between his head yelling in pain.

"Damon" Dia rushed over to him. "Bonnie please don't"

" I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt" Bonnie sneered.

" I didn't do this" Damon protested.

"Bonnie don't do this" Dia begged.

"Bonnie, it wasn't his fault" Elena told her.

"Everything that happens is his fault Elena" she cried out.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Elena asked.

Bonnie started a fire. She made it start going toward Damon.

"I'm sorry Dia" she said. She flung Dia away from Damon with her powers.

"Bonnie stop it" Elena yelled.

The fire caught up to Damon. He began to burn.

"Bonnie, stop! You're going to kill him!" Elena screamed. Dia looked at Damon and looked at the flames. For some reason she began to concentrate on the fire and the flames slowly died down. Bonnie noticed this and concentrated harder causing the flames to swarm around Damon.

"Bonnie stop!" Elena screamed. She ran and jumped over the fire line and grabbed Bonnie's arm, braking her concentration.

" Why did you stop me?" Bonnie demanded.

"Because this isn't us. Bonnie, this can't be us" Elena told her. She looked over and Damon and Dia. Damon was tightly embracing her.

* * *

><p>Damon walked into the boarding house with Dia in hand.<p>

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked him again.

"I'm fine" Damon looked at her. "Thanks for trying to protect me."

"You don't need to thank me" she kissed him softly on the lips. "You're worth protecting."

Damon smiled and pushed her up against the wall and crashed his lips against hers. Their lips continued to move against one another for a few moments before Damon pulled away. Dia smiled at him. He kissed her neck before taking her into the living room. He walked to a table and poured himself a drink. Dia stopped in her tracks. Jeremy was in the house.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Damon groaned.

"You don't lock your front door." Jeremy replied.

"Yeah" Damon replied. He was about to take a sip of his drink when Jeremy stopped him.

"No I wouldn't...I laced it with vervain."

Damon smelled the glass and set it down "Now, why would you do that?" he frowned.

Jeremy showed him the skate "So I could stake you… with this." He threw the stake on the ground. Damon picked it up.

"You came here to kill me?" Damon smirked.

"It's only fair, you killed me first" Jeremy replied.

"He has a point" Dia said quietly. She received a glare from Damon.

"What made you wisen up? Damon asked sitting down.

"My father hated vampires, my uncle too. They were absolute they knew exactly what they stood for and I figured maybe I should too. I mean, stand for something but killing you, what's that gonna do?" Jeremy told him.

" Look, I don't do the big brother thing very well. Sorry, I don't have any milk and cookie stuff for you" Damon replied.

Jeremy shook his head and got up. "Dick." He turned to leave.

"Wait" Damon said. "My father hated vampires too."

"He did?" Jeremy asked.

"For the same reasons your dad did. Only it was 1864 and people knew how to whittle" Damon said. He looked at the stake.

"Yeah I tried, it's harder than it looks" Jeremy said turning away and leaving.

Damon looked at Dia and sighed. She came over and sat beside him on the couch.

"Explain to me why you tried to kill Jeremy again?" Dia asked softly.

"I was upset about you and Katherine" Damon replied.

"Did anything else trigger it?" she asked.

"No nothing" Damon looked at her.

"I'm sorry about Katherine Damon" she told him.

"It doesn't matter" he responded. "She's ancient history."

"Until she shows up again" Dia replied. "I still want to know why she took me and I want to know how I got back here."

"You and me both" Damon smirked.

"I saw Ella today" Dia began.

"How is the feisty redhead" Damon smirked.

"She wants to meet with me" Dia replied.

"What does she want?" Damon asked. "Can't she just leave you alone? She sucks at her job."

"Got that right" Dia let out a small laugh. "I don't know I guess I'll find out soon."

"There was a moment tonight when the flames suddenly died down" Damon suddenly said. "You did that didn't you?"

"I think I did" Dia replied.

"How many powers do you have exactly?" Damon frowned.

"Who know" Dia ran her hands through her hair. "I think I'm going to go upstairs and read or something." Dia got up and started to leave as Damon grabbed her.

"Read seriously?" he smirked.

"Well do you have a better suggestion" Dia smirked leaning down towards him.

"Actually I have a few" he smiled before kissing her. He stood up still kissing her and picked her up and took her upstairs.

**Another chapter up! Yay! Thanks for all the reviews and everything! Next chapter will be up tonight!**

**Stina22: Dia will actually be kept in the dark for a while about what Damon did, but when she finds out, she's not going to take it well.**

**Nadia of the Rain: I hate putting Dia in that position. I agree with you 100% Damon should have looked harder for her, but if he did it would have messed up what I have planned. **

**VampChick96: Damon is not going to be the one who tells Dia the truth. She's going to hear it from someone else and who she hears it from is going to be the reason she takes it so hard.**

**SPEEDIE22: Glad you enjoyed it!**

**Crzychigurl343: Dia is just having the worst luck that is for sure. Things will get better for her quickly, but then everything will go from great to terrible at the drop of a hat pin and that will happen quite soon.**

**Brandibuckeye: I agree. It was extremely difficult writing without Dia. Things truly aren't the same without her.**


	5. Bad Moon Rising Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

The next morning, Alaric arrived at the boarding house. He was greeted by Stefan first.

"Thanks for coming Ric" Stefan told him.

"Can I get you something to drink? Coffee, bourbon? Bourbon into coffee?" Damon smirked.

Alaric ignored Damon's antics. "Elena mentioned you needed my help."

"Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?" Alaric frowned.

"Why you wouldn't, but your dead not dead vampire wife might" Damon smirked.

" Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together" Elena explained.

"You said that she has spent years researching this town" Stefan said.

"What exactly was her research based on?" Dia asked.

" Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rounded in folklores and legends but at the time I thought much of which was fiction" Alaric explained.

"Like that amazing vampire story" Damon smiled.

"Aside from vampires, what else?" Elena asked.

"The lycanthrope" Alaric said simply.

" Wait, like werewolves?" Elena frowned.

"No way, impossible, way too launchy" Damon replied.

"Is it?" Stefan looked at him.

"Stefan's right Damon. Werewolves existing isn't that crazy of an idea. If vampires can exist why can't werewolves?" Dia looked at Damon.

"I've been on this planet one hundred and sixty some on years, never came across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?" Damon asked.

"Why do you suspect the Lockwood's?" Alaric asked.

"Because vervain didn't affect the mayor at Founder's Day, but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler" Damon explained.

"And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fell into the carnival's worker" Stefan explained. "It suggest it's some sort of a supernatural entity."

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure it out what it is" Elena told Alaric.

"Well, all her things are still at Duke. I mean her office is still there, she's technically still missing" Alaric sighed.

"So can we get access to it?" Damon asked.

Alaric just looked at him not responding.

" Ric we don't know what we are dealing with. If this wolf men thing is true, we have seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney junior which means Bela Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed."

"You know I always preferred Lon Chaney to Bela Lugosi" Dia spoke. "I was never a fan of his Dracula. I was more of a Christopher Lee's Dracula fan."

"Not helping Lydia" Damon smirked at her.

"So now what do we do?" Elena asked.

"We go to Duke, that's what we're going to do" Damon replied. "Nice little road trip for all of us."

"Not me" Stefan spoke.

Elena looked at him and frowned.

"I need to stay here for Caroline" Stefan explained. "Help her with the transition into her new lifestyle."

"Yes stay and help your prodigy" Damon smirked. "Dia you in?"

"Don't even have to ask" she responded.

"Good" Damon smiled. "Ric?"

"I guess I don't have much of a choice" he replied.

* * *

><p>Damon stood outside Elena's house waiting for her to come out with her things. Dia was inside the car half of her body hanging out the window. Damon honked the horn a couple of times.<p>

"How long does it take for someone to pack clothes" he groaned.

"Umm she's a girl what do you expect" Dia looked at him.

"Yeah, but it doesn't take you that long" Damon moved closer to her.

"You forget that a lot of my stuff is still back at my old house" Dia replied.

"Yeah when are you going to completely move in" Damon asked.

"I don't know" Dia replied. "You never know when you might need an empty house." She smirked at him.

"Why you little minx" Damon smiled.

"The house is in my name so I can do what I want with it" Dia replied. "I wouldn't be surprised if Lucy spent some time there when she was in town trying to get Lydia to possess me."

"Have you heard from Lucy?" Damon asked.

"Nope and I don't think Ella has either" Dia replied. "Honestly though with Katherine and this whole werewolf thing going on, Lucy is the least of my problems."

"Well she's still a problem" Damon looked at her.

Elena and Stefan walked outside.

"Sorry, you can't go too Stef" Damon smirked.

"Call me if you need anything" Stefan looked at Elena.

"Oh, I'll take really good care of her" Damon smiled. Elena rolled her eyes and caught Stefan by the neck and kissed him.

"Aww, it's so cute" Dia gushed.

"Okay, time to go" Damon rolled his eyes and got into the car along with Elena.

A few hours into the car ride, Damon turned around and looked at Elena.

"How are you doing back there? You know, this all pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly" Damon smiled.

"I don't think she's pretending you did kill her brother" Alaric replied.

"There is a huge asterisk next to that statement: he came back to life" Damon huffed.

"Yeah, thanks to a ring you didn't know he was wearing" Elena glared.

"Why are you so sure I didn't know?" Damon shot back.

"Did you?" Elena asked.

"Yes" Damon replied.

"You're lying" Elena shot back.

"Elena, I saw the ring! It's a big tacky thing, it's hard to miss" Damon huffed.

"Oh mother of pearl" Dia groaned. "Will you two knock it off?"

Damon and Elena both looked at her and frowned.

"He tried to kill your brother, she's not speaking to you, seriously build a bridge and move on or at least put it on hold for now" Dia exclaimed. "I swear if you two don't knock it off we are stopping the car and I'm blasting both of you to kingdom come with my light. I refuse to listen to this all the way to Duke"

Damon turned around and Elena didn't say a word.

"She's a feisty one isn't she?" Alaric looked at Damon.

* * *

><p>Alaric, Elena, Damon, and Dia arrived at Duke. Dia's threat worked because the rest of the car ride had been calm. Elena and Damon didn't bicker at all.<p>

"So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon has rounded in folklore" Alaric explained.

The group walked into the office that was occupied by a young woman.

"Excuse me, hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier" Alaric greeted her.

"Yes, of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant compare to folklore" Vanessa introduced herself. She looked strangely at Elena and Dia.

"Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys" she said quickly.

"These are my friends Elena, Dia, and Damon. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition" Alaric replied.

"Oh please, Isobel's office is right through there. Isobel's was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student, she was brilliant and one of the reasons I went to folklore. Uh I have to ask, has it been any news?" Vanessa looked concerned.

"No, I'm afraid not" Alaric told him.

"It's this way" Vanessa said. The group followed her. Vanessa unlocked Isobel's office. She went into the room as the others followed.

"I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating isn't it?" she smiled and left.

The group began to look around. Dia suddenly got a strange feeling about Vanessa. Something didn't seem right about her. Dia closed her eyes and focused. She could hear Vanessa's thoughts.

_Can't believe they actually showed up. Well they won't last long._

"Damon" Dia looked at him. "There's something off about that Vanessa chick."

"Where did she go?" Damon frowned.

Vanessa appeared with a cross bow. She shot an arrow at Elena, causing Damon to jump in front of Elena. The arrow plunged into his back. Dia held her hand up as a bright light shot out of her hand cause Vanessa to go flying through the air and falling to the ground. She quickly got up and tried to run, but Alaric grabbed her and pushed her up against a wall before she could escape.

* * *

><p>Damn winched in pain as he tried to pull the arrow out. He has having difficulty doing so.<p>

"Pull it out" he groaned. "I can't reach it Elena. Just pull the damn thing out it."

Elena quickly pulled the arrow. Damon winced in pain again.

He got up" That bitch is dead."

Dia stepped in front of him holding him back. "Damon stop."

"You're not going to kill her" Elena said.

"Watch me" Damon sneered.

"You touch her and I swear I will never speak to you again" Elena glared.

"Damon relax, let me go talk to her. I'll read her thoughts see what she knows. She's no good to us dead" Dia looked at him.

"Go" he said.

Dia walked out and went over to where Alaric and Vanessa was.

"Please! I freaked out okay? Alright, you would have done the same thing, it's not possible! Katherine Pierce can't be alive and Damon Salvatore and Lydia Walker died in 1864. Okay, I read Isobel's research" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Well, you should know just how possible this is" Alaric said. He saw Dia approach.

"She's all yours" Alaric looked at Dia.

"Please don't hurt me" Vanessa begged.

"I'm not going to hurt you" Dia told her. She took her arm and focused.

_Oh my god I'm so dead. How the hell did I get mixed up in all of this? I knew I shouldn't have read Isobel's files. Sooner or later someone would have shown up. Damon and Katherine are going to kill me. What is Lydia doing? She's just staring at me, unless…oh my god she's reading my mind._

"Sorry I know it's rude" Dia said sweetly. "I only do it when the occasion calls for it. He's not going to kill you. I won't let you I promise, but I have to say some of your facts are wrong."

Damon and Elena arrived in the room. Elena walked up to Vanessa.

"I'm Elena Gilbert, Isobel's daughter and a descendant of Katherine Pierce. And this is Damon Salvatore who you just shot" Elena explained.

"I'd be extra nice to me right now" Damon glared.

"This is Lydia Walker, but she's not the Lydia Walker you think she is" Elena told her.

"I would love to know who put the idea in my parents head of naming me after a chick who died in 1864, who I would eventually grow up to look like" Dia rolled her eyes.

"Look, we need your help okay? We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls" Elena looked at Vanessa.

**Second chapter as promised! Next two chapters will be up tomorrow. I'm going to give you guys heads up about something though. Wednesday night I am leaving to go visit a college and will be there overnight and Thursday night I am going to the midnight premiere of Harry Potter, so don't expect any chapters Wednesday and Thursday night. I hope I am updating fast enough for you all. I really would like to get most of if not all of season 2 done before season 3 starts in September. Read and please please please review! **


	6. Bad Moon Rising Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

"This box checks Katherine's arrival to Mystic Falls in April 1864" Vanessa said bringing a box to Elena and Dia.

" Is that all there is about her?" Elena asked her.

"All that I'm aware of" Vanessa replied.

"For someone who keeps coming up, the box is quite small" Dia commented as Elena opened it,

Inside the box was papers and vervain. Elena looked over at Damon who was looking through the shelves.

"Here, take this" she whispered to Vanessa the vervain.

"Does vervain really work?" Vanessa asked.

"Nope, not at all" Damon called out.

"Can he hear us?" Vanessa's eyes grew wide.

" No, that would be creepy" Damon called out again.

"Can he read minds too?" Vanessa asked.

"You know, if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask" Damon yelled.

Elena rolled her eyes. "No, that he can't do. He is very capable of being a first grade jackass. Dia's actually the one who can read minds."

"I figured as much" Vanessa said slipping the vervain into her pocket. "You heard my thoughts when I was freaking."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that. I usually don't like poking through people's head. I try to avoid it" Dia replied.

"How do you control it?" Vanessa asked.

"Focus on Damon's mind" Dia explained. "I can't hear vampire's minds."

"What are you exactly?" Vanessa asked cautiously.

"I'm a gypsy" Dia replied.

"You're kidding?" Vanessa's mouth dropped. "I thought gypsies no longer existed. Legend has it that they just died out. It's extremely rare to come across one apparently."

"Should have known" Dia sighed. "Of course I'm the rare breed of supernatural phenomenon."

"Isobel did some research on gypsies as well, I think she might have some information if you're interested" Vanessa told her.

"Absolutely" Dia smiled.

* * *

><p>Elena and Dia continued to look through Katherine's box. They found papers, documentation, but nothing really useful.<p>

"Any luck?" Damon asked walking up to them.

"There's nothing in here about Katherine that we don't already know" Elena replied.

"Ah, you know, it's a bummer we're not friends anymore because I could tell you what I know" Damon smirked.

" Now who's manipulating who?" Elena looked at him.

"Hey!" Dia snapped. "Just because we are not in the car does not mean that my threat does not still stand."

"You've been hanging around the redhead too much" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Her name is Ella" Dia corrected him.

"Yeah the redhead" Damon looked at her.

"Hey guys, check this out" Alaric suddenly said.

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls but here are some records of some the lesser known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skin walkers to Aztecs legends" Vanessa handed them a book with drawings

"Aztecs. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were played by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon is crossing the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall into the werewolves curse turns into a wolf" she explained.

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked.

"If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse. Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardware them to hunt their prey's choice: vampires" Vanessa replied.

"Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it" Damon told her.

"Not if they aren't many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago vampires hunted them almost to extinction" Vanessa said.

"Why would they do that?" Elena asked.

" To protect themselves. According to the legend, a werewolf bite is fatal to the vampires" Vanessa looked at them.

"Well that just made our potential werewolf problem a bit more complicated" Dia stated.

"Tell me about it" Damon stared at the book.

"And I'm going to assume there's no cure for a werewolf bite for human or vampire" Dia said.

"None that's ever been recorded" Vanessa said.

* * *

><p>Elena continued to look through the box and found a picture of Katherine.<p>

" Hey, have you done any research on doppelgangers?" Elena asked Vanessa.

"Well, the word means a lot of different things to different cultures but typically a doppelganger is a living, breathing double of oneself" Vanessa explained.

"Well, Lydia has definitely done that. What's the difference between reincarnation and a doppelganger?" Dia asked. "I know I look like Lydia, but people have told me that I'm her reincarnated and I'm her doppelganger."

"Well like I said there's doppelganger means different things in different cultures. I remember that in reading Isobel's research that gypsies could be reincarnations and doppelgangers. It just depends on the situation and the gypsy I suppose" Vanessa explained

"Did Isobel have anything that explains the link between me and Katherine?" Elena asked.

"That's all she had on Katherine, unfortunately but I can tell you that doppelgangers usually torment the people they look like, trying to undue their lives. It's not exactly uplifting" Vanessa said.

"So does your doppelganger have to be alive" Dia asked.

"No, however the spirit of your doppelganger may torment you" Vanessa said.

"Well that explains why Lydia possessed me" Dia ran her hand through her hair.

"And more things we already know. Just… I want to know why we look alike" Elena groaned.

"Head scratcher isn't it" Damon walked up.

"Do you know something or are you just being yourself?" Elena snapped.

"Well, if I know anything, I'm not gonna tell you with that attitude" Damon smirked.

"You know at this rate, you're not going to have to worry about werewolves killing you cause I'm going to be the one to kill you" Dia huffed and walked off.

" That's good, Damon and this is coming from someone who wants to be my friend but you know what? Friends don't manipulate friends, they help each other" Elena looked at him.

* * *

><p>Dia walked around Isobel's office continuing to look through books.<p>

"Hey" Vanessa came walking over to her. "I found Isobel's research on gypsies." She handed Dia a large leather book with Vladoiu written on the leather.

"What's Vladoiu?" Dia frowned.

"It's an ancient gypsy family" Vanessa explained. "One of the oldest and more powerful of the gypsy families." Dia opened the book and began to look through it.

"They were originally from Romania, but moved to England to escape persecution in the 15th century" Vanessa explained. "Then sometime after they moved to France and mixed with the Moreau gypsy clan. Then when they immigrated they changed their name, so they wouldn't be recognized. They changed it to…."

"Delamare" Dia finished for her. "My mother's maiden name was Delamare. Lydia's last name was Delamare before it changed to Walker. Is it possible that I'm a descendent of the Vladoiu gypsy clan?"

"I wouldn't be surprised" Vanessa told her.

"It said that they left England and moved to France because Marina Vladoiu the daughter of Dorin Vladoiu went missing." Dia frowned. "There was no trace of her."

"Dorin Vladoiu was said to be the most powerful gypsy. He was dubbed King of the gypsies. His daughter was said to be twice as powerful. If you are descended from them, you belong to a very powerful blood line" Vanessa looked at her.

"Can I keep this?" Dia asked.

"Sure" Vanessa replied. "It's just collecting dust. Isobel did little research on the gypsies but she did enough."

* * *

><p>Elena walked to the car as they were leaving for home. She attempted to open the car door, but for some reason it was stuck. Damon walked over to her and opened it for her.<p>

"You're not going be able to hate me forever" Damon looked at her.

"Can we just go?" Elena sighed.

Damon looked at her and handed her a book. "You didn't dig deep enough."

"Petrova. I saw it on the shelf" Elena replied.

"Katherine originally came from Europe. Petrova was her real name. Katarina Petrova, to be exact" Damon explained.

"How did you know that?" Elena looked at him.

"Back when, I saw it graved on an old heirloom. Men snoop too, you know. Let me know what you find, I'm very curious myself" Damon stopped Elena from getting into the car.

"You have every right to hate me, I understand but you hated me before and we became friends. It would suck if that was gone forever. So, is it? Have I lost you forever?" Damon asked.

"Thank you for the book, Damon" Elena said before getting in the car.

"Please tell me you two are going to behave on the way home?" Dia walked up to Damon.

Damon just smirked then noticed her bag. "Was your bag that big earlier?"

"Umm my bag has always been this big" Dia replied frowning. "You're looking too much into things." She kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Elena and Damon stood on Elena's porch. Dia had gone inside to collect her car keys that she had left with Jenna earlier.<p>

"Road trips work well for us" Damon smirked.

"That doesn't mean that things are back to the way they used to be, Damon" Elena replied.

"Oh come on! You know I chipped a little bit off your wall of hatred" Damon rolled his eyes.

"I need to know the truth. When you broke Jeremy's neck, did you that he was wearing the ring?" Elena looked at him.

" No. No, I didn't. Katherine really pissed me off and I snapped and… I got lucky with the ring. I don't know what I would done of he wasn't wearing it. Elena, I'm sorry" Damon told her.

"Thank you for being honest with me and the answer to your question, about our friendship is yes. You have lost me forever" Elena said.

"You knew that already, didn't you? You used me today" Damon frowned.

"You had information about Katherine that I needed to know" Elena replied.

"I thought friends don't manipulate friends. You and Katherine have a lot more in common than just your looks" Damon looked at her before leaving.

Dia walked out of Elena's house. Elena turned and looked at her.

"Don't feel too bad about it" Dia told her. "You have every right to be upset."

"Thank you for being supportive" Elena replied.

"You're welcome" Dia smiled.

"So did you get some of Isobel's research on gypsies" Elena asked.

"Yeah I'll probably go through it in the next few days" Dia looked at her. She bit her lip as if she was hesitating.

"Listen, Elena did something else happen between you and Damon. I understand you're upset because he killed Jeremy, but it seems like something more has gotten you two worked up" she said looking at Elena.

"No, it's just about what he did to Jeremy" Elena replied. "Dia, what has Damon told you about what happened while you were missing?"

"Um, he told me about Katherine, the Lockwood's, John and the Jeremy thing" Dia began. "Is there more than that?"

"No" Elena looked at her uncomfortably. Dia looked at her and did something she thought she would never do. She read Elena's thoughts. She got this strange feeling that she was hiding something.

_I wonder how much detail Damon went into about everything. I guess I'll talk to Stefan. I'm sure he knows._

"Well I better get home" Dia said. "I'll see you later."

"Bye Dia" Elena smiled.

**I'm sorry I was MIA yesterday and didn't get two chapters up like I promised. The explanation is stupid, but you deserve to hear it. I got a set of nails put on my fingers and my fingers nails were a bit sore after to the point where it hurt to type. I know it's lame, but it's the truth. I would have gotten two chapters up today, but I wasn't home much today so I didn't get a chance to update until now. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, author, and story alerts. Would always like to see more reviews though, so please feel free to do so, even if it's a negative comment (be respectful though). I hope to get one more chapter up before I leave tomorrow and if I don't the next update won't be until Friday or Saturday. A lot of you will be asking how long Dia will be in the dark for...lets just say for a while, but she's going to find out soon. **


	7. Memory Lane Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

"It just bothers me that our trip to Duke led us just to more questions" Elena complained to Dia as the two of them sat in a booth at the grill.

"Maybe Isobel really didn't know that much about Katherine" Dia told her.

"I don't know" Elena sighed. "I just wish I could get the answers I want and need."

"You're saying that now, you might change your mind once you actually do get answers" Dia replied.

"You're right" Elena ran her hand through her hair.

"Don't stress too much" Dia looked at her. "It'll all work out in the end."

"Once again you're so right" Elena smiled. "Hey did you ever find anything useful in Isobel's research about gypsies?"

Dia shifted in her seat. "No it was just more about origins and stuff. Mostly urban legends."

"You and I are just in the same boat" Elena said. Elena saw something behind Dia and frowned. Dia turned around and saw Damon walking toward them. He walked over the table and gave Dia a kiss on the head.

"What do you want?" Elena said icily.

"So, this is where you spend your time when you're not stabbing people in the back" Damon replied.

"You're still on about that seriously?" Dia groaned.

"I tricked you into telling me the truth that's not stabbing you in the back, it's using your own tactics against you "Elena said getting up. "I'll see you later Dia."

"Where are you going?" Damon asked her.

"I made myself clear, Damon. I want nothing to do with you" Elena glared at him.

"Okay. See you at Jenna's barbecue" Damon smiled.

Elena looked at Dia and huffed.

"I didn't tell him I swear" Dia protested.

"How did you know about Jenna's barbecue?" Elena asked him.

"It was my idea. Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood so I figured a social gathering would be a good way to get to know the guy. So I told Rick to told Jenna and…"

"Does Jenna know that you're going to be there because she's not exactly a fan of yours" Elena said not letting Damon finish.

A woman walked up to Damon and handed him a box.

"Perfect, thank you" Damon told her. "I'm hoping this peach cobbler will pave the way."

"What are you up to?" Elena frowned.

"I'm gonna put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove he is a werewolf" Damon smiled.

"That's not a good idea" Dia looked at him.

"Don't care" Damon said. "See you at the barbecue." He walked away leaving Elena and Dia by themselves.

"Unbelievable" Elena groaned.

"Elena I'm sorry" Dia looked at her.

"No" Elena shook her head. "I have a problem with Damon not with you."

"Still" Dia looked at her. "Look I gotta go, but I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>Dia walked back into the boarding house and walked into the living room. She walked in to see Elena, but Dia knew it wasn't Elena, but Katherine kissing Stefan as he jabbed a vervain dart in her back. Katherine fell on the couch.<p>

"Well the bitch showed up I see" Dia spoke. Stefan looked up.

"Where's Elena?" he asked.

"Back at the grill" Dia replied. "She was heading back to her house when she left."

"Please don't say anything about this to her" Stefan asked.

"Yeah okay" Dia looked at him. "What does she want?"

"I don't know yet" Stefan replied.

"Do you think she's going to spill about why she took me?" Dia asked.

"How about we ask her?" Stefan replied.

* * *

><p>Stefan attached Katherine with chains in a chair in the basement.<p>

"I see he's roped you into this" Katherine smiled weakly.

"Shut it bitch" Dia snapped.

"Now, where were we? That's right; you were going to tell me why you came back to Mystic Falls, weren't you?" Stefan growled.

"You don't have to do this" Katherine told him.

"Answer the question" Stefan demanded.

"I came back for you" Katherine told him.

"Why did you take me?" Dia snapped.

"Oh you're still on about that?" Katherine rolled her eyes. "I wish I would have killed you, guess it wasn't meant to be."

"What did you want with me?" Dia demanded.

"That's a subject for another time" Katherine smiled. "And who ever said that I was the one that took you?"

"Answer the question Katherine" Stefan said sternly.

"It's between me and Dia Stefan" Katherine smiled. She looked at Dia.

"You just have no idea do you" she laughed slightly.

Dia shook her head and turned to Stefan. "This is going nowhere."

"Not for long" Stefan replied. He put on a pair of gloves and took some vervain and placed it on Katherine's cheek. Katherine let out a scream.

"Answer the question!" Stefan demanded

"You're going to torture me now?" Katherine looked at him.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get you to tell me the truth" Stefan said.

Dia heard her phone beep and pulled it out. It was a text from Damon.

_On my way to Jenna's barbeque. See you soon?_

"Stefan I have to go" Dia told him. "Although I'm really tempted to stay so I can watch this bitch get what she deserves."

"You better be nice to me Lydia" Katherine hissed. "I know so much about you that you couldn't even imagine."

"Can I please just kill her?" Dia huffed. "I'm out of here."

* * *

><p>Elena stood on the front porch, attempting to call Stefan again.<p>

"Hey. Just checking in. Did you get my message about Jenna's barbecue? Call me when you can" she said into her phone. Caroline came over and sat down beside her.

"Is that Stefan?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, he hasn't called me back. I'm trying to decide if I should be worried" Elena replied.

"I'm sure he's fine" Caroline said eating some chips. "God! I cannot stop eating. Stefan says it's a great way to sublimit the cravings. It's horrible just fighting the urge for blood every minute of every day."

"I know that Stefan really hates that part of himself" Elena said.

" Yeah and he hates that you're a constant temptation" Caroline replied.

"He said that?" Elena frowned.

"The desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you? Trust me, it's there. It's why I had to break up with Matt" Caroline told her.

Alaric appeared outside. "Hey, the food's ready, come get it"

"Finally, I'm starving" Caroline smiled and got up leaving Elena by herself. She looked up and saw Dia pulled into the driveway. She got out of her car and ran up to Elena.

"Hey sorry I'm late" she said.

"It's fine" Elena replied. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, just got caught up in some stuff" Dia replied.

"Was Stefan at the boarding house?" Elena asked her.

"No why?" Dia lied. "I thought he would be here."

"No he's not and he's not answering his cell" Elena told her.

"Maybe he's out hunting or something" Dia said. "I'm sure he's fine."

"It's just not like him" Elena told her.

"Elena you're dating a vampire. They'll eventually pop out of the darkness" Dia smiled.

* * *

><p>Dia and Elena stood in the kitchen. Elena was taking the peach cobbler from the box as Dia helped clean up. Damon walked in and joined the pair.<p>

"Jenna is getting tipsy" Damon commented.

"Will you stop playing her with alcohol?" Elena huffed.

"I want her to like me" Damon replied.

"I thought you didn't care if people like you" Dia rolled her eyes.

"In some cases I do care" Damon smiled.

"How is operation Lockwood?" Elena asked.

"He's my new BFF" Damon smirked.

"Until you try to kill him" Dia looked at him.

Jenna walked into the kitchen. "There you are. Isn't this fun?"

" Yes, thank you so much for inviting me" Damon smiled.

"Did I have a choice?" Jenna said icily.

"I know what you must think about me" Damon replied.

"Oh I do" Dia said softly. Elena and she looked at each other. Both let out a small laugh.

"No, you don't. You've never dated you; I have dated many you's" Jenna replied.

"I'm in working progress" Damon smiled. "Besides I'm not getting any complaints from this one over here." Damon put his arm around Dia.

"Please don't put me in the middle of this" Dia said simply.

Elena handed Jenna a cake knife from a silverware set. Damon looked at it.

"These are fancy" he said.

"Thanks" Jenna replied. "My mother's silver set."

Elena looked at Damon as he took one of the knives from the set. Elena and Jenna left the kitchen leaving Damon and Dia alone.

Damon wrapped his arms around her from behind and gently kissed her for a few moments. Dia was the first to pull away.

"Hi" he smiled.

"Hi" she breathed.

"You know this is the first alone time we've had all day" Damon commented. Dia let out a laugh and turned around and placed her hands behind his neck.

"Well that's quite tragic" she smiled.

"Yes very tragic" Damon said seductively before kissing her again. They stood in the kitchen continuing to kiss.

"Hey Damon do you have the desert?" a voice said. Damon and Dia pulled away to see Mason.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" Mason apologized. "We haven't been formally introduced. I'm Mason Lockwood."

"Mason this is my girlfriend Dia" Damon replied.

"Uhh hi" Dia said quickly just staring at him.

"Hi" Mason replied. "So desert?"

"Yeah I'll bring it out" Damon said. Mason nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

Damon looked at Dia who had a worried look on her face.

"Dia what's wrong?" Damon frowned.

"Damon" she began. "I can't read his mind."

"What do you mean you can't read his mind?" he asked.

"It's like when I tried to read yours" Dia said. "It's just blank."

"Well that proves my theory even more" Damon said.

"I just don't get it though because I can read Tyler's mind" Dia replied. "Maybe it's because Tyler's not a werewolf yet. Damon please don't go after him."

"I'll be fine" he kissed her forehead. "I'm going to get to the werewolf before he gets to me."

**I'm sorry I haven't updated. I needed to catch up on sleep and I was dealing with writer's block with this episode. Honestly this episode probably won't have that much. There's not a lot I can do with it to include Dia in it. I have one major thing that happens, but doesn't get explained until the next episode, so please bear with me. Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are amazing!**


	8. Memory Lane Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Caroline, Elena, and Dia all sat in the living room. Elena continued to fidget constantly not saying a word. Dia read her mind to see what was bothering her.

_This is not like Stefan. Why hasn't he called me? Something has happened I just know it._

"Would I be the worst friend in the world if i abandon you two and went to Stefan's?" Elena asked Caroline and Dia.

"I don't mind" Dia replied.

"You want to leave?" Caroline frowned.

"It's just that he hasn't calling back to me and I'm starting to have this bad feeling" Elena told them.

"I'm sure he's fine Elena" Dia replied. She knew it probably wasn't the best idea for her to go to the house considering Katherine was there.

" I don't think that's a good idea, Elena" Caroline protested.

" Damon's got it under control here" Elena said.

"She's right" Dia agreed.

"Take it from me, there's nothing worse than a clingy girlfriend" Caroline explained.

" I'm not being clingy, I'm just concerned. You understand, right?" Elena looked at Caroline.

"How about I drive you?" Caroline offered.

"Yeah, okay, that'll be great, thanks" Elena smiled. "Dia can you please stick around, just in case Stefan shows up here?"

"Of course" Dia replied. "It's probably a good idea I keep an eye on Damon. Make sure he doesn't decide to murder a guest."

* * *

><p>Damon stood in the kitchen with some dishes. Dia walked in with a piece of cobbler on a plate that she was eating.<p>

"How's it going?" she asked.

"How upset do you Jenna would be if I killed Mason Lockwood right now?" he huffed.

"Pretty pissed" Dia took a bite of the cobbler. "After you dealt with Jenna though you'd have to answer to Elena."

"Speaking of Elena where did she and Blondie go?" he asked.

"Elena's worried cause Stefan isn't answering his phone. Caroline offered to drive her, but it's probably not the best idea for Elena of all people to go to the house right now" Dia took another bite. "Also Caroline was acting really strange almost like she didn't want Elena to go, almost like she's hiding something."

"Wait backup, repeat what you said" Damon frowned.

"Caroline seems like she's hiding something?" Dia replied.

"No before that" Damon shook his head. "You said Elena of all people shouldn't go to the house right now. Why?"

"Oh because Katherine's chained up in the basement and Stefan is torturing her" Dia said calmly.

"Umm…when were you going to tell me this?" Damon asked.

"It's not a big deal. She wasn't cooperating anyway. She's was being her usual bitchy self" Dia replied.

Mason walked into the kitchen before the conversation could go any farther.

"Jenna just brought 'Guitar Hero'" Mason told Damon.

"Well, I just happen to like "Guitar Hero". So you my friend, are barking up the wrong treat" Damon smirked.

Dia rolled her eyes and continued to eat her cobbler.

"Okay. Enough with the implies, you win, you're hilarious" Mason sneered.

"Thank you" Damon smiled.

"Come on, man. You don't think I know what this barbecue is about?" Mason looked at him.

Dia nearly choked on a piece of cobbler. She coughed and took a deep breath.

"Way to be subtle" she looked at Damon.

"She knows?" Mason frowned. "About everything?"

"Yes I know about everything" Dia rolled her eyes. "I however have no problem with you being the big bad wolf."

"Hey I thought you were on my side" Damon pouted. He turned his attention to Mason.

"How did you know about me? Your brother was completely clueless" he told Mason.

"It doesn't matter; I'm not your enemy, Damon" Mason replied.

"You tried to kill my brother" Damon sneered.

"That was a mistake" Mason told him.

"Really?" Damon sneered.

"I was confused; I couldn't chain myself up in time. I have no control once I shift" Mason explained.

"What, no obedience school?" Damon smirked.

"I'm serious. Let's not spark some edge old fuel that doesn't imply us" Mason looked at him.

"I like that idea. At least someone is being sensible" Dia piped in. "Listen to the man Damon."

" You expect me to believe that you are in Mystic Falls planting peace trees?" Damon said.

"I lost my brother, my nephew lost his father. I'm here for my family. Let's be above this" Mason held out his hand. Damon took it and they shook. Mason left the kitchen.

Dia looked at Damon. "Please tell me you're going to leave this alone."

Damon took one of the silver knives from the cutlery box.

"I'll take that as a no then" Dia sighed. She heard her phone beeped and looked at it. It was a text from Ella.

_Can you meet me at the grill? We need to talk._

"I'm going to head to the grill" Dia looked at Damon. "Meet me there?"

"Sure" he smiled. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah" she replied.

* * *

><p>Ella sat at the grill waiting for Dia. She observed the people she was in midst of. She didn't understand what Dia saw in these people. Dia walked in from behind her and sat down in the booth.<p>

"Well I'm surprised you didn't decide to pop up this time" Dia looked at her. "What do we need to talk about?"

"How are you?" Ella asked. "Are you feeling better?"

Dia frowned. "That's what you wanted to talk about? You wanted to know I was doing?"

"You've been through a lot Dia" Ella snapped. "I'm concerned for you."

"If you're so concerned for me, then tell me why Katherine took me" Dia demanded.

"I don't know" Ella said quietly.

"Like I said you suck at your job" Dia rolled her eyes.

"Dia" Ella began. "I think you need to leave Mystic Falls."

"Lucy's rubbed off on you" Dia replied.

"It has nothing to do with Lucy, I haven't heard from Lucy" Ella said. "You're not safe here."

"Not safe from what?" Dia demanded.

"I can't tell you" Ella replied.

"Can't or won't" Dia snapped.

"Both" Ella looked at her. "You'll learn in time."

"Well until you decide it's time to tell me, stop trying to protect me" Dia stood up. "At this rate I'll be dead within a week if you keep doing whatever you do." Dia walked away from the booth. She was about to walk out the door when she ran into Damon.

"Hey" he said. "You okay?"

"No I'm not" Dia huffed. "Ella texted me to meet her here and she's just ugh!"

"Where is she?" Damon frowned. Dia turned around to see Ella no longer at the table.

"Gone" Dia replied.

"C'mon I'll buy you a coffee" Damon smiled.

* * *

><p>Elena walked in with Caroline and saw Stefan at a table. She walked over to join him.<p>

" I'm starving" he said.

"Well, spending the day with your jealous ex will do that to you" Elena snapped.

"Listen, I know you're upset but we have to take her seriously. Today, was all about the links she should go to" Stefan replied.

" If she was going to hurt me, she would have. I was standing right in front of her" Elena said.

"Elena, you cut off her guard. It doesn't mean that you're safe" Stefan told her.

" I'm not afraid of her" Elena protested.

"Well, you should be" Stefan said sternly.

"If Katherine had her way, we'd be breaking up right now" Elena aid.

"If today taught me anything, is that Katherine is used to getting her way" Stefan looked at her.

"You're not actually saying that we should what she says?" Elena frowned.

"Listen, she's sadistic, okay? She threatened you, she threatened everyone" Stefan exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know, I get it. She's dangerous. But every day that we are together, it's dangerous. Why are you giving her so much power over our relationship?" Elena looked at him.

"This is the reality of our situation" Stefan said.

"The reality sucks" Elena said. "This is what she wants. She wants us to fight. She wants to get between us."

"She already has Elena" Stefan said sadly.

* * *

><p>Damon sat at the bar with Dia and watched Elena get up from sitting with Stefan. He had heard their entire conversation.<p>

"What's going on?" Dia asked.

"Katherine ruined one relationship" Damon replied. "Like I didn't see that coming."

Dia bit her lip and looked at Elena. She made eye contact with her. Dia focused in on her mind.

_I really hope everyone believed that fight. I know Caroline was listening. She'll probably tell Katherine. Damon was obviously listening as well. I hope Dia isn't reading my mind, but she wouldn't do that. She's too good of a friend. _

Dia looked down at her coffee mug and smirked. She figured as much. The fight wasn't real, but she wondered if Katherine would actually buy it.

* * *

><p>Damon and Dia walked outside the grill only to find Katherine waiting for them.<p>

"Bad day?" she smiled.

" Bad century. I heard you are on the loose" Damon replied.

"What's the matter? Jealous I spent the day with Stefan?" Katherine smirked.

"I don't do jealous. Not with you, not anymore" Damon snapped.

"Get over yourself Katherine" Dia rolled her eyes.

"Oh right you two are dating now" Katherine smirked. "How cute. Wonder how long it'll last. If you're not jealous then why so pouty?"

"I tried to kill a werewolf, I failed. Now I feel like I'm not living up to my best self " Damon told her.

"Well, werewolves aren't easy prey" Katherine replied.

"What do you know about werewolves?" Damon asked.

" Why don't you ask your brother? Don't try to be the hero, Damon. You'll end up dead" Katherine told him.

"Been there, done that. Unless this time it'll worth it" Damon replied.

"Did you tell Stefan why you took me?" Dia suddenly spoke.

"Nope" Katherine giggled. "I told you it's between you and me and nobody else."

"You're a real bitch you know that" Dia sneered.

"I wouldn't try to cross me, I may decide to drain you again and next time I'll make sure you stay dead." Katherine shot back.

Damon put his arm around Dia and the two of them walked away.

* * *

><p>Katherine walked around alone outside and looked up at the moon. She began to think about her past with Stefan and Damon. She touched her lips and she smiled. She felt a presence behind her and turned around. It was Dia.<p>

"Are you tracking me?" Katherine asked curiously. "I have to say I am impressed, but I did warn you about what would happen if you decided to cross me." Katherine began to charge toward Dia, but stopped. Something was holding her back.

"You know Isobel's research on gypsies was quite thorough. I've learned so much in such a short time" Dia looked at her. "How about we have that little chat?"

**I'm sorry! I know I haven't update in a few days. I've been busy the past few days and haven't gotten much sleep. It's been one of those days, but I'm pushing through for you guys! Hope you enjoyed it! For those of you who will be dying to know; Dia will not find out about what Damon has been keeping from her in the next chapter. We will go into her conversation with Katherine though and she will get the answers to some questions! The next chapter will be up tomorrow! Read and review!**


	9. Kill or Be Killed Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Dia was awaked by the sunshine. She was wrapped in sheets in Damon's bed with her head on his chest. She saw he was still asleep and smiled. Her thoughts turned to the other night with Katherine and her face fell.

_"Are you tracking me?" Katherine asked curiously. "I have to say I am impressed, but I did warn you about what would happen if you decided to cross me." Katherine began to charge toward Dia, but stopped. Something was holding her back._

_"You know Isobel's research on gypsies was quite thorough. I've learned so much in such a short time" Dia looked at her. "How about we have that little chat?"_

"_So you're learning more aren't you" Katherine said. "Lydia was nothing compared to you. I'm honestly surprised."_

"_Why did you take me?" Dia frowned changing the subject._

"_I wasn't the one who took you" Katherine said._

"_But you…" Dia began._

"_The whole thing was Lucy's idea" Katherine cut her off. "I didn't want to be involved, but she threatened me."_

"_Threatened you?" Dia said. "With what?"_

"_That's a story for another time" Katherine told her. "Let me ask you something Dia. Did Lucy start acting different? More violent towards you perhaps?"_

"_When we moved here yes" Dia replied._

"_Why did you move to Mystic Falls?" Katherine questioned her. _

"_I found something of Lucy's it was a diary and it mentioned Mystic Falls and I just felt drawn to it" Dia explained. _

"_I think someone planned for you to be here" Katherine said._

"_How is that possible?" Dia frowned. _

"_I'm pretty sure Lucy is being controlled by something hence why you've been put through all of her violent mood swings" Katherine told her._

"_Controlled by whom?" Dia asked._

"_I don't know yet" Katherine said. _

"_Why do you think she wanted to take me and kill me?" Dia crossed her arms._

"_Honestly it must have something to do with Lydia" Katherine replied. "I am truly sorry for what I did to you. I don't think ill towards you Dia. I have no reason to. I didn't even hate Lydia."_

"_An apology was the last thing I expected from you" Dia spoke._

"_Well I'm full of surprises" Katherine smirked. "You and I could really help each other. We both have something to bring to the table. I want to help you Dia and all I ask in return is that you help me."_

"_Why are you doing this?" Dia asked._

"_You remind me of someone I knew a long time ago" Katherine looked at her. Now could you get this force field thing turned off so I can leave."_

"_Feel free to walk. I stopped it a long time ago" Dia smirked._

_Katherine rolled her eyes and began to walk past Dia and stopped._

"_Think about my offer and get back to me" she spoke. "You'll come around I know."_

Dia snapped out of her day dream. Katherine was hiding something and she knew it. It seemed everyone was hiding their own personal secrets. Even she was. Dia wasn't completely sure why she didn't tell Damon about the Vladiou book or learning more about her powers. She thought she should probably tell him, but then she felt Damon was hiding something from her. Something that she should know about. Dia stared at him and watched him begin to stir. Damon slowly opened his eyes and looked down at her and smiled.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked.

"Not long" she smiled. "What's the plans for today? And please don't tell me you're going to try and deal with Mason Lockwood again."

"I am most certainly not going to deal with Mason Lockwood" Damon smirked.

"Damon I'm serious" Dia huffed.

"Dia he's a werewolf " Damon told her. "He's dangerous and needs to die."

"Killing him might not solve any problems" Dia replied.

"But it might" Damon smiled. He leaned down and gently kissed Dia. She pulled away and rested her head on his chest as he stroked her arm.

"I have to be at the Historical Society Volunteer Day" Damon commented. "Oh joy."

"Can't you just skip it?" Dia asked.

"That would be wonderful but….."

"You have to keep an eye on Mason" Dia finished for him.

"I love you" Damon smirked.

"I know" Dia smiled.

"I should probably get ready" Damon said about to get up. He tried to get up but he couldn't. It was as something was holding him back. He looked over at Dia who was just smirking.

"Who said you had to get ready right now?" she spoke.

"You're doing this?" Damon exclaimed.

"Guilty" Dia let out a small laugh. "I found some of Isobel's research on gypsies. I've learned to do a few things."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Damon frowned.

"I wanted to go through it myself in case I didn't find anything useful" Dia told him.

"Did you find anything useful" Damon asked.

"Yeah I learned some incantations and there's history, but nothing major" Dia looked at him. "I'm sorry for not telling you."

"Don't be" Damon leaned in and kissed her. "I guess we have some time for more fun."

* * *

><p>Elena and Caroline stood talking at the volunteer day.<p>

"So suddenly, she's on the running for mother of the year just when I'm trying to avoid her the most" Caroline looked at Elena. "I'm babbling, you don't want to hear all this."

"No, sorry. Then what happened?" Elena said.

"Well, I was a bitch but it's part of the process. So, how are things between you and Stefan? Anything?" Caroline asked her.

"No, not since the fight. He's been pushing me away because he thinks that Katherine might get jealous enough to hurt me. I just don't know how to change his mind" Elena told her.

"You said that Katherine's dangerous. Maybe he's got a point" Caroline replied.

"Yeah, I know that she's dangerous and I know that he's just trying to protect me but it feels like giving up and I just…" Elena stopped.

"Just what?" Caroline asked.

"I just thought we were stronger than that" Elena said sadly.

Caroline turned and smiled. "Dia!" Elena turned and saw Dia walking towards the pair.

"Hey" Dia said. "How's it going?"

"Much better that you're here" Caroline said bubbly. "Elena needs to be cheered up."

"Yeah I heard about what happened with Stefan" Dia looked at Elena. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I suppose" Elena said.

_I guess Dia doesn't know anything. I should have known she's not the type of person to go poking through people's mind. I shouldn't have doubted her._

Dia smiled at Elena and her thoughts. "It'll work out."

"Alright ladies" Caroline said. "Let's get paiting."

Elena took a paint brush and started painting the wall and looked over at Stefan. Stefan looked back at her. Caroline saw this and sighed.

"Uh oh. Lurking looks are being exchanged" Caroline said.

" I'm gonna go talk to him" Elena said.

"No, Elena. I think it's a bad idea" Caroline protested. Elena ignored her and left as Damon approached. He put his arm around Dia and kissed her head.

"What's her problem?" Damon asked.

"Don't worry about it" Caroline replied.

"Is the golden couple having problems?" he looked at Dia.

"Be nice" Dia looked at him. "Katherine has been a strain on their relationship."

"Yeah and she's been a bit of a restrain on ours but we're not having problems" Damon looked at her.

"Yet" Dia rolled her eyes.

"Love your optimism babe" Damon said sarcastically. Dia laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The three of them watched Elena and Stefan. Damon and Caroline listened in on their conversation.

"What are they saying?" Dia asked.

Stefan and Elena looked over at them. Damon and Caroline both pretended that they were not listening.

"Smooth…real smooth" Dia commented.

"She's comparing me to Stefan" Damon smiled.

You two shouldn't ever be compared" Caroline rolled her eyes.

They watched Elena storm off from Stefan.

Damon turned to Caroline. "Relationships are about communication."

Caroline just rolled her eyes and walked away.

"What?" Damon frowned looking at Dia. "It's true. We communicate and look how we turned out."

"I think we've dealt with other relationships enough for one day" Dia replied.

**There you have it!**

**Carmen: I'm sorry that me not updating when I said I would upsetting. I understand completely. I have been working late this week and I have had some things come up that have been the reason I can't update. When I say the next chapter will be up and I don't update, please try not to get to upset over it. I would never purposely not update. Just know that someone has come up and I will update as soon as I can. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Dia's relationship with Katherine is going to take an interesting turn quite soon.**

**Christine: Always glad to hear from you. Ella completely sucks at her job indeed though she did warn Dia, Ella's hiding a lot from Dia. She'll find out what she's hiding and what she's hiding soon though.**

**Nelle07: Glad you're loving it!**

**Peygoodwin: The wait is over!**

**Aly Goode: I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**M3: I hope I didn't disappoint**

**Anonymous: Loving the name! Katherine's a bitch end of story!**

**Next chapter will hopefully be up tonight. I won't make any promises, but I'm going to try to get it up**


	10. Kill or Be Killed Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Mason stood drinking lemonade taking a break from one of his jobs when Damon and Dia approached him.

"Hello, Mason. Working hard?" Damon smiled.

"Doing my part" Mason replied.

"I heard you talked to Stefan" Damon said.

"Nice guy" Mason looked at him.

"Stefan's very nice" Dia glared at Damon.

"Yeah, a lot nicer than me" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Niceness is overrated" Mason looked at the pair.

"That's what I think" Damon smirked.

"That's just sad" Dia bit her lip. "Clearly we can't be friends."

"You have a good day Damon" Mason glared and walked away. Stefan looked over and frowned and walked over to Damon and Dia.

"Please knock some sense into your brother" Dia pleaded.

" Please tell me that you were just bonding" Stefan looked at Damon.

"So what's up this faux drama in your relationship?" Damon smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan frowned.

"Oh come on, Stefan. You and Elena don't fight, especially not over me" Damon replied.

"He's got a point Stefan" Dia said. "But Damon, I don't think they're fake fighting. Why would they do that?"

"Yeah why would you do that?" Damon crossed his arms.

"Drop it Damon" Stefan huffed.

"With pleasure" he smiled.

"Would you like some lemonade?" a little girl asked walking up to Damon.

"Thank you sweetie" Damon took the cup and took a sip before spitting it out. He began to cough. Stefan took hold of him and helped him sit down

"What's wrong with you?" Stefan asked.

"Vervain" Damon said looking at the lemonade.

"Wait why would there be vervain in there?" Dia asked.

"One word" Damon coughed. "Mason."

"Don't jump to conclusions Damon" Stefan looked at him.

"I don't think he's jumping to conclusions" Dia looked at Stefan.

"I'll go get you some water" Stefan said. He got up and walked to get Damon water.

"Are you alright?" Dia asked.

Damon responded by pressing his lips to her own. He pulled away and gently stroked her cheek.

"I'll be fine" he reassured her.

Stefan brought back some water and handed it to Damon.

Damon took a sip of it and spoke.

"I'm going to kill him" he exclaimed getting up.

"Damon no!" Dia protested.

"Listen to me!" Stefan told him. "Sit! Sit!"

" I'm not listening anymore of you "get peace a chance" crap. He's dead!" Damon sneered.

"Damon he's a werewolf" Dia looked at him.

"He's going to be a dead werewolf" Damon replied. "He needs to be taken care of."

"Okay. I don't like it but he's making threats. He could expose us. We need to put him down" Stefan said giving in.

"Alright. Let's do it" Damon nodded. He saw Mason walking into the woods.

"Woods. Trash duty. Come on "Damon said. "Dia keep out of trouble. Stay here or better yet go home."

"Okay" Dia replied. Damon embraced her and leaned in and softly kissed her.

"Be careful " she whispered.

"Hey this is me we're talking about" he smirked.

* * *

><p>Mason walked through the woods and ran into Stefan and Damon.<p>

"Don't look so surprised. You knew this was inevitable. Go ahead, run. I'll give you a head start" Damon smirked.

Mason bent down and Damon and Stefan were shot from behind and fell to the ground. Liz and some of her deputies arrive.

"Thank you Mason" she told him injecting vervain into Stefan and Damon.

"You're welcome" he replied. "I'll go find the girl."

"Don't harm her" Liz told him. "We need her."

* * *

><p>Dia walked over to her car and put her bag in the back seat and closed the door. She looked in the window and saw Mason's reflection in it. She rolled her eyes and turned around.<p>

"Can I help you with something?" she asked.

"Actually yes" Mason smiled. He suddenly took out a needle and stabbed it into her arm. Dia gasped in pain and slowly fell to the ground. She looked at him and laughed.

"I'm not a vampire you idiot" she said getting up. Mason looked at her shocked and confused.

"My turn" Dia smiled. With the flick of her hand light shot out of her hand throwing Mason across the woods. He got up and ran towards Dia. She began to run through the woods. She stopped and looked around and saw no sign of Mason. She started to walked back to her car when she felt someone grab her and came face to face with Mason. She struggled, but was no match for his strength.

"How about you stop or I'll kill Damon" he sneered.

* * *

><p>Liz, Mason and the deputies walked to the Lockwood's old estate ruins. The deputies carried Stefan and Damon while Mason had tied Dia's hands and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. Dia looked at Stefan and Damon. She had an idea but the chances of it working were slim.<p>

"It's down the stairs to the left" Mason told Liz directing her.

"Careful. The wooden bullets and vervein won't keep them down for long. What is this place?" Liz looked at him.

"Old slave quarters from the original Lockwood house" Mason explained. The group walked down into the ruins. Mason forcefully sat Dia on the ground while the deputies threw Damon and Stefan on the ground.

"Thank you, Mason. I appreciate all you've done. We got it from here" Liz told him.

"You're going to kill them right? Even the girl?"

" Yes. That's why you should go. Here it's the council, not the law. You can't be a part of this. It's for your own protection" Liz told him.

" Liz, I don't care about…" Mason began.

"I do and I'm not asking. Goodbye Mason" Liz looked at him.

"Don't take any chances" Mason told her and left.

Damon began to stir and he opened his eyes and saw Dia tied up. Liz saw this and shot him in the le with wooden bullets. Damon cried out in pain.

"This is how it's gonna work. Answer me and you don't get shot, understand? How many of you are they?" Liz demanded.

"Please, please" Damon cried out. Liz shot him again. Damon let out another scream.

"How did you fool us? How do you walk in the sun?" Liz demanded. Damon just looked at her and Liz shot Stefan.

"I will drag this out painfully" Liz sneered.

" But you're my friend" Damon said.

"Our friendship was a lie. Answer me and I'll kill you fast" Liz told him.

"Let Dia go" Damon said. "She has nothing to do with this she's not a vampire."

"She's involved with you. She might as well be one of you" Liz snapped.

Damon looked over at Dia. Dia nodded at him as a sign of she was alright. Damon noticed that Dia was messing with the rope tied around her wrists and was slowly getting them undone.

"Let's do this. Each with a stake in the heart, then burn them both" Liz instructed to her deputies.

A noise was suddenly heard. One of the deputies walked over to see what had happened. He disappeared and Elena suddenly appeared.

" Elena! What are you doing?" Liz asked.

"You can't kill them. I'm not gonna let you" Elena replied.

Another noise was heard and the door suddenly closed by itself.

"What was that?" one of the deputies said.

"Who else is with you?" Liz looked at Elena.

Dia finally got her hands untied and blasted one of the deputies against the wall. Caroline appeared and killed him and punched the other one. She looked over at Liz who was in complete shock.

"Hi mom" she said.

Dia ran over to Damon. She embraced him and quickly kissed him.

"How you feel?" she asked.

"Like crap" he replied. "Mind if I snack on you?" He began to move to her neck.

"Damon stop" Dia looked at him. "Mason injected vervain into me."

"That bastard" Damon sneered.

"I'm fine he didn't hurt me" Dia reassured him.

* * *

><p>Damon finished feeding on one of the deputies. He dropped the deputy on the ground and went to check on Stefan.<p>

"You need to drink some deputy blood" Damon told him.

"No. I'm gonna be fine. It's gonna take a little bit longer" Stefan replied.

"Damon's right you know. If it's ever time to break your diet…" Caroline began.

"He said he didn't want it, okay?" Elena cut Caroline off.

" This is the most unfortunate situation. Two deputies dead and you.." Damon began. "What am i gonna do with you?"

"We don't have to kill her" Dia said quietly.

" You won't tell anyone, will you? Mom? Mom? Please. Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right? Mom, please. He will kill you" Caroline pleaded with her.

" Then kill me" Liz sneered.

"No!" Caroline cried out.

"I can't take this! Kill me now" Liz told her.

"But you're gonna dry out so painfully" Damon grabbed Liz.

"No!" Caroline protested.

"Damon don't" Stefan exclaimed.

"Damon, please" Elena begged.

"Relax guys. No one is killing anybody" Damon looked at Liz. "You're my friend." Damon looked over at the dead deputies.

"We have to clean this up" he said.

* * *

><p>Caroline arrived at the boarding house with luggage.<p>

"Hey, sorry that took forever. I just didn't know how long my mom was going to be here" Caroline said.

"Damon says it'll take 3 days' tops for the vervain to leave her system. Maybe even sooner" Elena said.

"Well I'm sure Damon's going to love having to wait at least three days to feed from you Dia" Caroline smirked.

"Umm I really don't want to talk about that" Dia laughed.

Stefan appeared and rejoined the girls.

"Hey! You had some bunny in you?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better, thank you" Stefan replied.

"Well I'm going to head upstairs. If Damon asks where I am just tell him" Dia said.

* * *

><p>Dia walked into her room and dropped her bag on the floor. She opened a drawer from her dresser and pulled out the Vladiou book. She put on her pajamas and took the book and went to Damon's room.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena began to walk to the door to leave when Damon arrived.<p>

"Caroline is sleeping on the couch" Elena told him.

"I heard and you?" Damon asked.

" I'm going home. What you did for Caroline's mom, that's the Damon who was my friend" Elena looked at him.

"Hey, Stefan didn't drink the people blood if you're curious but he needs to and deep down you know that" Damon replied.

"Just like deep down you know you're going to have to tell Dia about what happened between us" Elena frowned. "You care about her Damon. You need to tell her."

* * *

><p>Damon walked into his bedroom and saw Dia sitting on his bed reading a giant leather book.<p>

"So have you decided to take up a permanent residence in my bed?" he smirked at her.

"Like you mind" she let out a laugh. Damon came over and laid on the bed beside her. He put his arm around her.

"What's all this?" he asked picking up the book.

"Isobel's research on gypsies" Dia replied. "There is reason to believe that I am related to this Vladiou family.

"Well is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Damon asked.

"I'm not sure" Dia said. "The only link I have found between this family and myself is that when they moved to the states they changed their name to Delamare. Did Lydia ever have a kid while she was married to John Walker?"

"No Lydia wasn't married long before I killed her" Damon replied.

"How did the Walker line live on then?" Dia asked.

"Good question" he replied. Dia just sighed and shook her head.

"Hey we'll piece it together" Damon pulled her down to him. She rested her head on his chest.

"I feel like we're hitting more walls than actually moving forward with everything" Dia sighed. "First Katherine, Mason, and now what happened today. So many secrets. Thank you for not keeping any secrets from me." She gently kissed him and smiled and went back to reading her book not noticing the worried look on Damon's face.

**There you have it! Next chapter WILL be up tonight I promise! Please review! Reviews were lacking a bit last chapter. Hope you all are enjoying the story.**


	11. Plan B Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Dia sat on the couch in the living room attempting to finish up some school work she was behind on. Damon walked into the room with a glass of blood.

"Morning" she said not looking up from her work.

"Good morning" Damon said happily coming over and kissing her on the cheek.

"Someone's in a chipper mood" Dia stopped. "What did you do?"

"Nothing" Damon smirked at her.

"You're not normally this perky. It's kind of creepy actually" Dia frowned.

"Well today is going to be a good day" Damon replied. "I'm pretty sure all that vervain is out of your system."

"Oh I get it" Dia said. "You're happy because I can start being your blood bag again."

"Aww you know you're more than just a blood bag to me" Damon pouted.

"Where's Stefan?" Dia asked changing the subject.

"I don't know" Damon said. "I haven't seen him."

"He's probably at Elena's" Dia looked at him.

"You know something don't you" Damon sat down beside her.

"I actually know quite a lot" Dia continued to work on homework.

"Care to share with the class?" Damon got in her face staring her down.

"You're lucky you're so damn cute" Dia huffed. "Stefan and Elena have been fake fighting. They are going to start feeding false information to Katherine through Caroline."

"I knew it" Damon smirked. "You read Elena's mind didn't you?"

"She's been acting weird around me for some reason and I wanted to know why and that's what I got when I read her mind" Dia told him. "Is she mad at me or something?"

"She has no reason to be" Damon replied.

"Whatever" Dia shrugged. Damon just rolled his eyes and leaned over and kissed her passionately.

"I have to get ready to go" Dia said pulling away.

"Stay home today with me" Damon breathed. He pressed his lips to hers once more. Damon's hands slowly began to unbutton her top when they heard a knock on the door.

"Stay here" Damon told her.

He walked over to the door and opened it. Jeremy stood outside.

"I need to talk to you" Jeremy told him.

Damon rolled his eyes as Dia walked over to the door.

"Hey Jeremy" she said.

"And why do I need to talk to you?" Damon asked.

"Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse. He's not a werewolf yet" Jeremy told them.

"Whoa, fascinating. Not enough" Damon told him.

"Damon let him talk" Dia urged him.

"But Mason Lockwood is and he's looking for a moonstone, a special roc related to the werewolves legend. That's why he's here" Jeremy continued.

"A moonstone?" Damon frowned.

"And I know where it is" Jeremy said.

" And you're bringing me this why?" Damon asked.

" Do I need a reason? Look, I just want to help, okay?" Jeremy told him.

"What your sister say about this little discovery?" Damon looked at him. Jeremy didn't answer him.

"Oh, you haven't told her, have you?" Damon smiled.

"Well, Elena doesn't want me getting involved in all this" Jeremy replied.

"Well she just wants to keep you safe" Dia told him.

"And you're a Gilbert, you just can't help yourself. Whoa, your search for life's purpose is as obvious as it is tragic" Damon rolled his eyes.

"You're gonna let me in or not?" Jeremy asked.

Damon looked at Dia and then at Jeremy and let him in.

"Call Ric" Damon told Dia. "And tell him to bring Isobel's research."

* * *

><p>Alaric arrived shortly after Dia had called him. He arrived and walked into the house carrying a box of Isobel's research.<p>

"Ric" Damon greeted him. He looked and saw Jeremy sitting with Dia and frowne.d

"What are you doing here?" Alaric asked.

"Helping Damon. I'm the one who found out about the moonstone" Jeremy told him.

"Does Elena know you're here?" he asked. He saw Dia look at him and she shook her head.

"Not exactly" Jeremy said.

"What you got?" Damon asked looking at the box.

"This is Isobel's research from Duke. Her assistant send it to me" Alaric told him.

"Vanessa, the hottie" Damon smirked.

"Excuse me?" Dia glared at him.

"Oh I mean Vanessa, the chick who tried to kill me" Damon smiled.

"Vanessa yes. Do you remember the old Aztecs curse she told us about?" Alaric asked.

"Sun of the moon, bla bla bla bla" Damon rolled his eyes.

"An Aztec curse? Cool" Jeremy smiled looking at Dia.

"Yeah, supposedly vampires and werewolves used to run freely until a shaman put a curse on them, limiting their power. Since then, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun" Alaric explained.

"Most of them anyway" Damon smiled.

"We know Damon" Dia said sarcastically. "You're special."

"According to the legend, the werewolf part of the curse is sealed with a moonstone" Alaric said.

"What do you mean sealed?" Jeremy asked.

"It's a witch thing, whatever seals the curse is usually the key onto unsealing the curse" Damone explained.

"So why would Mason want the moonstone?" Dia asked.

"Maybe Mason Lockwood believes he can use the moonstone to break the curse" Alaric suggested.

"That seems to be logical. Get the moonstone, break the curse, and live happily ever after" Dia said. "Every werewolf's dream I'm sure."

" If we start believing in some supernatural witchy mojo legend from a picture book, we're idiots." Damon snapped.

"When are you going to start realizing that this werewolf situation is the real deal?" Dia asked him.

"When I decide to start believing" Damon smirked. "Where is the stone now?"

"Tyler" Jeremy said.

"Can you get it?" Damon asked.

"Yeah" Jeremy replied.

"You see, know your life has a purpose" Damon smirked.

"So you do believe it?" Jeremy asked.

"This is the same book that says the werewolf bite kills a vampire. Ignoring it make me an even bigger idiot. Let's go" Damon said.

* * *

><p>Elena watched as Stefan and Bonnie were talking to one another in the distance wondering what they were discussing. Damon and Dia appeared beside her.<p>

"Damon. What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"Looking for my baby bro. Speaking of… you should tell yours to stop following me around" Damon told her.

"What's going on?" Elena frowned.

"Ask him" Damon told her.

Jeremy arrived at the scene as Damon walked off to find Stefan.

"Jeremy, what is he making you do?" Elena demanded.

"He's not making me do anything, Damon and I…." Jeremy began.

"No way, no, no, no, no. There is no "Damon and you". There's Damon and whoever Damon is using, and those people, they end up dead. Whatever is going on Jeremy, I want you to stay out of it" Elena told him.

"I don't really care what you want, Elena. It's because of you that I'm in this mess in the first place so I'm sorry, you don't really get to tell me what I'm gonna do" Jeremy shot back before walkin off.

Dia looked at Elena. "I haven't ended up dead."

"Dia I didn't mean that" Elena sighed.

"Elena did I do something wrong?" Dia asked. "You've been acting strange around me."

"No of course not you didn't do a thing" Elena reassured her.

"Elena I'm sorry, but for some reason I don't believe you" Dia told her. "I'd go through your thoughts, but I don't like doing that."

"Dia there's nothing that you did I promise you. This whole thing with Katherine and Stefan is just stressing me out."

"Because fake fighting is so hard" Dia said quietly.

"What?" Elena frowned.

"Nothing" Dia said quickly. "I better go find Damon."

* * *

><p>Stefan stood talking with Damon and Dia. Stefan explained that Bonnie had a vision of seeing Mason with what appeared to be Elena, but in reality it was really Katherine.<p>

"Katherine's with Mason Lockwood?" Damon said in disbelief.

"You missed it. He got in the town after she did, it makes perfect sense" Stefan told them.

"Werewolf and vampire working together, now that makes no sense" Dia commented.

"I know but Mason Lockwood? Werewolf thing aside, the guy is a surfer. She's got to be using him, it has to be" Damon said.

"Using him for what?" Stefan asked.

"Mason Lockwood's looking for a moonstone that allegedly can break the full moon werewolf curse. Maybe Katherine wants it as well" Damon suggested.

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"Well… no idea. This is the beauty of Katherine; she's always up to something" Damon said.

"And always one step ahead of us it feels like" Dia spoke.

"So how are we going find this moonstone?" Stefan asked.

"Jeremy is going get it from Tyler" Damon replied.

"Why would you involve Jeremy?" Stefan demanded.

"He's playing Indiana Jones, he involved himself" Damon replied.

"He's right Stefan" Dia looked at him. "Jeremy came to Damon and wanted to help."

"I don't like this" Stefan said.

"Well I don't like the fact that Katherine's working with a werewolf and can't seem to explain why she kidnapped my girlfriend, but we can't always get what we want can we?" Damon said.

**There you have it. Another update, just as promised. Now a lot of you have been asking when Dia is going to find out about Damon and the Elena/Katherine situation. She's going to find out during the Masquerade episode I will reveal. As to who is going to tell her, I'm going to keep that a secret as well as Dia's reaction. I'm pretty sure you can all guess how's she's going to react, but there's going to be a HUGE twist that I'm pretty sure none of you will see coming. It's going to be good...I hope. Thank you for all your lovely reviews! It makes me feel good to know that I have many loyal readers and people who do enjoy the story. I'm hoping to get another two chapters up tomorrow. No promises for two chapters, it may not happen, but at least one will get posted sometime tomorrow. Read and Review!**


	12. Plan B Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Bonnie had pulled Dia aside and told her that she needed to come with her. Dia wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but she had a good idea of where they were going. The two of them joined Damon and Stefan. Bonnie stopped when she saw Damon.

"Okay. This is as far as I go" Bonnie told him.

"Okay" Damon replied unfazed.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked.

"A favor" Damon told her.

"That's not going happen" Bonnie glared.

"So predictable" Damon rolled his eyes. He looked at Stefan.

"That's why I brought him."

"Well I knew something was up. That's why I brought her. In case you decided to do something stupid" Bonnie glared.

"I love how I'm just collateral here at the moment. Great friends I have" Dia sighed.

"I know how you feel about helping us out but since you're the one that linked Mason with Katherine, we finally have an opportunity to get an upper hand on both of them so just hear us out" Stefan told her.

"Pretty please" Damon smirked.

"I'm listening" Bonnie looked at him.

Stefan's phone began to ring. It was Elena calling.

"I have to throw Elena in on what's going on" Stefan looked at Damon. "Can you play nice please?"

Damon turned his attention back to Bonnie.

"All you have to do is touch Mason Lockwood again to see if he gave Katherine the moonstone" Damon told her.

"My visions don't work like that; I don't get to ask questions" Bonnie replied.

"Alright what about you Dia, you've had visions" Damon said.

"I haven't had a vision in weeks. It comes and goes I don't know how to control it" Dia replied.

"How inconvenient" Damon looked at Bonnie. "Although, let's about that witchy mojo you do with me. You know the fun one, when my brain burst into flames? What is that?"

"That's me giving you an aneurysm. Your blood vessels go pop but you heal quickly so I do it over and over again" Bonnie smirked.

"Is it vampire specific?" Damon asked her.

"It'd work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability" Bonnie said.

"Good. Good, good" Damon said. "And Dia you can put a force field around him. Torturing him is going to be easy."

" Damon, I'm not gonna help you hurt him" Bonnie protested.

"Mason Lockwood's a werewolf, Katherine's evil. They're the bad guys. Really? You're gonna play morality police with me right now? Let me explain it to you another way: they're a threat to Elena. You witch, are gonna get over yourself and help us" Damon sneered.

"Yeah, he meant that as a question with a "please" on the end" Stefan walked back over.

"Absolutely" Damon smirked.

* * *

><p>Mason walked over to his and noticed that a van was blocking him in.<p>

"Hey can you remove your van? I'm blocked" he asked. He then saw Bonnie trying to remove a table from the truck.

"Hey, how did you get stuck to that by yourself?" Mason asked her.

"All the guys baled. Something about draft picks, I don't know, I don't speak that language" Bonnie told him.

"Here let me give you a hand" Mason said. He helped her get the table out. Bonnie began to use her powers and Mason grabbed his head and fell to the ground.

"Sorry" Bonnie looked at him.

Damon arrived and walked over to Mason and kicked him unconscious. Damon opened Mason's car door and motioned for Bonnie t o get in. Bonnie got into Mason's car as Stefan and Damon put Mason in the trunk. Dia arrived and got into the car with Bonnie. Damon got into the car and drove off.

* * *

><p>Damon put Mason in a chair in the library as Dia tied him up. Bonnie handed Damon Mason's bag.<p>

"Here's his bag as requested" Bonnie said.

"Okay grab that corner" Damon said grabbing a blanket and moving it on the carpet.

"Why are we doing this?" Bonnie asked.

" Because I don't want to stain the carpet" Damon replied.

"I knew you were gonna say something like that" Bonnie rolled his eyes.

"You're judging me again" Damon huffed. He pulled out chains from Mason's bag.

" Looks like this guy used to being tied up" Damon commented.

Bonnie took Mason's head in her hands.

"What are you doing" Damon asked.

"You're looking for a moonstone and I'm trying to help you find it" Bonnie replied.

"Oh good, yeah. Find out if he gave it to Katherine and find out where she is and find out what they're gonna do with it once they get it" Damon said. He helped Dia finish tying up Mason.

"Somewhere small, dark, there's water" Bonnie spoke.

"Like a sewer?" Damon asked.

"No. Like a well? That can't be right? Yeah. It's a well" Bonnie replied.

"Why would it be in a well?" Damon frowned.

"I told you, I only get what I get" Bonnie said. Mason suddenly grabbed her wrist. Damon forcefully grabbed Mason's wrist so he would release Bonnie.

"That's it. That's all I got" Bonnie jumped back and began to leave.

"Hey judgy" Damon called out. Bonnie turned to him.

"Thank you" he told her. Bonnie nodded and left.

"Everything ready on your end?" he asked Dia.

"Yep" Dia replied. "If he tries to get out he won't be able to."

Damon walked over and took her hands. "You should probably go. You don't need to be a part of this."

"Damon I want to stay here with you" Dia protested. "What if something happens?"

Damon smiled at her slightly and caressed her cheek. "Every day it feels as if I fall more and more in love with you." Damon pulled her closer and kissed her. Dia pulled away and looked at him and hugged him.

"Ready?" he whispered. Damon felt her nod and they pulled away from each other.

"Come on. Wake up wolf boy" he turned to Mason before punching him.

* * *

><p>Mason struggled in the chair as he watched Damon hit up an iron bar. Mason began to scream. He looked over at Dia who sat on one of the tables.<p>

"Someone's feisty" Damon spoke.

"You're just going let him go through with this?" Mason exclaimed.

"You tried to kill him. You kidnapped me. You've pissed us off" Dia told him simply.

"You're only defending him because you're sleeping with him" Mason sneered. "You're just his blood bag and his slut."

Dia rolled her eyes. "Sticks and stones love, sticks and stones."

Damon walked toward Mason. Mason continued to stir eventually falling to the floor backwards in the chair. He looked at Damon with fear in his eyes.

"What!" Mason yelled.

Damn put the iron bar against Mason's chest pressing it into him. Mason screamed out in pain.

"You can hurt, good to know. I was afraid you'd going to be some beast mess with some with no affinity for pain" Damon said. "Also that was for calling my girlfriend a slut." Dia smiled slightly at this. Damon watched Mason's heal wound quickly.

"Oh, you heal quickly. Not good. I guess I'll just have to keep an applying pain" Damon told him. Damon pulled up his chair and walked back over to the chimney to heat up the bar again.

"So… Katherine. How do you know her? What is she up to?" Damon turned to him.

Mason just looked at Damon and didn't answer.

"I have all day" Damon said. He pressed the iron bar into Mason once more.

"When did you two meet? Did she seduce you and tell she loved you? You're supernatural so she can't compel you. I'm she used her other charms. Katherine's good that way" Damon smirked.

"You would know" Dia looked at Damon.

Jeremy walked in carrying a box. Damon looked at him and stood up.

"I thought I told you to leave" Damon told him.

"I something in Ric's box of stuff" Jeremy said. Dia frowned and jumped off the table and walked over to Jeremy.

"What is it?" Damon asked walking over as well.

"I did a search on my phone, it's a plant: Aconitum Vulparia. Grows in the mountain of the northern hemisphere, communally known as aconite, blue rocket and wolfsbane" Jeremy explained. He handed Damon the plant.

"What else did you read?" Damon asked.

"Well, every source says something different. One myth says it causes lycanthropy, which sounds bogus. Another one says that it protects people and another one says, well it's toxic" Jeremy replied.

Mason began to wimper. Damon looked over at him.

"I'm guessing toxic" Damon replied.

"It's like vervain for werewolves" Dia said taking some of the plant.

Damon walked over to Mason. "What's Katherine doing in Mystic Falls?"

Mason refused to answer again. Damon put some of the wolfsbane against Mason's cheek and watched it burn.

"Why is she here?" Damon demanded.

"She's here with me! Why are you asking? Jealous?" Mason snarled.

Damon just shook his head. "How rude of me. I just realize I didn't offer you anything to eat." Damon shoved the plant into Mason's mouth. Mason screamed in agony.

"Yummy" Damon smiled. "Why do you want the moonstone?"

"Screw you!" Mason yelled.

"Ahhh! Wrong answer!" Damon sneered,

"If he was gonna say anything, he would have already!" Jeremy looked at Damon.

"Jeremy he knows what he's doing" Dia looked at him.

"I'm taking your eyes now" Damon threatened Mason.

"The well! You'll find it there!" Mason finally gave in.

"I know where it is. I want to know what it does and why you want it" Damon asked.

"I'm getting it for Katherine" Mason exclaimed.

"Why?" Damon demanded.

"She's gonna use it to lift the curse" Mason told him.

"Of the moon? Now, why would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse that keeps him from turning whenever they want?" Damon smirked.

"So I wouldn't have to turn anymore" Mason cried out.

"Why?" Damon sneered.

"Because she loves me!" Mason yelled.

Dia just rolled her eyes and Damon began to laugh.

" Now I get it" Damon continued to laugh. "You're just stupid. Katherine doesn't love you, she using you, you moron!"

"I'm done talking" Mason snapped.

"Yes you are. It's time to take a walk, Jeremy" Damon said.

"I'm staying" Jeremy protested.

"No you should go" Damon snapped.

"Jeremy please listen to him" Dia pleaded.

" I'm staying, Damon. He's had enough" Jeremy told him.

"Just help Tyler. Don't let this happen to him" Mason looked at Jeremy.

"Damon…" Jeremy began.

Damon rushed over to him and threw him on the couch choking him.

"Damon stop" Dia protested.

" You want to be a part of this? Well, here it is! Kill or be killed! The guy is a werewolf; he'll kill me the first chance he got so you suck it up or leave!" Damon sneered. He released him and left Jeremy gasping for air.

"He wants me to kill him anyway, don't you Mason? Really is a curse, isn't it?" Damon said.

Jeremy looked uncomfortable and left the room.

"You now, when I look at you I see myself, less dashing and less intelligent version" Damon smirked.

"I love her" Mason screamed.

"Oh, I know! I've been where you are but Katherine will only rip your heart out. Let me do it for her" Damon snarled as he killed Mason plunging his wrist into his chest. Damon pulled his wrist out and looked at Dia. She walked over to him and kissed him gently.

* * *

><p>Damon and Dia helped wrap Mason's body in the blanket. Stefan arrived in the room and waved the moonstone at them.<p>

"That's it?" Dia frowned.

"All this for that" Damon asked.

"Yep" Stefan said throwing the moonstone to Damon.

"I see you've exercised your usual restraint" Stefan looked at the blanket.

"Had to be done" Damon spoke. He picked up Mason's phone and wallet. He took his phone and began to text Carol.

""Carol, big opportunity in Florida, I'm gonna be gone for a long time. You'll send for ma things once I get settled. Much love, Mason" Damon said as he typed.

"Let's get rid of the body" Stefan suggested.

"Best idea I've heard all day" Dia smirked.

"Oh, last number dialed. I wonder who that can possibly be" Damon smirked.

"Oh no" Dia spoke.

"No, no, no! Don't provoke her!" Stefan said trying to stop Damon.

Katherine's phone rang for a moment before she answered.

"Mason, you should have been here an hour ago" she said.

"Wrong boy toy" Damon replied trying to fend off Stefan.

"Damon, for once you surprise me. I guess Mason's with you" Katherine said.

"he's right beside me although his heart he's across the room" Damon told her.

"You shouldn't have" Katherine sneered.

"I've had a very busy day today. I killed a werewolf, found the moonstone. Hey, did you know that he hide the moonstone at the bottom of a well full of vervain? I guess he didn't trust you very much but he did love you. Poor guy. Hey, where are you? Because I could bring him over. Last goodbyes and all that" Damon smiled.

"You have no idea what you've just done" Katherine sneered.

"Aww, did I put a kink in your master plan? I'm so sorry" Damon pouted,

"Do you honestly believe that I don't have a plan B? And if that fails a plan C, then a plan D and… you know how the alphabet works, don't you? Send my love to Stefan" Katherine said before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Katherine sat at the grill feeling very proud of herself. She compelled Jenna to kill herself and she rattled Elena and Damon. She just had to get herself another werewolf hence why she was sitting with Matt Donovan.<p>

"I apologize if I seem rattled. The circumstances have changed suddenly and I had to adjust. Mind control is necessarily evil. You see, I need a werewolf and I've lost the one that I had. Now tell me what you're going to do to help me get a new one" Katherine explained.

"I'm going to go after Tyler Lockwood" Matt told her.

"And you're not going to stop" Katherine compelled him.

"And I'm not going to stop" Matt repeated.

"Until?" Katherine asked.

"Until he kills me" Matt told her.

Katherine smiled and got up and walked outside.

"So you compelled Jenna" a voice said. Katherine turned to see Dia leaning against a wall.

"Tonight is just full of surprises" Katherine said. "How'd you find me?"

"I have my ways" Dia smirked.

"You're learning fast" Katherine commented. "What do you want?"

"Can we talk?" Dia asked her.

Katherine smiled and nodded. "Let's talk."

**There you have it! Another epic chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for all the reviews! I'm going to try and get the next chapter written and posted tonight. Read and Review!**


	13. Masquerade Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Caroline sat on the couch in the boarding house beside Dia. Damon handed her a glass of blood.

"Here" he said.

"I'm still shaking" Caroline said.

"It's okay" Dia said comforting her.

Stefan ran in and went over toward Damon.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Go ahead, tell him. You're gonna love this" Damon smirked.

"I saw Katherine today" Caroline said.

"Where?" Stefan frowned.

"At the grill. I just stopped by to gawk and… 'cause I stalk Matt" Caroline said embarrassed.

_Caroline walked into the grill and saw Matt and stopped._

"_Do you need a table?" Matt asked her._

"_No, I'm not staying. I just needed to use the little girls' room" Caroline smiled._

"Skip the teen drama and get to it" Damon huffed.

"_Then I had to pretend to use the bathroom even though I didn't really have to go because I'm doofus" Caroline explained._

_Caroline washed her hands in the bathroom when she saw Elena's reflection._

_"Elena?" Caroline said._

_"__Hey, I saw you with Matt, are you okay?" she asked._

"_Yeah, you know… whatever" Caroline replied. Caroline looked up and rushed over to Elena, who was actually Katherine. She just smiled._

"_You're good. What gave me away? Was it the hair? Or was it my clothes?" she asked._

"_I know Elena is… I know Elena's at home" Caroline said shakily._

"_I need you to deliver a message" Katherine said._

"What was the message?" Stefan asked.

"_Tell Damon and Stefan that I want the moonstone or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood" Katherine sneered._

"Tell him the rest of it" Damon looked at Caroline.

"_Tonight, at the masquerade ball" Katherine finished._

"She wants to do it in public. Killing Mason threw off her guard" Stefan looked at everyone.

"She's running scared. What she did to Jenna was desperate. She's out of tricks" Damon replied.

"That's not necessarily true" Dia began. "What she did to Jenna was just her way of saying that she could get to anyone of us."

"Dia's right. We can't underestimate her. We have to play this smarter than her" Stefan replied.

"Can we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave?" Caroline asked.

"No, Katherine's not getting dick. I'm gonna go to the masquerade ball and I'm gonna kill her, tonight" Damon sneered.

"You're not going to kill her" Stefan told him.

" Don't give me that goody goody crap " Damon groaned.

"You're not gonna kill her" Stefan repeated.

"Really?" Damon raised his eyebrows.

"Because I am" Stefan smiled.

Dia let out a small laugh and began to clap. "About damn time."

* * *

><p>Bonnie arrived at the boarding after receiving a message from Stefan. After she rang the bell, it was Caroline that opened the door.<p>

"Hey, come on in" Caroline smiled.

"I got Stefan's message" Bonnie replied.

"Hey, you brought the grimoire, thank you" Stefan smiled.

Bonnie nodded and looked over and saw Damon and Alaric. She also noticed all the weapons on the table.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked.

"We're gonna kill Katherine" Jeremy said walking in.

Bonnie turned to Stefan in shock.

"I can explain" Stefan replied.

"Please" Bonnie told him.

"We're going to kill Katherine" Stefan told her.

"Bonnie you're here" Dia said walking over to her. "Follow me."

* * *

><p>"What is all this?" Bonnie asked looking at the papers.<p>

"Research, spells and incantations" Dia replied. "Stefan thought you and I could come up with something considering we both have powers."

"Great the more power I have the better. You don't think anything will clash do you?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't see why it would" Dia looked at her.

"So what should we do?" Bonnie asked.

"I have an idea" Dia bit her lip. "We could trap her."

"I know exactly what you're thinking" Bonnie replied. "It's risky though."

"How's it going in here?" Stefan walked in.

"I know you love Elena and you want to be with her but it's risky. Too many people could get hurt" Bonnie said.

"Look, I want Elena back, yes but it's more than that. What Katherine did to Jenna crossed the line. She has to be stopped before it happens again" Stefan told her.

"I don't know Stefan" Bonnie's voice trailed off.

"Please Bonnie" Dia pleaded.

"Look, Katherine knows me, right? She knows that I'm not going try something in a crowd full of innocent people so that gives me an edge. I could get to her by surprise" Stefan said.

"Dia and I figured we could do a spell to trap her, like the tomb spell. With a gypsy and a witch the spell would be twice as powerful" Bonnie explained.

" Right. We can isolate her, away from the others. Please Bonnie" Stefan asked.

"Okay" Bonnie agreed.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat in the living room going over last minute plans.<p>

"Areyou sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" Alaric asked.

"No, I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this" Stefan replied.

"If Elena shows up Katherine could use her to get the moonstone. Keep a close eye on her" Dia told Alaric.

"Okay. Well, I'll make sure she doesn't leave my side" Alaric told them.

"Alright, if anyone wants to back out, I'll understand" Stefan looked at everyone.

"Yeah. Cold feats speak now. I don't want this going wrong with someone chicken's out. Caroline?" Damon looked at her.

" I won't. Look, she killed me. Fair's fair. As long there's no werewolf running around" Caroline replied.

"Oh I took care of Mason" Damon smiled.

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn" Jeremy said.

"I just want the bitch dead. Still never told me why she kidnapped me. Never got that blood transfusion either" Dia sighed.

"Bonnie?" Stefan looked at her. "Are you with us?"

Bonnie didn't speak for a moment. "But no one gets hurt."

"Except Katherine. Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart" Damon smirked.

"Alright everyone, see you tonight" Stefan said. "Stick to the plan at all costs."

* * *

><p>"So Elena knows nothing about this?" Dia called out from Damon's bathroom.<p>

"Absolutely nothing" Damon replied buttoning his shirt. "I'm surprised that Saint Stefan was actually able to keep it from her."

"Well he is trying to keep her safe and get her back." Dia replied. "I think once Katherine is dead a lot will go back to normal."

"Well the town's not that normal" Damon smiled. "But it will be nice not having to worry about my ex on the loose."

"I will definitely sleep a little bit better" Dia laughed. She walked out of the bathroom. Damon stared at her in awe. She was wearing a short red bubble cocktail dress and a pair of gold colored heels. Her hair was perfectly curled. Damon couldn't find a single thing wrong with her.

"What?" Dia blushed slightly.

"You look….stunning, beautiful, amazing" Damon told her. "You're everything tonight."

"Thank you" Dia smiled. She walked over to the dresser and put on pair of gold earrings. Damon walked up from behind and put his arms around her waist.

"You know I was thinking something" Damon began.

"And what was that?" Dia looked over at him.

"I was thinking that after all of this was over that you and I could go out of town for a few days just the two of us. Maybe we could go up to New York" Damon suggested.

"I'd like that" Dia smiled. Damon leaned over and kissed her. He pulled away and smirked.

"What now?" Dia asked.

"I'm just thinking about how lucky I am" Damon smiled. "I love you Lydia Walker."

"I love you too Damon Salvatore" Dia smiled and the two of them found each other's lips once more.

**How good am I for getting this done? Sadly I hate to break it to you that you won't be finding what Katherine and Dia talked about for a while. You'll find out in due time. Two chapters will be up tomorrow!**


	14. Masquerade Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Damon, Dia, and Stefan stood outside at the Lockwood estate. Damon grabbed Dia's hand and squeezed it.

"Great party" Dia commented. "Too bad we aren't here for fun."

"Do you see her?" Damon asked.

"Nope. You're sure you can do this?" Stefan looked at him.

"Who are you talking to?" Damon huffed.

"Oh, I had the chance to kill her and I hesitated" Stefan replied.

"Well that is the fork in the road between you and me my friend. I don't hesitate" Damon replied.

"You spent 145 years loving her, it could happen" Stefan said.

"I won't hesitate" Damon snapped.

"Okay" Stefan told him.

Dia continued to look around. She suddenly got this strange feeling.

"Dia you okay?" Damon said snapping her out of her trance.

"Umm yeah I just got this really weird feeling" Dia replied.

"It's okay to be nervous" Damon told her.

"I don't think its nerves Damon" Dia protested.

"You two keep an eye on what's going on inside the house I'll stay out here and keep an eye out for Katherine" Stefan told them.

* * *

><p>Damon and Dia walked around the Lockwood's house hand in hand. They stopped in an empty hall and Dia sat on one of the table. Damon looked outside the window.<p>

"Well Katherine is definitely one of those people who you won't find if she doesn't want to be found" Dia suddenly spoke.

"Well that's Katherine for you" Damon walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Don't worry about me okay" Damon stroked her cheek. Dia took his hand and gently kissed his palm.

"I won't hesitate" Damon told her. "I care nothing about Katherine. She's nothing to me. You're my life now."

"Damon I love you" Dia whispered softly. Damon responded by putting his arms around her and kissing her.

"We have a problem" Stefan's voice was heard. The two of them pulled away and saw him walking towards them.

"What happened?" Damon frowned.

"Katherine decided to take her first victim of the night" Stefan told them.

"It wasn't…" Dia began before Stefan cut her off.

"No it was Aimee" Stefan explained. "I put the body in the trunk for now"

" We'll dump her when we get back" Damon replied.

"This is exactly why I didn't want it, Damon" Stefan looked at him.

"Stefan, it's a collateral damage" Damon said.

"Right, which is why we need to cut it off" Stefan agreed.

"What? Who's hesitating now? Hey! Don't do this to me! This woman ruined our lives, she destroyed us! Tonight it ends. We can do it together. I got your back. Alright?" Damon looked at Stefan.

"Alright" Stefan nodded.

"Dia stick close to Bonnie and Jeremy" Damon said looking at her.

Dia nodded and began to walk away when she stopped and embraced Damon.

"Make sure it's Katherine who gets the stake through her heart and not you" she whispered.

Damon leaned down and gave her one more kiss. He looked at her and smiled.

"I love you be safe" he told her.

* * *

><p>Dia walked through the Lockwood estate and saw Jeremy with Katherine. Katherine walked away and passed Dia and smirked at her. Dia rolled her eyes and took off her gold mask.<p>

"Everything set?" she asked walking up to Jeremy.

"Yes" Jeremy said texting to Damon. "What about on your end?"

"It's ready" Dia replied.

Jeremy continued to text when he and Dia both felt someone grab their arms. They both jumped and saw Elena.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked angrily.

Dia and Jeremy found Bonnie and all three of them had to explain to Elena what was going on.

"You guys are trying to kill her here?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"We have no choice Elena" Dia told her.

"We saw an opportunity and we knew we had to take it" Jeremy told her.

" Okay, stop with the "we", are you guys crazy? You're gonna get yourselves killed" Elena told them.

" We know what we are doing, Elena" Bonnie told her.

"And how am I supposed to feel if one of you guys gets hurt because of me?" Elena asked.

"It's not just you anymore, Elena. She's messed with all of us, she has to be stopped" Jeremy replied.

"No one is going to get hurt Elena" Dia told her. "This is going to work."

"I just still can't believe you guys didn't tell me" Elena sighed.

"We only did it to protect you" Dia said.

"We thought that the less you knew the safer you would be" Bonnie smiled slightly.

Elena nodded then suddenly let out a scream in pain.

"Elena" Bonnie exclaimed holding her.

"Bonnie look at her back" Dia said.

Elena's back was covered in blood. Elena let out another scream as her arm became bloody.

"What's going on?" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Jeremy, it's Katherine. She's linked to Katherine, get them to stop! Now!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Dia go with him."

* * *

><p>Stefan and Damon continued to battle with Katherine. Katherine had a stake in her hand attempting to stab it into Damon's chest. Stefan came from behind and grabbed her and fell to the floor strangling her. Damon grabbed a stake, about to plunge it into her heart when he heard Jeremy yell.<p>

" Stop! You're hurting Elena! Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena"

Damon stopped and looked at Jeremy and Dia.

"She's linked herself to Elena" Dia told him.

Damon looked down at Katherine who smirked and got up.

"You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch" Katherine sneered. She took the stake from Damon's hand.

"Jeremy go check on Elena" Stefan told him. "Make sure she's okay! Go!"

Jeremy nodded and left Dia watching. Damon smiled slightly at her.

"Let's all make sure poor Elena is okay" Katherine rolled her eyes. "Just a little bit of pressure." Katherine cut her hand with the stake. Stefan then hit it out of her hand. Katherine glared at him and sped over and picked it up and pointed the stake at her stomach.

"This is really gonna hurt" Katherine sneered.

"Wait" Damon protested.

Katherine smiled and sat down on the couch. "Okay. So, how about that moonstone?" Katherine turned her attention to Dia.

"Dia how about you come in here and join us. I'm sure we could all use a snack" she smirked.

"Over my dead body" Dia glared.

"That can be arranged" Katherine smirked. "The three of us together just like old times. The brother who loved me too much and the one that didn't love me enough. Oh and then we have the look alike of the girl who got thrown aside."

"And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself" Damon smiled.

"What happened to you Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite" Katherine smirked. "Guess your new obsession has rubbed off on you."

"Oh that Damon died a long time ago" he smirked.

"Good. He was a bore" Katherine replied.

"Oh, why don't you two stop antagonizing each other" Stefan huffed.

"I second that" Dia groaned. "Katherine your mouth is making unnecessary noise."

"Well your presence is unnecessary" she glared. "Where is the moonstone?"

"What do you want with it?" Stefan asked.

"Does Elena enjoy having both of you warship at her alter?" Katherine smirked.

Stefan looked at Damon and then Katherine.

"That was really desperate, Katherine. Don't you think that we can see right through you?" Stefan replied.

"Are we really going there again?" Dia rolled her eyes.

"Oh stop it" Stefan told Katherine.

"Or what?" she smirked. "You'll hurt me?" She got up off of the couch.

"Come on, Stefan. Everything that I feel, Elena feels, so go ahead" she looked at Damon. "Or better yet, kiss me Damon. She'll feel that too."

Katherine was suddenly thrown against a wall and was against it unable to movie. Stefan looked at Damon then looked at Dia.

"Let her go Dia" Stefan told her.

"Fine" Dia huffed. "Sorry she was pissing me off."

Katherine fell to the ground. "Well, look whose living up to their full potential."

"Get over yourself" Dia rolled her eyes. "You're pathetic"

"Why don't you come in here and we'll see who's really pathetic" Katherine snapped.

"Well the beauty of everything is that I'm not stuck in the room. You are. I can walk in and walk back out, but you can't" Dia smirked.

"God I love her" Damon smiled looking at Stefan who just stared at him.

"You know, this all Mason thing has me a bit confused. Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires so what's in there for you?" Stefan said changing the subject.

" Sorry about your pet wolf, you should have been sure to keep him in a tighter leash" Damon smirked.

"I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town" Katherine smirked.

"If you can get the other one to turn" Dia glared.

"Who says I can't" Katherine smirked.

Damon walked over to the doorway and stood in front of Dia and smiled at her.

He sighed. "Damn it! Where is that witch?"

"She's probably still with Elena" Dia told him.

"Can you get me out of here" Damon asked her.

"No I could only stop my part of the spell; you'd still be stuck in here. We made it extra strong incase bitch of the year tried anything." Dia explained. "I'm sorry."

Dia reached for Damon's hand, but Damon pulled her in the room and kissed her.

"Oh gag me please" Katherine rolled her eyes.

Damon and Dia pulled away from each other and Damon glared at Katherine. Dia stepped back into the hallway.

"We could play charades" Katherine suggested.

"You bargained the moonstone" Stefan suddenly said.

"What are you murmuring about over there?" Damon turned.

"When you shopped a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?" Stefan said.

"Good for you, Stefan. 2+2… And it would have worked except that people found out that I wasn't in the tomb" Katherine looked at Damon. "Thanks to you by the way. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your little obsession with me has been?"

"You and me both, honey" Damon shot back.

"Why do you need it back?" Stefan asked.

"I love you in a suit, so dashing" Katherine smiled.

"What were you doing with it in the first place?" Stefan asked.

"You're wasting your breath, Stefan" Damon spoke.

"I'm beginning to realize you can't break this bitch" Dia sneered.

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864 you faked your death. Who were you running from, Katherine?" Stefan looked at her.

"In 1987 you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places with that wrench Lexi" Katherine told Stefan. Stefan looked at her confused and surprised.

"Come on Stefan, don't look so surprise. Of course I checked on you over the years. You were standing in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you" Katherine smiled.

"Who were you running from?" Stefan asked.

Katherine only smirked at him and mouthed 'I love you' to him. Katherine then turned to Dia and smiled evilly at her.

"Tell me something Dia" Katherine began. "How did you feel when you found out Damon kissed who he thought was Elena, but it was really me the night of Founder's Day?"

Dia's face fell and she looked at Damon who just looked at her uncomfortably.

"Oh Damon didn't tell you?" Katherine frowned. "So I'm guessing he didn't tell you about the fun he and I had right before he decided to ruin it and then he went running to Elena and tried to make a move on her and not once did the fact that you were missing cross his mind."

Dia closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to hold back tears. She opened them and looked at Damon and just shook her head and turned around and walked off.

"Dia wait" Damon called out.

"Oops" Katherine smirked.

* * *

><p>Dia walked quickly outside and saw Elena with Jeremy. Elena saw her and saw that she was crying.<p>

"Dia?" she called out.

"I knew you were hiding something from me" Dia cried out walking towards Elena.

"What are you talking about?" Elena frowned and then Elena's eyes got wide.

"Dia I can explain" she began.

"I consider you a friend Elena and as my friend I would have hope you would have told me something had happened" Dia sobbed.

"Dia I'm so sorry, Damon asked me not to tell you. He only wanted to protect you. I wanted to protect you" Elena tried to explain.

"Well look how that turned out" Dia cried softly. She walked off into the darkness.

"Dia wait" Elena said trying to get up.

"Elena don't you're not strong enough" Jeremy told her.

"But" Elena protested.

"Let her go" Jeremy told her.

* * *

><p>"I ought to kill you" Damon sneered.<p>

"So do it, but then you'll kill Elena too" Katherine titled her head. "It's your own fault Damon. The longer you kept it from her the more chance you had of losing her for good. You have no one to blame but yourself."

Damon growled at Katherine and walked to the table and poured himself a glass of scotch.

"We're missing the party" Katherine complained. "I'll have one of those."

" Right away Miss Katherine" Damon said handing her a glass.

"Thank you" she said. Katherine took a sip and Damon slammed her up against a wall and attempted to stake her before Stefan intervened.

"No, no! Damon don't" Stefan protested.

"Yes Damon, please" Katherine smirked.

"The second the spell is lifted, I'm gonna drive a stake right through your heart" Damon sneered.

"God, you're hot. When did you get so hot?" Katherine asked.

A woman appeared in the room holding the moonstone in her hand.

"Katherine, the spell in this room has been broken, you're free to leave" the woman told her.

"Thank god" Katherine replied. She walked over to the woman and held her hand out.

"When I hand this over my debt to you is over" the woman said.

"Done" Katherine told her.

"I owe you nothing" she said.

"I said done. Give it" Katherine said impatiently.

"I wouldn't do that" Damon protested.

The woman handed Katherine the moonstone. Suddenly Katherine began to suffocate.

"You should have told me another witch was involved. She's a Bennett witch, Katherine but I'm sure you knew that" the woman sneered.

"Wait Elena" Stefan exclaimed.

"Elena's fine" the woman told him.

Katherine fell to the ground attempting to gasp for air.

"The spell is broken. She'll heal quickly, Bonnie's with her" the woman said. "I apologize for my involvement."

* * *

><p>Dia sat in the darkness on the Lockwood's grounds. Her shoes sat beside and she just stared out into the distance no longer holding back tears. Damon sat down beside her. He looked at her sadly.<p>

"Dia.." he began.

"Don't" she whispered. "Anything you say won't change anything."

"I'm so sorry" Damon looked at her.

"Just answer me this. Did you even look for me when I was gone?" she looked at him.

Damon just stared at her not saying anything.

Dia huffed. "I thought so."

"Dia please listen to me. I love you. Please believe me" Damon pleaded.

"Damon just go" she told him wiping away tears.

Damon nodded and moved towards her to kiss her cheek. Dia jerked from him. Damon sighed and gently stroked her hair.

"I'm so sorry" he said before getting up and walking away.

Dia just stared out into the distance still. She wiped away the remaining tears, picked up her shoes, and up to walk away. She stood there for a few moments before someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth.

* * *

><p>Katherine awoke in the tomb with the moonstone beside her. She was in the dark surrounded by rocks. She saw the entrance and got up and walked over, but was stopped. She was trapped.<p>

"Hello Katherine" Damon smirked.

"Where am I?" she demanded.

"Where you should have been all along. I thought you'd learn your lesson by now, messing with a Bennett witch" Damon told her.

"You should have killed me" Katherine sneered.

"Death would have been too kind" Damon snapped and went toward the door to close it.

"No, Damon" Katherine protested. "Damon, don't. You need me. Elena and Dia are in danger."

Damon stopped and looked at her. "From who?"

Katherine just stared at him not replying.

"You're lying, you're always lying" Damon sneered.

"Why do you think I haven't killed them? Because they're the doppelgangers, they need to be protected" Katherine told him.

"Then I'll protect them while you rot in hell" he said before shutting the door.

"Damon, don't! I'll do anything, please. Damon! You need me! You need me!" Katherine called out.

* * *

><p>Elena walked in the Lockwood parking lot while on the way to her car.<p>

"Yeah Jeremy, I've got my car. Tell Bonnie that whatever she did, I'm starting to feel better. Yeah, you can drive her home. I'm just going to go straight to bed. Okay" she said before hanging up. Elena looked up and saw Dia leaned against a car with tears in her eyes.

"Dia are you okay? I'm so sorry again" Elena told her.

"Elena I'm so sorry" she replied. Elena frowned before a masked man came up from behind and grabbed her.

**Ok there you have it. The moment you've all been waiting for The scene with Dia and Damon at the end literally broke my heart. If you want a tear jerker listen to "Boats & Birds" by Gregory and the Hawk while reading that part. The song helped me write that part and is part of the reason why I feel like crying now. Thank you for all the reviews. You guys are seriously the best and I know I keep saying that but I really truly mean it. Next chapter should be up in about 2 or 3 hours. I need to take at least a little break to rest my fingers. Read and review!**


	15. Rose Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

A car turned into a field. Another SUV was waiting in the field. The man driving the car got out of the car and walked over to the other SUV. The window was down and behind it was a man wearing a cap and sunglasses.

"Where are they?" the man in the sunglasses asked.

"In the trunk" the other man replied. "I did exactly what you said."

"Good, put them in the back" the first man instructed.

The second man opened the SUV trunk and went to open his car trunk. Elena and Dia both unconscious laid in the trunk. He picked up Elena and put her in the trunk of the SUV and then went back for Dia. He picked her up and put her in the trunk with Elena. After he put her in the trunk he closed it and walked back over the passenger's side.

"Thank you for your help" the first man said.

"Is there anything else?" the second man asked.

"One more thing. Come closer, please" the driver instructed.

The man moved closer the window.

"Closer" the driver told him.

The man came closer and the driver took him and bit his neck draining him of his blood before throwing him to the ground.

* * *

><p>"So Sarah attacks Tyler and he pushed her away and she tripped and she fell and she hit her head" Caroline told Damon as she got ready for school.<p>

"Does Matt remember anything?" Damon asked.

"Hmm, he thinks he blacked out but I think they were both compelled by Katherine. That's why I covered for Tyler and said it was an accident" Caroline explained.

"Yeah, I don't understand that. The guy is a tool" Damon commented.

"Gee, Tyler getting blamed for Sarah death just opens up questions that can't answer and do you really think that's a good idea for him to tell his mom he's a werewolf?" Caroline looked at him.

"Well, no" Damon agreed.

"And that werewolf road leads straight to Vampire Boulevard! I thought I was thinking fast on my feet" Caroline told him.

"Where is your mom?" Damon asked.

"Leading the search party for Aimee Bradley. They haven't found her body yet" Caroline replied.

"Ah, teens today and their underage drinking. Tragic. Wait, did you see Tyler's eyes turn yellow?" Damon asked.

" They were more gold with amber highlights" she said.

"Oh" Damon said simply.

"Can he turn into a wolf now?" Caroline asked.

"Only on a full moon but now he has craze strength and who knows what else. I wonder how much Mason told him. Does he know about us?" Damon asked her.

Caroline didn't reply as she was texting on her phone.

"Hey! What did you tell him?" Damon asked.

"Nothing, really. I don't think he knows much of anything. He seemed really freaked out and honestly, I felt kind of bad for him" Caroline said. She left her room and went toward her front door.

"He's got to know something" Damon called out to her.

"Alright I'll ask him" Caroline said continuing to walk.

Damon rushed over to her and grabbed her by the collar.

"No, you won't Caroline! He cannot know about us. The bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire so don't be his friend! Do you understand me?" Damon sneered.

"I understand" Caroline said shakily. "I'm late for school"

"Right" Damon said. He patted her shoulder.

"If you want to drop the hints to your mom, Aimee's body is at the bottom of a ravine with the crack spine. Might save your mom some time" he smirked. "Oh also have you heard from Dia. I know she's pissed at me and all, but she didn't come home last night."

"No I haven't" Caroline replied. "To be honest I haven't heard from her or Elena and I didn't see them the rest of the night at the Lockwoods."

* * *

><p>Dia awoke to someone tying her hands with rope. She looked up and saw a man and looked over and saw Elena unconscious.<p>

"Oh good" he smiled. He spoke with British accent.

"You're awake. It'll save me the trip of having to come back for one of you." He pulled Dia out of the SUV then pulled Elena out and carried her. By this time Elena had woken up.

He carried Elena into the house and pulled Dia along with them.

"What do you want" Elena mumbled.

"Shush" the man napped.

"Please I'm hurt" Elena told him. He said Elena and Dia down on the couch and sat in between them. He began to untie Elena.

"I know, just a taste" he said as his face changed.

A woman arrived in the room.

"Trevor!" she yelled in a British accent. "Control yourself."

"Buzz kill" Trevor got up and left.

The woman turned her attention to Elena.

"What do you want with me?" Elena gasped.

"Oh my god, you look just like her" she said. She looked at Dia.

"And you" she whispered.

"But I'm not. Please, whatever you…" Elena groaned.

"Be quiet" the woman snapped.

"But I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert; you don't have to do this" Elena pleaded and stood up.

"I know who you are, I said be quiet" the woman snapped again.

"Elena don't" Dia whispered.

"What do you want?" Elena asked again.

The woman suddenly slapped Elena very hard causing her to fall to the ground unconscious. Dia gasped loudly.

" I want you to be quiet" she said. She looked at Dia and walked over to her and untied her hands.

"You're resemblance to her is extrodinary" the woman told her.

"I know I look like Lydia" Dia sneered. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Who's Lydia?" the woman frowned.

"The chick I'm the doppelganger of" Dia frowned. "Isn't that why you took me?"

"I don't know a Lydia" the woman told her.

"Then why did you take me?" Dia asked.

"Listen to me" the woman threatened. "Unless you want to end up like you're friend here, you'll be quiet."

"Can I at least know your name?" Dia asked.

"Rose and you're Lydia Walker now be quiet" she sneered.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Damon stood outside the high school. Stefan had told Damon that Jeremy told him that Elena never came home while Damon told him about the same thing happening to Dia.<p>

"This is Katherine right all over it" Stefan told him.

"Katherine's in the tomb. Trust me; I'm the one who shut her in" Damon replied.

"Did you?" Stefan looked at him not convinced.

"Did I what, Stefan?" Damon looked at him.

"Well, I know the hold that Katherine has on you" Stefan said.

"She's in the tomb, period. End of story but she did say something to me right before I shut her in. I thought she was lying" Damon told him.

"What did she say?" Stefan asked.

"Elena and Dia are in danger" Damon replied.

"What?" Stefan frowned. "And you didn't think you should ask her to elaborate?"

"Everything she says is a lie. How am I supposed to know she was starting spelling off the truth?" Damon said.

"We have to go talk to her" Stefan told him.

"No, no. Let me tell you how that's going to go: We're going to go ask her for help, she's going to negotiate her release which we should dumb enough to get her and she's going get out and kill us! This is exactly what she wants!" Damon protested.

"I don't really care" Stefan replied.

"It's a bad idea, Stefan" Damon told him.

"It's Elena and Dia" Stefan looked at him.

* * *

><p>Elena began to stir. Dia had moved her so that her head was on her lap. She looked up and Dia and began to spoke. Dia put a finger to her lips telling her to be quiet and then pointed to her ear and then the room where the talking was going on.<p>

"How's the girl" Rose said.

"Still passed out" Trevor replied.

" You didn't touch her, did you?" Rose asked.

"Give me some credit" Trevor told her.

"What about the other one?" Rose asked.

"She's looking after the other one. She's barely said a word" Trevor said. "So, did you called him?"

"No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works" Rose replied.

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" Trevor asked.

"They say he got it" Rose replied.

"Wonderful and what?" Trevor asked.

Elena and Dia walked into the hallway trying not to make a sound as they listened into their conversation.

"So that's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait" Rose told him.

"Look, it's not too late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with this" Trevor replied.

"I'm sick of running!" Rose exclaimed.

" Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying" Trevor shot back.

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free" Rose said.

Elena suddenly made a noise on the floor and Rose turned to her and Dia.

"You two" she sneered. "There's nothing around here from miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?"

"Who's Elijah?" Elena asked.

"He's your worst nightmare" Rose told them with fear in her eyes.

"Great" Dia huffed. "That tells us a lot."

* * *

><p>"I can't undo the tomb spell, Stefan. Even if I wanted to. It took all from me and Grams to undo it the first time" Bonnie told him.<p>

" But I can open the door, right? I can talk to her?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah but Damon's right. She's not going to tell you anything, not without something in return" Bonnie told him.

"I know but Bonnie I have to do something. I have no idea who has Elena or Dia; I have no idea where they are" Stefan replied.

Jeremy and Bonnie stood in Alaric classroom with a map and candle on one of the desks.

"How does this work?" Jeremy asked.

"I'll use your blood dry the energy for the tracking spell. You're blood related; it'll make the connection stronger and because I don't have Dia's blood we just have to hope that she and Elena are together" Bonnie explained.

Stefan walked into the classroom. "Alright, Alaric said we've got to clear out of here within 10 minutes. I've got weapons he's stocked me up."

"Are you ready?" Bonnie looked at Jeremy. She cut his hand and drops of blood fell to the map. Bonnie closed her eyes and began to say a spell. The blood droplets merged into one and all went toward a place on the map.

"There. They're there" Bonnie said.

"That's 300 miles away" Jeremy told them.

"No Bonnie. We need a more exact location than that" Stefan told her.

"That's the closest I can get" Bonnie replied.

"We can map it, area view will show us what's around there, help us bound the area" Jeremy suggested.

" Perfect. Call me with whatever you find" Stefan told him.

"No, no, I'm coming with you!" Jeremy protested.

"No Jeremy, you're not" Stefan told him.

" No, I'm going just sit here. What if she's hurt okay?" Jeremy said. Or worse? Dia's my friend too. What if one of them is…."

"They're not dead" Stefan cut him off. "You two go back to your house just in case. I'll call you the minute I find her."

"But you can't do this alone" Jeremy protested.

"He's not" Damon appeared in the doorway. "Let's go."

"You're coming with me?" Stefan asked.

"It's Dia and Elena" Damon replied.

* * *

><p>"Alaric sure likes his weapons" Damon said while driving. He looked at Stefan who was holding a little bottle of vervain.<p>

"What the hell is that?" he asked.

"I don't know, it's a vervain bomb or a grenade or something like that" Stefan replied.

"Weird" Damon said.

"Hey, how much further is it?" Stefan asked.

"About 80 miles" Damon replied.

"Who do you think took her?" Stefan looked at him.

"Someone from Katherine's past. She said she was running from someone. They pick out the wrong girl. As for why they took Dia, that is a good question" Damon replied.

"Thank you for helping me" Stefan said sincerely.

"Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing? The cliché of it all makes me itch" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on Damon. We both know that you being in this car have absolutely nothing to do with me anyway" Stefan told him.

"The elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar" Damon smirked.

"Well, it doesn't have to be an elephant. Let's talk about it." Stefan suggested.

"There's nothing to talk about" Damon replied.

"That's not true. I'm sure there is. Just get it out. I mean, are you in this car because you want to help your little brother save the girl that he loves? Or is it because you love her too? Hmm? I mean come on, express yourself. I happen to like road trip bonding" Stefan smiled.

"Keep it up, Stefan. I can step out of helping as easily as I stepped in" Damon smiled.

"No, you see that's the beauty of it. You can't" Stefan smirked.

Damon just sighed. "Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"If you're talking about Dia, I don't know" Stefan looked at him. "Oh I get why you came. Let me guess you think that if you come bursting in playing the hero and save Dia she'll come running back into your arms. Look whose trying to be the white knight now."

"Well I'll admit that's a bit of the reason why I came" Damon smirked. "But what bothers me is that I can understand why someone would take Elena. She looks like Katherine and I'm positive Katherine has pissed off loads of people in her past, but Dia? Dia looks like Lydia who by the way I killed in 1864. Why would anyone want a dead girl's look alike? I'm very interested to find the answer to that question."

"So this is really more about Dia for you than it is for Elena" Stefan smirked. "You really care about this girl."

"Alright the whole bonding thing has come to an end. I feel the cliché coming on and it's nauseating" Damon rolled his eyes.

**All I have to say is that I'm proud that this chapter is long and I finished it quickly! You're welcome for getting this done! I know you all will enjoy reading it especially since the last chapter was a bit of a cliff hanger. I'm hoping to get another two chapters up tomorrow, but if it's just one I apologize ahead of time. Read and review!**


	16. Rose Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Elena and Dia walked into another part of the house and found Rose alone.

"Why are we here?" Elena asked her.

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm going to answer them" Rose replied.

"Why won't you?" Elena persisted.

"That's another one" Rose smirked.

"Elena's it's no use. If she doesn't want to talk she's not going to" Dia looked at her.

"You're a smart one" Rose smiled at her.

"You got us okay? It's not like we can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell me what you want with me" Elena told her.

"I personally want nothing; I'm just a delivery service" Rose replied simply.

"Delivery to whom? Elijah?" Elena frowned.

"Two points for the eavesdroppers" Rose said.

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?" Elena asked.

"He's one of the vampires, the originals" Rose replied.

Elena and Dia looked at one another. That definitely did not sound good.

"Originals?" Dia frowned.

"What do you mean the originals?" Elena asked.

"Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you vampire history?" Rose stared at them both.

"So you know Stefan and Damon" Elena said.

"I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress" Rose smiled.

"Then Damon sounds like he's up your alley" Dia sighed.

"Who are the originals?" Elena asked.

"Trevor and I I've been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you two to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess" Rose explained.

"But why us" Elena asked.

"Because you are a Petrova doppelganger" Rose said looking at Elena. "You're the key into breaking the curse."

"The curse? The sun and the moon curse?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" Dia ran her hands through her head.

"Oh, you do know your history" Rose replied.

"What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse" Elena continued to question her.

"No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice will breaks it" Rose explained.

"The sacrifice?" Elena frowned.

" The blood of the doppelganger. You are the doppelganger. Which means, in order to break the curse you are the one who has to die" Rose explained.

"But I still don't get why I'm here. If Elena's the key to this sacrifice then why am I involved? What does Elijah want with me?" Dia asked.

"You're here as a symbol of our good faith to Elijah. You're more of a present to him" Rose replied.

"Why?" Dia sneered.

"You'll find out soon enough" Rose smirked.

"Tell me more" Elena said.

"Captivity has made her pushy, uh? What do you want to know doppelicious." Dia and Elena turned to see Trevor walking in.

"Who were you running from?" Elena asked.

"The originals" Trevor replied.

"Yeah, she said that. What does it mean?" Elena asked.

"The first family, the old world. Rose and I pissed them off" Trevor remarked.

Rose made a noise and glared at Trevor.

"Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead" Trevor explained.

"What did you do?" Elena frowned.

"He made the same mistake others did: he trusted Katerina Petrova" Rose said icily.

"Katherine" Elena spoke.

"Of course" Dia rolled her eyes.

"The one and only, the first Petrova doppelganger" Rose said.

"I helped her to escape her fate and now I've, sorry, we've been locked ever since" Trevor told them.

"Which is why we're not going to make the same mistake again" Rose looked sternly at Trevor

Elena and Dia went back to the couch and sat down. Elena sighed and looked around. She bit her lip and looked at Dia.

"Dia… I" she began.

Dia held her hand up and shook her head. "Now is not the time for that Elena. Let's worry about getting out of here."

"He does care about you Dia" Elena looked at her. "He was upset and confused when that all happened. Katherine makes him unstable."

"We can't always keep blaming Katherine for everything" Dia shook her head. "He had a choice and he decided that I wasn't worth it."

Elena just looked at her not knowing what to say. She placed a hand on Dia's should and then hugged her gently. Elena looked down and saw a crumpled piece of paper. She frowned.

"What is it?" Dia asked.

Elena picked up the paper and unwrapped it. On the paper it said "Stefan and Damon are coming". Elena smiled and handed it to Dia.

"I think you are worth it to him" Elena looked at her.

Dia looked up at her. Elena could see how much pain she was in. Dia bit her lip and gave the paper back to Elena.

* * *

><p>Damon and Stefan were still on the road on their way to rescue Elena and Dia.<p>

"We're getting close. Jeremy said there was an access road just past mar marker 6" Stefan told him.

Damon pulled out a blood bag and began to drink it. He noticed Stefan staring at him and smirked.

"If you want some, just ask" Damon said.

"I want some" Stefan told him.

"Ah, it's so sweet. You're going to be all big and strong and save your girl but don't worry, I've got your back. It'll be fine" Damon smiled.

"I'm not joking. I've been drinking a little every day. It's slowly increasing my intake and building up my strength" Stefan shot back.

Damon rolled his eyes and handed Stefan the blood bag. Stefan took it and began to drink it.

"Does Elena know you're drinking blood?" Damon raised his eyebrow at him.

"I've been drinking hers" Stefan told him.

"Hmm, how romantic. Since we're road trip bonding, remember the days when all you lived for was blood? You were the guy who ripped someone apart just for the fun of it" Damon smiled at him.

"You mean when I was more like you?" Stefan looked at him.

"Yes, Stefan, exactly. Back when you put blood into me so I could be a big bad vampire. I wonder if Elena would be so quick to open her veins to that guy. By the way, what happened to that guy? He was a hoot" Damon smirked.

"I guess he found someone else to live for" Stefan said.

* * *

><p>"He's here" Trevor said running in to where Rose was. "This was a mistake."<p>

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me" Rose told him.

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!" Trevor protested.

"He wants her more" Rose told him. "And he'll want the other one even more."

" I can't do this. You give them to him, he let you leave but I need to get out of here" Trevor said frantically.

"Hey! What are we?" Rose asked him.

"We're family, forever" Trevor looked at her.

A knock was heard at the door. Elena and Dia looked at each other and got up and walked over to Rose. She looked terrified.

"You're scared" Elena looked at her.

"Say here with them and don't make a sound" she looked at Trevor.

Rose walked downstairs and the front door opened by the other side stood a man in a black suit.

"Rosemary. Is there somewhere we can talk?" he asked her.

"Yes, in here. You have to forgive the house" she replied motioning him to follow her. He followed her.

"Oh, no, what's a little dirt? I completely understand. So tell me, what is it that gave you the courage to call me?" Elijah asked her.

"I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running. You are in a position to accord me that?" Rose told him.

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. What is his name these days? Trevor. If a saws fits it" Elijah looked at her.

"Katerina Petrova?" Rose asked.

"I'm listening" Elijah looked at her curiously.

"She didn't burn in the church in 1864" Rose told him.

"Continue" Elijah said intrigued.

"She survived" Rose continued.

"Where is she?" Elijah asked.

"You don't seem surprised by this" Rose frowned.

"Oh, when you called and invited me into this arm pities civilization, which at 3 hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I surmise it had everything to do with Katerina. Do you have her new position?" Elijah looked at her.

"No but I have better. I have her doppelganger" Rose smiled.

"That's impossible, her family line ended with her. I know that for fact" Elijah exclaimed.

"The facts are wrong" Rose told him.

"Well, show her to me" Elijah requested.

"Elijah, you are a man of honor, you can be trusted but I want to hear you say it again" Rose told him.

"You have my word, I will pardon you" Elijah told her.

"Follow me" Rose told him.

Rose turned and Elijah followed her into another room. Elena and Dia heard them. Dia looked at Elena and saw that she was frightened. They both saw Rose and Elijah. Elena's eyes went wide as she saw him. Elijah looked surprised and rushed over to her. He grabbed her and Elena began to shake. Elijah bent his head and smelled her neck. He looked at her in shock.

"Human. It's impossible" he looked at Elena. "Hello there." He looked at Dia and his eyes became wide.

"What is this?" Elijah demanded.

"A gift" Rose replied.

Elijah walked up to her and looked her up and down.

"It can't be. It's not possible" Elijah stroked her face softly. He pulled Dia closer to him and smelled her neck.

"I can't believe it's you" he whispered so only Dia could hear. He looked up at her and she frowned at him confused.

"She's not human" Elijah spoke. "Gypsy is what you are. I am very grateful Rose, very grateful indeed."

* * *

><p>Stefan and Damon stood in front of the car in the woods.<p>

"The house should be behind those trees. Wait, I got a lot more experience than you do with those sorts of things" Damon told him.

"What is your point?" Stefan asked.

"My point is, whoever has Elena and Dia is probably who was after Katherine in 1864 and before that" Damon explained.

"And?" Stefan asked waiting for more.

"And it puts them at 500 years old and strong. Are you sure you want to do this?" Damon asked him.

"Yeah, I'm certain I want to do it" Stefan replied.

"Because if we go in that house, we may not come back out" Damon told him.

"Alright then I won't come out" Stefan told him.

"So noble Stefan" Damon smirked.

"I can't think of a better reason to die but if you want to stay here, I totally understand" Stefan turned to leave. Damon sighed and followed him.

"I'm not backing out Stefan. If I had to die for Dia to be safe I'd do it in a heartbeat" Damon looked at him.

"You're not the same person you use to be Damon. She's changed you" Stefan smiled.

"She hasn't changed me that much" Damon rolled his eyes. "I'm still the angry vampire on the loose."

* * *

><p>Elijah looked at Elena and Dia and smiled.<p>

"We have a long journey head of us. We should be going" he told them.

Elena looked at Rose. "Please don't let him take me."

"One last piece of business and we're done" Elijah said. He walked over to where Trevor was standing.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry" Trevor told him.

"Oh no, your apologies are not necessary" Elijah said walking around him.

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you" Trevor told him.

"Oh yes you are the guilty one and Rose helped you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?" Elijah asked him.

"I beg your forgiveness" Trevor pleaded.

"So granted" Elijah told him.

Trevor smiled, but Elijah sliced his head off with one quick movement. Rose cried out as Elena and Dia gasped.

"You!" Rose cried out angrily.

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free" Elijah told her.

Elijah looked at Elena and then at Dia.

"I'm sorry you had to see that my dear" he looked at Dia.

"Come" he told them both.

"No and what about the moonstone?" Elena suddenly said.

"Elena don't" Dia protested.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah asked her.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is" Elena told him.

"Yes?" Elijah wanted her to continue.

"I can help you get it" Elena replied.

"Tell me where it is" Elijah asked.

"It doesn't work that way" Elena sneered.

"Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah looked at Rose.

"It's the first I heard of it" Rose said with tears in her eyes.

Elijah looked into Elena's eyes trying to compel her. He soon realized that it was not working. He looked at her necklace.

"What is this vervain doing around here" he said snatching the necklace from her neck and throwing it across the room. He grabbed her head and tried to compel her again.

"Tell me where the moonstone is" Elijah demanded.

"In the tomb, underneath the church ruins" Elena replied.

"What is it doing there?" Elijah asked.

"It's with Katherine" Elena said.

"Interesting" Elijah said letting her go. He looked at Dia.

"I would have compelled you, but I know gypsies can't be compelled by vampires. Such a pitty" he smiled.

A loud bump was heard in the house. Rose and Elijah looked around.

"What is that?" he asked.

"I don't know" Rose replied.

"Who else is in this house?" Elijah demanded.

"I don't know" Rose told him.

Elijah grabbed Elena and Dia and pushed them up the stairs into another part of the house. The stood in the hall. Figures sped around them at super speed. Elijah threw Elena and Dia over to Rose.

"Rose" Elijah said.

"I don't know who it is" Rose told him.

"Up here" a voice said. Elena and Dia looked at each other and smiled. It was Stefan.

Elijah sped on the stairs.

"Down here" another voice said. Elena looked at Dia and smirked at her. Dia nodded. Damon had come to her rescue.

Elijah suddenly received a stake to his hand. He looked at it and pulled it out. He looked to see that Rose had disappeared along with Elena and Dia.

Stefan had Elena and told her to be quiet. Damon stood with Rose with his hand over her mouth telling her to be quiet as well. Damon looked at Dia who was beside him. She smiled slightly at him.

"Excuse me. To who may be concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" Elijah called out. He broke a wooden coat rack and began to make a giant stake.

"I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girls, I'm going to count to 3 or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?" Elijah continued.

Elena and Dia appeared at the top of the stairs together.

"I'll come with you but just please don't my friends, they just wanted to help me out" Elena told him. Elijah sped up the stairs, stake in hand.

"What game are you playing at?" he sneered. He looked at Dia who smirked at him.

Elena suddenly threw the vervaine bomb in his face exploding in process. Dia threw him down the stairs a light shinning from her hand. Elijah skin burned but healed quickly. He went toward both Elena and Dia, but Stefan arrived with one of Alaric's stake guns and shot it at Elijah. It did not damage to him. Stefan threw the weapon to the ground and rushed over to Elijah sending them both down the stairs. Stefan laid on the ground while Elijah got up immediately. He began to go towards Stefan when Damon arrived and staked Elijah pushing him against the wall leaving him against the wall. Rose came into the room and saw it and sped off. Damon went to go follow her.

"Just let her go" Elena told him. Damon smiled at her as did Elena. She ran down the stairs into Stefan's arms.

"Hey come here. Are you hurt? Are you okay?" he said embracing her. She hugged him and looked at Damon and mouthed a "thank you" and Damon followed by mouthing a "you're welcome." He looked and saw Dia coming down the stairs. He walked over toward her. He looked at her and pulled her toward him embracing her tightly.

* * *

><p>Later at the boarding house, Damon poured himself a drink as Stefan walked into the room.<p>

"Where is Elena?" he asked.

"She's home" Stefan replied.

"And you're here why?" Damon asked him.

"Because she wanted to be with Jeremy" Stefan replied.

"Here" Damon said handing him a glass.

"Thanks. Where's Dia?" Stefan asked

"She's upstairs" Damon replied. "The whole evening dress look wasn't working for her anymore."

"You two were looking cozy on the way home." Stefan eyed him.

"I don't know. I get the impression she's still pissed. It's not like her to get over things so quickly. I'm just going to give her space and let her come to me" Damon told him.

"Well said" Stefan said rising is glass. "Listen, what Rose told Elena about the curse…"

"I know we'll keep her safe" Damon said. "We'll going to protect them both. We still have no clue as to why Elijah wanted with Dia."

"You know, the only way we're going to be able to do that is if we're not fighting each other. We let Katherine come between us. If let that happen with Elena, we're not going be able to protect her and Dia" Stefan told him.

"Yes Stefan I heard it all before" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Hey" Stefan said.

"What?" Damon asked.

"I'm sorry" he replied.

"About?" Damon frowned.

"For being the guy who made you turn 145 years ago" Stefan told him.

"Enough Stef, it's late. Don't need to rehearse that" Damon smirked.

"You know what? I've never said it at loud. I guess I just need to say it and you need to hear it. I'm sorry. What I did was selfish. I didn't want to be alone. I guess I just needed my brother" Stefan looked at him.

* * *

><p>Elena stood in her bathroom finishing getting ready for bed. She walked out to her bedroom and saw Damon sitting on her bed.<p>

"Cute pajamas" he smirked.

"I'm tired Damon" Elena told him.

"I brought you this" he said holding up her necklace.

"I thought that was gone. Thank you" Elena tried to take it, but Damon wouldn't let her.

" Please give it back" she asked him.

"I just have to say something" Damon said.

"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" Elena asked him.

"Well, because what I'm about to say is… probably the most selfish thing I have ever said in my life" Damon looked at her.

"Damon, don't go there" Elena protested.

"No, I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it" he looked at her. I love you, Elena and it's because I love you that… I can't be selfish with you. I love Dia too and I need to stop being selfish with her. It's probably always going to be Stefan with you and it will always be Dia with me though I will secretly wish at times that you were the one with me. Why you can't know this? I don't deserve you but my brother does." He kissed her forehead and looked at her.

"God, I wish you don't have to forget this but you do" Damon compelled her and he shed a small tear. Elena closed her eyes and when she opened them again Damon was gone. She had her necklace and looked around. She sat down and looked at her necklace.

Damon walked back into the boarding house and went upstairs. He saw that Dia's door was closed and he thought it best not to bother her. He walked into his bedroom and saw something on his bed. It was Dia's locket and a note. He opened the note and read it.

_Damon,_

_By the time you read this letter, I'll be long and gone. Please don't try and find me. If you try I'll make sure you don't find me. I don't want to be found, not now at least. I need a break from everything…from you, Mystic Falls, and everyone else. I need some time to think about what I want. Maybe this time apart will help you figure out what you really want as well. I love you Damon, but I don't love what you did. I'm sorry I had to do this. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye, but it's for the best. _

_Dia_

Damon read the letter over and over and closed his eyes. He picked up her locket and stared at it and threw it across the room in anger.

* * *

><p>A hooded figure walked into the tomb under Fell's church. The figure walked over to the door of the tomb and placed a hand on it. The door slid open on its own. The figure waited and then slowly saw Katherine emerge from the tomb.<p>

"Who are you" she sneered weakly. "What do you want?"

The figure took off the hood to reveal Dia.

"Relax it's just me" Dia told her.

"What's with all the theatrics?" Katherine smirked.

"Had to make sure no one saw me" she replied. Dia reached into a bag and began pulling out blood bags.

"Where have you been?" Katherine demanded. "This was supposed to be done the night of the masquerade."

"Well Elena and I got kidnapped" Dia shot back. "It wasn't my fault."

"By who?" Katherine said curiously.

"Some vampires trying to use us to buy their freedom from some vampire named Elijah" Dia looked at her.

Katherine's eyes went wide. Dia knew she was hiding something.

"Elijah? He saw Elena?" Katherine said.

"Yeah he got a nice stake to the heart though thanks to Damon though" Dia replied.

"Wonderful" Katherine rolled her eyes.

"You know I'm not sure if I should be pissed at you or thanking you" Dia looked at her.

"Thanking me" Katherine put her hands on her hips. "Damon was treating you like nothing and you know it."

"I get it" Dia snapped.

"You sure you want to do this?" Katherine asked.

"No reason for me not to" Dia replied.

"You know what you have to do?" Katherine looked at her.

"Trust me Katherine. I got your back. We'll get you out of here" Dia told her. She threw the blood bags into the tomb.

"I shouldn't be gone for more than a week tops" she told her. "I'll find her and I'll get what we need."

"Good cause if you don't I'll make sure you end up dead" Katherine sneered.

"Wouldn't expect anything less from you" Dia replied. "See in a few days." Dia touched the door and closed up the tomb.

**This chapter took forever, but I'm pleased with how it came out. Next chapter should be up tonight! Read and review!**


	17. Katerina Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Dia drove down the interstate. She had been driving for hours. She was getting tired, but the coffee was helping her. She hated that she didn't say goodbye to Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie, but it hurt to think about what Damon was feeling. It probably wasn't the best way to do it, but what other choice did she have. Getting kidnapped had put a damper on her mini-vacation and Katherine wasn't happy that she didn't go the tomb as soon as Katherine got trapped in there. Dia went back to thinking about Damon. She didn't know what she should do. Everything was blowing up all of a sudden. First getting kidnapped, Katherine showing up, finding out about Damon, getting kidnapped again, and now the whole thing with Elijah, Dia felt like her head was spinning. She sighed and pressed the phone button on her car.

"Call Luchiana Rivera" she spoke. She saw the words "calling" her dashboard. She heard ringing twice before someone picked up.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"¡Hola Luchi!" Dia said. "How's my favorite Puerto Rican."

"Lydia Walker!" Luchi said excited. "Girl I haven't talked to you in forever."

"I know, I'm sorry" Dia apologized.

"How's small town living?" Luchi asked her.

"Umm it's great, but about that" Dia began. "Luchi I'm in New York."

"¡A dios mío!" Luchi exclaimed. "Tendré que golpear con una cuchara. ¿Cómo no me has llamado hasta ahora?"

"Luchi if you're going to yell at me at least do at least do it in English" Dia laughed. "As much as I love to hear you want to whack me with a spoon, do it in English. My Spanish is a bit rusty."

"Well you shouldn't have left New York then. Then your Spanish would be perfecto" Luchi told her. "Now why am I hearing about you coming here just now?"

"It's a long story, but I promise I'll explain everything." Dia told her. "Luchi I was wondering though if I could crash at your place."

"Of course chica. Mi casa es su casa. Mi familia es su familia. You know that" Luchi said.

"Gracias" Dia said. "I should be there within the hour."

"Can't wait!" Luchi exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Elena knocked on the door of the boarding house after receiving a phone call from Stefan. Damon was the one to open the door.<p>

"Hello, Elena" Damon smiled.

"Stefan's here? He called. He said it was important" Elena said.

"Right this way" Damon said inviting her in.

Elena walked in and saw Stefan.

"Hey" Stefan greeted.

"What is this about?" Elena asked.

Rose appeared in the living room. Elena's eyes widen.

"You" Elena sneered.

"Elena relax" Stefan said. "She's here to help."

Elena looked at Stefan and shook her head, but walked into the living room and sat down. She looked at Rose and frowned.

"Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real" Rose explained.

"Who is he?" Elena asked.

"He's one of the originals, he's a legend" Damon rolled his eyes.

"From the first generation of vampires" Stefan finished for him.

"Like Elijah" Elena said.

" No. Elijah was the least of any compared to Klaus. He's a foot solider. Klaus is a real deal" Rose explained.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest" Stefan said.

"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?" Elena frowned.

"Yes and your friend Dia" Rose replied.

"Wait why would Klaus want Dia?" Elena asked.

"She's a gypsy" Rose said. "Do you know how much power they hold?"

"But Elijah looked surprised to see her not that he wanted her for her power." Elena frowned.

"There were reasons for that" Rose replied.

"Like?" Damon said intrigued.

"It's not important" Rose looked at him.

"Wait" Elena looked around. "Where is Dia? Shouldn't she be here?"

"She would be if we knew where she was?" Damon sighed.

"What?" Elena frowned. Damon pulled a piece of paper out and handed it to her. Elena took it and read it.

"Oh my god" Elena spoke. "We have to find her. If Klaus is coming after us both she could be in danger if she's on her own."

"No!" Stefan protested.

"What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true…" Damon began.

"Which it is" Rose finished.

"And you're saying it so I don't kill you" Damon smirked.

"Which I'm not" Rose persisted.

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe" Damon replied.

"Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even know that you exist" Stefan said.

"Not that you know of" Rose looked at him.

"That's not helping" Damon replied.

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time stories" Stefan said.

"He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot" Rose sneered.

"Aright, we're shaking. You made your point" Damon rolled his eyes.

Elena got up off the couch.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"To school. I'm late" Elena replied.

"Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you" Stefan suggested.

" It's okay, I know where it is" Elena told him. She got up and left the room.

Damon looked at Rose. "She's in denial."

"Shut up, Damon" Stefan snapped.

* * *

><p>Dia walked into an apartment complex and walked up a few flights of steps until she got to the floor she needed to be on. She knocked on a door and waited a few moments before the door opened. An olive skinned teenager with dark black hair opened the door.<p>

"Ya era hora" she spoke smugly. She looked at Dia and suddenly smiled brightly.

"Come here!" she exclaimed. She and Dia hugged tightly.

"Oh Luchi" Dia looked her up and down. "It's so good to see you."

"It's been way to long" Luchi smirked at her. "Come in come in."

Dia walked into their apartment. Not much had changed. Still portraits of Puerto Rico hung on their wall along with school pictures of Luchi and her siblings.

"Mamá! Dia está aquí!" Luchi called out. "She was so excited to hear you were coming."Dia smiled and laughed and began to hear footsteps. A middle aged woman appeared from the hallway with a big smile on her face.

"Oh Lydia!" she exclaimed running over and hugging her. "Let me look at you." She looked Lydia up and down.

"Tu eres muy bonita" she gushed.

"Gracias Adela. It's wonderful to see you" Dia said. "And thank you again for letting me stay here."

"Lydia you are family. You are always welcomed here" Adela told her. She looked at the clock.

"Valencia! Pepe! Tienes un escuela!" she called out. "Those two will be the death of me. We'll catch up later Dia. I have to go deal with the rest of my little miracles." She walked back into the hallway and went to go find her children.

"So let's talk" Luchi said. The two of them sat on the couch.

"So tell me about Mystic Falls!" Luchi requested. "Anything mystic about it?"

Dia looked at her and smiled hesitantly. "Oh no, you know how small towns are. It's actually quite boring."

"How's Lucy?" she asked.

"Umm she's doing alright. Her company's got her all over the place, so it's just me mainly" Dia told her.

"Mom always said that they worked Lucy way too hard, but she did always come through for you" Luchi said.

"That's true, but with her being away it gave me plenty of time to spend time with my second family" Dia smiled.

"So why did you come back to New York?" Luchi asked.

"I just needed a break from small town living and certain things" Dia replied.

"Would a boy have anything to do with it as well?" Luchi raised an eyebrow.

Dia let out a laugh and smirked.

"¡A dios mío!" Luchi grinned. "I knew it. Tell me everything!"

Before Dia could tell her Adela came in with Luchi's siblings.

"Dia!" Valencia exclaimed.

"Valencia you can catch up with Dia later, you have school. Pepe come on!" she exclaimed. "Luchi you too!"

"Pero mama!" Luchi pouted.

"Tienes un escuela. Besides look at Dia, she needs sleep you two and talk later. You'll be home early from school and have time to spend with her before you go to work."

Luchi rolled her eyes. "Lo siento chica."

"It's okay. We'll talk later" Dia smiled. Luchi gave her a hug and got up and left with her siblings.

* * *

><p>"Alright rosebud. I need some answers" Damon said walking into the living room. He saw Rose crying.<p>

"Oh please don't tell me you're crying 'cause your buddy Trevor lost his head" Damon rolled his eyes.

"You've always been this sensitive?" Rose asked wiping some tears away.

"Full vampire switch for this very reason. Takes the emotion out of it" Damon replied.

" Yeah, you switch yours, I'll switch mine" Rose told him.

"Is that a dig?" Damon looked at her.

"It's an observation. Being in love with your brother's girlfriend and another woman must be difficult" Rose replied.

" I'm not in love with anyone, but Dia" Damon huffed.

"You want to try that again?" Rose said not convinced.

"Don't get on my bad side" Damon told her.

"Then show me your good side" Rose requested.

"How do I find Klaus?" Damon asked.

"You don't find Klaus, he finds you" Rose replied.

"Come on. Somebody's got to know somebody who knows where he is, right?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Add another two hundred somebodies to that and you're still not even close" Rose said.

"Humor me. You got in touch with Elijah, how did you do it?" Damon asked.

"Through a very low somebody on the churching poll. A guy name Slater in Richmond" Rose told him.

"Perfect. I'll drive" Damon smiled.

"No. You forget not all of us can do sun" Rose looked at him.

"Then you drive. Come on" Damon said.

* * *

><p>Dia woke up after a few hours of napping. She woke up in Luchiana's room. She looked over on the nightstand and picked up a picture of Dia and Luchi with a group of friends. She smiled. She missed those days of feeling normal and living a normal life.<p>

"You know everyone is going to be dying to see you when they find out you're here" Dia looked up and saw Luchi in the doorway.

"I know" Dia replied. "I've missed everyone!"

"How about we have a party to celebrate your homecoming tomorrow night?" Luchi suggested.

"A party really?" Dia huffed.

"Hey what happened to you fun bone?" Luchi looked at her.

"Alright fine" Dia gave in.

"Yes!" Luchi exclaimed. "How about you and I go grab some coffee before I go to work and you can tell me about that boy."

* * *

><p>Dia and Luchi got their coffee and were walking down the street.<p>

"So spill" Luchi suddenly spoke. "Who is he?"

"His name is Damon" Dia replied.

"Ooh Damon. Ay ay ay!" Luchi smirked. "Is he hot?"

"Extremely" Dia sighed.

"So give me the details. How did it happen?" Luchi asked.

"Well we started out as friends and we got closer and closer and then one night feelings came out and then we…" Dia's voice trailed off and she took a sip of her coffee.

"Lydia Walker, you did not!" Luchi stared at her in disbelief.

"Alright I didn't" Dia smirked.

"Típico" Luchi rolled her eyes. "Of course you'd be the one to have sex before me."

"Really Luch?" Dia raised her eyebrows.

"Kidding" she said smugly. "What went wrong?"

"His ex showed up and crap happened and when everything was said and done I was the last thing that ever crossed his mind" Dia explained.

"That bastard!' Luchi exclaimed. "He's such a puta!"

"Agreed. So I just decided that I needed a break. Give him time to figure things out and give me time to figure things out hence why I'm here" Dia said.

"Well I'm glad you are chica" Luchi smiled. "I'm here for you."

"Thanks Luchi" Dia hugged her.

Luchi looked at her watch and sighed. "I have to get to work, but I'm only working for 3 hours tonight so I'll be home early so we can get party planning."

"Sounds great!" Dia smiled.

"Adios chica" Luchi called out walking away.

Dia continued to walk down the street continuing to drink her coffee. She looked around the streets of New York and watched the people. Dia walked up to a shop window and looked. She looked at the display and in the reflection she saw what appeared to be Elijah. She gasped and quickly turned around. Nothing was there. She walked away from the window. Obviously the lack of sleep was getting to her. She took a deep breath and turned around and jumped.

"Hello Lydia" Elijah smiled at her.

**There you go! Another chapter. Now tomorrow I can only really say that I'll get on chapter up. I have some things to do tomorrow and I won't get to write until tomorrow. Thank you for all the reviews. I also apologize to any fluent Spanish speakers who are reading. If my Spanish is off please tell me. My Spanish is a bit rusty. Read and review!**


	18. Katerina Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Dia stood there in shock. Elijah was supposed to be dead, staked to a wall as a matter of fact. Elijah seemed to notice the shock and smiled at her.

"Surprised to see me aren't you?" he smirked.

"H-How are you alive?" Dia managed to get out. "I saw you die."

"Oh it takes a little more than a piece of wood to kill me" Elijah replied.

Dia just stared at him. She tried to make a break for it, but Elijah grabbed her arm before she could run off.

"I wouldn't do that" Elijah looked at her. "How about you and I sit down for some lunch? All you've had since you left Mystic Falls is that coffee."

"Have you been following me?" Dia snapped.

"You're of interest to me Dia. Of course I would keep an eye on you" Elijah smiled. "So let's have lunch."

Elijah and Dia sat outside a café. Dia had ordered a salad, but had barely eaten anything. It was nerves and the fact that she had no idea what Elijah wanted.

"You're not eating your last meal you know" Elijah finally spoke. "If I wanted you dead, you would be so."

"Why haven't you?" Dia looked at him.

"You are some use to me believe it or not" Elijah replied. "Killing you would just be a waste of time."

Dia took a bite of her salad. Well he wasn't going to kill her. That was a relief.

"That was foolish on your part, leaving Mystic Falls" he told her.

"Why?" Dia frowned.

"You are an extremely powerful gypsy. There are those who would want to use that power you possess" Elijah said.

"Cut the crap" Dia snapped. "What do you want?"

"Like I said you're of interest to me" Elijah told her again.

"I figured that much out" Dia looked at him. "Why did you look so surprised to see me when you first met me?"

"You bear a striking resemblance to someone I once knew" Elijah replied.

"Who? Lydia Walker from 1864? If that's so then join the club" Dia rolled her eyes.

"I don't know a Lydia Walker from 1864" Elijah snapped.

So she looked like someone else besides Lydia? This was getting weirder and weirder. Great she wasn't the doppelganger of one girl but two.

"Who was she?" Dia asked.

"Her name was Marina Vladiou" Elijah said. "She was a gypsy like yourself. Her father…."

"Was Dorin Vladiou" Dia finished for him.

"How did you know that?" Elijah looked at her curiously.

"I have a book on the Vladiou family along with other things about gypsies. I figured I was related to them, now this proves it" Dia said.

"Oh you are very much related to them. You being a descendent of the Vladiou family makes you a target" Elijah explained.

"So why did you come here to find me?" Dia asked.

"To make sure you would stay unharmed, you will be some value to me" Elijah said. "You're safety is important to me."

"Why? Because of the sun and moon curse? I'm part of the key to get the werewolves to stop having fleas?" Dia huffed.

"Do you have any idea of what the gypsy's role in the sun and the moon curse is?" Elijah growled.

"Enlighten me" Dia glared.

"Gypsies are a rare form of magic. Especially a gypsy that is so powerful" Elijah said.

"And your point is…." Dia's voice trailed off.

"You're powers help lift the curse, but in some cases your powers maybe used to protect whoever the curse is being lifted from." Elijah explained.

"Who's coming after me?" Dia asked.

"Klaus" Elijah explained. "He's an original like me. He wants you for your power and because you are a Vladiou gypsy, he'll want you even more."

"Great" Dia said. "Tell me about Marina."

Elijah sat back in his chair and looked down and looked up at Dia.

"That's a story for a different time" he spoke.

"You cared about her didn't you" Dia looked at him.

"I must go" Elijah said changing the subject. "Would you allow me to walk you back to your friend's apartment? It's Luchiana isn't it?"

"How did you know I was…you know what never mind" Dia said.

* * *

><p>Elena sat in the tomb with Katherine. Katherine had been telling her about when she was turned and some about Klaus.<p>

"So how much of your little story is true?" Elena asked.

"I have no reason to lie, Elena. I have no reason to do anything but sit here and read and rot" Katherine said.

"Okay, assuming it's even partially true, that's the reason why you came back isn't it? Because you wanted to be the one to hand me over to Klaus" Elena asked.

"500 years in the run, I figured maybe he'd be willing to strike a deal" Katherine told her.

"So you got Mason Lockwood to find you the moonstone" Elena asked her.

"Right again" Katherine smiled.

"What else do you needed to break the curse?" Elena asked.

"Hmm, look who is getting smarter" Katherine smirked.

"It's not just me or the stone, is it? Otherwise that you'd be no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood's werewolf curse" Elena said.

"Witches and their spells: so many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice" Katherine rolled her eyes.

"So you need a werewolf" Elena asked.

"Believe it or not, they're hard to come by" Katherine smiled.

"What else?" Elena asked.

"A witch to do the spell. Mine bailed but Bonnie will do just fine" Katherine smirked.

"What else?" Elena asked again.

"A vampire" Katherine said simply.

"Caroline" Elena said.

"It could have been anyone I suppose but I like the poetry of Caroline" Katherine smiled. "Oh and before you ask the last thing you need is a gypsy."

"Like Dia?" Elena frowned.

"Silly Elena. Do you know how powerful and rare a gypsy is? I haven't a gypsy as powerful as what Dia is since I was human. The gypsy is just the cherry on top. Without a gypsy the curse can't be completed. Gypsies also offer protection to the one that the curse is lifted from considering the ritual isn't exactly painless" Katherine explained.

"So you were gonna just hand us all over to be killed?" Elena frowned.

"Better you than I die" Katherine said going back deep inside the tomb leaving Elena by herself.

* * *

><p>Elijah walked Dia back to Luchiana's apartment. Dia refrained from asking too many questions especially about Marina though she wanted to know more about this girl she looked like.<p>

"So what are you going to do about Klaus?" Dia asked. "Are you going to hand me over to him?"

"No" Elijah said simply. "I plan on protecting you and your friend Elena. When do you plan on returning to Mystic Falls?"

"I don't know" Dia replied. "There are some things that happened that I'm not ready to face yet."

"I don't care about your boyfriend problems with Damon Salvatore" Elijah snapped. "I suggest you return soon. It'll make things much more easer."

Dia walked up to Luchi's door. "Well this is me."

"It was lovely talking to you Lydia. I'll be in touch. I plan to keep an eye on you….a close one" Elijah took her hand and kissed it gently.

"You know for someone who is supposed to be so terrifying, you're actually quite….charming" Dia looked at him.

Elijah was taken aback by Dia's comment. He looked at her and gently smiled.

"I guess I'm just old fashioned" Elijah said before speeding off.

"¡Hola chica!" Luchi called out walking into her room. She saw Dia sitting on her window seat staring outside.

"Hey Luchi" Dia said. Luchi came over and sat beside her.

"You okay chica?" she asked her.

"Not really" Dia replied.

"Is it the boy?" Luchi asked.

"That and other things" Dia smiled uneasily. Her phone began to ring and she looked down at it. It was Damon.

"You still haven't talked to him have you?" Luchi looked at her.

"Nope" Dia replied. ""Just not ready to talk to him."

"Well I know the perfect cure for breakup blues" Luchi smiled. "Flan and sopapilla!"

"That sounds like a wonderful cure" Dia laughed.

* * *

><p>Dia's phone went to voicemail again. He had called numerous times, but she had yet to pick up. Today was not going according to plan. They had learned a few things about Klaus and the sun and the moon curse from Rose's friend Slater, but they still didn't know much.<p>

"Damn it Dia" Damon huffed.

"Girlfriend still not talking your calls" Rose said walking in. Damon just looked at her and took a drink of his scotch.

"I'm sorry about today. I didn't know that was going to happen" Rose said referring to the situation with Slater.

"I believe you" Damon replied.

"I wish we could save Elena. I know that you want to" Rose said.

"And I will" Damon replied.

"And I'm sorry that you still haven't heard from Dia. I know that must be painful. She'll talk to you again. Just give it time" Rose told him.

"And I will" Damon repeated.

"You remind me of Trevor" Rose told him.

"Why? Why him?" Damon frowned.

"Because he always talked big game, always working on angle but underneath all this, he was the best friend anyone could hope for" Rose replied.

"And where did that get him?" Damon asked.

"Dead and my loyalty to him almost got me dead too" Rose said.

Damon handed her a glass of scotch.

"To friendship" Damon toasted.

"You're right to fight it, how do you feel about her" Rose asked.

"And why's that?" Damon asked.

"Because if you want to survive, you need to not care about anyone" Rose replied.

"Caring get you dead, huh" Damon smirked.

"It might be time to turn the switch off on your emotions" Rose told him.

"I will if you will" Damon said. The two of them looked at each for a few moments before their lips came crashing against each others.

* * *

><p>Dia and Luchi sat on her apartment roof eating food and laughing. Dia felt her phone vibrate. She looked at it and saw she had a text message from a number she didn't recognize. She opened the message up and read it.<p>

_I enjoyed our lunch today, though you do ask too many questions. I look forward to the next time and you were right….I did care about her. _

Dia smiled and shook her head. She had no clue how Elijah had gotten her number. He was something else. She felt drawn to him. There was something about him, it was different.

Luchi noticed her smiling. "Everything alright?"

Dia looked up. "Yeah everything's fine."

* * *

><p>Damon sat shirtless on the couch with Rose. He felt guilty for what he did with Rose, but he had the feeling that Dia and he were over so there was a part of him that didn't feel guilty.<p>

"t's a lie, you know. There's no switch you can turn. Sure when you're a newbie but after a couple of hundred years… you just have to pretend" Rose looked at him. Rose's phone began to ring. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Rose." It was Slater.

"Slater? Are you okay?" Rose asked.

"Yes, I took off, I'm sorry, I was freaking freaked" Slater replied.

"No, I'm sorry to involve you" Rose replied.

"Look, I want no part in any of this but I did some digging" Slater told her.

"Okay, what did you find?" Rose asked.

"You can destroy the curse but you need the moonstone" Slater explained.

"How? What do you mean? I don't follow" Rose said.

"Can your friend get the moonstone? You need it" Slater asked. Rose looked at Damon. He nodded.

"Yes, he can get it. What next?" Rose asked.

" You need a witch and a gypsy. Get the moonstone, a witch and a gypsy should be able to figure out the rest. Good luck, Rose" Slater said before hanging up.

Rose and Damon looked at one another.

"So exactly how pissed is your girlfriend at you?" Rose asked.

**Hey everyone I'm sorry for not updating yesterday. I started to write this, but had a hard time doing so, so I ended up taking a nap and did not wake up until this morning. I'm also sorry to say that this will be the last chapter until August 9****th****. I will be out of town and will be computerless for the entire time. I'm sorry for not warning you ahead of time, but on the bright side I didn't leave in the middle of an episode. I figured as well it would be best to finish up this episode and then pick back up on the next when I get back. Once again I'm sorry for this. This is the last time this summer I will be gone for a long period of time. Once I get back I promise to update. Please review. Your reviews are what make me want to write because your feedback is so positive and I absolutely love hearing from all of you. You all are amazing! I will be back soon!**


	19. The Sacrifice Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Damon and Stefan walked to the church ruins. They were both on their way to talk to Katherine in an attempt to get the moonstone. While walking Damon's mind lingered to Dia. He still hadn't heard from her in days and it was worrying him. He sighed and pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number. Her phone rang a few times before going to her voicemail.

"Don't do this Dia" he whispered.

"She's still not taking your calls?" Stefan stopped and looked at him.

"Nope and to be honest she couldn't have picked a better time to disappear" Damon said. "She knows nothing about Klaus. She's vulnerable and there's nothing I can do about it."

Stefan stared at Damon curiously. "Damon I know you love this girl, but she's upset, you hurt her. She needed time to process everything. Give her time. She'll come back when she's ready."

"What if she doesn't" Damon asked him.

"I think I like this Damon" Stefan smiled. "Dia's really got to you."

"Oh shut up" Damon rolled his eyes.

"She loves you Damon, but I'm going to be honest here" Stefan said. "Fooling around with Rose isn't going to help you get her back."

"It's just a bit of fun" Damon smirked.

"She won't see it that way" Stefan said sternly.

"I don't even know if Dia and I are technically still together" Damon replied.

"Damon you care about her, fight for her like the way I know you want to deep down" Stefan looked at him.

Damon didn't respond. He only looked at Stefan than walked down to the tomb with Stefan following. They came to the entrance of the tomb.

"Let's do it" Damon told him.

The door of the tomb was opened. Katherine stood up. She was dirty and was weak.

"Please come on in. There's many room for all of us" Katherine told him.

"I rather poke my eyes out" Damon snarled.

"Hmmm, they are such pretty eyes" Katherine smirked.

"We're here for the moonstone" Stefan replied.

"Feel like tossing it over?" Damon asked.

"Tell you what, you get a little witch to hocus pocus me out of here and you get whatever you want" Katherine smiled at them.

" I thought you liked it in here. Nice and safe where Klaus can't get to you" Stefan replied.

"I've had time to reconsider" Katherine told them.

"Meaning your hungry" Damon smirked.

"I'm starving, Damon and dirty but above all, I'm bored. At least running from Klaus was not boring so here the deal: you get me out of here, you get the moonstone and I'll disappear from Mystic Falls forever. Let me know what you decide" Katherine told them. She then held up the moonstone at them and smiled and walked deeper into the tomb.

Stefan and Damon walked outside of the tomb.

"Well that was a waste" Damon commented.

"I agree" Stefan replied. "She's probably lying."

"This is Katherine we're talking about of course she's lying" Damon rolled his eyes. He pulled out his phone and dialed Dia's number once more.

* * *

><p>"Ok so can I please tell you how much I missed the roof of your apartment" Dia told Luchi. The two of them were on her apartment rooftop sunbathing in their bathing suits.<p>

"Best way to get a tan in all of NYC" Luchi replied.

"I've definitely missed this" Dia laughed. Dia's phone began to ring again. She picked it up off the table beside her. Damon was calling again. She sighed and put the phone down.

"Still him?" Luchi asked.

"Yep" Dia replied.

"Maybe you should answer it. Let to let him know you're okay" Luchi looked at her.

"How about I pass?" Dia replied. "So everything set for tonight?"

"Absolutely" Luchi gushed. "Too bad my dad's still in Mexico on business, I do prefer the Mexican side of me to be shown during parties. Mexican food's got a bit more of an edge than what Puerto Rican food does."

"It's still good though" Dia replied. "I'm going to get a refill. You want anything?"

"Bring up more salsa por favor" Luchi smiled.

Dia got up and left the roof leaving Luchi to by herself. Dia's phone began to ring again. Luchi picked it up and looked at the phone. Damon was calling again. She answered the phone.

"Dia's phone" she said.

"Who is this?" Damon replied.

"A friend of Dia's. I'm assuming this is Damon" Luchi replied.

"You assume correctly" Damon said. "Where is she?"

"She's safe Damon" Luchi told him. "I don't think she wants to you to know where she is."

"Tell me" Damon demanded.

"No" Luchi flat out told him. "Damon she loves you. You hurt her. Give her time. I'll take care of her for the time being."

"Can you just please try to convince her to call me? I need to talk to her and it's important" Damon said.

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises" Luchi told him.

"Just try please. I..I need to hear her voice" Damon said.

"I'll let her know" she replied.

"Thank you for taking care of her" Damon told her before hanging up.

Luchi put Dia's phone back on the table before Dia came back. Dia came back up to the roof and sat down.

"There you go" Dia said handing her the salsa.

"Gracias chica" Luchi smiled.

* * *

><p>Elena opened her front door to reveal Stefan and Damon.<p>

"Hey can we talk?" Stefan asked.

"Why?" Elena frowned.

"We went to see Katherine" Damon told her.

Elena looked at them both stunned. "Come on in."

"Have you heard from Dia?" Elena looked at Damon.

"No, but I talked to one of her friends" Damon replied."I'm hoping she call me back."

"You miss her don't you?" Elena looked at him.

Damon didn't respond and walked into the kitchen.

"Damon its okay to miss her" Elena told him.

"It's useless Elena" Stefan told her. "He's not opening up. I've tried."

"What do you two want me to say? I miss her? I screwed up. I watched someone I love leave without me knowing. Yes Elena I miss her, I miss her more than you possibly could imagine and it's taking everything in me not to go find her and drag her ass back here" Damon snapped.

"Damon I'm so sorry" Elena looked at him.

"Now about Katherine" Stefan said changing the subject. "She wants out of the tomb in exchange for the moonstone. If we get her out, she said she would leave."

"You don't believe her, do you?" Elena asked.

" No, of course not. We just want the moonstone" Damon replied.

" According to Rose's friend Slater, there's the way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break" Stefan explained.

"No spell, no doppelganger sacrifice so ergo you live" Damon said.

"How do you destroy it?" Elena asked.

"By releasing it from the moonstone" Stefan told her.

" How do you guys even know this is gonna work?" Elena asked.

"Cause we have a crafty witch on our side" Damon smiled.

"You discussed it with Bonnie?" Elena frowned.

"She agreed to do anything she could to help" Stefan explained.

"It's Katherine who has the moonstone. She's not gonna give it to you" Elena looked at them.

"We're gonna get it from her" Stefan told her.

"Well, what he means to say is we will pray for her cold dead head if we have to" Damon smirked.

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone and get out in time for her to return it" Stefan said.

"Whoa, seems like you guys have already all planned out" Elena said.

"Yep we're awesome" Damon smiled.

"Except for one thing. I don't want you to do it" Elena told them.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan frowned. "Elena, we don't have a choice."

"What about Klaus?" Elena shot back.

"We'll find him right after we get the moonstone" Stefan told her.

"Is that before or after that he kills everyone that I care about, including the two of you" Elena looked at Stefan then at Damon. Damon just stared at her stunned by what she just said.

"Elena, if we can dispel the moonstone, we can save your life and Dia's life" Stefan told her.

"I know, everybody keeps saying that" Elena sighed. She looked at them and left the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Luchi are you positive there's nothing I can do to help you with?" Dia asked her friend while Luchi went from one place to another.<p>

"No, we are here to celebrate you being home!" Luchi huffed. The doorbell suddenly rang and Luchi ran over to the door. She opened it and the first group of people arrived.

"Alright where is she?" a boy with brown hair said.

Dia walked into the living room. Her face lit up when she saw the boy!

"Becker !" she exclaimed and ran up and hugged him.

"Don't you ever leave us again" Becker told her. She pulled away from him and looked at the other people.

"No hugs for us?" a girl with blonde hair said.

"Oh of course Ellie" Dia gave the girl a hug. Two boys eyed each other then Dia and smiled.

"Double Dia hug" they yelled together. They both hugged her.

"Johnny and Mackey" Dia groaned. "Always a pleasure."

"Alright let the girl breath" Luchi snapped. "We have other people coming. Let's not kill her yet. ¡Vamos"

"It's so good to have you home girl" Ellie hugged her again. "I want all the details about this boy. I still can't believe it. Lydia Walker having a boyfriend. What happened to just not dating.""

"Things change" Dia smiled.

"They sure do" Becker smiled. "You grew out of that semi-punk stage. What happened to your nose piercing?"

"I took it out. I needed a fresh start" Dia replied. "I do miss it though."

"Well I say tomorrow you go get it done again" Luchi told her. "Live a little. Bring back that fun kick ass Dia we all know and love. You were fearless."

"She's right" Mackey said. "You seem different. Small town living has changed you. I miss the unpredictable Dia, but you know I think I like this one better."

"Mackey's right" Johnny agreed.

"Well Dia's awesome no matter how she acts" Becker commented.

"Except for the fact that you moved so far away" Ellie complained. "Worst idea ever."

"This is true" Luchi smiled.

Dia just laughed. "I've missed you guys so much."

The door bell rang again. Luchi got up and went to the door. Dia knew she was in for a long night ahead.

* * *

><p>Back at the Salvatore house, Bonnie stood talking with Stefan, Damon, and Jeremy about their plan regarding Katherine.<p>

"I might be able to lower the tomb spell long enough for you to get in there and grab the moonstone from Katherine" Bonnie told them.

"How? It took both you and your Grams last time and look what happened to her" Jeremy looked at her.

"I'm aware of what happened. I've learned a few new things" Bonnie replied.

"Bonnie…" Jeremy protested.

Bonnie looked at Stefan. "How will you get it?"

"She hasn't been feeding. She's weaker, we're not" Stefan replied.

Damon showed her a glass of blood and smirked. Bonnie just rolled her eyes at him.

"You wouldn't be underestimating her, would you?" she asked.

"It's a plan. It's perfect" Damon replied. "What plan is?"

" Let me do it. I've got my ring, I could get in, get out and no spell necessary" Jeremy suggested.

"Jeez thank you 16 years old child. Why didn't we think about that? Why are you even here?" Damon huffed.

"Maybe I can help better the plan. Do you have anything that belongs to Katherine?" Bonnie asked.

Damon looked at Stefan. Stefan sighed and nodded at Bonnie.

"I have something" Stefan told Bonnie. Stefan left the room for a few moments and returned holding something in his hand.

" This belonged to Katherine. I found it with her things after I thought she was dead but it was hers" he said handing the picture to Bonnie.

"I'd feel a lot better about doing this if Dia was here. Gypsy power could probably make this twice as powerful" Bonnie said.

"Well considering we have no idea where my lovely girlfriend is at the current moment you are just going to have to make do" Damon snapped.

Bonnie glared at him and put the picture into a bowl. She put a few droplets of water on it. The picture began to burn. Bonnie closed her eyes and began to recite a spell in Latin. The picture continued to burn. Once it was nothing but ash Bonnie opened her yes.

"What was this?" Damon asked.

"I can turn the metal into ash, blow the ashes on her and it will incapacitate her for a minute or two. Long enough for you to get the stone and get out" Bonnie explained.

Damon and Stefan nodded not noticing that Bonnie's nose began to bleed, but she quickly wiped it away before anyone could notice.

* * *

><p>Dia stood at the edge of Luchi's apartment rooftop. She decided to slip away from the party for a few moments. She stared off into the city. She didn't realize how much she missed New York and her old life until now. Everything seemed so much simpler before she moved to Mystic Falls. Though things were a lot less interesting there was part of her that missed the normality of her old life. At the same time she missed all of her friends in Mystic Falls. She especially missed Damon. She missed him more than anyone else. She wanted to forgive him, but part of her didn't want to. She had given him everything and he just didn't care. Dia sighed and closed her eyes and felt the breeze on her face.<p>

"Lovely evening isn't it" a voice said.

Dia opened her eyes to see Elijah standing next to her.

"What do you want?" Dia huffed.

"Just checking in" Elijah smiled. "You have some intriguing friends. They all seemed to care a lot about you."

"You're point?" Dia rolled her eyes.

"It just makes me curious" Elijah eyed her. "You had a normal life here in New York, though you were raised by a vampire, she gave you a normal life. It makes me wonder why you let all of it for a small town you knew nothing about."

Dia bit her lip unsure of how to respond.

"Umm well let's just say I wasn't completely in the dark about Mystic Falls before I moved there" Dia replied.

"I'm listening" Elijah smiled.

Dia looked at him. It was easy talking to him. For some reason she could just open up to him. She felt like this with Damon, but it was different with Elijah. She didn't understand why.

"When Lucy gave me the original Lydia's locket for my birthday, after a few month of having it I began to dream about Mystic Falls along with Stefan and Damon" Dia told him. "It wasn't until I actually moved to Mystic Falls that I began to dream about Lydia. The dreams were the reason I was persistent with Lucy into moving to Mystic Falls. I understand why now she left, though I wish things didn't end up the way they did with her."

"Ah yes. Lucy" Elijah spoke. "I'm in the midst of trying to handle that situation."

"What do you mean handle" Dia frowned at him.

"As I'm sure you're aware of, Lucy's not been herself. I'm trying to find out why" Elijah told her. "You're friend Ella has been helping with that, though I'm not her biggest fan."

"She sucks at her job" Dia rolled her eyes. "She did a hell of a job protecting me."

"She means well" Elijah said. "She was new to the job when she took on you."

"What is Ella exactly" Dia looked at Elijah.

"She's a fairy" Elijah said simply.

"A fairy?" Dia said in disbelief. "I swear if you say she's my fairy godmother I'm going to punch you."

"She's your fairy godmother" Elijah smirked and grabbed her arm.

"A fairy seriously?" Dia groaned.

"Yes they do exist. They're rare, but they're out there. Many people who are fairies are unaware of what they are." Elijah explained.

"I'm sorry this is just too weird for me. Vampires, werewolves, and now fairies? What's next the Loch Ness Monster?" Dia rubbed her forehead.

"Ella had no clue she was a fairy, hence why she's not been on top of her game so to speak" Elijah said. "We found her and now she's helping us find Lucy."

"Why is it so important to find Lucy?" Dia asked.

"I think Klaus is controlling her or better yet I know Klaus is controlling her" Elijah explained.

"So Klaus knows about me?" Dia looked at him.

"By now yes, but he still hasn't come out from hiding" Elijah looked at her.

"That's what Elena is for?" Dia spoke. "To draw him out."

"You are smart" Elijah smirked.

"Why did you really come here Elijah?" Dia asked him.

"Well after of lunch I decided you need to know the truth. You need to understand Klaus and to better understand Klaus, you need to better understand me and to better understand me, you need to know about Marina." Elijah said. "I'm going to tell you about Marina."

**Guess whose back? That's right I am! Thank you for all your lovely reviews and story alerts and such. I had a wonderful time on vacation, but I did miss writing for all of you all. I'm sorry this took a while to get up. I wanted to make it a bit long so the next chapter would be long, but not too long! We're going to find out about Marina next chapter and her ties to Elijah and eventually Klaus. Klaus won't show up until the actual episode with flashbacks, but I wanted to give you an insight to the relationship between Marina and Elijah. I love you all! Please review! **


	20. The Sacrifice Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Dia looked at Elijah taken aback to what he just said.

"You want to tell me about Marina?" Dia asked.

"You should know about her" Elijah told her. Dia saw the sadness in his eyes. She stepped closer to her.

"You don't have to tell me if it's painful" Dia looked at him.

"I want to tell you" Elijah replied.

"So tell me" Dia said simply.

"I met Marina Vladiou in 1490 while she was still in Romania. Her father Dorin was an old friend of mine" Elijah began.

* * *

><p><em>Elijah arrived at the gypsy camp. He got out of his carriage and looked around at his surroundings. He enjoyed Romania and the gypsy people. He considered them equals. It had been many years since he had encountered this particular gypsy camp.<em>

"_Lord Elijah!" a voice said snapping Elijah out of his thoughts. He turned around and saw a man with brownish, blonde hair walking toward him._

"_Dorin, __Vechiul meu__prieten!" Elijah smiled. The men shook hands._

"_You still haven't aged a day" Dorin smiled. _

"_Neither have you my friend" Elijah smirked._

"_Not all of us can be immortal" Dorin responded._

"_You had the opportunity" Elijah smiled._

"_This is true and to this day I wouldn't give it up for the world" Dorin smiled. "Gabriella and my family have given me more than what an immortal life could have given me."_

"_I am happy for you my friend" Elijah smiled._

"_Come let us walk" Dorin offered._

_The two of them began to walk around the camp._

"_So what brings you here my friend?" Dorin asked. "Romania is a long way from England just for a pleasure visit."_

"_I'm here on behalf of Klaus" Elijah stopped and turned to his friend. "It is about the sun and the moon curse."_

"_I see" Dorin replied. "Come let us eat. Let me introduce you to the rest of my family. Gabriella is dying to see you. We'll talk about this later."_

* * *

><p>"So you went to Romania to discuss the sun and the moon curse with the Vladiou family. You needed your gypsy" Dia commented.<p>

"Yes" Elijah replied. "But I found more than what I had come there for.

* * *

><p>"<em>Elijah!" an older looking woman greeted him. Elijah took her hand and kissed her cheek.<em>

"_Gabriella, still as beautiful as ever" Elijah replied._

"_It is wonderful to have you here visiting" Gabriella told him._

"_It's an honor as always to be a guest in your home" Elijah smiled._

"_Dorin where are the children?" Gabriella asked him._

"_I thought you would know" Gabriella smiled. She turned and saw three children coming into their tent. _

"_Oh here are some of them" Gabriella smiled. "Children come here." Two boys and a girl did as they were told. _

"_Children this is an old friend of your father. This is the Lord Elijah. These are some of my children, Emilia, Felix, and Manuel."_

"_It is a pleasure to meet you all" Elijah smiled. He took Emilia's hand and kissed it gently causing her to blush slightly. _

"_Emilia where's your sister?" Gabriella asked. _

"_How should I know?" Emilia groaned. "I'm not her keeper."_

_Just then girl came into the tent. Elijah was struck by her beauty. She had long brown curly hair with matching eyes. Her skin was fair and looked like silk. _

"_Marina where have you been?" her mother scolded her._

"_I'm sorry mama, I was reading by the creek I lost track of time" Marina apologized. _

"_Sounds just like you" Gabriella smiled. "It's alright. Marina this is Lord Elijah. He's an old friend of your fathers."_

"_It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Elijah" Marina curtsied slightly. He took her hand and kissed it. _

"_Oh the pleasure is mine" Elijah smiled. "Please call me Elijah."_

* * *

><p>"<em>He's so handsome isn't he Marina?" Emilia gushed to her sister while staring at Elijah.<em>

"_I suppose" Marina replied. She was not like her sister when it came to many things and men was one of them._

"_You should have seen the way he looked at me when we met" Emilia kept talking. "He must have been so taken aback by my beauty."_

"_Being vain is not a good quality to have dear sister especially when it comes to men" Marina told her. "Besides you have a soon to be husband."_

"_I would take Elijah instead if asked" Emilia smirked. _

"_He's a vampire and one of father's oldest friends" Felix piped in. "Father is fond of the vampires, but do you honestly think he would let one of his own daughters marry one?"_

"_I could change his mind. Elijah and I would be perfect for one another." Emilia smiled._

"_That's what you think Emilia" Felix smiled. "Tell me though, if he's so interested in you why hasn't he been able to take his eyes off of Marina since he met her."_

_Marina frowned at Felix and looked over at Elijah. He was staring at her. She blushed slightly and looked down at her plate._

"_It's typical Marina is everyone's favorite" Emilia rolled her eyes._

* * *

><p>"<em>You have two very lovely daughters Dorin" Elijah told his friend.<em>

"_Thank you. I agree" Dorin smiled. "I have noticed that Marina has caught your eye."_

"_She is very beautiful" Elijah said._

"_Marina is special, but she's so different from her sister. She's more practical. She has no care for possessions or money or even marriage." Dorin explained._

_Elijah nodded and looked back over at Marina. Dorin was right she was special. She wasn't like anyone he had ever met and he barely knew her._

"_So about what we were discussing earlier" Dorin said. _

"_Yes of course" Elijah said. "Klaus wishes to break the sun and the moon curse."_

"_Does he have the doppelganger?" Dorin asked._

"_Not yet" Elijah replied. "But when we do we would like you to help complete the ritual. You know a gypsy is the one thing apart from the doppelganger that will break the curse."_

"_Elijah I must be honest I'm getting too old for this. Between trying to protect my people and trying to avoid a war with Romania, it's taking a lot out of me." Dorin began. "I am not as strong as I use to be."_

"_Then is there another gypsy who would be willing to help?" Elijah asked._

"_I know a gypsy who is twice as if not more powerful that what I ever was" Dorin looked at Gabriella. _

"_Who?" Elijah asked. _

"_Marina" Dorin replied._

"_Are you sure you want to put her through that my love?" Gabriella asked._

"_It is her choice" Dorin responded. "Elijah may not want her. Just get to know her and make your decision, but know that if she doesn't want to do it, I would hope that you would respect that decision."_

"_I will respect that" Elijah replied. "If she is not willing I will leave you in peace."_

"_One more thing" Dorin looked at him. "If she does agree, you will have to promise to protect her and keep her out of harm's way at any cost."_

* * *

><p><em>Marina helped tucked her brother Manuel in bed. It was a ritual she had done as long as he had alive.<em>

"_Marina?" he asked. "Are you going to marry the vampire?"_

"_Manuel don't talk of such things" Marina replied. "Who put that foolish idea in your head?"_

"_Emilia and Felix" he replied. "They said he was going to marry you because he kept looking at you."_

"_I'm not going to marry him" Marina told him. _

"_Why not?" the six year old was full of questions._

"_I don't know him very well" Marina replied. "Do you want me to leave you? Who would tell you stories and tuck you in? Surely Emilia wouldn't do it."_

"_She doesn't tell the stories right" Manuel frowned. "I don't want you to leave."_

"_Well then I shall stay" she smiled. "Now sleep." She kissed his forehead and blew out the candle beside him and walked out of his tent. She walked across the camp and walked to a nearby field. She loved this field. Everything felt simpler. She didn't have to worry about a thing. She turned around and came face to face with Elijah causing her to jump._

"_I've frightened you" Elijah said. "My apologizes."_

"_Father said vampires have a way of appearing out of nowhere" Marina replied._

"_You know what I am?" Elijah frowned._

"_Father prefers not to have secrets in the family" Marina told him. "Besides even if he had not told me, I would have figured it out. I would have sensed what you are."_

"_You are the powerful one aren't you" Elijah replied. _

"_Why would it matter?" Marina asked him. "Would you be standing here if I was not?"_

"_Perhaps" Elijah said coolly._

"_England is a long way off to come here for a social visit" Marina said. "Why are you here?"_

"_I have my reasons" Elijah smirked._

"_Of course" Marina smiled. "Your visit has started a frenzy for my siblings I must say especially my older sister."_

"_And what of you" Elijah asked. "What do you think of me?"_

"_I'm not sure yet" Marina replied. _

"_Well perhaps that will change once you get to know me better" Elijah smirked._

"_Perhaps" she smiled._

* * *

><p>"So she knew nothing of why you were there?" Dia asked Elijah.<p>

"She knew of nothing" Elijah replied. "Eventually I began to…" Elijah stopped and looked at Dia.

"You began to care about her" Dia finished for him.

"Yes" Elijah said. "I realized that lying to her would only hurt her the more I continued to do so."

* * *

><p><em>Elijah ran after Marina through the field. They were both laughing as they ran. Elijah had grown fond of her. He enjoyed being around her these past few weeks. He knew though he had to tell her about the real reason he had come to Romania. He used his vampire sped to catch up to her. He grabbed her and knocked her to the ground.<em>

"_You cheated" she laughed._

"_I was just using my abilities to my advantage" Elijah smirked. He realized that both of their hands were held together, their fingers intertwined. He leaned down towards her more. He looked into her eyes before he gently kissed her. He felt her squeeze his hands. He pulled away leaving her breathless. She sat up not saying a word and looked at him. The next thing Elijah knew was that her lips were against his once more. He pulled away and moved to her neck. He felt her pulse and smelled her. She smelled wonderful. Elijah began to fill his hunger take over. He pulled away. Marina saw his face change. He quickly got up and hid his face from her. She got up and walked towards him. _

"_You do not need to hide your face from me" Marina said softly._

_Elijah looked at her. "I could kill you."_

"_I will take that risk" she whispered. _

"_Marina there is something I must tell you" Elijah told her. "The reason I came to here to visit your father…I need a gypsy. Your father told me he was not strong enough. He told me you were more powerful than he was."_

_Marina frowned. "Why do you need a gypsy?"_

"_To break the sun and the moon curse" Elijah replied._

"_That's nothing more than a fairy tale" Marina told him._

"_It's real" Elijah explained. "I need a gypsy to help break the curse. Without a gypsy it cannot be broken. I need you Marina."_

"_So the entire time we have been spending together….you wanted to see if I would be worthy enough?" Marina looked at him._

"_Yes, but the real reason was because you took my breath away when I first saw you. I wanted to get to know you" Elijah stroked her check._

"_What would I have to do?" Marina asked._

"_Return to England with me. Live with Klaus and when we have everything we need to break the curse, help us lift it" Elijah replied. _

"_Leave Romania?" Marina said. "Leave my people?"_

"_I understand I am asking a lot of you" Elijah looked at her. "I would be honored to return to England with you at my side. I understand if you wish to remain with your people."_

"_It is a lot to think about" Marina replied. "Think about it I will."_

* * *

><p>"Well clearly she said yes" Dia spoke.<p>

"Yes that part you know, but I could see in her eyes even the thought of leaving her family and people terrified her" Elijah said.

"So what changed her mind?" Dia asked.

* * *

><p><em>Romanians from a nearby village attacked the camp during the middle of the night. With torches in their hands and hate in their eyes they were determined to destroy everyone in their path.<em>

_Marina ran through the camp searching for family. She ran to Manuel's tent. He was not there. She ran back outside only to come face to face with one of the villages. _

"_My aren't you a pretty one" he sneered. He grabbed her. Marina struggled and suddenly a white light appeared and threw the man to the ground. Marina tried to run, but the man grabbed her ankle causing her to fall to the ground. _

"_You witch!" he yelled. He wrapped his hand around her neck and began to squeeze tightly. Out of nowhere something grabbed him. It was Elijah._

"_That is no way to treat a lady" Elijah sneered before ripping his heart out. He threw the body to the ground. He looked at Marina and helped her up. _

"_Are you alright?" he asked. _

"_I have to find Manuel" she said frantically. _

"_I will find him" Elijah told her._

"_No" she protested._

"_Marina please" Elijah said. "Go to the woods. The rest of your family is there."_

"_Be careful" Marina looked at him. Elijah kissed her forehead and then moved to her lips kissing her passionately. _

* * *

><p><em>Marina ran to the forest and found her parents. There was still no sign of Manuel or Elijah<em>

"_Marina" Gabriella ran to her and hugged her. "Thank goodness you're safe. Where is Manuel?"_

"_Elijah went to go find him" Marina replied. "Why is this happening?"_

"_Romania is no longer welcoming to our people" Dorin said sadly. _

_Gabriella looked up and gasped._

"_Manuel" she exclaimed._

_Marina turned around and saw Elijah carrying Manuel. She and the rest of her family ran over to him._

"_He'll be alright" Elijah said laying him down. He looked at Marina. She nodded her thanks to him. He hugged Manuel tightly for a few moments. _

"_I'm so sorry my friend for what has happened" Elijah told Dorin. _

"_As am I. Romania is no longer safe. We must leave" Dorin replied._

"_Come to England" Elijah suggested. "I'll protect you. Keep you away from all of this." _

"_That is quite the offer" Dorin said._

"_I insist" Elijah said. Marina looked up at him still cradling her brother. _

"_I accept your offer" Dorin said. _

"_Very good" Elijah said. He began to walk away, but was stopped by Marina._

"_I'll do it" she told him. "I'll help you break the curse."_

* * *

><p>"Then what happened?" Dia asked.<p>

"That is a story for a different time" Elijah replied. He raised his hand and gently stroked her cheek.

"You're so much like her" he whispered. He moved closer to Dia. His lips inches from her own. Before she knew it, his lips brushed gently against her own. It felt different that what kissing Damon did, but for some reason it felt right.

"Dia?" she heard Luchi call. Dia quickly pulled away and turned around. She saw Luchi appear from the corner.

"There you are" Luchi smiled. "Everything alright?"

Dia turned back around to see Elijah had disappeared.

"Yeah everything's fine" she replied. "Just needed a few moments of peace and quiet."

* * *

><p>Bonnie rejoined Stefan and Damon back at the church ruins.<p>

"Sorry I'm late. I had to grab the grimoire from home" she told them.

"Jeremy couldn't take the pressure, uh?" Damon smirked.

"He said he'd be here" Bonnie shot back. She walked into the tomb with Stefan behind. Damon was about to walk in when his phone rang. It was Rose.

"Not a good time Rose" Damon huffed.

"Don't be angry with me" Rose told him.

"Why, what did you do?" Damon frowned.

"You need to get to Richmond immediately" Rose replied.

"Tell me" Damon demanded.

* * *

><p>Elena stood in Slater's apartment. She had begged Rose to bring her so that a message could get to Klaus about her surrender. She turned around and came face to face with Damon.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Damon sneered.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Elena shot back. She looked over at Rose.

"You called him?"

"I'm sorry, Elena" Rose replied.

"You said that you understood" Elena exclaimed.

"She lied" Damon snapped.

Elena looked at Damon as Alice, Slater's girlfriend walked into the room.

"Damon Salvatore" she said excitedly

"Get rid of her" Damon snapped.

"No way" Alice protested. Rose grabbed her arm and took her into another room.

"Come on, we're living" Damon told Elena.

"No" Elena protested.

"I said we're living" Damon snapped.

"I'm not going with you" Elena told him.

"You do not get to make decisions anymore" Damon sneered.

"When have I ever made a decision? You and Stefan do that for me but this, this is my decision" Elena glared.

"Whose going to save your life while you're making decisions?" Damon asked.

"You're not listening to me, Damon. I don't want to be saved. Not if it means that Klaus is goin kill every single person that I love" Elena shot back.

"Get your ass out the door before I through you over my shoulder and carry you out myself" Damon sneered. He grabbed her arm as she struggled. Elena attempted to raise a fist, but her strength was no match.

"Don't ever do that again" Damon growled.

* * *

><p>"Time to go. Alice is sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horrible stupid day" Damon said walking out of the room where Alice was.<p>

Suddenly three men opened the door and entered the apartment. Damon turned around to face them as Elena and Rose got up.

"We're here to meet the doppelganger" one of the vampires, Cody said.

"Thank you for coming" Elena said as he grabbed her arm.

"I will break your arm" he looked at her

"There is nothing here for you" Damon told him. Suddenly the third vampire dropped to the floor dead. Elijah was in the doorway. He walked closer to the other two vampires. Rose stared in shock before she sped off.

"I killed you. You were dead" Damon said stunned.

"For centuries now" Elijah smiled. He then looked at Cody

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Cody demanded.

"I'm Elijah" he said.

"We were going to bring her to you for Klaus. She's the doppelganger. I don't know how she exists but she does. Klaus would want to see her" Cody explained.

"Does anyone else know that you're here?" Elijah asked.

"No" Cody replied

"Well, then you have been incredibly helpful" Elijah smirked. _He then ripped their hearts apart and threw the hearts on the floor. _

"I had a lovely conversation with your friend Lydia earlier" Elijah smiled. "Wonderful girl, not to mention quite beautiful."

Damon growled at Elijah prepared to fight. Elijah looked at the pair and smiled before disappearing.

* * *

><p>"Where is Luka?" Elijah asked walking back into Jonas's home.<p>

"Asleep" Jonas replied.

"Your shadow spell was successful. I was able to track that girl. However I did have a little running with one of the brothers that killed me" Elijah told him

"I assume he didn't live to tell about it?" Jonas questioned.

"Actually I spared him. He'd die before he let anything happen to her, they both would. She'll be kept safe" Elijah said.

"For now" Jonas replied.

"That's precisely where we need her to be. Safe" Elijah looked at him.

"And what of the gypsy?" Jonas asked. "Is she still in New York?"

"Yes, but after tonight I'm sure it won't be long before she returns" Elijah said.

"The protection spell I cast on her should last until she returns" Jonas told him.

"Excellent" Elijah smiled. "She is valuable to me."

* * *

><p>"Great party Luch" Dia said helping her clean up.<p>

"Thanks" she replied. "I'm glad you had fun."

"Me too" Dia replied. "It was exactly what I needed."

She looked over at Luchi. Luchi bit her lip and sighed.

"Look chica, I did something and it's eating the inside of me" Luchi began.

"What'd you do?" Dia frowned.

"Earlier today I answered your phone when Damon called" Luchi said. "I talked to him. Please don't be mad."

"Why?" Dia asked sternly.

"Because you wouldn't have had the strength to do it yourself" Luchi replied.

"What did he say?" Dia asked.

"He wanted to make sure you were okay" she began. "He asked me to tell him where you were. I didn't of course, but Dia he really needs you to call him back. It sounded urgent."

"I don't want to talk to him, I don't care how urgent it is" Dia replied.

"Alright" Luchi smiled softly. "Just tell me this. Why did you really come to New York? I get the whole getting away from Damon, but there's something else isn't there."

Dia just sighed and shook her head.

"Don't shut me out Dia" Luchi protested. "You can tell me."

"I came here to find someone. I have a friend who's in trouble and finding this person may get my friend out of it." Dia replied.

"Okay, so let me help you" Luchi offered.

"It's not that simple" Dia said. "I don't want you involved."

"Why?" Luchi frowned. "What is going on with you? You're hiding something I know you are. We never kept secrets from each other. You never kept secrets from anyone for that matter. What happened to you?"

"Well that was until people started keeping secrets from me" Dia looked at her friend.

* * *

><p>Damon dropped Elena back off at her house and walked her to her porch.<p>

"Thank you for bringing me home" Elena told him.

"Well, you ride left you. I didn't want to leave you stranded" Damon replied.

"She was just scared. She didn't mean to run" Elena said.

"Yes she did. She's been running for 500 years" Damon shot back.

"I can't believe Elijah is alive. Why do you think he killed those two vampires and just let us go?" Elena looked at him.

"If I had a dollar for every time some evil vampire surprises me…" Damon smirked.

"And I still can't believe he talked to Dia. He knows where she is Damon" Elena looked at him.

"Like I said, if I had a dollar…" Damon's voice trailed off.

Elena walked to her door only to be stopped by Damon.

"What you did today was incredibly stupid" he told her

"Actually the only thing that was stupid was that I got caught. I don't question why you and Stefan and everyone else try so hard to save me. You shouldn't question why I would try to save all of you. Damon, good night, okay?" Elena said

As Elena was about to open the door, Jeremy opened the door and looked at them with a worried look on his face.

"What?" Damon asked.

"It's Stefan" Jeremy replied.

* * *

><p>Elena rushed into the tomb with Damon close behind her.<p>

"Stefan! Stefan!" she exclaimed. _She stopped at the tomb's entry when Damon pushed her up against the wall._

"Don't you dare" Damon sneered.

"Stefan's in here, Damon! How could you let this happen?" Elena snapped.

"What are you talking about? I was too busy saving you from your crazy kamikaze mission" Damon growled.

" You didn't have to go after the moonstone in the first place!" Elena shot back.

"It was the right call, Elena!" Damon exclaimed.

"The right call? How would any of this be the right call? Damon, let go of me! Let go of me!" Elena demanded. She struggled with Damon for a few moments and stopped.

"Please" Elena begged.

"Are you done?" Damon looked at her.

Damon released her. Elena went toward the tomb only to be stopped by Damon. She looked at Stefan. He could tell she was hurt and angry. She looked at him and ran out of the tomb.

"Of all idiots plan… " Damon smirked. "I'll find a way to get you out"

"No it's alright. I'll head myself. Bonnie has the moonstone. Work with her. Try to figure out how to dispel it" Stefan told him.

"You martyr yourself into a tomb and I got to partner with a semi competent witch? Wonderful" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Keep Elena away from here" Stefan told him.

"Yeah 'cause that will be easy…" Damon replied.

"Promise me. No matter what happens, you'll protect her" Stefan looked at him.

"I promise" Damon agreed.

_Damon looked at Stefan one more time before walking away. Stefan watched him leave as Katherine walked up from behind._

"That right there was the biggest mistake you've ever made" she told him.

**There you have it. It's long hence why it took me a while to write. Usually if I have an extremely long chapter, I can't write in one sitting. It has to be done in multiple sittings. Thank you to all of you who have been reviewing. I've come up with a possible idea though, I'm thinking about making a video that goes along with this story as well as "Jar of Hearts". It's something I've wanted to do for a while, but I have no clue how to make a youtube video. So I'm going to have to figure that out or work with someone if they're interested to collaborate on a video or if someone wants to step in and make one I can live with that. What do you guys think? Let me know! Read and review. Next chapter hopefully (key word hopefully) will be up tomorrow!**


	21. By the Light of the Moon Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Elena stood in her bedroom with Bonnie. She held the moonstone in her hand examining it in detail.

"Now that you've got this back, what are you going to do with it?" Elena asked.

"Right now it's what is binding the sun and the moon curse. If I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless" Bonnie explained.

"And according to Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful "Elena replied.

"Maybe if he finds out" Bonnie said. "I just wish Dia was here. I'm pretty sure I could remove the spell faster if she was here. Has anyone heard from her?"

"No, but apparently Elijah knows where she is, but Bonnie can't this wait? Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine. We've got to get him out" Elena looked at her.

"Stefan wants me to focus on this" Bonnie said.

"Don't listen to him. He thinks that he's protecting me but he's wrong" Elena huffed.

"I'm taking Stefan's side with this one. We're not going to let you and Dia get used in some creepy sacrifice ritual" Bonnie told her.

Jeremy walked in as she finished. Bonnie grabbed the stone from Elena's hand.

"What are you guys arguing about?" he asked.

"We're not arguing about anything" Bonnie protested. She put the moonstone in her bag and looked at Jeremy.

"I need coffee." She got up and left Elena's room.

Jeremy looked at Elena and frowned.

"What?" she asked.

"Why are you on some suicide mission?" he asked her.

"I'm trying to prevent everyone else from getting hurt" Elena snapped.

"How's bringing Klaus the moonstone so you can get yourself killed is okay?" Jeremy shook his head and left her room.

Elena went over to Bonnie's bag. She pulled out the moonstone and grabbed her car keys. She went downstairs when Bonnie walked into the hall.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To see Stefan" Elena replied.

"You're lying" Bonnie stared at her.

"No I'm not" Elena protested.

"Really? I can tell by your face" Bonnie said.

"Are you serious?" Elena huffed.

"She took the moonstone" Jeremy said bringing Bonnie's bag down the stairs.

"How did you..?" Elena began.

"We tested you and you failed" Bonnie said.

"Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him. I can't let that happen" Elena said.

Bonnie moved aside so Elena could leave. She walked to the door and tried to go through. Something was holding her back. Elena turned around and looked at them.

"What did you do?" Elena demanded.

Bonnie looked over at Jeremy who had a smug look on his face.

* * *

><p>"You trapped her in the house?" Stefan said in disbelief. Damon came to the tomb to inform him on what was going on with Elena.<p>

"It's for the best. Trust me. Elena is on a martyr that rivals your greatest hits. You should be glad the witch and I are getting along. I brought you this" Damon handed him a bag. "Care package: candles, lanterns and lunch." Damon showed him a bottle of blood.

"Give that to me and I'm just going to have to share with her" Stefan said.

Damon looked at Katherine. "Yeah…."

"You two are surprisingly calm considering Klaus will haunt you down and kill you if you mess with his little plan" Katherine said.

"I've been dead before. I got over it" Damon looked at Stefan. "Once we deal with this moonstone, we'll figure a way to get you out."

"Don't worry about me. Just make sure Elena's safe" Stefan told him. "Have you heard from Dia?"

"Oh yes Damon have you heard from your little girlfriend?" Katherine smirked. "I bet your keeping yourself busy though. Although if I were you I might want to make sure she's okay."

"What are you lying about now?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Oh you don't know?" Katherine smiled. "Did you ever wonder why Dia got kidnapped with Elena?"

"I'm listening" Damon said.

"It's because she looked like someone" Katherine told them.

"Yeah like Lydia" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Wrong" Katherine smirked. "Why do you think I never killed Lydia in 1864?"

"Who does she look like?" Damon demanded.

"Marina Vladiou" Katherine smirked. "When Dia gets back, tell her to stop by. She's due for another visit."

* * *

><p>"Dia you are such a rockstar" Luchi told her. Dia had finally given in to Luchi's nagging and got her nose ring back.<p>

"I look ridiculous" Dia groaned.

"No you don't" Luchi said. "You needed a change, bit of an edge. I don't understand why you even took it out in the first place."

"For the exact reason you made me get it again" Dia rolled her eyes. "Don't you have cheerleading practice or something?"

"Yes, but I've skipped it so I can spend time with my BFF" Luchi smiled. "So how much longer are you planning on staying?"

"Already want to get rid of me" Dia smirked.

"Of course not" Luchi told her. "Dia, you're happy to be here, but you miss Damon I can tell. You miss that little town in Virginia."

"Look I'll admit I miss it. Am I ready to go back and face all the crap I left behind? No" Dia replied.

"Alright" Luchi gave in. "Just can you please at least call Damon and tell him you're okay. I'm getting sick of hearing your phone ring at all hours of the night."

"Will you take a maybe?" Dia asked.

"Fine" Luchi huffed. "C'mon I'm starving."

Dia and Luchi walked into her apartment. When Luchi opened the door she saw a woman standing in front of her mother who was sitting on the couch terrified.

"Mama?" Luchi frowned.

"Luchiana, Dia run, leave!" Adela said quickly.

"Who are you?" Luchi asked the woman. The woman turned around. Dia stared at her in shock.

"Hello Lydia"

"Isobel?"

* * *

><p>Damon walked into Elena's house. He pulled out his phone to see if Dia had called him. Still nothing. He walked into the living room where he found Elena sulking on the couch.<p>

"You should really lock your door" Damon smirked. Elena responded to him by glaring at him.

"Oh, come on pouty. Just give me two points for ingenuity" Damon responded.

"Do you think this is funny?" Elena snapped.

"Yes Elena. I find hilarity in the links that I have to go to repeatedly save your life" Damon rolled his eyes.

"What does Stefan say about this?" Elena asked.

"Pretty good laugh" Damon smirked.

"And what did he say about Elijah still being alive?" Elena asked.

Damon sat down beside her. "Yeah, that… I didn't tell him."

"Why not?" Elena frowned.

"Well a) he can't do anything about it and b)… what I just said" Damon smiled. "Tell me something did Dia ever mention anything to you about a Marina Vladiou?"

"Vladiou? Wasn't that the gypsy family she might have been descended from?" Elena replied.

"Yeah I'm beginning to think she might has turned into she might" Damon said.

"Why?" Elena frowned.

"Katherine said something" he told her. "Doesn't matter."

"Have you heard from her?" Elena asked looking at him.

"No" Damon rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Cause we're as much worried about her as you are" Elena replied. "Do you have any idea where she might be?"

"Well I thought about New York, but then I realized Dia's too smart for that. She knew if she disappeared New York would be the first place I would look." Damon explained. "I'm just going to let her come back when she wants to."

"And continue to call her five times an hour till she picks up?" Elena raised her eyebrows.

"That's the plan" Damon smirked.

Jeremy walked into the room. Damon looked over at him.

"Where is Bonnie?" he asked.

"I thought she was meeting you" Jeremy frowned.

"No, she's on moonstone duty and I'm on Elena patrol" Damon smirked.

"And who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?" Jeremy asked.

"Vampire Barbie asked me if she can handle this and why not? Because if she screwed up he'll bite her and then I'll be rid of two of my problems" Damon smiled.

"Hold on a second. Tonight is a full moon?" Elena asked.

Damon's phone began to ring. "Yeah but you were too absorb with all your suicidal tendencies to notice." Damon got up and looked at his phone hoping it was Dia. He was disappointed to see it was Alaric.

"What?" he huffed.

"Sheriff Forbes has officially declared Mason Lockwood a missing person" Alaric replied.

"What? Why?" Damon frowned.

"Some girl from Florida showed up on the Lockwood's door step looking for Mason" Alaric explained.

"What girl?" Damon asked.

"I don't know but she sure got everyone and it's easy" Alaric said.

"It's not good. Where are you?" Damon asked.

"I'm at the grill" Alaric told him.

"I'm on my way" Damon hung up his phone.

"Change of plan, you babysit" he told Jeremy who had made himself comfortable lying on Elena. He turned to leave but stopped and turned around.

"Hey you know, you should get out, enjoy the sun. Oh wait, you can't" he smirked. Elena groaned and threw a cushion at him. Jeremy began to laugh and Elena threw him off of her causing him to roll off the couch and onto the floor.

* * *

><p>Isobel stood in Luchi's apartment and smirked at Dia.<p>

"It's good to see you again Dia" Isobel told her.

"Like hell it is" Dia snapped. "Last time I saw you, you decided to snack on me."

"Snack on you?" Luchi gasped. "¡A dios mio! Dia what the hell is going on?"

"Isobel they have nothing to do with this" Dia said. "Let Luchi and her mom go."

"Oh alright" Isobel rolled her eyes. She turned around to Luchi's mother.

"You're going to forget everything that happened. You weren't feeling well and decided to take a nap" Isobel compelled her.

"Dia what is she doing?" Luchi exclaimed.

"Luchi listen to me" Dia began. "You trust me right?"

"Of course, but" Luchi stopped.

"Take your mom to her bedroom, stay there until I come and get you. After I'll explain everything" Dia told her friend. Luchi hesitantly nodded and walked over to her mother and took her to the bedroom.

"Well finally we're alone" Isobel sighed.

"How'd you find me?" Dia asked.

"Rumor had it you left Mystic Falls. I just thought I'd drop by and say hi" Isobel replied.

"That's complete bull" Dia snapped.

"How's your relationship with Damon" Isobel smirked. "Did Katherine showing up put a kink in that?"

Dia didn't answer for a moment. "What do you want?"

"Just to see how the situation with Elena and everyone was, but then you knew that. The main reason you came here was to find me. You took a risk coming to New York. That would be the first place Damon would try and look for you, but then you knew that he wouldn't come because he knew you were too smart for that" Isobel said. "So the better question is what do you want from me?"

"Katherine's trapped in the tomb" Dia said. "She wants out."

"You're helping Katherine?" Isobel said. "Of all the people. There must be motives behind that."

"There aren't actually" Dia replied. Isobel walked towards her.

"You're trying to find out more about what you are. You know Katherine knows something. You're trying to protect yourself from Klaus" Isobel said quietly. She looked and Dia and smirked.

"Well give Katherine this message" she finally said. "Tell her I'll send someone with news regarding her situation and soon." She walked past Dia getting ready to leave.

"I'm going to tell you something Dia" Isobel turned to her. "Having a Salvatore on your arm only condemns you, you might want to consider finding someone else."

* * *

><p>Alaric and Damon sat together at the grill. They were watching the girl who was asking around about Mason.<p>

"Mmm, Mason's mystery woman" Damon said.

"Where is Mason anyway?" Alaric asked.

"Decomposing in his truck" Damon smirked.

"So you think she is a werewolf?" Alaric looked at her.

"Well I hope not, because it's the full moon, Ric but we should definitely find out" Damon told him. He took out some wolfsbane from his pocket.

"What's that?" Alaric looked at the plant.

"Wolfsbane" Damon replied.

* * *

><p>Elena walked downstairs and found Jenna on the floor searching in the closet.<p>

"Hey what are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Perfect timing" Jenna said handing her a box.

"What is this stuff?" Elena frowned.

"You mom's file from the historical society. I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood and by roped, I mean very excited to participate" Jenna said sarcastically. She got up and closed the closet door. Behind it stood Elijah. Elena gasped a little and jumped surprised.

"Hey I'm Elijah" he smiled.

"Elijah is in town doing research on Mystic Falls" Jenna told Elena.

Elijah walked closer to Elena. "It's a pleasure." He offered his hand to Elena and they shook hands.

" So you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or Elena and I could help you load it into your car" Jenna offered.

"Or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow" Elijah suggested.

"Also a good plan" Jenna said.

"Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna and Elena…" he looked at Elena. "I hope to see you again sometime soon." He walked towards the door and left the house.

Elena ran up the stairs to Jeremy's bedroom and knocked on the door, but Elijah appeared and grabbed her wrist. Jeremy opened the door and Elijah disappeared.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"Jenna was just asking me to get you to help her with boxes" Elena replied.

"Okay" Jeremy said. He walked out and headed downstairs. Elena turned around and came face to face with Elijah again.

"It's a wise choice" he told her.

"What do you want? Where's Dia? When did you talk to her?" Elena demanded.

"I think it's time you and I have a little chat" Elijah replied.

**Well there you have it! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for not updating yesterday! It's been a crazy few days. Thanks as always for all of the reviews! You guys are the best. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up later tonight! Be on the look out! Read and review!**


	22. By the Light of the Moon Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Elena and Elijah were in her bedroom. Elena was waiting on an explanation from him.

"Forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm" he told her.

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?" Elena asked.

"Because I didn't want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the originals but those who fear him are desperate for his approval. If the word gets out that the doppelgangers exist there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that" Elijah replied.

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?" Elena asked.

"Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse" Elijah explained.

"So what is your goal?" Elena asked him.

"Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trust only those in his immediately circle" Elijah said.

"Like you?" Elena asked.

"Not anymore" Elijah told her.

" You don't know where he is, do you?" Elena looked at him. "So you're trying to use Dia and I to draw him out."

"Well, to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed. I would also need Dia to come back to Mystic Falls" he replied.

"Where is she?" Elena demanded.

"She's safe" Elijah said. "I'm sure she doesn't want anyone to know her whereabouts."

"But she's alright?" Elena asked.

"Yes. I talked to her. Explained a few things. She'll be home soon I'm sure" Elijah smiled.

"What things? How do you know she'll come back" Elena asked.

"That is between Dia and myself" Elijah said.

"Why does Klaus want her?" Elena asked.

"She's a gypsy and a powerful one. She's also a doppelganger" Elijah replied. "What's more to say? She'll come back Elena."

"I understand she's powerful, but does Klaus want her because she looks like someone from 1864?" Elena frowned.

"Not only does she look like the original Lydia Walker, but she also happens to look like a woman named Marina Vladiou" Elijah replied.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Elena asked.

"If I wasn't being truthful, your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm here and I'm preparing to offer you a deal" Elijah replied.

"Did you offer a deal to Dia already?" Elena asked.

"No, she didn't need to be offered one. Unlike you she's not going to go on some suicidal mission" Elijah smirked. "She's something else your friend."

"What kind of a deal?" Elena looked at him.

"Do nothing. Do nothing, leave your life, stop fighting and then, when the time is right, you and I should draw Klaus to get out and I should make sure your friends remain unharmed" Elijah explained.

"And then what?" she asked.

"Then I kill him" Elijah said simply.

"Just like that?' Elena frowned.

"Just like that. I'm a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal" Elijah replied.

"How are you going to be able to keep everybody safe?" Elena asked.

"I notice you have a friend Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts and of course I'm sure Dia would be willing to help" Elijah replied.

"You know witches?" Elena asked.

Together we can protect you and everybody that matters to you. So do we have a deal?" Elijah looked at her.

"I need you to do one more thing for me" Elena told him.

"You're negotiating now?" Elijah frowned.

* * *

><p>"Here" Dia said handing Luchi a cup of coffee. She sat down beside her friend.<p>

"You okay? I know it's a lot to take in" Dia looked at her.

"All my life I've read fairy tales and books about vampires and werewolves and witches. I can't believe it's all real" Luchi said. "How did you handle of that?"

"Well considering a vampire raised me, I got use to the idea of the supernatural" Dia replied. "I'm sorry I never told you."

"So Damon is a…"

"Vampire yes" Dia finished for her.

"Has he…" Luchi's voice trailed off.

"Yes" Dia said simply.

"How can just let him do that?" Luchi asked in disbelief.

"It's in his nature Luchi. There are some things I can change about him, but I can never change what he is."

"So Isobel, she was one too?"

"Yes she was here because of Katherine?" Dia replied.

"I still don't understand why you're helping your ex's psychotic ex who almost killed you" Luchi sighed.

"She has information and I want it" Dia replied. "Helping her is the best way to get it."

"Information about Marina or the original Lydia" Luchi asked.

"Both maybe" Dia said.

"I just still can't believe it. Vampires exist, you're dating one, and you're a gypsy" Luchi said. "And I thought people were crazy for believing in that stuff. Maybe the voodoo stuff my grandparents do actually works."

Dia laughed. "In the world I live in anything is possible."

"So what are you going to do about Damon?" Luchi looked at her.

"Part of me loves him and wants to forgive him, but the other part of me is ready to move on" Dia said.

"I understand chica" Luchi hugged her. "So you know what you have to do right?"

"Absolutely" Dia sighed.

* * *

><p>Damon sat with Mason's mystery woman, who he learned was named Jules. He was trying to figure out her motive or if she was a werewolf or not. Honestly she wasn't making things easy.<p>

"You know, I'm really tied with the sheriff. If there anything I can do to help looking Mason, I will. He's a great guy and after his brother's funeral, he stuck around and he helped his nephew and…" He began.

"Tyler?" Jules asked.

"Mason was with him the whole time. Helped him with all that grief" he looked at her drink which had wolfsbane in it.

"You haven't touched your drink" he told her.

"You know, I'm not much of a drinker. I should get going" Jules told him.

"Oh, come on. Look, one drink" Damon pleaded.

" It'll help me sleep" Jules finally gave in.

"To sleep" Damon smiled.

Jules took her glass and sniffed it and slammed the glass on the bar table.

"You fool. You think you're clever, don't you?" Jules sneered.

"What do you want with Mason Lockwood?" Damon snapped.

"He's my friend" Jules told him.

" Well, I'm sorry to inform you that you probably won't find him" Damon sneered.

"And why not?" Jules demanded.

"You should leave town" Damon replied.

"You're threatening me? On a full moon. How stupid are you?" Jules snapped.

Alaric came up to the table to help intervene.

"How about that second round?" he asked.

"I think we're done Ric" Damon replied. He looked at Jules.

"You think I'm afraid of you?" Damon asked.

"No, I don't. That's your vampire arrogance. You should be. I sniffed you out the moment you entered this bar along with your pathetic wolfsbane. I had this a long time and any other night of the month, the situation would be reversed but tonight is not the night to pick a fight with me. You've been marked" Jules sneered. She got up and walked away.

* * *

><p>Damon and Alaric walked outside. Damon was determined to go after Jules. She had officially pissed him off.<p>

"Where is she?" Damon huffed.

"Just let her go, Damon. Don't be stupid" Alaric told him.

"So what? Just let her get away? "You've been marked". What the hell kind of wolf flow down crap is that anyway?" Damon groaned.

"Damon, look up. Just look up" Alaric told him.

Damon looked up to the sky and saw the full moon.

"If this werewolf stuff is true, one bite and you're dead. One bite! Alright? Don't risk it. Just go home, lock your doors and we'll deal with it in the morning" Alaric said.

"Yeah" Damon gave in and walked away.

* * *

><p>When Damon arrived back at the boarding house, he took Alaric's advice and locked the doors. He went into the library and saw Rose waiting for him.<p>

"You just can't stay away, can you?" Damon smirked.

" You don't answer your phone" Rose replied.

"What do you want?" Damon huffed.

"I wanted to apologize" Rose said.

"Just admit it, you don't have anywhere else to go" Damon looked at her.

" I'm sorry about Elena. I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't know she had a death wish but I called you, I tried to make it right, okay? I'm sorry, Damon and I have nowhere else to go" Rose told him.

"There's nothing for you here, Rose" Damon shot back.

"Well, then…" Rose said.

"Who's Marina Vladiou?" Damon asked.

"She was a powerful gypsy" Rose said. "Why?"

"Katherine mentioned her and said that Dia looked like her" Damon looked at her.

"Well I knew you'd find out eventually. Yes Dia does look like Marina. I knew her. She lived with Elijah and Klaus" Rose explained. "That's why I kidnapped her along with Elena because she looked like Marina."

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Because Elijah was in love with Marina" Rose told him.

Before Damon could respond, they both heard a noise. They ran into the living room and found a broken window. They both heard a wolf growling. Damon sped over and grabbed a sword off the wall. He saw the wolf. Rose's eyes became wide. The wolf lunged toward Damon.

"Damon!" Rose cried out and ran in front of her. The wolf jumped on Rose and bit her. Rose screamed out in pain as the wolf tore up her shoulder. Damon ran over and stabbed the wolf with the sword. The wolf whimpered in pain and quickly fled. Damon went to see if Rose was alright.

"How bad is it?" he asked.

"It hurts" Rose replied. She looked at her shoulder and watched it heal.

"It's healing" Damon said in disbelief.

"Oh my god, I thought a werewolf bite was fatal and I thought…" Rose began to sob. Damon took hold of her and embraced her.

* * *

><p>"Are we seriously not going to talk at all?" Katherine complained to Stefan.<p>

"We could talk about how you regret all you've done to make my life miserable" Stefan replied smugly.

"What do you want me to say, Stefan? That I'm sorry for everything that I've done? Well I'm not, okay? It's called self preservation. I've been looking out for myself for 500 years" Katherine told him.

"Look where it has gotten you" Stefan replied.

"You want me to believe you? Show me. Do something. Prove to me that there's something inside of you that's actually worst" Stefan looked at her.

"And then what? You'll still hate me" Katherine frowned.

"Maybe and maybe I'll see that there's still hope for you after all" Stefan said.

" You're playing me" Katherine snapped.

"Am I?" Stefan raised his eyebrows.

"You want to find Klaus? Kill him so that you can protect your precious Elena and Damon can protect his precious Dia?" Katherine told him.

"Let me guess: you know where he is" Stefan replied.

"No, I don't but I could help you find him" Katherine looked at him.

"For a price I'm sure" Stefan smirked.

"Let's start with Isobel, Elena's mother. She was a research expert. She found me" she looked at him. "You're welcome."

They both hear the tomb door being opened. They looked at each other and went to the opening and saw Elijah. Katherine was surprised but became taken over with fear.

"Elijah" she said simply.

"Good evening Katerina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened" Elijah looked at Stefan. "Your release has been requested."

"What? By whom?" Stefan frowned.

"The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain. However we reached a peaceful agreement, she and I. Please" he motioned for Stefan to come out. "Come."

"I can't" Stefan said.

"Yes you can. I've had the spell lifted" Elijah explained.

Stefan walked out slowly to learn that he was free. Once he was out, Katherine rushed to get out, but found that she was still trapped. Elijah sped over to her and began to compel her.

"As for you however, you should not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes he'll want to know exactly where you are" Elijah sneered. He looked at Stefan.

"You're free to go. Elena will explain the arrangement to you. If she keeps her world, I'll keep mine" Elijah said before speeding off.

" Stefan, no. please don't let him leave me in here" Katherine begged.

"Goodbye Katherine" Stefan said. He looked at her and left.

Katherine fell against the tomb wall and groaned and pulled some hair out of her face. When she looked up she was staring at Elijah once more.

"Now that we're alone" he began. "You're going to tell me everything you know about Dia Walker and the original Lydia Walker from 1864."

* * *

><p>Damon sat on the couch drinking when Rose rejoined him in a silk robe.<p>

"I talked to Caroline. She said Tyler was all locked up" he told her.

"So it was Jules. The other werewolf, the one who attacked you" Rose said sitting on the couch.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I picked a fight with her. She was coming after me" Damon looked at her.

"All's well that ends well" Rose replied.

"You're all healed?" Damon asked.

" Yeah. Seems that way" Rose told him.

"Rose… I'm happy that the legend was fake. Maybe the werewolf made it out to keep vampires away" Damon told her.

"Lucky me" she smirked. Damon put his hand on her thigh.

"I'm going to stay and help you" Rose told him.

"Help me do what?" Damon frowned.

"Save Elena and Dia, protect Elena and Dia, all things Elena and Dia" she replied.

"Really? Why?" Damon asked.

"Because I like you. I believe in friendship. I happen to have a vacancy in that department and you can use all the friends you can get" Rose explained.

"Just friends?" Damon smirked.

"Just friends" Rose nodded. She got up but Damon pulled her back to the couch and kissed her.

"Are you sure you can do that?" he whispered.

"I don't love men who love other women. I think more of myself but it doesn't mean I can't be your special friend" she smiled. They both laughed.

"I think I like you" Damon said before kissing her. He moved one of his hands to her shoulder. Rose pulled away and winced in pain.

"Ow" Rose said.

"What?" Damon asked. He pulled off some of her robe and looked at her shoulder. It wasn't healed anymore. They looked at each other and Rose's eyes got wide. She looked over Damon's shoulder.

"Damon" she said. He turned around and frowned.

"Dia?"

**She's back! I know you all are very excited for her to be back. Her reaction to the whole Rose thing…well let's just say it's…well you'll find out soon! Thanks for all of the reviews! Hope you're enjoying everything! Read and Review!**


	23. The Descent Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Rose laid on the couch in the library. Her condition had become worse, than what it was before. Damon walked in and saw her. He was honestly concerned for her, but for some reason he had hope.

" I was born in 1450, that makes me 560 years old" Rose said weakly.

"Well, if you were a bottle of wine…" Damon smirked.

" So I can die. I've lived long enough" Rose replied.

"You know, if you're going to morn, I'm just going to kill you myself just to put me out of your misery" he said as he poured blood into glass. "Come on, it's just a little werewolf bite."

" Just a lethal, fatal to a vampire werewolf bite" she shot back.

"Well, according to a legend which is notoriously unreliable source" Damon handed the glass. "Drink up, blood heals."

Rose drank the blood and nodded. "Yeah, it does feel like it's working."

"Let's have a look, come on. Let me see" Damon pulled some of Rose's shirt off to examine the wound. It had gotten worse.

"How is it?" Rose asked.

"Definitely better" Damon lied. "Right Elena?" Damon turned around and saw Elena standing there. There was a look of shock on her face from seeing Rose's wound.

"Uh, it's not bad" Elena commented.

"Where's Stefan?" Damon asked.

"He left. I need you to talk to him. He's convinced that he has to find Isobel but I think that's going to upset Elijah" Elena replied.

"No, can't do. I'm with Stefan on this one but if you could play nurse for a little while…" Damon was cut off by Rose.

"It's not necessary" she protested.

"It is necessary. Elena is a do-gooder. It's in her nature, she just can't resist" Damon smirked and left the room. Elena looked at Rose and then followed Damon in the hall.

"Damon. Is she going to die?" she asked him.

"Probably. The wolf bite caused some kind of infection and it's getting worse" he said.

"Like poison?" Elena asked.

"I don't know, Elena. I'm not an expert in the field" Damon huffed.

"I'm sorry" Elena said.

"Death happens. We come, we go. Sooner she dies will better. It's gloomy as hell in here " Damon said. "And it just got even more gloomy."

Elena frowned at his statement and noticed Damon tense up. She turned around and saw Dia.

"Dia" she exclaimed running up to her and hugging her.

"Happy reunions all around" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Where were you?" Elena demanded.

"It doesn't matter" Dia looked slightly at Damon. "I'm alright and I'm back that's all that matters."

"I'm so glad. I was worried something happened. Elijah told her he talked to you and I didn't know what to think" Elena told her.

"I'm fine. He didn't hurt me" Dia told her. "He told me about Klaus and that he's coming after you and he needs my powers."

"So you know everything?" Damon raised his eyebrows.

"Yes" Dia said.

"Don't worry about it" Elena said. "I have a plan."

"No she doesn't" Damon rolled his eyes. "Your plan is a suicide mission. We're going to protect you…both."

"I don't want to be protected Damon." Elena huffed.

"I don't either" Dia agreed. "Let Klaus come, I'm not afraid." Dia walked past Damon and walked out the door. Damon sighed and went after her.

"Dia wait" Damon called out after her.

"What?" she turned around.

"Look about last night, I can explain" Damon began.

"There's no need to Damon. We're not together anymore. You can sleep with whoever you want. You don't have to answer to me" Dia looked at him.

"So that's it then?" Damon asked.

"Damon what did you expect?" Dia asked him. "Did you expect me to be okay with the fact that you lied to me? Did you expect me to come back here and everything would be how it was? You hurt me Damon." Dia opened her car door and got in. Damon rushed over to her before she closed the door.

"Don't talk to me about being hurt" he sneered. "You were the one who left without any warning." He slammed her door shut.

* * *

><p>Alaric sat at the grill watching Sheriff Forbes and Jules carefully. He pulled out his phone and called Damon.<p>

" Hey, Damon. The wolf is at the grill" he said before hanging up. As he did Stefan came up and joined him at the table.

"Is that the…?" Stefan stopped.

"Yeah, yeah. I just left Damon a message" Alaric replied.

" So you're doing his dirty work for him now" Stefan frowned.

"She could have a cure for Rose. I couldn't find anything in Isobel's research except that it's fatal" Alaric told him.

" Do you still have a way to get in touch with Isobel?" Stefan asked.

"Even if I did, she isn't going to help" Alaric said.

"Katherine said that Isobel knew of Klaus" Stefan said.

" So this isn't about Rose, it's about Elena. I have an old number, probably out of service" Alaric told him.

"No harm in giving it to me then?" Stefan asked.

"You know you can't trust Isobel, even when it comes to Elena" Alaric looked at him.

"I know that" Stefan replied.

"Alright, I'm going to see if I can find the number. If I do I'll text it to you" Alaric said. He got up and left the table. Stefan pulled out his phone to see if he had a message from Elena.

"Hello Stefan" a voice said. Stefan turned around and saw Dia.

"Dia" he said. "When did you get back?"

"Last night" Dia replied. "Damon didn't tell you?"

"No" Stefan simply said.

"That doesn't surprise me" Dia said taking a seat. "So what's new?"

"Where have you been?" Stefan frowned.

"That seems to be the million dollar question of the day" Dia sighed. "Does it really matter? I'm still alive and in one piece."

"Damon's been worried. You leaving him upset him" Stefan said.

"Oh yeah he really looked torn up last night in the arms of that vampire who kidnapped me and Elena" Dia snapped. "Why is she here and why does she look like she got mauled by a bear?"

"Damon and Rose were attacked by a werewolf" Stefan told her.

"Did Tyler transition?" Dia frowned.

"Yes, but he's not the one who attacked them" Stefan explained. "It was Jules the woman sitting at the bar."

Dia looked over and frowned. "Great."

"Elena told me that Elijah found where you were and told you about Klaus" Stefan said.

"Yeah and the fact that I'm the doppelganger for two people" Dia rolled her eyes.

"We're going to protect you" Stefan said. "Damon wants to protect you."

"Damon may want to protect me, but that doesn't mean I want him to" Dia said.

Stefan heard his phone beep and looked at it. Alaric had sent him Isobel's number. He looked at Dia.

"It's Alaric he sent me one of Isobel's numbers to try and contact her" Stefan explained.

"Well maybe she'll pop up when you least expect it" Dia spoke.

Stefan nodded and dialed the number. It rang a few times but no one answer.

"Isobel, it's Stefan Salvatore. I need to speak with you, it's about Elena. Please know that it's important" he said before hanging up. He looked up and saw Damon. Dia turned around and sighed.

"Well that's my cue to leave" she said getting up. "See you around Stefan."

Damon began to walk towards Jules as Stefan watched. Stefan went over to him to stop him.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked.

"I was waiting for you. Listen, there's a lot of people here" Stefan told him. Damon looked around and noticed Dia sitting by herself on her phone.

" Oh, damn. My plan was to rip her spleen through her back" Damon rolled his eyes.

" Hey, listen, I know you're upset about Rose and Dia" Stefan began.

"Why does everyone think that I'm upset about Rose? I'm fine. I don't know if you know this but sometimes, vampires die and Dia has made it perfectly clear about her feelings toward me. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to have a friendly chat with lady wolf, brother. Ease up

Damon walked over to Jules. Stefan just looked at him when his phone rang. He answered it and left the grill.

"Well, if it isn't the one I meant to kill…I'll have to get that right next time" Jules sneered at Damon.

"You won't live to see another full moon unless… unless you tell me how to cure a wolf bite and then I won't kill you" Damon shot back.

"Promise?" Jules asked.

"Yes" Damon said.

"Bite me" Jules sneered. She got up but Damon grabbed her arm.

"I'm not afraid of you" Jules snapped.

"Then you are very, very stupid" Damon sneered.

"How's your friend? Rose, is that her name? have the chills started? The unbearable pain?" Jules stared at him.

"If there's a cure, tell me or start watching your back" Damon snapped.

" Did I mention the dementia? It'll eat away her brain. Soon she'll be rabid. You want a cure? I'll tell you the only cure that exists: take a stake and drive it through her heart" Jules smirked at him and left. Damon looked over at Dia. She got up and walked out the door. Damon quickly followed.

"Dia wait up" Damon called out to her by the time they reached the parking lot.

"What?" Dia snapped. "You're going to get yourself killed you know."

"Oh so now you care about how I feel?" Damon shot back.

"It wasn't easy leaving Damon" Dia told him. "I'm sorry I left without any warning. I'm sorry I hurt you."

Damon stared at her for a few moments. "Want me to drive you back to the house?"

"Umm, thanks" Dia began. "I actually need to go somewhere first, but thanks for the offer."

Damon nodded and began to walk away, but stopped and turned around.

"For what it's worth Dia" he began. "I'm glad your back."

**Sorry for being MIA for a bit. I went through a few days of a blah period. During this time I usually have no motivation to write, the reasoning behind that is because I've been working on this fanfiction nonstop lately and I guess I needed to give myself a little bit longer of a break. I'm going to try to get the second half of this posted tonight, but it may not happen. Also I'm going to be MIA for the next few days, I'm doing college tours and starting to get ready for school to start, but I promise next week I will be updating nonstop, you'll begin to wonder if I have anything else better to do. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. They helped me get out of my funk.!**


	24. The Descent Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Dia drove back to her old house. She hadn't been there in months. She parked in the driveway. She had no clue as to why she wanted to be here, but she did. She walked up to the front porch and unlocked the door with her set of keys. When walking inside, everything was still in its same place. Nothing had been moved since she moved out. Dia walked into the living room and looked at the pictures on the bookshelf. She smiled looking at a picture of her and Lucy when she was a child. Despite everything that Lucy had recently done, she had given up a lot so Dia could have a proper childhood. Dia turned around and gasped. Lucy was standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Dia walked backwards until she was up against the wall. Lucy just stood there.

"Hello Lydia" she smiled slightly.

"What do you want?" Dia said shakily.

"I'm not here to harm you" Lucy looked at her.

"Do I need to remind you of your past visits and because of you Katherine nearly killed me?" Dia snapped.

"She's not here to harm you" a voice said. Dia turned to see a side door that led to the outside open and Elijah was standing in the doorway.

"I don't mean to be pushy" Elijah began. "But I believe our conversation would be more effective if you invited me in."

Dia looked at Lucy and then Elijah again.

"You know you can trust me Dia" Elijah smiled.

"Won't you please come in Elijah" Dia said emotionless.

"Thank you Dia" Elijah smiled walking in. "You're back sooner than I expected."

"But you knew I would come back didn't you" Dia raised her eyebrow.

"Of course" Elijah said.

"Where did you find her?" Dia asked motioning toward Lucy.

"I was in Connecticut" Lucy replied. "I wasn't myself."

"We caught her feeding on a few humans" Elijah explained. "She's been compelled for months."

"What?" Dia gasped.

"That's why I've been the way I have towards you sweetie" Lucy said sadly.

"I believe Klaus is the one who did it" Elijah explained. "Which means that he knows who and what you are."

"Does he know where I am?" Dia asked quickly.

Elijah glared at Lucy.

"I don't remember" Lucy said sadly. "I don't remember a lot."

"Great" Dia rolled her eyes. "So now what?"

"I'm staying here. I want to keep you safe" Lucy said.

"I think it's a smart move" Elijah said. "It might draw Klaus out."

"And if it doesn't" Dia asked.

"Then Elena will" Elijah replied. "Klaus needs you and Elena. He'll come after you both when the time is right."

"Alright" Dia sighed.

"I best be going" Elijah said. "I'll keep in touch." He rushed off into the night.

Lucy looked at Dia. "Dia I'm so sorry, for everything. You've always been the most important thing in my life. I never wanted this to happen." Lucy walked over to her and hugged her.

"I forgive you" Dia said. "I know now that it wasn't you."

"So tell me how are things with Damon?" Lucy asked.

"Um, let's not talk about that" Dia sat down on the couch. Lucy sat down beside her.

"Lydia, don't shut me out" Lucy looked at her.

"There was one thing you were right about even though you were compelled. Damon did the exact same thing to me as he did to Lydia" Dia said.

"Oh sweetie" Lucy said. "I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't matter" Dia looked at her.

"That's not true" Lucy replied. "You love him. Deep down he loves you too. He's going to realize that losing you was the worst thing that's ever happened to him."

"I was just someone he settled for" Dia spoke.

"He may come around" Lucy smiled.

"I doubt it" Dia replied.

"You'll get through this" Lucy kissed her head.

"So Elijah found you?" Dia asked.

"Yes and he took away any compulsion. He told me about everything, including Marina" Lucy explained.

"Did you know about Marina?" Dia frowned.

"No I didn't. I may be old, but I'm nowhere near how old Elijah is" Lucy smirked.

"So you're here to stay?" Dia asked.

"Yes I had planned on staying here, unless you have any objections" Lucy said.

"You're welcome to stay here. Actually I…" Dia was stopped by her phone ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket. It was Elena.

"Hello?" Dia answered.

"Dia it's Elena" she began. "Look I'll keep this short, but Rose is dead."

"What?" Dia exclaimed.

"Damon did what he had to" Elena replied. "Dia, he needs you. You need to come over to the boarding house."

"I'll be right there" Dia said quickly. She hung up and looked at Lucy.

"I'll be back later" Dia replied getting up.

"Dia" Lucy began. Dia turned and looked at her.

"Don't give up on Damon. Give yourself all the time you need, but don't give up on him" she told her.

* * *

><p>Damon walked back into the boarding house and walked into the living room. He saw Elena waiting for him.<p>

"You were supposed to leave" Damon told her.

"I did but then I came back to make sure that you're okay" Elena replied handing him a glass of scotch.

"I appreciate the gesture. I'm just glad it's over" Damon said. He took a drink from his glass.

"You know I don't believe that" Elena looked at him.

"Go home, Elena. Get some rest. It's a whole new day tomorrow" Damon told her.

"Damon, I'm your friend" Elena said.

"I'm well aware of that" Damon spoke.

"And a friend usually knows when her friend is hurting" Elena looked at him.

"What do you want to hear? That I cared about Rose? That I'm upset? Well I didn't and I'm not" Damon snapped.

" There you go, pretending to turn it off, pretending not to feel. Damon, you're so close, don't give up" Elena pleaded.

" I feel Elena, okay? And it sucks! What sucks even more is that it was supposed to be me. Jules was coming after me" Damon exclaimed.

"You feel guilty" Elena realized.

"That would be human of me, wouldn't Elena? And I'm not human. You want to talk about giving up? All you've done is give up! Go home. It's been enough doom, gloom and personnel growth for one night" Damon told her.

"Okay I will" she said. Elena embraced him. Damon was taken aback by this.

"Goodnight Damon" Elena said before leaving.

Damon stood alone in the living room. He took another sip of his drink and walked upstairs to his bedroom. Rose's blood still stained his sheets. He sighed and took another drink. He heard a small knock on the door and turned around. Dia was standing in the door way.

"Elena called and told me what happened" Dia said. "Damon I'm so sorry about Rose."

"Why did you come?" Damon asked walking over to her.

"You know why Damon" Dia said. "I care about you. I know you're hurting. It's okay."

"There we go with the feelings crap. Why won't you and Elena realize I'm not human? I don't feel" Damon snapped.

"That's not true" Dia looked at him. "Damon don't do this to yourself. I don't want to see you like this."

"Why?" Damon frowned. "Why do you care?"

"Because I love you. You know that" Dia said. Damon walked over to her and briskly kissed her.

"Damon don't" Dia pulled away. Damon looked down at her and put a finger to her lips.

"Please" he said before kissing her again.

"Damon I can't do this" Dia said trying to push him off of her. She pulled away from him.

"Damon you can't keep doing this" Dia snapped.

"Dia I need you" Damon said.

"Do you?" Dia frowned. "Damon you don't know what you want! I'm not some puppet. First Lydia, then Katherine, then me then Elena, then me, then Rose. You don't know what you want."

"What are you saying?" Damon asked.

"Damon until you know what you want…..I have to leave. I can't live here. I can only be around you for so long. Being around you is painful" Dia began to tear up.

"So you're just going to leave again?" Damon snapped.

"I'm just going to move back into my old house. Damon, I love you. It's for the best." Dia said sadly. "Time apart is what we need. You need to find out what you really want. Damon you're better than this. You do have feelings."

"Get out" Damon growled. Dia stared at him, hurt by what he said. She turned to leave and walked out to the hallway. Damon slammed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>A girl drove down the highway late at night. It was completely dark and she was ready to go home. She looked out at the road ahead and saw something lying in the middle of the road. She slowed down and stopped the car and got out to see what it was. It was Damon.<p>

"Sir, are you okay? What happened?" she asked him.

"I'm….lost" Damon replied.

"And you're laying in the middle of the road?" Jessica frowned.

" Not that kind of lost" Damon said sitting up. "Metaphorically, existentially."

"Do you need help?" the girl asked.

"Well, yes I do. Can you help me?" Damon took a bottle from his pocked and drank.

"You're drunk" the girl rolled her eyes.

" No. Well, yes a little maybe" Damon admitted.

The girl started to leave.

"No please don't leave. I really do need help" Damon called out. He rushed over to her and began to compel her.

"Don't move" he commanded.

"I don't want any trouble" the girl said scared.

"Neither do I but it's all I got, trouble" Damon told her.

"Why can't I move?" she asked.

"What's your name?" Damon asked her.

"Jessica" the girl told him.

" Hi Jessica. I have a secret, I have a big one but I never said it out loud. I mean, what's the point? It's not going to change anything, it's not going make me good, made me an adopted puppy. I can't be what other people want me to be, what she wants me to be. This is who I am, Jessica." Damon said.

"Are you going to hurt me?" Jessica said shakily.

"I'm not sure because you are my existential crisis. Do I kill you or do I not kill you?" Damon said.

"Please don't" Jessica begged.

"But I have to, Jessica because I'm not human and I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world! That is my secret but there is only so much hurt a man can take" Damon said.

"Please don't" Jessica begged again.

Damon looked at her. "You're free to go."

Jessica ran to her car, but Damon rushed over to her and bit her neck. Her screams soon became silent as she fell dead.

* * *

><p>Dia walked into the tomb. The tomb was opened. She frowned confused.<p>

"Katherine" she called out.

After a few moments, Dia saw Katherine slowly and weakly walk out. She looked awful. Dia pulled out a bottle of blood and rolled it to her. Katherine picked up the bottle and took a drink.

"When did you get back?" she asked.

"Yesterday" Dia replied. "I would have come sooner, but there were some distractions."

"Meaning Damon" Katherine smirked.

"Doesn't matter" Dia blinked.

"So did you do it?" Katherine asked.

"Yes Isobel found me" Dia explained.

"And?" Katherine said impatiently.

"She said she would send someone" Dia said.

"Thought she would do that" Katherine huffed. "Glad I got Stefan to call her. She better show up."

"Well that's done, so I'll be back later" Dia said. She turned to leave.

"Dia" Katherine spoke. "You're upset. It's Damon isn't it."

"It doesn't matter anymore" a tear slid down Dia's cheek.

Katherine sighed and looked at her. "I swear if you tell anyone about this I'll seriously kill you. Come here." Katherine held out her arms.

Dia frowned and was taken aback.

"I won't hurt you. You need a friend Dia and I guess I can substitute for that" Katherine told her. Dia walked into the tomb. Katherine embraced her and Dia fell to the floor with Katherine in tears.

"It'll be alright Dia" Katherine said. "I can promise you that."

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Last week got extremely crazy and school has started. Updates may only end up happening either Friday, Saturday, or Sunday night. I'm swamped with homework already and I'm sorry to say, but my education is going to take priority over the story. I will not abandon this story I promise. I intend to continue with it. I promise to update as soon and as often as I can, but know there might be times where you all will go weeks without an update. Thank you to all of the reviewers. I love you guys!**

**Anonymous: I'm sorry that I've kept you waiting for so long. One small favor from you though. Can you cut back from using the symbols? I love hearing from you, but the last few times I don't understand what you're saying.**

**Christine and Carmen: I apologize to you both. You two are faithful readers. Christine, I imagine Dia as Lucy Hale, but to be honest I could see Ariana Grande as her as well. It's up to you who you see her as. It's your interpretation. Carmen, this is Damon….of course he's going to be selfish and bitchy. Dia's to blame for that, but he deserved it.**

**Brandibuckye: Yeah funks aren't fun. I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**Elena: Nice name :) I'm glad you like the story. Dia's just trying to be the bigger person. She did leave Damon, but with good reason. Really both parties are to blame.**

**Marina1654509: Updated**

**Aly Good: Glad you love it!**


	25. Daddy Issues Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Damon stood in the shower the next morning. He was still upset by everything that had happened. He had snapped again. He got out of the shower and walked into his room. The TV was turned on to the news. The Mystic Falls news reporter Andie Starr was on.

" The authorities believe last night's assailant may also be related to the missing campers and Park ranger who have yet to be found as well as 25 years old Jessica Koenig, reported missing this morning"

* * *

><p>"The sheriff department says investigations are pending and no further comment will be made" Dia heard on the TV walking into the living room. She stopped and looked at the news report. More people had gone missing and were probably dead.<p>

"If that doesn't have vampire written all over it, then I don't know what does" Lucy said from the kitchen. Dia looked over at her.

"And no I didn't do it" Lucy pointed a spatula at Dia. "I haven't had human blood since Elijah found me."

"No need to defend yourself" Dia said walking over to the kitchen. "I believe you. This has Damon's name all over it."

"You think he snapped after you left last night?" Lucy frowned.

"I wouldn't be surprised. After what happened with Rose, it was bound to happen" Dia replied.

"And I'm sure you telling him you were moving out didn't help, oh and the fact that you disregarded his advances last night too" Lucy said while she cooked.

"Thank you for pointing out my faults" Dia rolled her eyes.

"Love you" Lucy smirked.

"Hate you" Dia shot back.

"Hey I'll whack you" Lucy stared at her silently for a few seconds. She suddenly smiled and laughed.

"I've missed this" she said.

"Me too" Dia said.

"How's Katherine?" Lucy asked.

"Miserable and bored" Dia told her.

"Sounds like Katherine" Lucy said. "Always had to be entertained."

"You know her better than I do" Dia said. Suddenly her phone began to ring.

"Who would be calling you this early?" Lucy asked her.

"It's Stefan" Dia replied looking at her phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Dia hey it's Stefan" he replied.

"What's up?" Dia asked.

"I know it's early, but would you mind coming over, there's something I need to talk to you about" Stefan told her.

"Can't you just tell me on the phone?" Dia asked.

"This needs to be in person" Stefan began. "Dia I know you and Damon are having problems…"

"Problems doesn't even come close" Dia cut him off.

"I wouldn't ask unless it was important" Stefan pleaded.

"Alright" Dia sighed. "I'll come right over."

"Thank you I'll see you soon" Stefan said before hanging up.

Lucy looked at her saying nothing.

"What?" Dia huffed.

"Nothing" she said. "I'm keeping my mouth shut."

* * *

><p>Stefan walked to the front door and opened it to reveal Dia.<p>

"Hey thanks for coming" Stefan said.

"You're welcome" Dia said. "What's going on?"

"Follow me" Stefan said. He led Dia upstairs to Damon's room.

Damon looked at her and frowned.

"Great my day hasn't even started and it's already gotten worse" Damon snapped.

"Damon, put your personal problems aside here for a moment" Stefan began. "I brought Dia here because I need to tell you both about something I did." Stefan told them.

"What did you do Stefan?" Damon rolled his eyes. "Kill a Bambi instead of a Thumper?"

"I brought John Gilbert back to town" Stefan replied.

"Excuse me?" Dia exclaimed. "You did what?"

"You brought back John Gilbert? That was your big save Elena move?" Damon answered.

"I went to go look for Isobel and I get John instead. He said he can help us and we're desperate  
>Stefan explained.<p>

"We're not that desperate, Stefan. The guy tried to barbecue me and Dia!" Damon protested.

"I second that" Dia agreed.

"Damon, Dia, Bonnie's new witch friend is working with Elijah so we have to assume that the moonstone was never destroyed . Elena is putting all of her faith into some deal that she made with Elijah to keep everyone safe. I mean, do you trust Elijah? I don't trust him. He's an original, he can't be trusted. It's not like we can just go up and kill him because apparently he can't die!" Stefan told them.

"I'm still waiting for the part where John Gilbert is the answer" Damon looked at him.

"He knew about the sacrifice . Isobel told him. He said he know of a way to keep Elena safe" Stefan replied.

"And how do we do that?" Damon asked.

"He's not talking. At least not to me anyway" Stefan said.

"And he's not going to" Dia replied.

"Great work Stefan. Top notch. As if I didn't have enough problems" Damon huffed.

"Oh boo hoo" Dia rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Rose" Stefan suddenly said.

"Whatever. I knew the woman for 5 minutes" Damon shot back.

"And you cared about her after 5 minutes. I wonder what that means" Stefan asked.

"It means I care, Stefan. That's means I'm changing evolving into a man capable of greatness. Better watch your back because I may just have to go get a hero hairdo of my own and steal your thunder" Damon smirked as he left the room. Dia sighed and walked out of the room. Damon was nowhere to be found. Dia walked down the hall when suddenly she was thrown against the wall by Damon.

"You smell like another vampire Lydia" Damon sneered. "Our buddy Elijah been to see you huh?"

Before Dia could reply, something flashed before here sending Damon flying down the hall. It was Lucy. She pinned Damon to the ground and growled at him, Stefan came running out from his room. Lucy looked up and her face changed back to normal.

"Stefan Salvatore long time no see" she grinned. "Last time I saw you was what? During the 20's in Chicago although you didn't see me."

"Lucy what are you doing here?' Dia asked.

"I was worried that this one would pull something" Lucy glared at Damon.

"You were never my biggest fan" Damon gasped.

"Still not" Lucy snapped.

"Lucy let him go" Dia said.

"Oh alright" Lucy rolled her eyes.

Once Lucy let go of Damon, he slammed her up against the wall.

"My turn" he growled.

"Damon don't" Dia pleaded.

"Dia she tried to kill you. She's the reason you were possessed or have you forgotten" Damon huffed.

"Well it's nice to know you still care about her" Lucy smirked. "She's like your drug, just like Lydia was when she was alive. She keeps you sane. When she's around you don't snap. You would have killed me by now if Dia wasn't here."

"Damon please let her go" Dia told him.

Damon let go of Lucy. She smiled and looked at him.

"Dia go wait in the car. I'll be there in a moment" Lucy told her. She looked over at Dia.

"I'll be fine" she said sincerely. Dia nodded and walked downstairs.

"How long have you been back?" Stefan asked.

"Since last night. Elijah was the one who found me. Klaus got to me hence why I was the way I was when it came to Dia" Lucy explained.

"And you came back?" Damon frowned. "That was stupid on your part."

"I love her Damon as if she was my own. I've been taking care of her since she was three and her parents were killed" Lucy said. "I'd never put her in danger intentionally."

"What do you want then?" Stefan asked.

"A promise" Lucy replied. "Damon I fear that Klaus might come after me to get to her. If something was to happen to me, protect Dia please."

"You don't have to ask me to do that" Damon replied. "I'd die for her."

"Have you told her that?" Lucy asked. "She loves you. She can't stand it. After everything you did, she still loves you."

"Is that is?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"No" Lucy said. "Nice seeing you again."

Lucy began to walk off, but stopped.

"Oh one more thing Damon" Lucy began. "If I do live to see you hurt Dia the way you did again. After I'm done with you, you'll beg for death."

* * *

><p>Elena answered the door to reveal Damon.<p>

"Where's John?" he asked coming in.

"He's not here, he left. I don't know where he went. He just blew in, announced to Jenna that he's my dad and then took off" Elena replied.

"It's public knowledge now?" Damon asked her.

"Apparently" Elena told him. "Where's Dia? I thought she would be coming with you. I know Stefan told her."

"Lucy's back in town" Damon replied.

"What?" Elena frowned. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine. Lucy was compelled beforehand." Damon explained. "With John being in town, I'm worried he'll pull something. Dia and I weren't exactly his favorite people."

"Yeah I agree. I don't want you to be close to losing your life to Dia again" Elena sighed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Jenna's head spinning but I'm okay" Elena told him.

"He said what he was doing here?" Damon asked.

"No. you know, Stefan thinks that he's telling the truth about wanting to help me" Elena said.

"Do you believe him?" Damon asked.

"No. I don't believe him for a second" Elena looked at him.

"Me neither" Damon said.

"What are we going to do?" Elena asked.

"Kill him" Damon said simply.

"Damon…." Elena sighed.

"I'm joking. Okay, I'm a little serious" Damon smirked.

"Damon!" Elena exclaimed.

"I'm not going to hurt him, Elena. I'm the good guy now, remember?" Damon smiled.

"What does that mean?" Elena frowned.

"I'm going to have a civil conversation with your father" Damon said.

"Wait I'm coming with you" Elena told him.

* * *

><p>"I feel bad for ditching you" Dia told Lucy as she drove to town.<p>

"You're not ditching me" Lucy replied. "You need to go out. Spend some time with your friends. Besides I need to go hunting."

"Still feel bad about it" Dia sighed.

"Hey I'm the one who should be feeling bad. I nearly drained you and killed you, your doppelganger possessed you because of me" Lucy exclaimed.

"Got a point there" Dia agreed.

"But seriously, go have fun" Lucy said. "I'll see you tonight at home."

Dia stopped her car at the grill and sighed.

"Alright I will" Dia smiled.

"There's my girl" Lucy said. "I'll keep in touch." Lucy got out of the car and sped off. Dia looked and saw Damon and Elena together. She got out of the car when Elena saw her.

"Dia" Elena called out. Elena ran up to her.

"Hey how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine" Dia replied. She looked over at Damon.

"Damon I'll meet you inside" Elena told him getting the impression Dia wanted to talk to Damon alone. She walked away.

"Where's Lucy?" Damon asked.

"She's going hunting" Dia replied. "I'm sorry about what happened this morning. I had no idea she followed me."

"It's okay" Damon replied.

"What did she talk to you about?" Dia asked.

"She wants me to protect you if something were to happen to her. I promised I would." Damon replied. "Would it be too forward of me to say that I miss seeing you at the boarding house."

"Yes" Dia said simply.

"Lucy said you still loved me" Damon said. "So I'm guessing I haven't completely lost you."

"You've lost me for now" Dia said. "But she's right I do still love you."

"Dia listen to me….I" Damon began.

"Don't bother Damon" Dia said quietly. "Anything you say won't change anything for the time being. Just focus on keeping your promise."

"You know I will" Damon got closer to her. He gently kissed her forehead and began to walk toward the grill.

**Sorry I've been MIA. School has been brutal. Between homework, college applications, and trying to sleep, I've barely had time to write. I'm going to try and update at least once a week. I really miss working on this. Anyway, so what about that season 3 premiere? I'm going to be honest, that whole Damon/Andie thing had thrown off part of my plans for the next story, but I think I've figured out what to do, but then again I shouldn't even be thinking about the next story. I should be working on this story. I will tell you I have the next title for the story. It's going to be called "Blinding". I got my inspiration from the song by Florence + the Machine song of the same name. If you haven't heard it check it out. Thank you to all of my reviewers, especially amysmith2328 and Christine who double reviewed just to make sure I was alive. I wish that I could give everyone who reviewed a huge hug or something awesome. You guys are the best! One last thing has anyone given thought to if they would be interested in doing a collab for a video for this story or doing a video for the story? Just let me know!**


	26. Daddy Issues Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Jenna and Alaric sat a table at the grill.

" I can't believe it. Elena is my sister's husband's brother's daughter and her mother is boyfriend's dead wife. You can't make this stuff up" Jenna complained.

"It's definitely overwhelming" Alaric replied.

"I can't believe that they keep it a secret. How is it even possible to keep a secret like that?" Jenna asked.

Before Alaric could answer John walked over to their table.

"Hey you two. Do you think I can join you?" John asked.

"Do you have to?" Jenna groaned.

"I guess I don't have to, but might as well" John replied. He looked over and saw Damon and Elena with Dia closely behind enter the grill.

* * *

><p>"We just need answers. Please don't do anything stupid" Elena told Damon.<p>

"Yeah but stupid is so much more fun" Damon huffed.

"Damon, I mean it. All I'm asking is you try to keep it together. Be a better man" Elena asked. Damon looked at Dia.

"Please Damon" Dia asked quietly.

"Okay then" Damon said.

The three of them walked over to John.

"John, buddy, how have you been?" Damon smirked.

"I've been alright Damon. It's good to see you. You as well Dia" John smiled

"So John, rumor has it that you know a lot and won't say anything" Damon said rejoining John as he was lighting a candle.

"How I know you can be trusted, Damon? Originals can compel vampires and according to Stefan, that's why Katherine's still in the tomb, because an original has compel her to stay there" John asked.

"Only because all of the vervein have left her system. Stefan and I on the other hand are chock full" Damon replied.

"You guys are drinking vervein?" John frowned.

"It's an acquired taste. I don't see that magic little ring on that stitched finger so if you know something about Klaus, you better start talking or I will kill you in your sleep" Damon replied.

"Is that any way to convince me that you and I are on the same side? First, I need to know that I can trust you, Damon, that I can count on you. Then we'll talk" John replied. "Oh I see Dia is still around you. Bit surprised about that actually."

"I swear if you lay a hand on her I'll rip out your throat" Damon sneered.

* * *

><p>"So how are things with you and Damon?" Elena asked Dia.<p>

"Not good" Dia replied. "I think I hurt him pretty badly by moving out."

"Dia he hurt you, space is what you need. It's okay to do something Damon doesn't like" Elena looked at her.

"You're right" Dia replied.

"I know you care about him, but just let him deal with it the way he wants to" Elena said.

* * *

><p>Damon sat at the bar when Jenna walked over to him with another woman.<p>

"So, my friend wants to meet you. Damon Salvatore, this is…" Jenna began.

"I know you" Damon began. "The news lady."

"Yeah, Andie Star. Nice to meet you. Can I buy you a drink, Damon?" Andie asked.

Damon looked over at Elena and Dia.

"My glass is all full, Andie. Thank you" Damon said getting up. He walked over to Elena and Dia who were stunned.

"You totally blew her off" Elena said.

" I staying clear off all women at the moment" Damon looked at Dia.

"Thanks" she rolled her eyes.

"You didn't have to be rude" Elena frowned.

"Trust me, it's on the best interest of women everywhere" Damon said.

Elena's phone began to ring. She pulled it out and answered it.

"Stefan" Elena frowned. "What is it?" She looked up at Damon and Dia.

* * *

><p>"Why am I just finding out about this now?" Damon demanded. Stefan called to tell Elena that Caroline had been taken captive by Jules.<p>

"Stefan was worried that you…" Elena stopped.

"That I'll what? That I'd kill him? Of course, it's what's need to happen" Damon snapped.

"No that's not what needs to happen" Dia protested.

"No Damon, not Tyler. Do whatever you need to do to get Caroline back but just leave Tyler out of it, okay?" Elena said.

"Why? He's a werewolf, he needs to die. I'm willing to kill him, it's win-win" Damon said.

Elena touched Damon's arm. He tensed up and looked at her.

"Damon please okay? Too many people are dead" Elena asked.

"You need to stop doing that" Damon said.

"Doing what?" Elena frowned.

" Assuming that I'll play the good guy because that you who's asking" Damon sneered.

"Be a better man Damon" Elena said. Damon looked at Dia. Just then John entered the bathroom.

"Do you mind?" Damon snapped.

"What's going on?" John asked.

"Nothing" Elena said.

"It doesn't look like nothing" John replied.

"Back off Gilbert" Dia snapped.

"Well guess what John, trust works both ways. Get out" Damon sneered.

"Look, we don't have time for this. We need to get Caroline back" Elena said.

"We don't have to do anything. I'll take care of it" Damon said. He turned to leave and looked at John.

"First dad duty: ground your daughter. Keep her here" Damon told John. He looked at Dia and left. She quickly ran after him.

"I'm coming with you" Elena called out.

"No, no, no, no, no. I'm with Damon on this one." John said. Elena began to try to get through.

"No, stop, stop. You're not going anywhere. Just tell me what's going on" John said.

"Damon wait" Dia called out in the parking lot.

"You're staying here too" Damon stopped and looked at her.

"I'm not going to argue with that" Dia replied. "Just come back safe. That's all I ask."

Damon sped up to her and crashed his lips against hers. Damon kissed her for a few seconds before pulling away. He gently stroked her cheek. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Just in case" he whispered. He leaned into kiss her one last time before speeding off into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Dia left Elena back at the grill much to Elena's protest, but she didn't feel like arguing with John. Dia drove back to the boarding house. She got out of her car and opened her trunk and began to pull out a few boxes. She needed to start packing her things. If she didn't know she wouldn't ever. She walked upstairs and walked into her room. She began to pack up her clothes. That was what she desperately needed at the house. She walked over to her dresser and opened some drawers and began putting clothes in boxes. When she looked up, she saw Jonas staring back at her. She gasped and turned around.<p>

"Don't be afraid" Jonas said. "I need your help."

* * *

><p>Jules had a gun pointed at Caroline's head. Tyler watched not saying a word. Brady was close by about ready to stake Damon. Suddenly all the werewolves began to scream and fall to the ground.<p>

"What's happening?" Caroline asked.

"What the hell is going on?" Tyler exclaimed.

Jonas and Dia appeared out of the shadows. Damon and Stefan got up and looked at both of them.

"Elijah made a promise to Elena. I'm here to see it's up held" Jonas said. He looked at Damon and Stefan.

"You're friend here has been much help" he looked over at Dia. "You need to go. Get out of here now." Damon and Stefan nodded as did Dia and the three of them left.

Jonas looked at Tyler. "When your friends are awkake, give them a message: They need to get the hell out of this town."

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" Damon demanded walking through the boarding house doors.<p>

"Jonas said you were in trouble and that I could help" Dia answered. "Simple spell."

"You were putting yourself in danger by being there" Damon snapped.

"So were you" Dia shot back.

"I'm a vampire" Damon sneered. "I can handle myself."

"And I can't?" Dia asked. "You know what don't answer that. A simple thank you would have sufficed!"

Damon began to answer when he saw boxes by the front door.

"What's with the boxes?" he frowned.

"I told you I was moving out" Dia rolled her eyes.

"And live when your psychotic vampire foster mother?" Damon huffed.

"Stop it" Dia replied. "I told you we need space. Space means we don't live in the same house."

"Fine" Damon snapped. "There's the door."

"You're unbelievable" Dia shook her head and walked to the door. She opened it to reveal John.

"Hello Dia" John smirked.

Damon walked to the door and frowned.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"We haven't finished our conversation" John replied.

"Dia go home" Damon said staring at John. Dia looked at Damon then John then left.

"I'll bite" Damon snapped as John walked into the house.

"I've been thinking. Personal feelings aside Damon, I think you and Stefan will do all you can to protect Elena and Dia" John said.

"I agree with that statement" Damon replied.

"So I come with gifts" John said. He opened a piece of cloth. Wrapped in the cloth were a dagger and a vial.

"What is that?" Damon asked.

"This is how you kill an original? In this vial, is ash from a white oak tree that dates back to the genesis of the originals. The dagger must be dipped into the ash and then plugged into their heart" John explained as Damon picked up the dagger.

"How do you know all this John?" he asked.

" Isobel. She's very good at finding out things but of course you know that" John smiled.

"Where is Isobel?" Damon inquired.

" Let's just say if she accomplishes what she's attempting, Klaus will never set foot in Mystic Falls. When Elena and Dia's concerned, you and I are on the same side" John told him. He turned and left the house.

* * *

><p>Caroline heard a knock on the door. She opened it to reveal Stefan.<p>

"What's going on?" she frowned.

"I was a little bit worried about you after everything you went through tonight" Stefan said.

"I'm fine" Caroline told him.

"Good but just in case, I brought some back up" Stefan smiled. Just then Elena, Dia, and Bonnie walked up to the door.

"We're going to slumber in" Elena told Caroline.

"We haven't done it in ages" Bonnie said.

"And considering I haven't seen you since I got back now's the perfect time to hang out" Dia said.

Caroline began to cry. The three girls embraced her and hugged her tightly.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you called me. I thought I was being way to forward when I had Jenna give you my number" Andie said to Damon as they both sat in the bathtub.<p>

"I like a woman who knows what she wants" Damon smirked.

"Thank you so what do you want mister tall, dark and handsome?" Andie asked.

"I'm not that tall" Damon replied. "I need a distraction."

"You can booty call me anytime you want" Andie said.

"You see, the thing is, miss sexy reporter, I have a problem I need help with. It's really messing with my mind" Damon told her.

"Oh, tell me about it" Andie said.

"I'm in love with a woman I could never have and I'm in love with a woman who I've probably lost forever" Damon said.

" I knew it. I know how to pick them. So why can't you have her? She's with another man I assume and the other you've screwed up things with her?" Andie asked.

"Yeah but that's not the point. The point is I'm in love with them both and that drive me crazy. I'm not in control" Damon explained.

"You don't trust yourself around them?" Andie frowned.

" I don't trust myself around anyone, Andie. I'm bad, Andie. I do things. I kill people" Damon looked at her.

Andie looked at Damon suddenly very afraid.

"Don't be afraid, you're okay" Damon compelled her.

"Why do you kill people?" Andie asked shakily.

"Because I like it. It's in my nature, it's who I am but then I have to stay together to protect her and she wants me to be a better man which means I can't be who I am. Do you see the problem I'm having, Andie?" Damon replied.

"Well, maybe this is who you are now. Love does that Damon, it changes us" Andie told him.

"Just stop talking. Just kiss me, be my distraction" Damon said. Andie kissed Damon. He moved toward her neck and bit it and began to drink her blood.

* * *

><p>Katherine sat in the tomb and heard a noise and got up. John appeared in the doorway of the tomb.<p>

"I know you were expecting someone else" John said.

"I sent Stefan to find Isobel" Katherine frowned.

"She got your message. She was busy so she sent me instead" John smiled.

" Does Stefan know that you're here right now?" Katherine asked.

"No. no one does. This is between you, me and Isobel" John said.

"I want to tbe out of this tomb, John" Katherine told him.

"I'm already on it" John smiled. "Lucy you can come out now and join the rest of us."

Lucy appeared out of the shadows.

"Hello Katherine" Lucy said.

"I see you're back to normal now" Katherine replied.

"Yes, thankfully" Lucy said. "I need to know what you told Dia."

"I told her what she needed to know" Katherine said. "She still doesn't know everything."

"So she doesn't know about you?" Lucy asked. "She doesn't know you were the one who saved her from that burning apartment building the day her parents died."

"Just like she doesn't know about the real reason I didn't kill her or Lydia" Katherine said.

**There you have it! Thanks for all the reviews! Next chapter (hopefully two) will be up sometime this weekend. Read and Review!**


	27. Crying Wolf Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

Dia, Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline were asleep in Caroline's bed. Elena's cell phone began to ring. Caroline and Elena groaned. Caroline proceeded to push Elena out of the bed and went into the hall and answered her phone.

"How was the slumber party?" Stefan asked her.

"Good and Much needed. When can you and I have one?" Elena replied.

"That can be arranged" Stefan said.

"Okay. Now. Today. Take me far, far away" she laughed.

"Even with everything that's going on?" Stefan asked.

"Because of everything that's going on" Elena exclaimed.

"And you're sure this has nothing to do with dodging your father who just got into town?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Uh, this has everything to do with that" Elena told him.

"Well, in that case, where would you like to go?" Stefan asked her.

* * *

><p>"I'm late; this is such a crazy day. I'm, uh, covering the historical society's high tea" Andie said going down the stairs with Damon behind her.<p>

"Ooh! Thrilling" he replied.

"Yeah. It's for some visiting writer. He's writing a book on small-town Virginia. It's a big snooze." Andie told him.

"Writer" Damon frowned. "What's his name?"

"Uh, Elijah Smith" Andie replied.

"Smith? He's using Smith" Damon asked in disbelief. He then put a scarf around Andie's neck to hide the bite marks.

" Ok. You have your story straight in your mind, right?" Damon looked at her.

" I can't say that you bit me or drank my blood, just that we hit it off and I really like you. You are terrific, though. You're sweet, funny, you're honest" Andie said.

"And you're falling hard" Damon compelled her.

"You might be the one" Andie recited.

"Perfect." Damon smiled. He opened the door to find Alaric standing outside.

"Have a great day honey" Damon kissed her. Andie pulled away.

"Oh, hey Alaric. Later" she said leaving.

Alaric looked at Damon disapprovingly.

"My new girlfriend" Damon explained. "Andie Starr, action news."

"It's not called action news" Alaric told him.

"I know. I just like saying it. Come on" Damon said.

Alaric walked into the house and followed Damon into the living room.

"What does Dia think of your new relationship?" Alaric asked him.

"She made it quite clear we aren't together anymore so I'm a free man. I'm free to date and eat whomever I want" Damon replied. "Now onto something actually useful. John Gilbert gave me this to kill Elijah." Damon showed Alaric the dagger and the vial of white ash.

"Said you have to dip the dagger in the remains of an old white ash tree that dates back to the originals, if there's any truth in that" Damon explained.

"So you think it's a setup?" Alaric frowned.

" It could be. Guy's a weasel. Wouldn't put anything past him" Damon replied handing Alaric the dagger.

"What are you up to today, Mr. Saltzman?" Damon asked him.

"Well, Jenna and I were supposed to go to her family's lake house, but somehow, we both got roped into doing this historical society thing at the Lockwood's" Alaric said.

"Where Elijah's the guest of honor" Damon looked at him.

"Tell me you're not going to kill him at the tea party" Alaric sighed.

"No. That would be stupid. I want to know his endgame before I kill him but I do think it's time Elijah and I officially met" Damon replied.

* * *

><p>Caroline, Bonnie, and Dia all sat at a table at the Grill.<p>

"Ok. So tell me about this big witchy plan you've been cooking up" Caroline said.

"We still don't know the extent of what Elijah's up to" Bonnie said.

"No we don't" Caroline began. "Unless you know something Dia. Elena told me about how he found out where you were."

"I don't know how he found me. Maybe he used Jonas to do a location spell. I'm in the dark as much as everyone else. All I know is that I'm part of this stupid ritual and I have another doppelganger."

"That Marina girl right?" Bonnie asked. "Have you asked him about her anymore?"

"I haven't seen Elijah recently" Dia replied.

"I'm gonna ask Luka to tell me what he knows" Bonnie said.

"And he's not going to tell you anything" Caroline shot back.

"We don't know that" Dia said.

"I didn't say he was going to have a choice" Bonnie looked at them.

Caroline suddenly saw Matt and smiled at him. He replied by looking at her and walking off looking upset. Bonnie and Dia frowned.

"What's that about?" Bonnie asked.

"Uh, I don't know. I thought that we were... I don't know" Caroline sighed.

* * *

><p>Carol Lockwood stood with Elijah at the Historical Society Tea Party.<p>

"Have you spent much time in Richmond for your book? There's such a wealth of history there?" Carol asked.

" No. I'm focusing mostly on the smaller regions of Virginia. Lots of research. Strictly academic" Elijah replied.

"That's fascinating" Carol smiled.

Damon arrived at the party. Jenna spotted him and walked up to him.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" she asked. Andie suddenly waltzed up to the pair.

"Hi, you came" Andie smiled.

"Hi" Damon said.

"Hi" Andie replied before kissing him. Jenna looked at them surprised as they pulled away.

"Thanks for introducing us Jenna" Damon smiled. He looked over and saw Carol and Elijah and walked over towards them.

"Damon" Carol greeted him.

"Carol" Damon smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"What a surprise. Elijah, I want you to meet Damon Salvatore. His family is one of Mystic Falls' founding families" Carol introduced them.

"Such a pleasure to meet you" Damon smiled.

"No. Pleasure's mine" Elijah said shaking his hand.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Dia watched Bonnie flirt with Luka at the pool table when Jeremy came up to them.<p>

"Hey. How's it going?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline frowned.

"Bonnie called. I wanted to help. How's it going?" he replied.

"She's selling it and he's buying it. She's giving him the sex smile." Caroline smiled.

"All right Caroline. I get it" Jeremy huffed.

"Okay, well I'm going to get some more coffee" Dia replied getting up and walking over to the bar.

"Can I get another coffee please?" she asked the bartender. While she waited a boy walked passed her bumping into her and as a result a book fell to the floor.

"I'm so sorry" he said.

"No problem" Dia said picking up the book off the ground. She looked at the book.

"I see you're a Poe fan" Dia said.

"You like Edgar Allen Poe?" the boy asked.

"Is that weird?" she laughed.

"No not at all" the boy said. "I'm Stevie."

"Dia" she smiled.

"So Dia can I buy you a coffee?" Stevie asked.

Dia heard her phone beep before she could answer and pulled it out. It was a text from Jeremy.

Caroline lost her phone, but told me to tell you that he is a total hottie. You're staying here and we'll handle Luka.

"Sure" Dia smiled.

* * *

><p>Elijah and Damon walked into Richard's office.<p>

"What can I do for you Damon?" Elijah asked.

"I was hoping we could have a word" Damon replied.

"Where are Elena and Dia" Elijah looked at him.

" Elena is safe with Stefan. Dia on the other hand is with the witch. They're laying low, you know, bit of a werewolf problem."

"Oh, yeah I heard about that" Elijah only said.

"I'm sure you did since it was your witch that saved the day" Damon smirked.

"You're welcome" Elijah spoke.

"Which adds to my confusion on exactly why you're here" Damon said.

"Why don't you just stay focused on keeping Dia and Elena safe and leave the rest to me" Elijah told him. He began to walk to the door, but Damon put himself in front of him blocking the door.

"Not good enough" Damon sneered.

Elijah pushed Damon against the wall and began to strangle him. Damon tried to strangle Elijah, but was no match for his strength. Elijah proceeded to break Damon's wrist.

"You young vampires, so arrogant. How dare you come in here and challenge me?" Elijah growled.

"You can't kill me, man. It's not part of the deal" Damon gasped.

"Silence" Elijah sneered.

Elijah took a pencil and drove it through Damon's jugular. Damon fell onto the desk, his hand on his wound. Elijah handed him a tissue. Damon put it on his wound.

"I'm an original. Show a little respect. The moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead, so you should do what I say. Keep Dia and Elena safe" Elijah said and began to walk out the door.

"What's Dia's connection to Marina Vladiou besides the fact that you were in love with her?" Damon asked.

Elijah stopped and turned to Damon. "That's really not any of your concern."

"I love Dia, so it is my concern" Damon snapped.

"You have a funny definition of love my friend" Elijah said before walking away.

**How many times can I say I'm sorry for not updating? School has been crazy and I've had barely any free time. Expect chapters to be scarce until around Christmas time. My goal is to get this story done before or by the New Year. Thanks for all the support and the reviews as always. Read and review.**


	28. Crying Wolf Pt 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize

"How can you love George Orwell, but hate "Animal Farm" Stevie asked Dia.

"There's just something about talking animals that are compared to communism that freaks me out" Dia laughed.

"I can understand that" Stevie smiled. "So what's your story ? You're obviously smart, in tune with great works of literature and you're attractive if you don't mind me saying so. What's someone like you living in a town like this?"

"I moved here earlier this year with my aunt. Her company is always making her work so she's not around that much" Dia explained. "I usually take care of myself."

"I'm sure your boyfriend loves that" Stevie snickered.

"Actually I don't have a boyfriend…well I did but we're not together anymore" Dia told him.

"Oh I'm sorry" Stevie said embarrassed.

"It's okay you didn't know" Dia smiled. "It's a long complicated situation."

"Nothing's that complicated" Stevie looked at her.

"Let's just say he doesn't know what he wants" Dia replied.

"See that's not that complicated to explain" he smiled.

"So how long are you in town for?" Dia asked suddenly.

"I'm not sure" Stevie said. "I'm here with some friends."

Before Dia could reply, her phone went off. It was a text from Damon.

_I know you're planning on coming over to pick up more of your stuff, but could you come over now? I need to talk to you about Elijah_.

Dia looked up and saw Stevie texting on his phone. He looked up at her.

"I hate to bail on you, but I kinda need to go" she said.

"Perfect timing actually" Stevie said. "I just got a text from one of my friends asking to meet somewhere."

"Well if you decide to extend your stay. Here's my number" Dia said writing her phone number on a napkin. "Be sure to give me a call"

"I most certainly will" Stevie smiled.

* * *

><p>"Today was a bust" Damon said standing with Alaric in the library.<p>

"Yeah. How's the throat?" Alaric asked.

"Sore" Damon said simply.

" Yeah. That Elijah's one scary dude but with nice hair. Hey. You want another one?" Alaric motioned to Damon's glass. Damon handed him his glass and Alaric walked over to the bar.

" He's going to be hard to kill" Damon stated.

"Yeah. I'd think twice before I'd trust that dagger and some ashes to do the job. You're going to need more info" Alaric told him.

"I'm out of sources" Damon replied.

" What's up with you and this news chick?" Alaric suddenly asked handing the glass to Damon and sitting down.

"She's got spunk, huh?" Damon smirked.

" Just don't kill her, please" Alaric pleaded.

"If I did, who would report her death?" Damon smiled.

"Just don't do it, all right? She's friends with Jenna, and it's bad enough that I'm lying to her about everything else. I hate the lies and I know you're only using her cause you miss Dia" he said looking at his phone.

"Oh, god. I got to go. I got to pick Jenna up. Don't worry. I'll, uh, show myself out" he said getting up and leaving.

"Good luck" Damon called out.

Damon took a sip of his drink and heard a noise. He got up and walked into the hall where he found Alaric with a stake in his stomach and bleeding. Someone suddenly jumped on him and stuck a syringe of vervain in his neck. Damon tried to fight off his attacker, but was not match for the vervain and fell to the floor.

"Whew! Damn, you're strong. It took the whole syringe" Stevie said. Two other men entered and looked at Alaric.

"Grab that one" Stevie said. "He's dead."

Jules suddenly walked in and smiled at Damon. "Hi Damon. Nice to see you again."

* * *

><p>Damon sat in a chair with chains and an iron collar around his neck. His neck was bleeding badly. He looked over at Alaric and saw he was wearing his ring. He looked over at Stevie who held a chain that was attached to Damon.<p>

"Morning, sunshine. I saw this movie once, some torture porn flick. Anyway, they had this collar device that was really cool, so I just modified it some with some wooden nails, and when I pull..." he pulled the chain causing Damon to groan in pain.

"So I hear you have the moonstone" Jules said.

"Oh, if you only knew the irony of this moment right now. Let me tell you how this is going to go. You're going to torture me, I don't talk, Someone loses a heart. Last time, it was your boy Mason" Damon smirked.

"This time, it will be you" Jules sneered. She looked at Stevie and motioned for him to pull on the collar.

"Damon Salvatore you have the worse timing in the…." a voice said. Damon looked up and saw Dia.

"Dia?" Stevie frowned.

"Stevie" Dia looked at him then Jules.

"Oh my god you're a werewolf" she said.

"You two know each other?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"We just met today actually" Stevie looked at him. "Let me guess this is your ex-boyfriend who doesn't know what he wants."

"What gave it away" Damon sneered.

"Shut up" Jules screamed. "You know we can use this to our advantage. Where is the moonstone or your girlfriend is going to become the next member of our pack."

"You can go to hell" Dia snapped. Jules growled at her and smack her hard causing Dia to fall to the ground unconscious.

"It's a shame really. I liked her. She was hot. I don't understand how you could have let her go" Stevie looked at Damon.

"You lay a hand on her I will rip you to shreds" Damon growled.

Jules looked at Damon. "You know what the great thing about buckshot is? It scatters through the body, maximum damage. Where's the moonstone?"

"Get over it, honey. You're never going to get it" Damon smirked.

"You looking for this?" a voice said. The werewolves turned to see Elijah standing in the doorway holding the moonstone. He placed it on the bar.

"Go ahead. Take it" Elijah said.

One of the pack members went toward Elijah, but Elijah raced over to him and ripped out his heart. The two others followed but were met with the same fate as the first. Jules quickly fled the scene leaving Stevie alone. Elijah walked towards him.

"What about you, sweetheart, hmm? You want to take a shot? Yes, no, yes?" Elijah asked Stevie watching him tremble with fear.

"Where's the girl?" Elijah asked Damon.

"I don't know" he replied.

"It doesn't really matter" Elijah began. ""Where's Dia?"

"I'm right here" he heard. Elijah turned to see Dia on the ground rubbing her head. Elijah looked at her then Stevie. He then punched him, killing him as well. He then walked toward Damon and removed all of the chains.

"So you realize this is the third time I've saved your life now?" Elijah asked. "It's also another time you've endangered her life." Elijah walked over and picked up the moonstone. He looked over at Dia one last time before leaving.

* * *

><p>"So he planned to kill her all along" Damon asked while on the phone with Bonnie<p>

"Yeah. The sacrifice is part of Elijah's plan" Bonnie replied. "He was also planning on using Dia, but he said that Elijah is very protective over Dia because she looks like Marina."

"Got it loud and clear" Damon said before hanging up.

Alaric gasped and sat up looking at Damon.

"Finally. You missed all the fun" Damon said. "C'mon Dia I'll take you home."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for bringing me home" Dia told Damon as he walked her to her door.<p>

"No problem" he only said. He walked up to the porch and looked at her.

"You alright?" he asked. "You've been through a lot tonight. I'm sorry about that Stevie guy"

"I'm fine Damon" Dia replied softly. "It's alright about Stevie. He was cute. I considered dating him before I found out he was a werewolf though. I must have a weak spot for supernatural beings. Damon chuckled at her comment.

"I think Elijah's got a thing for you" he said suddenly.

Dia frowned at his statement. "Why would you say that?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you the spitting image of an old girlfriend of his and he couldn't take his eyes off of you earlier tonight. Oh and he gets quite defensive when it comes to you might I add."

"If I didn't know you better I'd say you were jealous" Dia crossed her arms.

"I don't do jealous" Damon smirked. "Besides I have no reason to be."

"And why is that?' Dia asked.

Damon walked closer to her. "That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot" he smiled at her.

Dia smiled slightly at his statement. "Good night Damon."

"Night" he smirked. "Have sweet dreams of me."

Dia laughed and shook her head, walked into her house and closed the door.

"Lucy I'm home" she called out setting her keys on the hallway table. She noticed a note beside the bowl she put them in.

"Dia, went to Richmond for the day should be back late tonight. Don't wait up for me. Much love, Lucy" Dia read out loud. "House to myself, nice"

She walked into the darkness of the living room. She flipped the light switched. The lights turned on and she suddenly screamed. Lucy was on the floor staked a dead.

"No no no" Dia cried out running over to her body. "Please no, come back." Dia stood up shaking walking backward slowly. She felt a hand on her shoulder, screamed and turned out. It was Damon.

"Hey it's just me" he said. "What happened?" Dia could bring herself to speak. She shook her head and Damon put her arms around her. Dia buried her face into Damon's chest continuing to sob.

* * *

><p>"It was straight from the witch's mouth. He was going to go through with the whole sacrifice. You should probably just keep her away a little longer" Damon explained to Stefan about the night's events.<p>

"Be careful. Try not to get yourself killed" Stefan told him.

"Yeah. It's been a day for that" Damon sighed.

"How's Dia doing?" Stefan asked. "Elena's worried about her."

"She's in shock. She's staying here for the night" Damon replied.

"Any idea who could have done it?" Stefan asked.

"Well it couldn't have been a vampire. Dia's the only person who can invite anyone in and she said that the only person's she's invited in since she moved back was Elijah and we can eliminate compulsion because you and I both know gypsies can't be compelled" Damon told him.

"It doesn't make a lot of sense" Stefan said.

"I agree, but don't worry about. I'll handle it. You just worry about Elena and your alone time together. I'll take care of Dia" Damon said.

"I know you will" Stefan replied and hung up.

Damon put his phone on a table and walked into his bedroom. Dia wasn't anywhere to be found. He heard the shower running.

"Dia?" he called. No answer. He walked into the bathroom and saw Dia sitting on the shower floor, soaking wet in her clothes, sobbing. He looked at her and walked over and sat down beside her and put his arm around her.

"I just keep seeing her body" Dia whimpered. "She was the only family I had left. I have no one now."

"That's not true" Damon whispered. "You still have me."

Dia looked over at him tears flooding from her eyes. He squeezed her as she buried her face into his chest.

"You will always have me" he whispered.

**Another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and such! **


	29. The Dinner Party Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

Damon stood in Dia's room watching her sleep. Everything that happened last night kept replaying. He had never seen Dia so upset before. He sighed and pulled out his phone and walked back over to his room to call Stefan.

"What's going on?" Stefan answered.

"Well, I showered. I shaved. Had breakfast. Very relaxed" Damon replied looking at Andie who was getting ready.

"That makes one of us" Stefan said. "How's Dia?"

"She's still asleep. She had a bit of a rough night. She woke up multiple times screaming" Damon told him.

"She's that bad huh?" Stefan said.

"Yeah and what makes it worse is that I don't have any answers" Damon replied. "I hate seeing her like this.

"I know, but the best thing you can do for her is be there for her" Stefan said. "She's going to need you more than ever Damon."

"She's also going to need you, Elena, and everyone else" Damon told him.

"I'll have Elena give her a call later today when she's awake" Stefan said.

"Much appreciated brother" Damon said.

"Anything else going on?" Stefan asked.

" I did hear one piece of good news though. Tyler Lockwood ran away from home last night." Damon replied as he pushed Andie out of his room.

"How do you know?" Stefan asked.

" Well, I heard it from sheriff Forbes, who heard it from a very distraught Carol Lockwood, thus, ending our werewolf chapter, bringing us to..."

" ...killing Elijah" Stefan finished for Damon.

"Exactly" Damon said.

"Well, it's not going to be easy. He's crafty" Stefan said.

"Well, I've got a crafty little dagger" Damon replied.

"He's an Original. We don't know what all that encompasses" Stefan protested.

"Oh, trust me, Stefan. I'm going to dot all my t's. I don't want any surprises" Damon replied.

" Wow, Damon, tell me you're actually going be careful for once" Stefan asked him.

"Yes, Stefan, I've become you. How tragic for both of us. Got to run. I've a murder to plan. Busy day" he said then hung up.

Damon walked out of his room again and walked over to Dia's room. He leaned against the door frame watching her sleep again. He walked over to her bedside and gently stroked her cheek. A few moments later, Dia slowly opened her eyes and looked at Damon.

"Morning beautiful" he whispered.

"It wasn't a dream was it?" Dia asked sadly

"I'm afraid it wasn't" Damon told her.

Dia sat up in bed and ran her hands through her hair. Damon sat on the bed not saying anything.

"I wish you could make me forget" Dia looked at him.

"Dia.." Damon began. "Even if I could, I don't know if I could go through with it."

"Why did she have to die?" Dia asked him.

"I'm wondering if she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time" Damon said. "Maybe whoever killed her was after you."

"That's comforting" Dia rolled her eyes. "Knowing that it should have been me and not her." Tears began to fall from her eyes. Damon sighed and pulled her close. He kissed her bare shoulder. He pulled away from the embrace and took her face in his hands.

"I promise you I will find out who did this" Damon looked into her eyes.

"Thank you" Dia replied quietly.

"For what?" Damon frowned.

"For being here for me" she said before she leaned in and kissed his cheek. Damon squeezed her tightly and stroked her hair never wanting to let her go.

* * *

><p>Jenna and Elijah walked around some of the old property in town. Jenna was telling Elijah about the history of the town in some of the founders and Elijah would occasionally jump in with some facts he had "found" in his research.<p>

"The old Fell property actually starts just beyond that fence" Jenna told him.

"Ah, the Fells... one of the Founding Families" Elijah said curiously.

"Why do you say it like that?" Jenna asked

"My research showed me that this area was actually settled almost two full centuries earlier. It was a migration of townsfolk from the northeast, um, it was Salem, to be precise" Elijah explained.

"Massachusetts? As in the witch trials?" Jenna asked.

"Which means the ever lauded founding families... They didn't actually found anything" Elijah explained to her.

"Well, I bet it was the men who made a big deal about being founders back in 1860. Men are very territorial" Jenna replied.

"Yes, they are" Elijah smirked as Alaric walked up and joined the pair.

"Elijah, this is my friend, Alaric Saltzman" Jenna introduced them.

"Yeah, I got your message about walking Elijah here through the old property lines. I thought I would tag along. You know being a history buff and all. Where to next?" Alaric said.

"Well, I only brought the surveys. I got the list in the car. just give me a sec" she said then walked off to her car.

"Alaric Saltzman. So you're one of those people on Elena's list of loved ones to protect" Elijah said.

"So is Jenna" Alaric said sternly.

"You don't have to be jealous. I don't really pursue younger women. It's a joke, Ric, lighten up" Elijah smirked.

"Right" Alaric said. "Tell me Elijah you wouldn't have happened to have been around Lucy St. Clare in the past few days have you?"

"No I haven't" Elijah frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"Dia found her dead in her house last night" Alaric explained. "She was staked."

"If you're implying that I had anything to do with this, you are mistaken" Elijah growled. "I know how close Dia and Lucy were and I. I would never do anything to harm Dia or those she was close to."

"You've taken quite the interest in her" Alaric frowned.

"You know Ric even though you are on Elena's list of loved ones, I'm well aware that you have a ring that allows you to come back to life. I wouldn't hesitate to kill because I know you would come back. I would keep killing you again and again and again." Elijah sneered.

* * *

><p>"Other than the lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of Elijah?" Damon asked Alaric as he and Andie sat at a table at the grill. Damon had brought Dia along with him, but had left her at the bar with coffee. She was within eye distance so that he could make sure she was alright.<p>

"No, it was boring. Of course, Jenna thinks he's charming" Alaric replied.

"You sounded jealous" Damon turned to Andie. "Sound a bit jealous?"

"Kinda do" Andie smiled.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this here" Alaric looked at Andie.

"Andie, she's been compelled not to divulge my secrets. Haven't you?" Damon looked at Andie.

" Uh-huh. Mmm. My lips are sealed" Andie said before she and Damon kissed.

"This is too weird" Alaric said. He looked over to see if Dia was watching, but she was too preoccupied with her thoughts.

"I just need the right opportunity" Damon said snapping Alaric out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw Jenna and Elijah coming toward them.

"Ah, there's Jenna with her new boyfriend" he said as they walked up. "Hi" he greeted them

"Hey, guys" Jenna said.

"So I hear you two had quite a meeting of historical minds today" Damon smirked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that" Jenna replied.

"Well, as much as I'd love to continue this, I've got papers to grade" Alaric said getting up.

"No, you know what? We should continue this. Let's have a dinner party" Andie suggested.

"Ooh, my girl. Full of good ideas. I'll be happy to host. Say tonight. Maybe?" Damon asked.

"It's good for me. Jenna?" Andie asked.

" I don't know if tonight works..." Alaric began.

"I'm free" Jenna cut him off.

"It'd be a pleasure" Elijah smiled.

"Great" Damon said.

Elijah looked over and saw Dia staring at him. He smiled slightly at her. Damon noticed this and looked over at Dia. He heard his phone go off. It was a text from Dia.

_I want to go see Katherine._

* * *

><p>"You have got to be kidding me. You've been keeping her alive in there? You've given her blood?" Damon asked Dia in disbelief as he and Dia walked to the tomb.<p>

"She has information on Marina" Dia shot back. "Damon she's knows more about me and Lydia than what she's letting on."

"Why didn't you say anything" Damon demanded.

"What was I suppose to say? I'm working with your psycho ex because she knows things?" Dia groaned. "You're the one bribing her with blood and clothes now."

"Okay I get it" Damon said giving up. "Let's not get you anymore worked up than what you are. How are you doing?"

"How do expect me to be doing Damon?" Dia looked at him.

"Alright stupid question" Damon replied.

"Let's just go" Dia huffed.

Damon and Dia walked inside the tomb. Katherine was collapsed on the side of the tomb, her body desiccating. Damon put a bottle of blood near her mouth and fed her some of the blood.

"Great. Drink up" he told her as she drank. "Good girl."

Katherine looked up and saw Dia with him.

"I've come bearing gifts. I didn't have time to properly shop, but I did get a couple of things. Hmm?" Damon said as he gave her the clothes."Wow, that blood did the trick. You're almost pretty again."

"What is it you want, Damon?" Katherine groaned.

"Lucy's dead Katherine" Dia said suddenly.

Katherine looked at Dia then at Damon. "I hope you're trying to figure out who did it."

"It's a work in progress" Damon smirked. "Not that it's any of your concern."

"You have no idea what is and what isn't my concern" Katherine snapped.

"Glad you see you got your pep back" Damon rolled his eyes.

Katherine just shook her head and looked at Dia.

"I'm sorry" Katherine said. "She cared about you Dia and I know you did too, which is more than what I can say about Lydia."

"What are you talking about?" Dia frowned.

"Yes please enlighten us" Damon said.

"That whole nice act that Lydia played was fake. She never cared about anyone but herself. She treated Lucy like crap. Always made Lucy keep quiet about all the men she had in her life " Katherine said.

"Wait are you saying that…"

"Yes Damon" Katherine said cutting Damon off. "Lydia was a slut, well she wasn't until I came to town and quote stole you from her. Didn't you ever wonder why Lydia married John Walker so quickly after leaving town?"

"Lydia was pregnant?" Dia answered.

"How is that possible?" Damon frowned.

"Well Damon when two people love each other very much" Katherine smirked.

"I killed Lydia later that year" Damon snapped.

"Yes after she had her baby" Katherine smiled. "You took a mother away from her child."

"Well that explains why I look like her a little better" Dia said. "She had a baby."

"Glad it was useful" Katherine smiled. "Now what caused the two of you to pay me this visit?"

"Guess who's back in town? Your old friend, John Gilbert" Damon told her.

" Really. Why?" Katherine frowned.

"Says he loves his daughter, Wants to protect her from Elijah and big, bad Klaus" Damon explained.

"Touching" Katherine said getting up and putting on the jacket Damon brought.

"Yeah, right. He told me this old wives tale about how to kill an Original" Damon said.

" And you want to know if it's true. If it was, I wouldn't tell you" Katherine looked at him.

"Katherine please" Dia asked.

"I'm surprised you willing to help him on this little mission. By now I'm sure Elijah has told you about Marina. I bet he looks at you the same way he looked at her. I wouldn't be surprised if he's already in love with you" Katherine stared at Dia for a few moments before saying anything.

"Like I said I'm not saying anything" Katherine looked at Damon.

"Now, why not? I mean, you want Elijah and Klaus dead as much as I do" Damon said.

"Klaus, yes. Elijah, no. He's compelled me to stay in here. If he dies, I'm stuck forever" Katherine told him.

"Sucks for you" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Forget it, Damon. Killing Elijah would be a suicide mission. You can't do it" Katherine said.

"Can so" Damon snapped.

"Can't" Katherine shot back.

"Even with a dagger and a little white oak ash?" Damon asked.

Katherine's face fell. "No. Damon, if you kill Elijah, then I'm stuck in here forever."

"You're really scared" Damon said surprised.

"Just get me out of here first and then I'll help you. I'll... I'll help you kill Elijah or... or protect Elena and Dia. Whatever you want" Katherine said quickly.

" I get you out of here and your ass is sipping Klaus-free margaritas on some unknown island somewhere. No way" Damon growled.

"That's not true. I'll stay. Damon, please just don't do it" Katherine begged. "Dia don't let him do this."

"Well, thank you, you've told me everything I need to know" Damon smirked.

" I've told you nothing" Katherine snapped.

"You have. You have indeed confirmed that it is possible to kill an Original, which I will do tonight. Guess who's coming to dinner?" Damon smiled as Dia looked at him in shock.

**There you have it! Thanks for all the reviews, favorite story, and story alerts. I'm amazed of how much this story has taken off. Thank you all as always! Read and review!**


	30. The Dinner Party Pt 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize

"So what's going on with you and Alaric? I feel like there's some tension" Andie asked Jenna as they were prepping the table for dinner.

"I don't know. I really like him. It's more than like and I want it to work, but I can't help but feel that he's hiding something from me. And then I've got John whispering things in my ear about him" Jenna replied.

"Like what?" Andie asked.

"Things I don't want to believe. Things I don't believe, not if they're coming from John's mouth" Jenna told her.

"Oh. Well, there you go, then. Trust is the key to any relationship. I mean, I am so grateful that Damon tells me everything" Andie gushed.

Jenna nodded and saw Dia walking through the house with boxes.

"It doesn't bother you that Dia's always hanging around here or with Damon?" Jenna asked suddenly.

"Oh no" Andie said. "Damon's assured me that they're over and just friends now. He's just being nice to her that's all."

* * *

><p>"This is a bad idea" Alaric said standing with Damon in the library.<p>

"There's no such thing as a bad idea. Just poorly executed awesome ones. Here" Damon handed him a glass of scotch.

"No. I don't like the idea of Elijah being in the same house with Jenna" Alaric replied.

"Well I don't like the idea of him being in the same house with Dia. Jenna's perfectly safe. Besides, it's just a fact-finding mission. It's totally harmless"

"Listen, no sneak attacks. No surprise plans. Nothing that's going to put Jenna in harm's way. Ok?" Alaric pleaded.

"Scout's honor" Damon smiled.

Dia walked into a library carrying a box.

"What are you doing?" Damon frowned.

"Packing some more" Dia replied.

"Why?" Damon demanded.

"Damon we've been over this. I'm not living here" Dia snapped.

"And you think you'll be more safe living in the same house that Lucy was killed in" Damon asked in disbelief.

"Damon I'm not arguing about this" Dia said quietly.

Damon walked closer to her and stroked her cheek.

"Please don't do this" he whispered.

Dia looked at him not saying anything. "You'll know if I'm in trouble. You'll feel it right?"

Damon nodded sadly at her. Dia could tell her was sincere and concerned about her.

"I'll be fine" she said. She picked up her box and left the room.

"Why don't you tell her how you feel?" Alaric asked.

Before Damon could respond Andie walked into the library.

"Hey, Jenna needs help with the wine" she said.

Alaric nodded and left the room. Once he was gone, Damon opened a wooden box and took out the dagger and the white ash oak.

"What's that?" Andie asked.

"Desert" Damon responded. He dipped the dagger in the vial of ash.

"Elijah's stronger than me. Faster than me. It's all about the element of surprise" Damon said.

"Ah, it's too bad. I like him. He's very old-school. Classy" Andie smiled.

"Which is why you should encourage the gentlemen to take their after dinner drinks in here while you do coffee in the kitchen with the girls" Damon told her hiding the dagger with the glasses.

"Hmm. That is a little too sexist for me" Andie replied.

"Stop talking" Damon told her.

* * *

><p>The door bell rang at the boarding house and Jenna walked to the door and opened it to reveal John. Damon rejoined her.<p>

"Who invited him" Jenna frowned.

"John! Surprise... Leave" Damon growled.

"When Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party for Elijah, I decided I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games" John smiled.

"There are not going to be any games tonight, John. It's just a friendly dinner party" Alaric said waking up to the group.

"What he said" Damon said.

* * *

><p>Dia was at her car putting boxes into her trunk. She closed the trunk and turned around and came face to face with Elijah. She gasped and jumped.<p>

"My apologies" Elijah said coolly. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"No worries" Dia replied. She began to walk away when Elijah caught her arm.

"I heard about Lucy" he whispered. "You have my deepest condolences."

"Thank you" Dia said softly.

"And I promise you I will find out who is responsible" Elijah looked at her.

"Why do you care so much?" Dia asked him.

"I think you already know the answer" Elijah walked closer to her. He was inches away from her face. He slowly leaned forward.

"Wait" Dia protested. "I'm sorry I can't." Elijah looked disappointed but nodded. He turned and walked toward the house not saying anything.

Elijah walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Damon opened the door.

"Good evening" Elijah smiled.

"Thank you for coming. Please, come in" Damon replied.

"Just one moment. Can I just say that if you have anything less than honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider" Elijah whispered.

"No, nothing, nothing dishonorable. Just getting to know you" Damon replied.

"Hmm. Well, that's good. Because, you know, although Elena and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house. Are we clear?" Elijah asked.

"Crystal" Damon smirked.

Elijah walked into the house and saw Jenna.

"Jenna. Wonderful to see you again. How are you? Nice to see you. You look incredible" Elijah said.

"Thank you" Jenna replied.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat around the table for dinner. Damon occasionally would catch a glimpse of Dia walking in and out of the house with boxes. He noticed that Elijah was eyeing her closely a well which cause Damon to boil with jealously at times.<p>

"I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town" Jenna said suddenly.

"Hmm, do tell" Damon said.

"Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution" Elijah explained.

"Hmm. Because they were witches" Jenna said.

"Yeah, but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem" Andie said.

"Andie's a journalist. Big on facts" Damon smiled.

"Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up." Elijah explained. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire. Could you pass the..."

"I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society" Jenna cut him off.

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me" John piped in.

"So why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?" Damon asked.

"You know... a healthy historian's curiosity, of course" Elijah said.

"Of course" Damon smiled.

* * *

><p>"Chica I wished you had called earlier" Luchi told Dia on the phone.<p>

"I'm sorry, just with everything going on I've barely had a moment to myself" Dia explained.

"Oh sweetie" Luchi said. "We already miss you"

"I miss you too" Dia said.

"How's Damon?" Luchi asked.

"Downstairs with his latest slut of the month" Dia said.

"Do I detect jealously?" Luchi asked.

"Hush" Dia said.

"Don't get sassy with me" Luchi snapped.

Dia snickered. "You need to come visit."

"No you need to get your booty back up to New York" Luchi said.

"I will" Dia said. "I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

><p>"Does anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle I've been saving for ages" Damon asked.<p>

"None for me thanks. Nine bottles of wine is my limit" Alaric said.

Damon looked over at Andie.

"The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study" Andie said suddenly.

" I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company" Elijah smiled.

"I like you" Andie said.

Jenna handed some of the plates to John. "Here you are, gentleman, make yourself useful. Hmm?"

"Here, here. Put me to work" Alaric said.

"Um, I got it" Jenna said.

"Hey, Jenna, are you... are you ok?" Alaric asked.

"Yeah, fine, Ric" Jenna said leaving.

" I suspect this is my fault" John said.

"What did you do now?" Alaric asked.

"I merely mentioned you haven't been completely honest with her about your dead wife" John smirked.

"You son of a bitch" Alaric sneered.

"I think I've been very clear with you, Ric. I want my ring back" John demanded before leaving.

Alaric's phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello. Slow down. Slow down. Stefan?" he answered. He looked over and saw Dia frowning at him.

* * *

><p>Damon and Elijah stood in the library talking.<p>

"So, let me guess. In addition to the moonstone, the doppelganger, the lion, the witch and the wardrobe, you need to find this witch burial ground" Damon said.

"Because I feel as though we've grown so close, Damon, I'll tell you yes. Do you know where it is?" Elijah looked at him.

"Maybe. Tell me why it's so important" Damon asked handing a glass of scotch to Elijah.

"We're not that close" Elijah said. He looked over at Damon's bookself.

"It's quite a collection you have here" Elijah commented.

"Hmm" Damon said.

"It's a funny thing about books. Before they existed, people actually had memories" Elijah said.

Damon took the dagger about ready to use it when Andie and Alaric walked into the room. He quickly hide the dagger.

"Gentlemen, we forgot about dessert" Alaric said.

"Elijah" Andie smiled.

"Miss Starr" Elijah said leaving with Andie. Alaric showed Damon a piece of paper once they left saying that if he used the dagger he would die with Elijah. Damon frowned at this.

"Where's Dia?" Damon asked.

"Upstairs" Alaric replied. "I told her to stay put."

* * *

><p>Andie and Elijah rejoined Jenna and John.<p>

" Sorry, guys, dessert is taking longer than I thought. I usually just unwrap food" Jenna said.

"So... I know this is a social thing, but I... I would really love to ask you some more questions about the work that you're doing here" Andie told Elijah.

"I'd love to answer" Elijah smiled.

"Great, that's so great" Andie said as Damon and Alaric rejoined them.

"Ric, would you do me a favor and grab the notebook out of my bag?" Andie asked him.

"Elijah, did John tell you he's Elena's uncle/father?" Damon smirked.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that" Elijah replied.

"Of course, she hates him, so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list" Damon smiled. John looked over at him in shock.

"Ric, it's in the front pocket. On the... you know what? Excuse me, guys. Sorry" Andie said getting up trying to get her notebook.

"What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how do you intend on killing Klaus?" John asked.

"Gentlemen, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Dia and Elena. I allow them both to remain in their homes living their lives with their friends as they do as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take them away from you and you'll never see them again" Elijah replied.

Andie walked back to the table carrying her notebook.

"Ok. My first question is when you got here to Mystic..." Andie was not able to finish as Alaric plunged the dagger through Elijah's heart. Everyone at the table sat there in surprise.

"Now, get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert" Alaric demanded.

"All right" Damon rolled his eyes.

Dia walked into the dining room with another box. She saw Elijah and dropped the box to the ground. She stood there silently.

"What did you do?" Dia looked at Damon.

* * *

><p>Alaric, Damon, and Dia stood in the cellar with Elijah's body.<p>

"Now, you said there wasn't going to be any violence" Alaric said.

"Says the guy that did all the killing" Damon smirked.

"Hey, I took the shot because I saw an opening, not because I planned to do this with Jenna in the house. Now, you can't lie to me like that. Hey, I am your friend, damn it. And you don't have any friends. So, no more lying" Alaric told him.

Damon nodded and took Dia's hand and led her out of the cellar.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I'm just really tired of seeing dead vampire bodies, that's all" Dia replied.

* * *

><p>" Elijah's dead. Alaric did it" Stefan told Elena as she was reading some of the Gilbert journals.<p>

"Originals believed in truth and honor. It was forbidden for a vampire to kill another vampire. So, the dagger would take both lives. And as long as the dagger stays in place, the Original, for all intents and purposes, is dead" Elena read to Stefan and looked at him.

* * *

><p>"Here" Damon said handing Dia a drink.<p>

"You know I don't drink" Dia looked at him.

"You look like you need it" Damon said as his phone began to ring.

"What is it Stefan?" Damon answered. Suddenly Damon's face fell and he looked at Dia. He hung up the phone.

"Damon what is it?" Dia asked.

Damon quickly ran down to the cellar and opened the door. Elijah's body was gone. He heard movement upstairs and rushed back up to the living room. Dia was gone.

* * *

><p>Elijah arrived at the lake house. He was pulling Dia along as she struggled.<p>

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded.

"You're friends tried to kill me" Elijah said.

"I had nothing to do with that" Dia told him.

"No, but you are leverage" Elijah sneered. "I am truly sorry I have to do this. If you only knew…."

Elijah picked up some rocks off of the ground and threw them at the door causing the door to collapse.

"You know, I might not be able to enter this house... But I'm a very patient man. I'll wait you out" Elijah called out. "Also be aware that though she is a gypsy nothing prevents me from killing your friend and making her a vampire. I'm sure your brother would love that Stefan except I'd make sure he'd never see her again."

Elena appeared from the hallway and walked closer to the door.

"Elena don't worry about me" Dia said.

"They shouldn't have done what they did" Elena told Elijah.

"The deal is off" Elijah snapped.

"I'm renegotiating" Elena looked at him.

"You have nothing left to negotiate with" Elijah said. Elijah grabbed Dia from behind.

"I won't hesitate to turn her" Elijah said.

Elena held up a knife in her hands. "I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelganger bleeds to death."

"Stefan won't let you die" Elijah said.

"No he won't. Just like I know you wouldn't turn Dia. Stefan will feed me his blood to heal me, and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did. So unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before... promise me... You won't harm anyone that I love. Even if they've harmed you" Elena told him.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I'm going to have to call your bluff" Elijah said.

"Elena don't" Dia pleaded.

Elena stabbed herself in the stomach and collapsed to the floor. Elijah let go of Dia and tried to rush over to Elena but couldn't go in the house.

"No!" Elijah screamed. "Yes. Yes, you can have your deal. Let me heal you."

"Give me your word" Elena demanded.

"I give you my word!" Elijah said.

Elena went outside and fell into his arms. Elijah was about to bite his wrist when Elena stabbed him with the dagger. Elijah fell to the floor dead. Elena fell to the ground bleeding.

"Elena" Dia cried out.

Stefan rushed over to her and gave her some of his blood. Damon appeared in the doorway and looked at Dia. Within seconds she was in his arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked taking her face in his hands.

"I'm fine" Dia replied. "He didn't hurt me." Damon nodded and pressed his forehead to hers for a moment, then hugged her tightly.

"Little tip. Don't pull the dagger out" Damon looked at Stefan.

* * *

><p>Damon, Stefan, Elena, and Dia stood in the cellar at the boarding house staring at Elijah's body. Damon was searching for the moonstone. He found it in a pocket and pulled it out.<p>

"Uhh! What do we have here? A little moonstone bar of soap. I'll hold on to this" he said.

"So, that's it. I mean, as long as we keep the dagger in there, then he stays dead" Elena said.

"Pretty much" Damon replied.

"I would not want to be around again if that thing comes out" Dia commented.

"Ok, then... Good night. You know, you guys want me to fight, fine, I'll fight. But if we're going to do this, you can't keep anything from me anymore. From this moment on, we're doing it my way" Elena said.

"That seems fair" Damon said. "What about you Dia?"

"I feel the same" she replied.

Elena looked over at Stefan.

"Okay" he said.

"Okay" Elena replied. "I'll help with your boxes Dia."

Dia nodded and left the cellar with Elena.

* * *

><p>Damon walked up to his bedroom and heard the shower running.<p>

"Andie? I thought you left" Damon called out.

He walked into the bathroom. In the shower he didn't see Andie. He saw Katherine. Damon stood there stunned.

"Hello, Damon. Hey, do you have a robe?" Katherine asked.

"How did you get out?" Damon frowned.

"I knew that if I begged you not to kill Elijah, that's exactly what you'd do. Little known fact... Originals can compel vampires. But as soon as they die, the compulsion wears off" Katherine smiled.

"And you knew" Damon stated.

" And I'm still here. I didn't run. I meant what I said to him, Damon. I'm going to help you" Katherine said. "So….how about that robe?"

**Another chapter up. I'm hoping to get another up tonight, but don't hold me to it. Read and review**


	31. The House Guest Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

"Morning" Dia said walking into the boarding house.

"In here" Damon called out.

Dia walked into the living room and saw Damon on the couch reading a journal.

"One of the Gilbert journals" Dia asked sitting beside him.

"Yeah I'm trying to find out if Jonathan Gilbert knew anything about the witch massacre site" he replied. He stopped reading and looked at Dia.

"How's the new house?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"It's wonderful. It's so quiet" Dia shot back.

Damon smirked at her and went back to reading.

"You know if you wanted me to move back so much you could just say so" Dia smiled at him.

"Would you move back in if I said it?" Damon looked at her.

"Maybe" Dia replied. "Depends on what you said and how you said it."

Damon closed the journal continuing to look at Dia. He slowly began to lean closer to her. Soon he was inches from her face.

"You know how I feel" Damon whispered.

"Do I?" Dia replied.

"Good morning, Damon, Dia."

Dia and Damon turned to see Elena in the hallway buttoning up her coat. Damon looked at her and rushed over to her and slammed her against the wall.

"Damon what the hell?" Dia exclaimed.

"What are you doing here? I told you to leave" Damon sneered.

"What is your problem?" Elena asked scared.

" You're wearing her clothes? Like that's going to work" Damon growled.

"You think I'm Katherine? Why would you think that? Katherine's in a tomb! Isn't she?" Elena asked him. Damon finally released her as Stefan arrived.

"What the hell's going on here?" Stefan demanded.

"I don't know, you tell me. Is Katherine in the tomb or not?" Elena asked.

Stefan rushed up to the bedroom and pushed 'Elena' against the wall.

"What are you doing?" she gasped.

" How could you do this?" Stefan yelled.

"Stefan, you're hurting me!" Elena choked out.

"Stop it, Katherine" Stefan demanded.

"Stop what?" a voice said. Stefan turned and saw who he realized was really Katherine in the doorway.

"It's getting really easy to being you" Katherine looked at Elena.

* * *

><p>"What is she doing here?" Elena demanded.<p>

"When we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion and freed the bitch from the tomb" Damon replied.

"How's that possible?" Stefan asked.

"He's an original. They have all sorts of special skills" Katherine smiled.

"I don't want you here. Get her out of here" Elena said.

"You need me, Elena. You all do" Katherine said.

"Like hell" Stefan spat.

"We all want the same thing... Klaus dead. Yet here you all are, running around like chickens with their heads cut off" Katherine told him.

"And when were you so keen on helping us?" Dia looked at her.

"I don't need your help and I don't want it" Elena said.

"And that's incredibly stupid of you. You know where Klaus is? When he's coming, what he looks like?" Katherine asked.

"If you know something, say it or get out" Damon said.

"Fine" Katherine huffed. "Then I'll just go to the grill and have some lunch... maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite."

* * *

><p>Elena and Dia got out of Stefan's car when they got to cool.<p>

"Why is she still here? She was free" Elena asked.

"She wants what we want... Klaus's death. Maybe she sees us as her only chance" Stefan said.

"This is Katherine we're talking about Stefan" Dia looked at him. "It's never that simple."

"Or maybe she's trying to lure you and Damon back into her web. I want her gone" Elena said.

"So do I. But you're right, she's staying. Shouldn't we at least try to figure out why?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan's got a point Elena" Dia said. "Maybe we should. I might be able to get it out of her. Stefan has a better chance of getting out of her though."

"How? All she does is lie" Elena asked.

"Look, I hate it as much as you do, but she does make a point. We don't know anything about Klaus. She does" Stefan said.

"Right, but that doesn't mean I want her shacking up with you" Elena frowned.

"It'll work out Elena" Dia said. "I'll see you two later."

"Bye Dia" Stefan smiled. He looked at Elena and pulled her into an embrace.

"Maybe we should stay at your place tonight" Stefan suggested.

"Hmm, I can't. I told Bonnie, Dia, and Caroline that they could come over. Bonnie's freaked because she lost her powers, Caroline's having Matt drama again and I felt that Dia needs some fun after what happened to Lucy. It's kind of a girls' night. Maybe Katherine can join us" Elena rolled her eyes. Stefan kissed her on the forehead and the two of them walked toward the school.

* * *

><p>Damon stood in the cellar attempting to burn Elijah's body. The flames weren't doing any damage to the body to his surprise.<p>

"Mmm, burning flesh." Katherine smiled walking in. "If you're trying to get the dagger back, you're wasting your time. He's indestructible."

"No kidding. How do you know so much about original vampires?" Damon asked.

"Spend 500 years running from one" Katherine replied.

"So when I told you my plan to kill Elijah, why didn't you warn me that I'd die if I used a dagger on him?" Damon looked at her.

"Oh, there's so many rules. It's all very confusing" Katherine said dodging his question.

"Did you know I would die?" Damon demanded.

"Did Elijah tell you his plan? Did he have a dagger to kill Klaus with?" Katherine shot back.

"Why are you still here?" Damon huffed.

"Because you haven't forcibly removed me" Katherine smirked.

Damon pointed the flame torch at her, silently threatening to burn her.

"You wouldn't" Katherine said.

"Oh, I would" Damon smirked.

"Damon, be smart. I want Klaus dead just as much as you do. More. If I wasn't be honest about helping, I'd be long gone by now, ok? You can hate me. But we want the same thing. And you know... I always get what I want" Katherine said.

Damon put lowered the flame torch. Katherine began to leave when she stopped.

"Didn't matter who paid the price. Of course I knew that you'd die" she looked at him.

* * *

><p>Alaric found Dia and Elena together in the hallway and pulled them aside so he could talk to them alone. He explained to them about the situation with Jenna and John.<p>

" It was bad. You know, John planted all these seeds about Isobel and now Jenna knows I'm lying about something" Alaric explained.

"John's going to end up dead on the kitchen floor if he's not careful" Elena said.

"I could arrange that. I'm sure Damon would enjoy killing John" Dia said.

"Yeah, well, easier said than done. I gave him back his ring so... Look, Jenna keeps asking about Isobel. You know, was she murdered? Why haven't they found the body? I mean, how much longer can she stay in the dark?" Alaric asked.

"You think we should tell her the truth?" Elena frowned.

"I'm saying I can't be with her and not tell her. It's not fair to her, and it's not the kind of relationship I want. Not to mention it's becoming more dangerous for her not to know" Alaric explained.

"Maybe it is time you tell her Elena" Dia suggested.

"I just thought that we'd at least hold off until after we've dealt with Klaus. You know, and even then, how do we tell someone what we know? How does someone hear that?" Elena asked.

"Look, I'm sorry to put this on you. But I feel it's your decision to make. And whatever you decide to do, I'll respect it. I want to be honest with her. But until then, Jenna and I are done" Alaric told them.

"Something's up. John keeps mentioning Isobel too much. Don't you find that strange?" Dia asked.

"A bit why?" Elena asked.

"Look you both aren't going to be happy with me. I haven't told anyone this, not even Damon" Dia said.

"What is it?" Alaric asked.

"Isobel found me while I was up in New York" Dia told them.

"Wait, when you ran off?" Alaric asked. Dia nodded in response.

"Why?" Elena asked. "What did she want?"

"Apart from being upset about Damon, I left well because…..well because Katherine asked me to" Dia bit her lip.

"Excuse me?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Katherine has information about Marina and my connection to her. I thought if I helped her get out of the tomb she'd tell me what she knew. She had heard Isobel was in New York and she asked if I could go and find her" Dia explained. "Only the thing is Isobel found me first."

"What did she say?" Alaric asked.

"She told me to tell Katherine that she was working on getting someone out of the tomb and she would send someone to let Katherine know how it was going" Dia told them.

"She sent John" Elena figured out.

"That's what I thought" Dia replied.

"Did she say anything else" Alaric asked.

"No other than giving me that speech about having a Salvatore on my arm dooming me for eternity" Dia said. "At times I think she's right."

* * *

><p>Damon stood in the living room organizing some of the Gilbert journals when Katherine walked in and joined him.<p>

"What you up to?" she asked.

"None of your business" Damon shot back.

"We're pouting now?" she smirked. "Are those the Gilbert journals?"

Damon didn't respond. He kept on going through the journals and ignored her.

" How am I supposed to help you if you won't tell me what you're up to?" Katherine huffed.

"Can you tell me where a bunch of witches were massacred in this town a couple centuries ago?" Damon asked.

"No" Katherine said.

"Then you can't help" Damon replied.

Katherine tried to pick up one of the journals and as a result Damon slapped her hand. She hit his arm in response. Damon grabbed her and slammed her on the piano bench.

"If it's any consolation, I'm glad that you're not dead" Katherine smirked and laughed getting up

"Emily Bennett told me about the massacre. It was a big deal in witch folklore. When a witch dies violently, they release a mystical energy marking the place of their death with power"

"Elijah wanted to know the site of the massacre" Damon said.

"I don't know" Damon said. "What did papa witch and baby witch have to say?"

"Isn't she gone or dead yet" Stefan said in the doorway with Dia beside him.

"I told you it's not that easy" Dia said.

"For the last time, I'm here to help. Can we skip the secrets, hmm?" Katherine asked. "Besides Dia I thought you'd be a little bit happy that I was out."

"Oh I'm thrilled" Dia rolled her eyes.

"Elijah had no weapon to kill Klaus but he believed that if a witch could channel enough power... They wouldn't need one" Stefan said changing the subject.

"Like the power you get from a spot marked with a hundred dead witches?" Damon asked.

" We just need to find it" Stefan said.

"Any luck?" Dia asked.

"Nope" Damon looked at her.

"Well I'm off to Elena's for a while" Dia said. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Can you not go please" Damon asked. "I need someone to keep me sane from the crazy bitch." Katherine glared at him.

"That's not a bad idea" Stefan said. "You don't mind do you?"

"Actually no. To be honest I wasn't feeling girl's night" Dia replied. "I'll give Elena a call." Dia pulled out her phone and left the room with Stefan close behind.

"You know Damon if you're that desperate to get her back, you're doing a hell of a job" Katherine said sarcastically.

"And why do you care?" Damon snapped.

"Because I saw what a mess she was" Katherine said.

"Well you're the reason for that" Damon shot back.

"Not entirely. I'm not the one who lied to her." Katherine told him.

"If you're trying to give me advice you're doing a hell of a job" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Alright" Dia said walking back in the room. "I'm staying."

"Great" Damon threw her a book. "Start reading."

**3 chapters in one day? You're welcome everyone! Thanks for the reviews. I'm going to admit this chapter is pretty boring. This was definitely a filler chapter. I promise next chapter will be more exciting. Next chapter should be up sometime tomorrow or Sunday. Read and review!**


	32. The House Guest Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

Damon at on the couch opposite Dia. They were both reading the Gilbert journals. Katherine was on the chair looking bored. She up and rested her arms on the couch arm and read over Damon's shoulder.

"Can I help you?" Damon asked.

"I'm bored" Katherine complained. She continued to read.

""Emily Bennett was taken by the Council today" she read out loud. "They kidnapped her from her home and took her to the same location her ancestors were burned a hundred years ago." So Emily died on the site of the massacre, too. Does it say where?" She tried to take the journal, but Damon wouldn't let her.

"Nope. You know this whole friendly, cooperative thing?" Damon said.

"Mhmm?" Katherine said.

"I don't buy it" he whispered.

"I have no reason to lie to you, Damon" Katherine looked at him.

"Lie" Damon snapped.

"I'm hungry. Mind tapping a vein Dia?" Katherine smirked.

"No thank you" Dia replied not looking up.

"You're the unwanted houseguest. Go feed yourself" Damon told her. Katherine huffed and let the room to go to the basement.

Damon watched Katherine disappear and tapped Dia on the leg. She looked up and he motioned for her to come over to him. She got up and walked behind him. He pointed to a line in the journal and looked up at her. Dia nodded not saying a word.

Stefan walked into the room with more of the journals.

"Well, nothing in any of those. Find anything?" he asked.

"Nope" Damon said. He showed a journal to Stefan and pointed to a line.

"That's too bad" Stefan said.

"Yeah bummer" Damon replied.

Stefan nodded and left the room leaving Damon and Dia alone. Dia went and sat back down on the couch.

"Let me ask you something" Damon said suddenly. "Where'd you go when you left town?"

"Why does it matter" Dia asked as he sat down. "I came back that's all that matters."

"Just curious" Damon smirked.

"You might find this hard to believe but leaving was the hardest thing I ever had to do" she said sincerely.

"Why'd you come back? Did Elijah convince you?" he asked.

"Elijah wasn't the reason I came back" Dia looked at him.

"Then what was it?" Damon asked.

"You know how I feel" Dia whispered.

"Do I" he smirked leaning closer to her.

"Damon!" they both Katherine scream.

Damon and Dia rushed down to the basement and found Katherine against the wall with a stake in her stomach.

"What happened?" Damon exclaimed.

"Damon look!" Dia pointed to Elijah's body. Something was trying to pull the dagger out from Elijah's body. Damon took the flame torch and began burning the room. Stefan rushed in at that moment.

"What are you doing?" Stefan demanded.

"Shutting down a crazy ass psychic witch attack! Get over there and do something about it. Now!" Damon shot back.

* * *

><p>Katherine laid on the couch waiting for her wounds to heal. Dia sat in one of the chairs.<p>

"You alright?" she asked.

"So you are concerned for me" Katherine smirked. "That's sweet."

Damon walked in and handed Katherine a blood bag. He soon drove a stake through her stomach.

"What the hell?" Katherine exclaimed.

"That's for not telling me the dagger would kill me. Next time... It goes in your heart" Damon sneered.

"Is that how you treat someone who..." Katherine pulled the stake out. "Is trying to help you?"

"You want to help?" Damon asked.

"Are you just going to let him treat me like this" she looked at Dia.

"I'm not involved in this conversation" Dia told her.

"Start talking" Damon demanded.

"I'd love to, but you're not going to like it" Katherine said.

" Try me" Damon replied.

"Fine. John Gilbert and Isobel want you and Stefan out of Elena's life and for some reason out of Dia's life too" Katherine said.

"Wait what do I have to do with any of that" Dia frowned.

"That's old news" Damon said.

"Not the part where he offered me a deal. He knew that killing Elijah would get me out of the tomb, so he gave me a choice. Either I stay and help with Klaus, or he kills Stefan" Katherine explained.

"But he still tried to have me killed" Damon said.

"Right. That was part of the deal. I could only save one of you" Katherine told him.

"So you chose Stefan. Of course you did" Damon rolled his eyes.

"You wanted the truth, Damon. Would you rather I lie?" Katherine asked. "I'm surprised you don't like the lies considering lying is exactly what you did to Dia."

Damon shook his head and stormed out of the room.

"Why do you do that?" Dia demanded.

"Do what?" Katherine asked.

"Throw me into the conversation regarding how he lied to me" Dia glared.

"You're welcome for sticking up for you" Katherine shot back.

"Why do you care?" Dia asked.

Katherine stared at her silently. "You wouldn't understand." Dia looked at her and got up out of the chair and left the room. She saw Damon putting on his coat coming down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Katherine called out.

"Luka Martin's dead. His father's going after Elena" Damon explained.

"What?" Dia asked.

"I'm coming with you" Katherine said.

"No you're not" Damon told her.

"Wait" Katheirine said. Damon stopped and looked at her.

"I don't need your help. I don't want it" Damon sneered. "Let's go Dia"

"I know what we can do, Damon. You have to let me do it" Katherine told him.

* * *

><p>Elena walked upstairs to her bathroom. She turned on the sink and began to wash her hands. She looked up in the mirror and saw Jonas standing behind her. He grabbed her, but as he did Elena's face changed. Jonas realized it wasn't Elena, it was Katherine. She quickly bit his neck slowly killing him. Stefan and Bonnie arrived and saw Katherine covered in blood.<p>

"You're welcome" Katherine said.

Bonnie walked toward Jonas's body. "You didn't have to kill him"

"Yes we did" Katherine said.

Damon stood with Elena and Dia downstairs.

"How did you guys convince her to do this?" Elena asked.

"We didn't. It was actually her idea" Damon replied.

"Wow. That's... Not good" Elena looked at him.

"No. No, that's not good at all" Damon said.

"Psycho ex is becoming more psycho" Dia piped in. "I'm really sorry about missing tonight."

"Don't worry about it" Elena replied. "You're trying to help. I appreciate it."

Katherine and Stefan came down the stairs.

"Everything's taken care of" Stefan told them.

"I'm guessing you're going to want this back" Katherine said taking off Elena's necklace. "But your pretty little outfit is going to need a good dry clean."

Elena walked over and took the necklace from Katherine. "You're going to have to get her out of here before Jenna gets home"

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Katherine asked.

"This doesn't change the way I feel about you" Elena sneered.

"I don't much like you, either, if we're going to be open and frankly, I'd be happy to see you dead but if we're going to try to take on Klaus, we kinda need you to be alive. So I'm not a threat to you, Elena. If any of you are going to believe anything, believe that. Just ask Dia. She knows I have my moments, don't you Dia" Katherine smiled.

"Leave her out of this Katherine" Damon snapped.

"Always willing to be her knight in shining armor" Katherine smirked. "And yet you haven't won back her heart."

* * *

><p>Damon sat on his bed reading another one of the Gilbert journals. Katherine came in and hopped on the bed. Her hair was curly again and she was wearing black lingerie and a silk robe.<p>

"You know what I can't figure out?" Damon asked.

"What's that?" Katherine asked playing with her hair.

"How the town knew Emily Bennett was a witch. I mean, because according to Johnathan Gilbert, he was the only one who knew. I know he didn't turn her in" Damon looked at her.

Katherine looked at him not saying a word.

"Mmm, I should have figured as much" Damon replied.

"Oh, she was a loose end. I like mine tied up" Katherine rolled her eyes. "You know what I can't figure out?"

"Do I care?" Damon snapped.

"Why you won't tell me where to find the site of the witch massacre" Katherine looked at him.

"Because I have no clue" Damon told her.

"You knew that Emily Bennett was the key to getting me out of that tomb and something tells me that you did everything in your power to make sure that she was safe, yet you have no idea where she was killed. Who's the liar now? You hurt me today" Katherine said.

"Tit for tat" Damon said not caring.

"You were mean and very rough and monstrous" she said seductively.

"You deserved it" Damon looked at her.

Katherine got closer to him. "I like this Damon"

"Katherine. Katherine, there are six other bedrooms in this house" Damon said his lips inches from Katherines.

"Go find one" he said pushing her aside.

Katherine's face fell. She looked at him and got up. She shook her head at him and started to leave. Dia walked into the room when she was about to leave. Dia looked at her with wide eyes.

"Wow" Dia said.

"If you were planning on trying anything" Katherine spat. "I wouldn't. He's in one of his moods." Katherine stormed out of the bedroom in a huff.

"What's up?" Dia looked at Damon. "Your text seemed urgent."

Damon nodded and got up off of the bed and walked over to the door and shut it.

"If this was a bad time, I can come back" Dia rolled her eyes. "Clearly you were about to start something with Katherine."

"I need to say something" Damon looked at her.

"Why?" Dia crossed her arms.

"What I'm about to say, you need to hear" Damon replied. "You told me once that I didn't know what I wanted."

Dia frowned at him. "Are you clear? Do you know what you want?"

"I just have to say this once. Unless you want me to say it a million times" he smiled. "I love you Dia. I want to be with you. Not being with you has been unbearable. I know I hurt you in so many ways than I could imagine. I'm so sorry I did that. I wish I could take back all the lies, but I can't, just know that I love you and I'm never going to lie to you again."

Dia stood there in silence just staring at him.

"I understand if you can't forgive me" Damon continued. "I may not be worthy of your forgiveness. I just wanted you to know how I felt." He walked over to her and kissed her gently on the cheek. He gazed silently at her for a few moments before he walked back over and sat on his bed and picked up one of the Gilbert journals.

Dia looked at Damon in surprise and walked toward the door. She was about to put her hand on the doorknob when she changed her mind and turned around to face Damon. His lips came crashing down onto hers. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled away.

"You knew" she glared at him.

"Well to be honest I had my doubts. It really could have gone either way, but I'm glad it worked out this way" he said slyly.

"Just shut up and kiss me" Dia breathed. Damon happily obliged and kissed her passionately. He used his vampire speed to move them onto the bed. Damon broke the kiss and looked at Dia and smiled.

"I've missed you" he told her. He began to kiss her neck tickling her skin.

"I can tell" Dia smirked. Damon pulled away and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Please don't run off without telling me again" Damon looked at her.

"I'm here to stay as long as you're here" Dia smiled.

"Then we have nothing to worry about" Damon said before kissing her again. He moved his hands under her shirt and broke the kiss so he could pull it over her head. He leaned down and kissed her stomach planting kisses until he reached her neck again.

"We have to make up for a lot of lost time" he whispered.

"Then we better get started" Dia said slyly before kissing him again.

* * *

><p>Jenna stood in the kitchen eating ice cream when Elena walked in.<p>

"Are John and Jeremy asleep?" Jenna asked.

"I think so" Elena replied.

"If I go to bed right now, there's a chance I'll wake up hangover-free" Jenna smiled. She continued to eat her ice cream when the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" Jenna asked. She walked out of the kitchen and opened the door to reveal a women standing on the porch.

"Hi. You must be Jenna" the women told her. Elena walked into the hallway and stopped in shock.

"I'm... Elena's mother" she looked over at Elena.

"Isobel" Elena spoke.

**There you have it! Sorry I was so late getting this up. It took awhile. Just to warn all of you, update might not happen until around Christmas time. I have a lot going on in the next couple of weeks and won't get a lot of free time to write. I might have time this upcoming weekend when I'm out of town to write and possibly get up multiple chapters up on Sunday, but honestly I can't promise anything. I have no clue how much homework I'll have and as I've said before schoolwork is going to take priority. Thank you to all who have reviewed. I'm assuming reviews were lacking due to the holidays, but if not please always feel free to review no matter if it's good or bad. Even though this story gets multiple hits, story alerts, favorited, and a lot of reviews, I'm always worried I'm doing something wrong. So if I am please feel free to tell me. Everyone's opinion matters. Also just bringing this up again, is anyone willing to make a youtube video or help me make one for this story. I have no clue how to make youtube videos and I'd love to get a video up to go with this story. Just either put it in a review or PM me. Read and review!**


	33. Know Thy Enemy Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

"Damon you have let go of me" Dia said while attempting to get out of Damon's grasp.

"No I don't" he grinned pinning her on the bed again. "I just got you back in my arms and you're already ready to run out of them." He began to kiss her neck, nibbling on it softly causing Dia to moan in pleasure.

"You could have done it last night you" she said. Damon pulled away and looked at her.

"Last night, it didn't matter what either of us were. Last night we were just two people who were in love" Damon replied softly.

"You know I think that's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me" Dia smiled.

"Hey I've said plenty of romantic things" Damon smirked. He leaned down and kissed her, their lips moving in sync for a few moments before she pulled away.

"No more secrets right?" she breathed.

"No more secrets" he smiled before kissing her again.

"New York" Dia said pulling away.

"What?" Damon frowned.

"That's where I was when I left" she replied.

"But I thought that's the last place you would go because that would be the first place I would look…"

"And I knew you would think I was smarter than to go there so I knew you wouldn't go looking for me there" she finished for him.

"Well aren't you just clever" Damon smiled leaning in to kiss her. Dia placed a finger on his lips stopping him.

"There's something else" she said.

"What?" Damon groaned.

"We said no more secrets, so you need to hear this" Dia sat up in the bed. "When I was there and Elijah found me, something happened."

"What?" Damon frowned.

"Elijah kissed me" Dia said simply.

Damon stared at her in shock for a few moments. He closed his eyes and sighed. Dia knew he was upset.

"It didn't mean anything…" she began.

Damon shook his head and looked at her. He raised his hand to her cheek and caressed it.

"You don't have to explain anything" he whispered. "Why should I be upset with you for that when I was sleeping with another woman while you were gone? We weren't together at the time. It doesn't matter, what matters know is that we're back together and all is right in our relationship."

Dia smiled and leaned in and kissed him deeply.

"I knew there was a reason I still keep you around" she smirked.

"Actually I keep you around" Damon replied trying to grab her. Dia was too quick for him and quickly got out of bed and went to the dresser.

"Why can't you just stay in bed with me all day?" he pouted.

"Do you want me to move back in or not?" she turned to him. "I have to repack my stuff."

"No you don't" Dia heard him say.

She turned around confused and looked at him. He was smirking with his hands behind his hand just staring at her.

"What are you talking about?" Dia asked slowly walking toward him.

"All your things are back here" he smiled. "While you were asleep I took the liberty of bringing them back over here."

"That was very sneaky Mr. Salvatore" Dia said getting on top of him leaning closer to him.

"Am I going to get punished?" Damon asked slyly.

"No, but I think a reward would be just the thing" Dia said leaning into kiss him. Damon flipped her over so that he was on top of her. He was going to unhook her bra when he heard someone come in.

"Damon we have a….oh"

Damon and Dia pulled away and saw Stefan in the doorway.

"Well I see you two are back together" he said.

"Really Stef, couldn't you have knocked?" Damon groaned.

"How many times have you walked in on Elena and I" Stefan crossed his arms.

"I always knock" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Do not" Stefan shot back.

"That's debatable" Damon said. "What is it? We're kind of busy."

"I just thought you would want to know Isobel is back in town."

* * *

><p>"Isobel just showed up at their front doorstep" Stefan said as he, Damon, and Dia walked down the stairs.<p>

"What's she doing here?" Damon asked.

"I don't know. That's what I'm going to go find out" Stefan replied.

"I don't think that you should tell her that I'm here" Katherine said joining the group.

"What? Why?" Stefan frowned.

"It's better if she and John not know that I stayed in town after I got out of the tomb" Katherine replied.

"They're going to find out eventually" Dia looked at her.

"You're the one in cahoots with them. You made a deal with John that almost got me killed" Damon snapped.

"I did what I had to, to get out of the tomb. Now I'm reconsidering my alliance" Katherine said turning to walk away.

"What do you know?" Stefan said stopping her.

"I know that I want Klaus dead, which puts me squarely on team you. Besides, if you two ever need me to swap places with Elena again, the less people know that I'm here, the better. Think about it, Stefan. Come on. Be smart" she looked at the group.

"Tell you what. You two, uh... Call Alaric and let him know that his wife's just showed up on his girlfriend's doorstep" Stefan looked at Damon then Katherine. He then walked toward the front door leaving Katherine, Damon and Dia alone.

Damon looked over at Dia. She had a worried look on her face and was deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked her.

"I don't have a good feeling about this" Dia said. "First John, now Isobel, something's up.

Damon walked over to her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"It'll be alright" he whispered. "I won't let anything happen to you. We'll figure it out." He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"See you two are back together" Katherine said smugly. "Thought I heard something going on in the bedroom last night."

* * *

><p>"Ah, this is bad. Between Isobel and Jenna and now Matt, this is disaster bad" Elena said talking to Stefan in her bedroom. Stefan had finished telling her about what Caroline had told her about Matt asking questions about Vicki.<p>

"Yeah" Stefan replied.

John suddenly appeared in the room. "Elena, can you come downstairs, please? I need to talk to you."

" I have nothing to say to you" she snapped.

"Please. It's important. You, too, Stefan" John said.

Elena looked at Stefan and began to follow John. Stefan followed suit. The two of them followed John down to the kitchen when they saw Isobel step out of the kitchen.

"You invited her in?" Elena looked at John.

"She has information about Klaus. Please, just listen to her, ok?" John pleaded.

Elena looked at Stefan and nodded.

"All right. What do you know?" Stefan asked.

"Since I was last here, I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus. We knew our best chance was to find him before he could find you" Isobel explained.

"Best chance at what?" Stefan asked.

"Keeping Elena and Dia alive" John replied.

"You don't get to talk, ok, not after everything you've done" Elena glared.

"Were you able to find Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"No" Isobel said. "Nobody knows where he is but there are these rumors that are flying around. That a doppelganger exists and that there is a gypsy who is also a doppelganger."

" Which means any vampire that wants to get in favor with Klaus will be lining up to capture you and Dia" John piped in.

" I'm not buying any of this" Elena looked at Isobel. "The last time that you were here, you made it clear that you didn't give a damn about me. Now all of a sudden I'm supposed to believe that you want to help?"

" Klaus has been obsessed with finding Katherine for centuries. All it would take was any one of those 1864 tomb vampires to spread the word around that Katherine was still alive and it would bring him straight here to Mystic Falls, where you were bound to be discovered, so we killed them" John told them.

"And almost killed Stefan, Damon, and Dia in the process" Elena snapped.

Isobel walked closer to Elena. "I have a safe house that I can take you to. The deed is in your name. No vampires can get in without your permission, not even me. Let me help you"

"You want to help? Then get the hell out of my house" Elena said icily.

* * *

><p>Damon opened the door to Jonas and Luka's apartment. He entered the apartment when Bonnie, Jeremy, and Dia following.<p>

"Yep. Everybody's dead" Damon said carefree.

The group walked into the living room and saw Luka's burned corpse on the floor.

"We should pack up the grimoires. They spent years collecting them. I want to make sure they're safe" Bonnie said.

Damon looked at Luka's corpse. "You know, we could just get another match and cremate 'em."

"Don't be disrespectful. Not to him" Bonnie glared.

"Fine. I'll bury him" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Be nice" Dia smacked his chest.

" What exactly are we looking for?" Jeremy asked.

" According to Luka's dad, one of these contains a spell that'll let me harness the energy that's left behind when a witch dies violently" Bonnie replied.

"I didn't know you and father witch were so close" Damon said.

"We weren't but when he gave me my powers back, he gave me a message. If I can find the spot in town, where the old Salem witches were burned, I can harness their energy to use when I need it" Bonnie told him.

"Great. We'll have to put that on our list of things to do today. Harness ancient dead-witch power" Damon sighed.

"You know where the witches were burned?" Bonnie looked at him in disbelief.

"Did I forget to mention that?" he looked at Dia smirking.

"You know you did Damon" Dia said flipping through books.

" Are we going to have to read through every one of these books till we find the right spell?" Jeremy said reading one of the books.

"Not exactly" Bonnie replied.

Bonnie looked at the shelf, closed her eyes, and raised her hands. All of the books fell to the ground while one of them opened up in front of her. She opened her eyes and picked the book up.

"It's this one" she said.

"Great. Grab the rest. Let's go" Damon said.

* * *

><p>"Do you really think that Isobel's telling the truth that word's gotten out about the doppelganger and the gypsy?" Elena asked Stefan, Damon, and Dia in the library.<p>

"Look, I don't trust a word that she says, but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning" Stefan said.

"I agree" Dia commented. "There's no way I trust Isobel, but we just can't pretend that what she said might not happen."

"You know, you should just stay here with Dia. It's better for us to keep an eye on you both" Damon said.

" What, in the house that any vampire can enter? No. Her house is safer" Stefan said.

"Yeah remember a time where I got kidnapped by a vampire in this very same house" Dia glance up at Damon.

"Well, then we'll stay there" Damon said.

"I'm going to have to move out again after I just moved back in" Dia rolled her eyes. "Make up your mind."

"So is that the plan? Neither of you will let us out of your sight again?" Elena asked.

"Let me know when you come up with a better one" Damon glared.

"Fine. Then one of you two bodyguards is going to have to come with me to the Lockwood luncheon" Elena said.

"That'd be me" Stefan said.

"Not me. I have witch stuff to attend to with Bonnie" Damon said. "Dia you're sticking with me."

"I already feel safer" she rolled her eyes.

"Does that mean that you're taking her to the…" Elena began.

"Shh" Damon stopped her.

Katherine walked into the room causing silence to fall on the group.

"Don't get quiet on my account. If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please do tell" Katherine smirked. No one said a word. Damon looked over at Stefan.

" Seriously, what is the plan to get us out of this mess, hmm? I delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf, and the dagger to lure and kill Klaus, a werewolf, and right now all you have is a moonstone. Or so you tell me" Katherine said.

" No, we have it. It's in a very safe place" Damon smiled.

"I've been honest with you. Time to return the favor" Katherine glared.

"Let me be honest with you. Don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust" Damon sneered. Elena looked over at Katherine and smiled.

"Fine. Be that way" she said storming off.

* * *

><p>Damon, Dia, Bonnie, and Jeremy arrived at an old abandoned house outside of town.<p>

"Is this the spot Emily Bennett was killed, too?" Jeremy asked.

" Founders thought it was poetic burning her where the other witches burned" Damon replied.

"How do you know where the witches were burned?" Bonnie asked.

"'Cause I tried to save her. Emily was just my key to getting Katherine back before I knew what a nasty little bitch Katherine was" Damon sneered.

"You learned your lesson though in the end" Dia smiled.

Jeremy and Bonnie both laughed. The group looked at the house and Bonnie opened the door and went inside. Damon was just about to continue to walk when he stopped, unable to move.

"Whatever witchy prank you're playing, don't. It's not funny" Damon huffed.

"I'm not doing anything" Bonnie said.

Damon looked over at Dia and glared.

"Don't look at me, I'm not doing anything either" Dia replied.

Damon skin suddenly began to burn in the sun.

"Oh, my ring's not working. Do something" he groaned in pain.

Bonnie closed her eyes and soon Damon was able to move again.

"I don't think the witches like you being here" Bonnie said.

"I guess this is the right place" Jeremy said.

"I'm going to go wait outside" Damon said. He looked over at Dia who was staring off in a daze.

"Dia?" he asked frowning.

"There's something else here besides witches" she whispered. "Bonnie do you feel that?"

Bonnie frowned at her friend, then stood in silence for a few moments. "Now that you mention it, I do. What is that?"

"Gypsy" Dia said. The next second Dia was thrown from the house to the front porch landing with a thud.

"Dia" Bonnie yelled.

Damon ran over to her. "Are you okay?"

Dia stared at him and images flashed before her eyes. Images of people being burned was what she saw. One flashed showed Lydia smiling evilly in the distance watching the bodies burn. She knew who those people were.

"Lydia betrayed the gypsies" Dia blurted out snapping out of her trance

"What?" Damon frowned.

"Gypsies were burned here too, not just witches. I saw it" Dia said getting up. "They think I'm her"

"That's impossible" Damon looked at her. "I would have known that."

"Maybe not" Bonnie said from inside the house.

"I think I'll just stay out here with Damon" Dia said. "And uhh try not to upset the ancestors, although I'm not that Lydia!"

**Hope you all had a lovely Christmas or uhh whatever you celebrated. Sorry for the delay. I've been trying to catch up on sleep, but now I'm back and ready to try and get season 2 over by or a little after New Years. Thanks for all the reviews as always!**


	34. Know Thy Enemy Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

Damon stood outside the house with Dia waiting on Bonnie. Damon was getting slowly impatient pacing back and forth on the porch.

"Will you relax?" Dia asked leaning on the banister.

"I am relaxed" Damon huffed.

"No you're not" Dia said walking up to him and putting her arms around him. She leaned forward kiss his lips softly for a few moments before pulling away.

"Feel better" she asked smiling.

"You really do know how to tempt a guy don't you?" Damon smirked.

"Well I know how to tempt you" she giggled.

Damon pulled away from her and looked inside the house.

"Want to hurry up in" he yelled. The door of the house suddenly shut.

"Screw you too Emily!" Damon shouted. Dia just shook her head.

"You know, you're on your own in there" Damon said. "C'mon Dia."

"Coming" she replied. Her phone began to ring.

"It's Elena" she said. "Hey Elena. Sure absolutely, I'll be there soon." She hung up the phone.

"Elena said Caroline was upset and she wants to see me" Dia said. "Is that alright."

"But I wanted to keep you all to myself today" Damon groaned putting his arms around her waist.

"I'm all yours tonight" she said giving him a kiss.

"Oh alright. Go comfort Barbie" Damon sighed. "Just keep in touch."

* * *

><p>At the historical society, many of the town members gathered at the Lockwood Mansion.<p>

"And here to accept the donation to the Miranda Sommers Gilbert scholarship fund is Elena Gilbert" Carol announced to the group. Elena smiled and joined Carol on the stage.

John stood upstairs watching the event. He felt someone behind him and turned around. It was Isobel.

"What are you doing here?" John frowned.

"I'm creating a distraction" Isobel replied her face changing. She rushed over to John and bit his neck.

"The historical society was my mom's baby. She considered all of you family and would be honored and touched by this gift" Elena said.

Suddenly everyone heard a noise. A few people got up and went to investigate. Elena frowned about ready to follow them when she Katherine appeared and put her hand over Elena's mouth.

"Nice dress. Mind if I borrow it?" she smirked.

* * *

><p>Stefan walked into another room looking for Elena. He saw her and ran up to her.<p>

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm calling Damon" she said pulling out her phone.

"Let's get out of here. Come on" he said. The pair went to her car. Elena was on the phone with Damon.

"It's Isobel, Damon. It's got to be" she said.

"Tell him he needs to get over here and deal with John's body" Stefan looked at her.

Elena nodded. "You've got some serious explaining to do to the council about John being not so dead." She hung up the phone and looked at Stefan. Stefan sneered and pushed her against the car realizing it wasn't Elena, but Katherine.

"Where the hell is she? Huh?" Stefan demanded.

Katherine just smirked and then stabbed him with a vervain syringe.

"I'm sorry, Stef, but I can't have you following me" Katherine said throwing him into the bushes walking away.

* * *

><p>Damon returned home with John's body. He threw John's body on the ground. He noticed the blood on his hands and shirt and went to the bathroom. He washed his hands and took off his shirt. His phone started to ring and picked it up.<p>

" Stefan? How'd I beat you, Elena and Dia home?" he asked. His eyes grew wide as he listened to Stefan.

"What?" he exclaimed. He looked at the soap bowl where he had hidden the moonstone days earlier. He frantically searched through it unable to find it. He shoved the bowl on the ground angrily. Katherine had found and taken the moonstone.

* * *

><p>Isobel drove her car down the highway. In the back seat laid Dia and Elena both unconscious. Isobel's phone began to ring. She picked it up and saw Katherine was calling.<p>

" Are we good to go?" Isobel answered.

"I'm at your house, but we have to hurry. Damon knows your lodging tricks. It will take him all of 20 minutes to find out where you're staying" Katherine replied.

_"_We'll be long gone before that" Isobel told her.

"Good, how far are you?" Katherine asked.

Elena slowly began to open her eyes and saw Dia beside her and then saw Isobel.

"I had to do what I was told. He wanted the moonstone and he wanted you" Isobel said before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Damon arrived at a luxurious house hoping that they would find Isobel or better Elena and Dia.<p>

"Think this is the house?" Stefan asked.

"Better be. It's the nicest foreclosure in town" Damon spoke.

"Swear to God if she's not here..." Stefan began.

"Don't be such a pessimist" Damon snapped. "Besides Elena's not the only person who was taken."

They two of them entered the house. It was empty and not a soul was in sight.

"I got upstairs" Stefan said. He walked up the stairs leaving Damon by himself.

Damon looked around still not finding anyone. He looked over in a corner and saw Isobel's luggage. Stefan came back into the room.

"This is Isobel's stuff. It's definitely the right place" Damon told him.

"Where are they?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know Stefan" Damon looked at him.

* * *

><p>Isobel parked her car at a cemetery and got out of the car. She opened the backseat and stared at Elena and Dia.<p>

"Just because the two can't be compelled doesn't mean I can't force you to come with me" Isobel said icily.

Elena got out of the car followed by Dia.

"So is that what happened? You were compelled to betray Katherine?" Elena asked her.

"If I was, I couldn't tell you" Isobel said sadly.

"So you lied. You did find Klaus, didn't you? He knows where Dia and I are now. Are you taking us to him?" Elena demanded.

"Isobel please" Dia spoke.

The three of them stopped in front of a tombstone.

"What is this?" Elena asked. Dia looked and the tombstone and frowned.

"It's yours" she looked at Isobel.

"My parents, your grandparents Elena, they put it here when it became clear that the police weren't going to find my body. They visit every week, and they bring flowers, even though there's no one buried here. The Isobel they knew is dead. So maybe there's a part of me that's buried here, the-the human part, the part that I abandoned when I-when I choose to become a vampire, the part that used to dream about the day that she'd know her daughter" Isobel said sadly.

"What?" Elena said.

Isobel just shrugged. "And instead you got to meet the other part... The part that would betray her own flesh and blood and his sister's child."

"Sister?" Dia frowned.

"Your mother Addison, was my sister" Isobel looked at Dia sadly.

"That's impossible. Her maiden name was…"

"Delemare" Isobel finished for her. "A name she took after she ran away from home and then she met your father and married him and had you. That's where the gypsy comes from. Your father. I only spoke to my sister a few times and saw you once, then she was killed." Before Isobel could say anything else her phone rang. She picked it up and answered it.

"I have Katherine and the moonstone. Is the doppelganger and the gypsy safe?" someone asked her.

"Yes" Isobel said looking at Dia and Elena.

"Then let them go" the voice told her.

"Let them go?" Isobel said confused.

"Klaus has everything he needs for now. Your part is finished. You did what he compelled you to do" the voice instructed.

"I'm done?" Isobel's face lit up.

"You're done" the voice said.

Isobel hung up the phone and looked at Dia and Elena.

"Who was that?" Elena asked.

"I'm so sorry Elena and Dia…that I was such a disappointment to you both" Isobel took off her necklace and began to scream and burn until she was a pile of ash leaving Elena and Dia speechless.

* * *

><p>Elena and Dia sat in the living room. Elena had Isobel's necklace in her hands and fiddled with it.<p>

"Is that Isobel's?" Stefan asked as he entered the room.

_"_I never thought I would feel bad about her being dead, and yet..." Elena began.

"She was your mother" Stefan looked at her.

"And my aunt" Dia said in disbelief.

"Why did they let us go?" Elena asked.

" Well, anything John told Isobel, we have to assume that Klaus knows, right? So he knows that neither of you are not going to turn yourselves into a vampire. He knows that you have us keeping you both safe." Stefan said.

"He knows I'm not going to run" Elena said.

"He also knows that Isobel probably told me about my mother so he knows I won't abandon the only family I have left" Dia looked at Elena and smiled slightly.

"Which is why we need to take some precautions, 'cause we got played, all of us" Damon said putting a stack of papers on Elena and Dia's legs.

"Paper work?" Dia glance up at him. "Are we going to have to go into detail about everything from now on?"

"What is this?" Elena asked.

"It's the deed to our house. It's in Zach's name. As soon as both of you sign it, it'll be in your names" Stefan explained.

"Wait what?" Dia looked at both Damon and Stefan.

"You're giving us your house?" Elena frowned.

"Isobel had the right idea with the safe house. You'll just stay here till it's all over. That way, you can control who gets invited and who doesn't" Stefan explained.

"Although I'll be super pissed if you lock me out" Damon looked at them.

"Ooh something to hold over your head. That's tempting" Dia smirked.

"Stop being a tease" Damon looked at her.

A gasp was heard from the other room. John sat up. Damon rushed over to him and slammed him against the wall.

"I swear I had no idea what she was going to do. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry" John pleaded.

"Damon, let him go. He and I need to talk" Elena said walking up to them.

Dia walked over toward Damon.

"John" she smiled. "Or should I start calling you Uncle John."

* * *

><p>"I always knew that she and Katherine were close but I never realized that Isobel and her were working against me. Two of the world's most uncaring and unselfish vampires, and yet they were genuinely friends" John explained to Elena and Dia.<p>

"If that's what you thought of her, why did you ever put your trust in her at all?" Elena asked.

" Because I was there when she gave birth to you, Elena. I saw how heartbroken she was to give you up. And because she was the first girl I ever loved, and when she said she'd help keep you safe... I believed her. At this point, I will do whatever you want me to do. If you feel safer with me not around, then I'll go" John told them.

"How long have you know about me?" Dia asked.

"From the moment I met you. You have Addy's eyes" John said sadly. "I met your parents a few times. They were good people Dia and they loved you to death."

Elena looked over at Dia not saying anything. Dia kept quiet for a few moments. John got up looking sad and disappointed.

"You screw up everything, John. Everything you touch just falls apart. But you're the only parent I have left so maybe I can learn not to hate you" Elena said suddenly.

"Okay" he smiled.

* * *

><p>Damon walked into the library and joined Stefan.<p>

"Hey, Bonnie said the spell worked. She's locked and loaded" he told his brother.

"At least something went right today. Katherine has no idea that Bonnie got her powers back and Isobel had no idea what you and Jeremy took Bonnie to do today. We're the only ones who know" Stefan said.

Damon smiled at his brother. "That literally makes Bonnie our secret weapon."

* * *

><p>Katherine opened her eyes and groaned. She looked around not sure where she was. She saw the warlock who had knocked her out earlier casting a spell on someone sitting on a chair. Two vases sat on the floor. One was full of blood while the other was empty. She got up and saw that Elena's necklace was gone, but what she saw confused her more. Alaric was sitting in the chair. He opened his eyes and got up while the warlock got down on his knees.<p>

"Alaric?" Katherine frowned. She rushed over to the door, but found herself trapped. Alaric walked slowly towards her.

"Zdravei, Katerina" Alaric said. He took her face in her hands.

"I have missed you" Alaric whispered.

"Klaus"

* * *

><p>Dia shot up out of bed gasping. The back of her neck dripped from sweat. She ran her hands through her hair and looked over at Damon sleeping soundly beside her. She took a deep breath and sighed. She got out of the bed and walked out of Damon's room. Damon felt the weight in the bed shift and opened his eyes to find Dia gone. He got out of bed and went downstairs. He saw one of the back doors opened and walked outside. He saw Dia standing outside. He walked over to her and kissed her neck while putting his arms around her.<p>

"You okay?" he breathed against her skin.

"I'm fine" Dia replied quickly.

"You sure?" Damon asked.

"I'm fine" Dia repeated.

"No you're not" Damon whispered. "Your heart is racing."

"I had a nightmare that was all" Dia looked at him.

"Dia c'mon talk to me" Damon pleaded. "What's going on?"

"I think I had a vision" Dia spoke.

"What happened?" Damon frowned.

"I-I don't remember" Dia said frantically.

"What?" Damon looked at her.

"I-I don't remember Damon" she said shaking.

"There's something else though isn't it?" Damon said.

"I think it had to do with Klaus" Dia said. "I think he's coming to Mystic Falls."

**There you have it! Read and review! Next chapter will be up tonight! Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter.**


	35. The Last Dance Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

"Please sign here" the lawyer told Elena and Dia. The two of them were busy signing the papers so that the boarding house would be in their names. Bonnie sat beside them as a witness.

"Okay" Elena said taking the pen. She quickly scribbled her signature on the document before handing it to Dia who did the same thing.

"So this place is all yours? They just gave it to you?" Bonnie asked.

"For now. As sole owner, I'm the only one who can invite a certain type of person in here, if you know what I mean" Elena explained.

"Yay for being in control" Dia said sarcastically.

"Your own personal safe house" Bonnie stated.

"That's the idea" Elena said.

"Wouldn't want to clean it" Bonnie smiled. Elena and Dia laughed.

"That's what we have Stefan and Damon for" Dia snickered.

" You really think Bonnie can take on Klaus?" Damon asked Stefan as they stood outside waiting for the papers to be signed.

" She said she could channel enough witch's power to kill him. Elijah thought that would work and he was an Original, so…" Stefan began.

"We just need to find him" Damon spoke.

"Yeah" Stefan nodded.

"Could she do one of those witch tracking spells?" Damon asked.

" Nope. Not without something that belongs to Klaus. Believe me, I already asked" Stefan told him.

"Dia said there wasn't anything she could do" Damon told him.

"Has she remembered anything else from her vision?" Stefan looked at him.

"No" Damon shook his head.

"Do you think what she said is true?" Stefan asked.

"I have no reason to doubt her, her visions have always come true, but this vision, there's something different about it" Damon said. "She looked terrified last night and she had no idea why."

"You think she knows something?" Stefan replied.

"She would have told me" Damon said. "She's not keeping secrets anymore and she wouldn't about Klaus."

"Yeah you're right" Stefan nodded.

"Do you think he killed her?" Damon asked.

"Katherine?" Stefan frowned. "Probably"

"It's not like she didn't have it coming" Damon rolled his eyes. He turned and saw Elena open the door.

"Thank you Mr. Henry" Elena said. The lawyer left as Stefan and Damon walked up to the door unable to enter. Elena and Dia looked at them both. Elena's eyes suddenly went wide.

"I'm sorry, I completely forgot" she looked at Stefan. "Stefan. Would you like to come inside my house?"

"I would love to. Thank you" Stefan walked into the house.

Dia looked at Damon and smirked.

"C'mon Dia, what are we 12?" he groaned.

"One of us is. If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owners of this house?" Elena asked him.

"No" Damon glared.

"Really" Dia snapped.

" Seriously, Damon. Our way. You promised. We call the shots. No lies, no secret agendas. Remember?" Elena spoke.

"Yes, Elena, sure" he rolled his eyes. Elena looked at Dia and nodded.

"Damon would you like to come in" she said sweetly.

Damon sighed and glared and walked in looking at Stefan. "Shut up."

"That wasn't funny" Damon told Dia.

"Aww you can't stay mad at me forever" Dia put her arms around him.

"You're lucky you're cute" Damon kissed her forehead.

Bonnie walked in and joined the group handing Elena her jacket.

"Thanks" she told Bonnie.

"Wait, where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"To school" Elena and Dia said together.

"Huh" Stefan frowned.

"No, no, no. We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it" Damon looked at them.

"Yeah, guys, Klaus is out there. We know that" Stefan said.

"Right. But where? No one knows. Dia doesn't remember her vision. Look, I really appreciate what you guys are doing. And I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here, but I'm not going to be a prisoner" Elena told them.

"We're not going to hide like scared children" Dia said.

"Your way" Damon huffed.

"Don't worry, I'm ready. If he shows his face, I can take him. Know how" Bonnie told them.

"The way I see it, next to Bonnie is the safest place that we can be. Come on" Elena said leaving with Bonnie.

Damon looked at Dia.

"I'll be fine" she said giving him a quick peck on the lips before she left the house.

Damon looked at Stefan and frowned.

"Wait, um, coming" Stefan sighed.

* * *

><p>Elena, Bonnie, Dia, and Stefan walked into class and sat down. Elena took one of the posters and showed it to Stefan. He shook his head at her causing her to frown. She then showed the poster to Bonnie who nodded her head. Dia looked at the poster and sighed knowing that Damon would never give into the idea of taking her to a dance. Of course she got stuck with the boyfriend who would rather spend an evening in bed instead of doing something normal. Just then Alaric walked into the classroom.<p>

"Hello, class. What are we learning today?" he asked.

"With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week" another student Dana replied.

"Right. The sixties" Alaric said looking at Elena then looking at Dia. He then turned to the whiteboard.

"The, uh, ahem..." he began. "The sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but... Actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the... we walked on the moon. There was Watergate."

"Watergate was the seventies, Ric. I-I mean, Mr. Saltzman" Elena quickly fixed her mistake.

"Right. It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies. Thank you, Elena" Alaric said.

* * *

><p>"Damon might come around" Elena told Dia as they walked into the cafeteria.<p>

"I doubt it" Dia said sadly. "Taking me to a dance doesn't seem like his kind of thing."

"Well killing people use to be his thing until you came around" Elena said. "You've really changed him Dia. He loves you and I'm sure he'd love to take you to the dance and spend time with you."

"Thanks for being optimistic for me" Dia smiled.

"What are friends for?" Elena grinned. The two of them joined Jeremy and Bonnie at one of the tables.

"Hey, Jer. How you doing? Are you ok at the house alone with John?" Elena asked him.

"It's not ideal" Jeremy replied getting up.

"You haven't heard from Jenna, have you?" Elena asked.

" It looks like she's staying on campus instead of coming home. I'm late for class" he said leaving.

"What's going on?" Elena frowned.

"Yeah Jeremy seemed broody" Dia commented,

"I told him he had to dress up tonight and he got all uptight" Bonnie said.

"Oh" Elena said laughing.

"Men always uptight about something" Dia shook her head. Just then Dana walked up to the table.

"Hey, Elena, Dia, there you are. Ok. This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight" Dana said.

"You've got to be kidding me" Dia rolled her eyes.

"Tell him they have boyfriends" Bonnie glared.

"You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus" Dana said bubbly.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Elena's eyes grew wide.

"Did she just say…" Dia stopped.

"His name's Klaus. I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot" Dana smiled.

Bonnie looked around the cafeteria frantically. "Where is he? Is he here?"

"I don't know" Dana shrugged.

"She's being compelled" Bonnie stated.

" But he wants to know if one of you will save him the last dance. How cute is that?" Dana gushed.

"Adorable" Dia said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Stefan, Damon, Dia, Elena, and Bonnie stood in the living room. Elena had explained what Dana had said.<p>

"So we go to the dance, we find him" Damon said.

" Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like" Stefan asked.

"Something tells me he's not going to be 16 and pimply" Damon huffed.

"He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school" Stefan said. He looked over at the girls.

"I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?"

A knock was heard at the door and Alaric walked into the house.

"There you are" Damon said.

" Sorry I'm late" Alaric said.

"Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move" Damon explained.

"Why can't you just take me to the dance like a normal person instead of being a chaperone" Dia groaned.

"At least I'm taking you to a dance" Damon winked.

"Ok, so we find him and then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack?" Elena asked.

"Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him" Bonnie replied. "Dia can also use her powers to weaken him if need be."

"I can do that" Dia nodded. "Piece of cake."

"That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around" Alaric said.

"Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he..." Damon suddenly rushed over to Bonnie, but he was thrown against the wall before he could get to her. Damon landed with a thud and groaned.

"Well, I was impressed" Stefan said.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him I know I can" Bonnie said.

"Well I have complete faith in you after seeing that" Dia said helping Damon off the ground.

"That actually hurt" Damon groaned.

"Oh stop being a baby" Bonnie snapped.

* * *

><p>"Your relatives were such packrats" Elena said to Stefan as she was going through boxes. She pulled out two outfits and showed them to Stefan.<p>

" Ok, so what do you think? Twiggy or sexy hippy?" she asked.

"Ooh. You know it's not too late to back out, right?" Stefan told her.

"And what, miss out on all the fun?" she pouted. Stefan moved closer to her.

"Hey" he said.

"All this time spent worrying about Klaus. I think I convinced myself that he's not real but he is" Elena said.

"And tonight, we will put an end to him" he said kissing her.

"I love you" Elena said pulling away.

"I want you to tell me that when the night's over" Stefan said kissing her again.

"Any time tonight" they heard a voice say. The pulled away and saw Damon in his costume for the dance. He wore a black shirt and black leather pants.

"Damon you look….nice" Elena told him.

"Thank you Elena" he smirked.

"Where's your date?" Stefan asked.

"Right here" Damon turned around and looked at Dia. Immediately his mouth dropped. She was wearing a short sleeved purple and pink velvet dress with a matching ribbon in her hair with white thigh high boots.

"Brother I'll see you and Elena at the dance" he smiled. He took Dia's hand and the two of them walked away.

"You look beautiful" Damon told her. "You were made for the sixties."

"Thanks" Dia smiled. "Lucy loved the sixties. I think it was her favorite period."

"Well it suits you" Damon pulled her close. She hugged him tightly and sighed.

"Part of me is ready for this night to be over" she said.

"We'll get Klaus and you and Elena will be safe" he leaned down and kissed her.

"Then what?" Dia pulled away and looked up at him.

"Ask me when this is over" Damon whispered. "I have something I want to talk to about."

"What?" Dia asked.

"When Klaus is dead, I'll tell you" Damon smirked.

**Almost done with the next chapter. Should be up within the hour. I thought I would go ahead and post this for you all! Thanks for all the reviews!**


	36. The Last Dance Pt 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize

Damon and Dia arrived at the dance and saw Bonnie and Jeremy.

"Damon" Bonnie looked at him.

"Evenin" he replied.

Bonnie and Dia hugged tightly as Elena and Stefan joined them.

"Hey. Oh, you look nice" Elena told Bonnie hugging her.

"You too" Bonnie smiled.

"You guys ready to do this" Stefan asked.

Damon squeezed Dia's hand and kissed the top of her head.

"Klaus will die" Bonnie said.

Dana went up to the stage and took the microphone.

"Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight" she began. The group stopped in front of the stage.

"This is for Elena and Dia. From Klaus" Dana finished.

A song began playing as Elena's eyes widen.

"I'm officially creeped out now" Dia spoke.

" That was a lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us" Damon said.

"I know everyone here" Elena told them.

"Maybe he's not here. Just wants us to believe that he is" Stefan said.

" It's a party, people. Blend. Let him come to us" Damon said.

"Good Idea" Bonnie said taking Jeremy's arm.

"No, no, I really don't feel like dancing" Jeremy protested.

"Too bad" Bonnie smirked leading him onto the dance floor.

Dia looked up at Damon waiting for him to ask her to dance.

"There's Ric" he said quickly. "I'll be back." He started to walk away before he turned around.

"How about we go talk to Ric then Miss Walker would you do me the honor of being my dance partner tonight" he smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask" she laughed.

The pair walked hand in hand up to Ric who was watching the students dance.

"Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted" Alaric said.

"I can think of another word" Dia replied.

"I'm not impressed" Damon said.

"No?" Alaric frowned.

"Let me know if you see anything out of whack" Damon said leading Dia onto the dance floor.

"So is this what you wanted" he asked her as they danced.

"Yes" Dia smiled. "Feeling normal for at least five minutes is nice."

"Being normal is overreacted" Damon rolled his eyes.

"You miss it though" Dia said. "I can tell."

"Do you miss being normal?" he asked.

"I was raised by a vampire, I was never normal" Dia laughed.

"You have a point there" Damon smirked. He leaned down and gently kissed her.

"I love you" he breathed pulling away. "I don't say it enough"

"Well you don't have to" Dia said. "I know how you feel."

"That's what I get in response?" Damon asked.

"Oh alright" Dia rolled her eyes. "I love you too." She leaned up and kissed him again.

"That's more like it" he smiled. He looked up and saw Stefan looking at him.

"I have to go babysit Elena" he spoke.

"Go" she replied. "I'll go talk to Ric again. He nodded and kissed her forehead and walked over to Elena. Dia walked over to Alaric.

"I'm on Dia patrol right now aren't?" he asked her.

"Absolutely" Dia smiled. "How are things with Jenna?"

"Still the same" Alaric said.

"Sorry that sucks" Dia replied.

"It's fine" Alaric said. "Have you found anything more about Marina?"

"No" Dia huffed. "Ever since we daggered Elijah I can't find out more. He seems to know more than anyone, well I'm sure big bad vampire knows about her too, but I'm not asking him."

"Maybe you should" Alaric looked at her. Dia frowned then suddenly got a bad feeling. Her head started pounding as well. She began to see flashes of Katherine in an apartment. She snapped back into reality and rubbed her forehead.

"Everything alright Dia?" Alaric asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a headache all of a sudden" she said. She suddenly felt an arm around her waist and jumped. She turned around and saw Damon.

"Mind if I steal her away Ric?" Damon asked.

"She's all yours" Alaric replied.

Damon led Dia back onto the dance floor.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"I don't know" Dia frowned. "I think I had a flash from the vision I couldn't remember."

Damon stopped dancing. "What happened?"

"I saw Katherine" Dia replied. "In some apartment I didn't recognize."

"That doesn't help" he sighed.

"That's what I saw" she sighed. Damon gave her a kiss on the lips.

"It's fine" he breathed. Dia embraced Damon and saw Elena walk up to Bonnie angrily. Damon noticed too and Stefan walked up to the pair.

"Come here, come here, come here. Please tell me you didn't know that Bonnie was on a suicide mission" Stefan said quickly.

"Bonnie's on a suicide mission what?" Dia gasped.

"Oh, great. Jeremy told you and of course you told Elena" Damon huffed.

"Yeah, I told her. You promised her no more secrets" Stefan shot back.

"I changed my mind" Damon said.

"Damon" Dia shook her head running off after Bonnie and Elena.

* * *

><p>Dia quickly found Elena and Bonnie outside. She couldn't believe that Bonnie was willing to die just to save Elena and her own life.<p>

"What is going on?" Dia ran up to the pair. "Are you really on a suicide mission Bonnie?"

"How could you not tell us?" Elena demanded.

"'Cause I knew how'd you react" Bonnie replied.

"That's crap" Dia glared.

"No. No way, it's not an option" Elena said.

"It's our only option" Bonnie looked at them.

"Then we'll find another way, ok? Bonnie, you're not dying to save my life" Elena said.

"I'm not letting you die for me either" Dia told her.

"I have the power to save you! If I don't use it and something happens, that would kill me more" Bonnie protested.

"I can't let you" Elena said.

" Just answer one question... if the situation was reversed, would you do it for me?" Bonnie asked them.

"Yes" Dia said simply.

Elena looked at Bonnie not answering.

"So you know I have to" Bonnie said.

"No, no" Elena replied.

"Elena" a voice called out. The group turned to see Alaric running towards them.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"He has Jeremy" Alaric said frantically.

"What?" Elena gasped.

"What!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Yeah, Klaus has Jeremy. Come on" Alaric said. The three of them followed him into the school running down the hallway.

"Ok, so where are you taking us?" Elena asked.

"Just a little further" Alaric said.

"What... Something's not right" Elena said.

Dia began to have the same feeling she had earlier. Her headache had returned.

"Where's Jeremy" she heard Bonnie demand.

The group stop. Alaric began to laugh. Dia began to see flashes again. She saw Alaric and what appeared to be a warlock casting a spell and Alaric opening his eyes and walking over to Katherine. She heard Katherine mumble one single word. She snapped back into reality and gasped.

"I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties, uchh. Not my decade" Alaric laughed. " I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz"

"Alaric. Are you on vervain?" Elena frowned.

"Now why would you ask me that question, Elena?" Alaric smiled.

"He's being compelled" Elena replied.

"No he's not Elena" Dia said.

"She's right. Try again" Alaric said.

"What's going on?" Elena demanded.

"Ok, I'll give you a hint. I am not Alaric" he smiled.

"Klaus" Elena spoke.

"Surprise" Klaus said. "Although your gypsy friend just figured it out. The vision she had, she remembered. Did you think I didn't catch the act earlier."

"It's not possible" Elena said.

"Just relax, Elena. I'm not here to hurt you. You're not on my hit list tonight" Klaus sneered. He looked at Bonnie.

"But you are" he said. Bonnie threw him against the wall. He looked at her and quickly got up.

"Now, did I mention that I knew a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that" he sneered.

He rushed over to her, but Bonnie threw him against a display case. Klaus began to laugh.

"By all means... Fire away!" he said. "If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy."

Bonnie looked at Elena and Dia.

"Go. Run. Run!" she yelled. The three of them began to run down the hallway into another part of the school. They went through a door and Bonnie closed it when her powers. They saw Damon running towards them. He ran up to Dia and hugged her.

"Thank god you're here" she said.

"What happened?" Damon demanded.

"Klaus is in Alaric's body" Elena told him.

"What?" Damon exclaimed.

"He's possessing it or something" Bonnie said.

"That was my vision I had" Dia told him. "I remembered it."

Damon looked in disbelief. He looked at Elena. "Go find Stefan, now!"

"Okay" Elena nodded.

"Now" Damon repeated. Elena left leaving just him, Dia, and Bonnie.

"Can you kill him?" Damon asked.

"He's got some kind of protection spell" Bonnie protested.

"You have the power of a hundred witches. Break it" Damon sneered.

"I'm trying! If I kill Alaric, he'll just possess someone else. He knows I have my power, Damon. He's trying to kill me" Bonnie told him.

"No. Klaus does not get to win tonight, no way. You still willing to do whatever it takes to kill him?" Damon asked.

"You know I am" Bonnie said.

"Dia go find Stefan and Elena" he looked at her.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Go" he said then kissed her. "I'll be fine."

She nodded before running off.

* * *

><p>Dia found Elena and Stefan fairly quickly. The three of them ran down the hallway trying to find Damon or Bonnie. They eventually found Damon.<p>

"There you are" he said.

"What are you doing? Where's Bonnie" Elena asked.

"She's doing what she has to do" Damon said simply.

"What?" Elena said.

"Where is she?" Stefan demanded.

"Stefan, let her do this" Damon looked at him.

"Damn it, Damon, where is she?" Stefan exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Bonnie stood fighting with Klaus, her nose bleeding a lot. Elena, Stefan and Dia arrived and saw what was happening.<p>

"Bonnie no!" Elena screamed Stefan tried to open the doors, but with no luck. Elena banged on the door screaming. Dia saw Bonnie and shook her head. Dia's head began to hurt again. Suddenly pain swept through her entire body. She screamed and as she screamed the glass to the doors shattered causing Elena and Stefan to fall to the ground. Elena quickly got up and looked at Bonnie, who smiled at her before collapsing to the ground. Stefan opened the door and Elena and Dia rushed over to Bonnie.

"No! Oh! Bonnie! Bonnie, Bonnie!" Elena cried out.

"Bonnie please" Dia said tears starting to fall.

"Stefan, she's not breathing!" Elena sobbed. "Stefan! Stefan, I can't find her pulse! Stefan! Do something, please! Stefan, please! Just give her blood, do something, please!"

"It's too late. I'm sorry" he looked at the pair.

"No! No. No, no, no, no, no! Bonnie! Bonnie, please, no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Elena weeping.

Damon arrived at the scene. Dia looked up and ran over to him. He embraced her tightly as she sobbed.

"Stefan, get Elena out of here. I'll deal with this" Damon said.

"What do you mean, deal with this?" Elena said angrily.

"The sheriff can't know about this. Last thing we need's another mysterious death" Damon said.

"This is Bonnie!" Elena cried out.

Damon looked at Stefan. "Get her home. Now."

"What about Dia?" he asked. Damon looked down at her. She had barely said a word.

"I'll bring her home" Damon said.

Stefan helped Elena up. " Hey, hey, hey"

"No. Jeremy. Oh, my God, Jeremy. What about Jeremy?" Elena asked.

"I'll find him" Damon said.

Elena got up and looked at Bonnie's body one last time crying hysterically. Stefan put his arm around her and led her out of the room. Damon pulled away from Dia and looked at her. She was shaking. He looked at the shattered glass on the ground.

"Did Bonnie do this?" he asked.

Dia just stared up at him not saying a word.

"You did it" he whispered.

* * *

><p>Damon put Bonnie's body in his trunk. He closed it and looked at Dia. He pulled her close again.<p>

"I need to tell you something" he whispered. Before he could finish Jeremy came running toward him.

"Damon! Hey, I got your message, I can't find anyone. Where's Elena, where's Bonnie?" Jeremy asked.

"We need to have a little talk" Damon looked at him.

* * *

><p>"Hey. Here, drink this" Stefan said handing Elena a glass.<p>

"I can't" she spoke.

"Yeah. Yeah, you can. Yeah. Yeah, you can" Stefan said.

Elena took the glass and began to cry.

"This is my fault" she sobbed.

"No, no, no, no, no. No. Hey. This was Klaus. Listen to me. Klaus did this" Stefan comforted her.

Damon appeared in the room with Dia. Elena looked at them and glared.

"What did you do with her?" she demanded.

"Will you please calm her down?" Damon looked at Stefan.

"Don't talk like I'm not standing right in front of you" Elena yelled.

"Please calm down" Damon said.

"You knew! Didn't you? You knew that if she harnessed all that power, that she would die, didn't you?" Elena snapped.

"Yes. Yes, I knew" Damon said.

Elena walked over to him and slapped him hard. Damon glared at her evilly. She looked over at Dia who was pale as a sheet.

"You need to listen to me, and prepare for what I'm about to say. Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise. She wasn't prepared for that. And he wasn't going to stop, and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. He had to believe it" Damon told her. "She cast a spell. She's alive, Elena. Bonnie's ok." He turned and went up the stairs with Stefan behind him. Elena looked at Dia and burst into tears. Dia hugged her friend tightly.

"I felt the same way sweetie" Dia said. "She's alright though."

* * *

><p>Damon stood in his bedroom still fuming about what happened. His day couldn't have gotten any worse. Elena suddenly appeared in the doorway.<p>

"Ugh. Look. Klaus had to think she was dead. Your reaction had to be real" Damon groaned.

"I understand why you did what you did. Klaus was fooled, and Bonnie's alive" Elena said quietly.

"Here's to duplicity" Damon smirked.

"But let's get one thing straight, Damon. Bonnie will not die for me, I will not let that happen" Elena told him. "I know that the same thing will go for Dia too."

"We need to kill Klaus, Elena. Real Klaus. Who will probably be coming to pay you a visit soon now that he knows that Bonnie is dead. She's the only one who can do it" Damon explained.

" We'll find another way" Elena told him.

"I hope so" Damon looked at her.

" Look, I shouldn't have hit you" Elena began.

"Apology accepted. Let me be clear about something. If it comes down to you and the witch again, I will gladly let Bonnie die. I will always choose you" Damon told her.

Elena stood in front of him quietly for a moment.

"What if it comes down to me and Dia?" she asked. "I hope you would pick Dia. You love her"

Damon stood there not making eye contact with Elena. She smiled at him.

"You would pick her" she said. "Damon that's good. What are you so afraid of?"

"If Klaus had died tonight, I….I was going to ask her if she wanted me to turn her. I don't want to lose her Elena. I love her. I want to spend eternity with her" Damon looked at her.

"Tell her then" Elena said. "Goodnight Damon"

"Good night" he replied. Elena gave him one last look and left his room. Dia appeared a few moments later changed out of her costume.

"Hey" she said.

"Come here" Damon said. Dia walked over to him and Damon pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"I understand why you did it" Dia looked at him. "It's done, Bonnie's alive." Damon leaned down and kissed her passionately. Dia pulled away and ran her finger through her hair.

"What happened tonight?" Damon asked.

"I don't know" Dia said. "It was like my powers multiplied. I can't explain it."

Damon nodded and pulled her back into an embrace.

"What did you want to ask me?" she suddenly asked.

"It's not important" Damon replied.

Dia looked up at him not convinced but didn't press the matter any further.

"I'm going to go make some tea. Do you want anything? A blood bag or something?" she asked him.

"I'm fine" he said.

"Okay" she said quietly. "I'll be back up in a bit."

* * *

><p>Elena walked downstairs looking around to make sure no one was around. She saw Dia walking towards her and grabbed her arm. Dia frowned and Elena put a finger to her mouth. Elena led her down to the basement and then to the cellar where Elijah's body was. Dia realized what Elena was doing, but had no protests towards it. Elena leaned down and pulled the dagger out from Elijah's body. She then slowly moved down to the floor. Dia sat down beside her and put an arm around her friend as they waited for Elijah to come back to life.<p>

**It is 11:54 pm. I got three chapters up for you today. You are welcome! I hope you all have been enjoying the story and all the twists. Reviews have been coming in from previous chapters. Thank you all who have done that so far. Your kind words are much appreciated. I'm hoping to get at most two more chapters uploaded tomorrow, but please don't get upset if it's just one. I forgot how stiff my fingers can get. Anyway read and review!**


	37. Klaus Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Elena and Dia continue to sit in the basement waiting for Elijah to wake up.

"How long is this supposed to take?" Dia asked breaking the silence.

"I really don't know" Elena looked at her. "Thank you for staying. I just thought Elijah seeing you would calm him down just a bit."

"I know. I agree" Dia said quietly.

Elijah suddenly gasped and woke up. Elena and Dia rushed over to Elijah. He looked at the two of them in shock.

"Katerina! Marina!" he gasped.

* * *

><p><em>England 1492<em>

_Elijah laid on his bed shirtless with Marina on top of him. Their lips moved in sync as his fingers tangled themselves in her long brown hair. He lips moved down to her jaw line then to her neck. Marina moaned softly as Elijah gently nibbled on her neck. _

"_Go ahead" Marina breathed softly. _

_Elijah pulled away looking at her. His face started to change as his fangs popped out. He gently kissed Marina's neck and sunk his fangs into her neck. Marina pressed her hand against the back of Elijah's head allowing him to drink more. Elijah sat up and laid Marina on her back still drinking from her. He finally pulled away and licked his lips and smiled satisfied. He brought his wrist to his mouth and bit down and placed his writs on Marina' mouth allowing her neck to heal. He pulled it away after the bite was completely gone. He smiled at her before finding her lips again. _

"_We're going to be late for the party" Marina pulled away breathless. "Klaus will be displeased if we do not go especially if what Trevor said about having the doppelganger"_

"_Then we must not keep him waiting" Elijah looked at her._

* * *

><p><em>Trevor stood speaking with a woman, when Elijah came over and joined him.<em>

"_Ah, good evening, Trevor. I am pleased you could join us" Elijah greeted._

"_I could not miss the birthday celebration" Trevor replied._

"_No, considering the gift you claim to bear. Where is this mystery girl of which you speak?" Elijah said._

"_Right this way" Trevor said. Elijah followed him and rejoined a woman._

"_My dear" Trevor smiled._

"_Hello" the woman turned her attention to Elijah, who just stared at her in shock._

* * *

><p>"Elijah! It's me, it's Elena" Elena told him.<p>

"Oh my god" Elijah gasped again.

"Shh" Dia grabbed his hand.

* * *

><p>"<em>Forgive me. You remind me of someone" Elijah told the young woman.<em>

"_Katerina, may I introduce the lord Elijah" Trevor introduced the pair. She took his hand and bowed._

"_Pleasure, my lord" Katerina smiled._

"_The pleasure's mine. Katerina" Elijah said kissing her hand._

* * *

><p>Elijah closed eyes his hand still gripping Dia's. Elena moved closer to his body. Elijah shot up gasping for air.<p>

" I can't- I can't breathe! What's happening to me?" he gasped. He rushed over the door but fell over. Elena and Dia ran over to him and tried to help him up.

"I can't... I can't be in this house" he exclaimed. Dia frowned and looked up at Elena.

"You're not invited in" Elena realized.

"I can't be in here" Elijah looked at them both. He fell against the wall and sped out of the room. Elena and Dia ran after them and went to the front door and saw Elijah standing outside. He tried to enter, but was unable to.

"What happened?" Elijah demanded.

"Shh!" Elena said. She pointed to her ear meaning that Stefan and Damon could hear them.

"We'll tell you, not here. Can we trust him" Elena whispered looking at Dia.

"The more important question is can I trust you?" Elijah whispered. Elena handed him the dagger and he took it.

"You know you can trust me" Dia looked at Elijah.

* * *

><p>Stefan woke up in his bedroom and looked around and saw Elena wasn't there. He got up and went downstairs.<p>

"Elena!" he called running into Damon.

"Have you seen Dia?" Damon asked.

"No. Have you seen Elena?" Stefan replied.

"Nope" Damon frowned. "They're both missing"

"I'll try calling Elena" Stefan pulled out his phone. It went straight to voicemail.

"Hey, it's me. Where are you and Dia? Call me" Stefan said before hanging up. He looked over and saw the basement door open. Stefan rushed over down to the basement with Damon following. Stefan walked into the cellar and saw that Elijah's body was gone. Damon appeared beside him.

"No, they didn't" Damon sneered.

* * *

><p>Elena parked her car. She looked over at Elijah who was drinking a blood bag.<p>

"You look better" Elena said.

"Where did you get the dagger?" Elijah asked.

"I'll tell you everything. But we have to work together, Elijah. I need your word" Elena said.

"Your ability to make demands has long passed" Elijah sneered.

"No demands. I'm offering you my help. And in return, I want yours" Elena told him.

"And why should I even consider this?" Elijah looked at Elena then Dia.

"Elijah please" Dia looked at him. Elijah turned to her in the backseat

"The same reason that you haven't killed me or Dia. You need our help to kill Klaus. And we both need you" Elena said.

Elena's phone began to ring. She looked at it and looked at Dia.

"Stefan" she said.

"That means Damon knows" Dia repied.

"Where are you? Are you ok?" Stefan asked Elena.

"Yes, I'm fine" Elena said. "Dia is too."

"Where's Elijah?" Stefan demanded.

_"_He's right here" Elena looked at Elijah.

"Where? I'm on my way" Stefan said.

"Listen to me. He can't be trusted He'll use you to get to Klaus and who knows what'll he'll do to Dia" Stefan exclaimed.

_"_Elijah is a noble man, Stefan. He lives by a code of honor. I can trust him. He knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, I have proven myself. You and I both know that he wouldn't do anything to Dia as well" Elena explained.

"You can't do this alone" Stefan said.

"It's my decision, Stefan. Please respect it." Elena said firmly.

"And tell him make sure Damon doesn't do anything stupid" Dia told her.

"And make sure that Damon doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be in touch" Elena said before hanging up the phone. Elena looked at Elijah and he held out his hand for her phone. She handed it to him.

"I'll be needing yours as well my dear" Elijah looked back at Dia.

* * *

><p>"Did she just hang up on you?" Damon asked.<p>

"She did" Stefan replied.

"She's lost it" Damon said. "They both have."

"If anyone can get him to help us kill Klaus, it's her and Dia" Stefan said.

"Bonnie's the way to kill Klaus, Stefan. He thinks she's dead. We have a chance with her" Damon told her.

"She'll kill herself in the process. Elena and Dia are looking for another way" Stefan shot back.

"Their way's going to get them killed. So we need to find them and stop them" Damon said getting up.

"No you need to back off" Stefan told him.

"What?" Damon frowned.

"Look, I don't like this any more than you do. But we need to trust them. We gotta just let them do their thing" Stefan looked at him.

"That might be your plan. Mine's better" Damon said trying to leave. Stefan grabbed his arm.

"I said back off" Stefan sneered. "What's this really about?"

"Elijah kissed Dia" Damon said. "He's with her god knows where I don't trust him with her."

* * *

><p>"He's here" Elena told Elijah.<p>

"Klaus is here?" Elijah frowned.

"He's taken over Alaric's body" Elena explained.

"Of course he has. One of his favorite tricks" Elijah said.

"Excuse me?" Dia asked. "One of his favorite tricks?"

"Well, what are his other tricks? What is he going to do next? You're the only one who knows him" Elena said.

"Yes I do" Elijah said sadly.

* * *

><p><em>"So where is this mysterious host I've heard so much about?" Katerina asked Elijah.<em>

_"Fashionably late. He likes to make an entrance" Elijah smiled. He looked over and saw someone coming down the stairs._

_"Here he is" he said to Katerina._

_Klaus was hidden by the crowd. Katerina desperately tried to spot him. When she finally saw him he walked up to her and Elijah._

_"Katerina, may I introduce to you the lord Niklaus" Elijah said._

_Klaus kissed her hand and smiled. "Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Please. Call me Klaus."_

_"Ahh Marina" Elijah said suddenly. Katerina turned and saw a young woman walked up to Elijah._

_"Marina Vladiou, this is Katerina" Elijah introduced them._

_"It's a pleasure" Marina bowed. "Good evening Klaus."_

_"Hello Marina. You look ravishing as always. I see you have been keeping Elijah occupied" Klaus smirked._

* * *

><p>Elijah knocked on the door of the Lockwoods place. Carol answered the door.<p>

"Elijah, Dia Elena! What are you doing here? What happened?" Carol asked looking at Elijah covered in soot.

"I've had a bit of an incident, Carol. I'm hoping you could help" Elijah asked nicely.

"Well, I'm on my way to a meeting, so I—" Carol stopped looking into Elijah's eyes. He was compelling her.

"We won't take but a minute of your time" Elijah told her.

" Of course. Anything you need" she smiled.

"Thank you" Elijah said walking in with Elena and Dia.

"Well, first things first. I'm going to need a change of clothing" Elijah told Carol.

" Well, we can try one of my husband's suits. I haven't boxed them up yet" Carol told her.

"Wonderful" Elijah smiled as Carol walked up the stairs.

"How did you know she's not on vervain?" Elena asked.

"'Cause I'm the one who got her off it. Right before you and your friends killed me. Twice. If you'll excuse me. I'll be done in a moment" Elijah said giving one last look to Dia. He smiled at her.

Elena frowned at this. "Is something going on with you two?"

"What are you talking about?" Dia looked at her.

"Have you not seen the way he looks at you?" Elena crossed her arms.

"Oh alright" Dia rolled her eyes. She lowered her voice.

"When he found me in New York, we….we kissed."

Elena's eyes grew wide. "Does Damon know?"

"Yes" Dia sighed. "It didn't mean anything."

"Does Elijah know that?" Elena asked.

* * *

><p>Elijah, Dia and Elena sat in the living room of the Lockwood's house.<p>

"So I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us" Elijah asked.

"No I'm sorry" Elena replied.

"And Katerina? She would have been released from my compulsion when I died" Elijah looked at them.

"She was" Dia answered.

"Klaus took her. We think that she may be dead" Elena told him.

"I doubt that. Not Klaus' style. Death would be too easy for her after what she did" Elijah replied.

"I don't understand. You say that you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him" Elena frowned.

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay. There was a time... I'd have done anything for Klaus" Elijah spoke.

"Why?" Elena asked.

* * *

><p>"<em>From where have you come, Katerina?" Klaus asked her.<em>

"_I'm new to town, my lord" she replied. _

_Elijah looked at Klaus and smiled. _

"_Katerina is from Bulgaria" Elijah told him._

"_Zradevei, Katerina" Klaus smiled._

"_Very good" Katerine laughed. _

_Klaus looked over at Elijah._

"_Do you mind, brother? I would like to have a moment alone with her" Klaus said._

"_Not at all. Happy Birthday, brother" Elijah smiled. He looked at Marina and smiled and kissed her hand._

* * *

><p>"Yes. Klaus is my brother" Elijah said to a stunned Dia and Elena.<p>

"I heard that. I'm still processing" Elena said.

"Wow" Dia spoke.

"Yes, I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're searching for is O.M.G" he said sipping tea.

**There you have it! Thanks for all the reviews! Next chapter will be up tonight!**


	38. Klaus Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

"There's a whole family of Originals?" Elena frowned.

"Where did you come from?" Dia asked. "Exactly how many of you are there?"

"My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children" Elijah replied.

"So your parents were human?" Elena asked.

"Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story, Elena. Just know... We're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family, and from us all, vampires were created" Elijah looked at them.

"That explains a bit more" Dia sighed.

"Right, but Klaus is your brother. And you want him dead?" Elena asked.

Elijah looked at Elena then at Dia. "I need some air. I'm still feeling a tad... dead. Come."Elena and Dia followed Elijah outside.

"So as you've seen, nothing can kill an Original. Not Sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned" Elijah explained.

"That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from" Elena said.

"Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance" Elijah told them.

"So the Sun can't kill an Original. Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse?" Elena asked.

"Right. The curse of the Sun and the Moon. It's all so... Biblical-sounding, don't you think?" Elijah said.

"I guess" Dia looked at him. Elijah smiled at her and laughed slightly.

"What's so funny?" Elena frowned.

* * *

><p><em>Klaus sat in a chair finishing feeding from a woman. Elijah was at the other end of the room going through pieces of parchment.<em>

"_Look what I found" Elijah said handing Klaus one of the parchments. "The Roman parchment."_

"_I remember etching this scroll. Well, I was quite blistered from drink" Klaus said studying the paper._

"_Your finest work remains your Aztec drawings" Elijah told him._

"_Not the African carvings?" Klaus frowned, "Cause I was quite proud of those."_

"_The Aztec. Who can resist a shaman?" Elijah smirked. _

_Klaus grinned and laughed. "Yes."_

* * *

><p>"I don't understand. So Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?" Elena asked.<p>

"Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting in it" Elijah replied.

"But why?" Elena asked.

"Easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelganger or to get your hands on some long, lost moon stone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout" Elijah looked at Elena.

"So you had multiple cultures looking out for the doppelganger" Dia asked.

"Precisely" Elijah smiled.

"So it's not Aztec at all?" Elena asked.

"The curse of the sun and the Moon... is fake. It doesn't exist" Elijah said simply.

"What?" Elena and Dia said together.

"Klaus and I faked the Sun and Moon curse dating back over a thousand years" Elijah said.

"So there's no real curse" Dia looked at him.

"But if there's no curse..." Elena began.

"There's a curse. Just not that one. The real one's much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus" Elijah said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dia crossed her arms.

"What are you talking about" Elena frowned.

Elijah felt Elena's phone vibrate again in his pocket.

"What is this curse?" Elena asked.

"Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please" he said handing Elena his phone.

"Stefan?" she answered. "What's wrong? No. No, no, no, no. Ok, I'll be right there." She hung up and looked at Elijah then Dia.

"Klaus went after Jenna. I have to go to her" Elena said.

"What?" Dia gasped.

" I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement" Elijah said sternly.

"She's my family, Elijah. I have to. I'll be back. You have my word" Elena told him.

"That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it" Elijah glared.

"I'll stay" Dia spoke up. "I'll stay here with you as collateral."

"Dia you don't have to" Elena looked at her.

Dia walked up to Elena. "Yes I do. We want him to trust us, this is the way to do just that. Give Damon my love. I'll be fine"

"Thank you" Elena replied. She ran to her car and quickly drove off.

"Tell me more about Marina" Dia looked at Elijah.

* * *

><p><em>Elijah and Katerina ran through the garden's. Katherine was laughing as Elijah chased after her.<em>

"_You have to chase me!" Katerina called out. Elijah ran after her but then stopped. _

_She laughed. "You're meant to catch me."_

"_But if I catch you, the game will be over" Elijah smiled._

"_Thank you for entertaining me" Katerina told him._

"_You seemed lonely inside, so I took pity on you" Elijah said._

_Katerina sat down on a bench. _

" _Klaus promised to spend the day with me, but he never returned home from the night" she said sadly._

"_Yes, Klaus does not live by any rules but his own" Elijah explained._

"_He is a very charming man. Hard for anyone to resist, I suppose" Katerina said uneasily._

"_And yet.." Elijah frowned._

"_I know not why he courts me. He seems to not care about me at all" Katerina said sadly._

"_Many a union has been built on much less" Elijah said simply._

"_Is it wrong to want more?" she asked him. Elijah sat down beside her._

"_Do you have more with Trevor?" Elijah responded._

" _Trevor believes that he loves me, but true love is not real unless it's returned. Do you agree?" she asked._

"_I do not believe in love, Katerina" Elijah looked at her._

"_That is too sad for me to accept, my lord. Life is too cruel. If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?" Katerina replied. "What about what you have with Marina? Is that not love?"_

_Elijah stayed silent not responding. _

"_Marina has been so kind to me" she continued. "She is one of the only friends I have ever had. I've seen the way you look at each other. My lord, I wish not to be so bold, but you believe in love when you are with her."_

_Elijah, about to respond looked up and smiled. Katerina turned about saw Marina coming towards them._

"_Marina" Elijah said getting up. _

"_Hello" she smiled. "Hello Katerina."_

"_Hello" Katerina smiled. _

"_How was your family?" Elijah asked. _

"_My father sends his regards" Marina replied. "He wishes you would come visit more often."_

"_Perhaps the next time you visit I shall" Elijah smiled. _

"_You must come too Katerina" Marina looked at her. "My family would so love to meet you."_

"_I should like very much" Katerina smiled._

_Just then Klaus walked up to the group, his shirt torn and bloody._

"_What did I interrupt?" Klaus asked._

"_He's returned" Elijah said looking at his shirt. "Long night?"_

"_What has happened?" Katerina said concerned. _

"_The wrong villager picked a fight at the tavern" Klaus said taking Katerina's hand and leading her away._

"_Is there really nothing else we can do to save her?" Marina looked at Elijah._

"_Why would you say such things?" Elijah frowned._

"_Why should she have to die?" Marina asked. "She doesn't deserve it."_

_Elijah looked at Marina. Deep down he knew she was right. Katerina dying for Klaus was a high price for the curse to be triggered. _

"_I will try and find another way" he said taking her hand and kissing it._

* * *

><p>"Did you ever tell her?" Dia asked.<p>

"Tell her what?" Elijah frowned.

"That you loved her" Dia replied.

"Yes, only once" Elijah said with sadness in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Is she going to be okay?" Stefan asked as Elena closed a door at the boarding house. Elena had just finished telling Jenna about everything and she was not taking it well as to be expected.<p>

"She's in shock. I tried to tell her as much as I could, but I barely scratched the surface" Elena replied.

"I'm so sorry, Elena. I hate this" Stefan replied.

"It's not your fault, Stefan. It's mine. Anyway... I have to go back to Elijah" Elena looked at him.

"Wait, what? No, no!" Stefan protested.

"Stefan, I promised him that I would return. Dia is with him. I can't break that promise" Elena shot back.

"Oh" Stefan nodded.

"I'll be ok" Elena told him. She walked to the front door only to be stopped by Damon and Andie.

"What is she doing here?" Elena frowned.

"I'm helping" Andie smiled.

"Where do you think you're going?" Damon asked.

"Back to Elijah" Elena said simply.

"Where's Dia?" Damon asked.

"With Elijah" Elena replied. "She's using herself as collateral so Elijah would know I would come back."

"No" Damon growled.

"She's fine Damon" Elena told him. "She won't hurt him."

"That's not what I'm worried about" Damon bit his lip.

"She loves you Damon not him" Elena snapped.

"That didn't stop him from kissing her before" Damon growled.

"Get out of my way, Dam..." she said as he caught her arm.

"If you so much as try and take a step out of this house..." Damon began.

"Damon easy" Andie said.

"Stay out of this Andie" Damon growled.

"Let her go" Stefan snapped.

"Are you kidding me? We just got her back" Damon glared.

"Do you want Dia back?" Elena looked at him.

"I'll get her back myself" Damon squeezed Elena's arm.

"You heard me. I said let her go" Stefan growled.

Damon let go of Elena and looked at Stefan. "That's twice today you've stood in my way. I wouldn't try a third."

* * *

><p>"Tell me something" Dia said sitting in the Lockwood living room with Elijah. He was standing in front of the fire place holding a drink.<p>

"Did you know Elena was my cousin?" Dia asked.

"I had only just found out before I was daggered. I was torn whether or not I should tell you" Elijah said.

"Well I found out from Isobel and now she's dead" Dia sighed. "Can I ask you something else? Or am I boring you with all these questions?"

"You could never bore me" Elijah smiled. "Please ask away."

"What exactly is my role in the ritual? You said I protection or something" Dia frowned.

"The blood of the doppelganger allows for the curse to be broken. Your blood allows for protection during the process. It isn't exactly pain free" Elijah said.

"Will I have to die?" Dia looked up at him.

"No. One drop of your blood would suffice" Elijah replied.

The door opened from the front hall and Elena appeared.

"Welcome back" Elijah said.

"Tell me. What is Klaus' curse?" Elena said taking off her jacket and throwing it on the table. "Please."

"My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day" Elijah explained.

"A war between the species?" Elena frowned.

"The vampires... and the werewolves" Elijah replied.

"So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?" Elena frowned.

"Unless he's…"

"He's both" Elijah finished for Dia. "A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant."

"That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?" Elena asked.

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone" Elijah said.

"Then why don't you want him to trigger the curse?" Dia asked.

"You helped him" Elean said.

"I helped him because I loved him. That's changed, now he must die" Elijah told them.

" We have the dagger now. We can stop him" Elena said.

"So problem solved" Dia spoke.

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work" Elijah explained.

"Damn it, I knew it seemed to simple" Dia sighed.

"What, are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?" Elena frowned.

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species… at the hands of the servants of nature themselves" Elijah said.

"A witch if they can channel that much power. But it would kill them" Elena told him.

"The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power... can kill Klaus as well as a gypsy" Elijah looked at Dia.

"You mean I could kill Klaus?" Dia frowned.

"If you had a witch with enough power essentially yes" Elijah nodded.

"What if I told you that I knew a witch that could channel that much power?" Elena said.

"Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know" Elijah told them.

* * *

><p><em>"The full moon is tomorrow, brother. After all these centuries, it is finally time" Klaus told his brother.<em>

_"I have been to see the witches. They believe they may have found a way to spare the doppelganger" Elijah replied. Marina looked over at Elijah then at Klaus._

_"What does it matter if she lives or not? She's a means to an end that is all" Klaus sneered._

_" What, she should die for your gain?" Elijah said._

_"She is human. Her life means nothing" Klaus replied._

_"I beg you to consider this" Elijah protested._

_"Are you so foolish as to care for her" Klaus sneered._

_"Of course not" Elijah looked at him._

_"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and we are not weak, Elijah. We do not feel, and we do not care" Klaus said getting closer to him._

_"We did once. Too many lifetimes ago to matter. Tell the witches not to bother. The sacrifice will happen as planned" Elijah said. Klaus smiled and left the room leaving Marina and Elijah by themselves. Elijah walked over to Marina and kissed her forehead._

_"I'll save her" Elijah whispered._

* * *

><p>"You found a way to save the life of the doppelganger?" Elena asked.<p>

"Yes, Elena. I did. But unfortunately, Katerina took matters into her own hands first. I believe you already know how that played out" Elijah said.

"Yep" Dia smirked. "She turned into the bitchy vampire we all know and love."

"You cared about her, didn't you?" Elena said.

"It's a common mistake, I'm told. Marina was fond of her as was I. And it's a mistake I won't make again"

* * *

><p>"You don't have to be so mad at your brother. You know, he's worried about Elena, and..." Andie began to say to Damon in the library.<p>

"Just, go please" Damon snapped.

"I know you're worried about her and Dia too" Andie looked at him.

"Andie. Go" Damon replied.

"Okay" she said. She left the room as Stefan walked in.

"Tired of your little play thing already?" Stefan looked at him.

"Don't start with me, Stefan. She's just my distraction" Damon snapped.

"She's a person. You're victimizing her. Besides you say you're in love with Dia, you want to turn her and yet you're keeping Andie around."

"You should be thankful she's here. She keeps me from going for what I really want" Damon sneered.

"You're right. Thank you for being in love with my girlfriend and hurting her cousin in the process" Stefan glared.

Damon got up out of his sit. "And there it is."

"There it is. You know, you can be in love with Elena all you want... If it means that you'll protect her. But I have the one thing that you never will"

"Her respect" Stefan said simply. "And at the rate you're probably going to lose Dia's respect and probably lose her all together. I'm sure Elijah could give her the love and respect you never did."

Damon suddenly punched Stefan causing him to fall on a rack breaking it. Stefan quickly got up and rushed over to Damon knocking him to the ground. They fought with each other when Elena, Dia, and Elijah entered the room.

"Stop!" Elena yelled. Elijah looked at both of them.

* * *

><p><em>Elijah sat on a chair reading when Klaus came storming into the room.<em>

"_What have you done?" Klaus snapped._

"_I don't understand" Elijah frowned._

"_Katerina has gone. She has fled" Klaus growled._

"_No" Elijah said._

"_What did you tell her?" Klaus demanded._

"_I told her nothing" Elijah said. Klaus growled and grabbed his arm slamming Elijah against the wall. _

"_Do not lie to me" Klaus yelled. _

"_What has happened" a voice said. Klaus turned and Marina in the doorway in her nightgown. _

"_I will find her. You have my word" Elijah looked at Klaus._

"_If you do not, I give you my word you will be dead" Klaus sneered. "But not before I make you watch her die." Klaus let go of Elijah and rushed off._

"_Elijah" Marina said quietly. He walked over to her and embraced her._

"_I will find her" he whispered. _

"_Do not worry about me" Marina told him. Elijah pulled away and looked at her._

"_I love you" Elijah told her. "I've loved you from the minute I saw you. I'm sorry I never told you."_

"_Words only mean so much" Marina whispered. "I know you love me, I always have. What you have done has showed that. "_

_Elijah smiled and gently kissed her. Marina pulled away and looked at him._

"_Come back to me" she said._

"_I shall and when I do….if you wish it, I want to spend eternity with you" Elijah said._

"_You mean..?" Marina began._

"_Yes" Elijah smiled._

* * *

><p>Stefan and Damn stopped fighting and looked at Elena, Dia, and Elijah.<p>

"Now you've invited him in? Damon glared.

" We have renewed the terms of our deal" Elena said.

"Really?" Damon looked at Dia frowning.

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for one thing in return" Elijah said simply.

"What?" Damon snapped.

"An apology" Elijah replied.

"A what?" Damon's eyes widen.

"Damon please" Dia looked at him.

Stefan walked up to Elijah. "I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death. I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena"

"I understand" Elijah said.

Elena looked at Damon. "Sacrifice is going to happen, Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way. And I did. He's going to protect Dia too."

"Is that true?" Damon looked at Elijah.

"It is" Elijah said.

Damon looked at Dia and Elena. "And you're trusting him?"

"I am" Elena said.

"Damon we can trust him" Dia took his hand. Damon pulled away and shook his head.

"You can all go to hell" Damon snapped and walked out of the room. Dia looked up, tears forming in her eyes.

"He's angry with me right now. But he'll come around" Stefan said.

"Perhaps" Elijah replied.

* * *

><p>Damon walked up to his bedroom angrily. He walked into his room and ran his hands through his hair. Andie walked out of the bathroom wearing lingerie.<p>

"I thought I told you to leave" Damon huffed.

"You didn't compel me. I want to be here. Just let me be here" Andie said.

"I'm upset. And you know what happens when I'm upset. You have to leave" Damon told her.

"No. You need to know that somebody cares about you. I care about you, Damon" Andie said.

"I don't care about you" Damon snapped. "I know that somebody cares about me. Dia cares about me and I've probably lost her." He rushed over to her and bit her neck. Andie screamed and Damon threw her on the ground. He moved closer to her as she cried.

"Hey" Damon spoke. "Hey. Hey. Look at me." Damon looked into her eyes to compel her.

" Get out of here, before I kill you. Just go. Go. Now!" he told her.

Andie got up and took her clothes and quickly fled. Damon sighed and began to walk towards his bed when he felt someone else in the room. He turned around and saw Dia in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Damon snapped.

"I want to know what is going on with you." Dia walked into the room.

"Maybe you should be more concerned with what is going on with Elijah" Damon sneered.

"Oh my god" Dia sighed. "This is what's going on? You think something is going with me and Elijah."

"I don't know what to think Dia!" Damon huffed. "I didn't know what happened today."

"Alright you're jealously is really starting to piss me off" Dia snapped. "Nothing is going on with me and Elijah."

"Something is" Damon looked at her. "I've seen the way he looks at you. I don't know how you feel. You could be in love with him for all I know."

Dia shook her head and walked up to Damon. Her lips crashing against his own. She pulled him closer deepening the kiss. Their lips moving in sync ferociously. Damon's fingers began moving through her hair. When they both pulled away, both were breathless. Their foreheads touched, their lips till inches away from one another. Damon looked at her breathing heavily.

"If I wanted Elijah" she whispered. "I wouldn't have done that."

Damon smiled at her. "I love you. I'm sorry for everything."

"I love you too" Dia replied kissing him softly again.

* * *

><p>Katherine watched as Klaus' warlock and witch cast a spell. Candies were all around the room and Alaric's body was next to a box. When the spell was cast, Alaric opened his eyes and looked at Katherine.<p>

"Elena?" he asked confused. He collapsed to the ground and the warlock opened the box. A man got out of it. Katherine's eyes widened. It was Klaus.

"Now that's more like it" he smiled.

* * *

><p>Damon and Dia sat in the bathtub together. She was leaned up against him enjoying the warm water and Damon's presence. Dia looked up at him noticing that he was deep in thought.<p>

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"Much" Damon smiled at her. "I'm sorry again."

"Stop" Dia replied. "I know."

Damon leaned down and gently kissed her neck. He then sunk fangs into her neck. Blood trickled down her neck. Dia leaned her head back allowing better access for Damon to drink her blood. He pulled away and looked at her and leaned down to kiss her before he went back to her neck.

**Sorry for the long wait. This chapter by far is my favorite that I've written so far. It's extra long for you guys and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by tonight. If not it will be up soon!**


	39. The Last Day Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Damon gently stroked Dia's hair as the two of them laid in his bed. Her head was resting on his chest, her eyes fluttering between open and shut. Damon suddenly sighed loudly causing Dia to look at him confused.

"What?" she asked.

"Shh" he smiled.

"Huh" Dia frowned.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Just be quiet!"

"I will if you tell me why I'm supposed to be quiet" Dia smirked.

"I'm listening to your heartbeat" Damon sighed.

"Why?" Dia asked.

"I don't know. I just like listening to it" Damon looked at her. "It makes me think of when I was human and strangely listening to it makes me feel human."

"Are you saying being with me makes you feel human" Dia said.

Damon didn't responded for a few moments before he finally spoke.

"Yes" he smiled down at her. Dia leaned closer to him and gently kissed his lips.

"I love you" she whispered against his lips.

"Love you too" Damon said softly. Dia rested her head back on his chest.

"Wouldn't it be nice to stay here all day?" Dia spoke.

"Quiet" Damon said.

"Listening to my heartbeat again?" Dia smirked.

"No I'm listening to the conversation downstairs" Damon replied. "They're talking about the sacrifice. Let's go." Damon sat up took Dia's hand and pulled her off the bed.

* * *

><p>"Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse" Elijah said to Stefan and Elena.<p>

"Elena said that the Sun and the Moon curse is fake? That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus" Stefan spoke.

" Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it... He'll be a true hybrid" Elijah said as Damon and Dia walked into the room.

"Then why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today. With Bonnie" Damon frowned.

"Damon…" Stefan groaned.

"Don't start this please" Dia sighed.

"No. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying" Elena protested.

"I'll write her a great eulogy" Damon smirked.

"Stop that" Dia snapped.

"It's not an option, Damon" Elena said.

" All right, how do we break this curse?" Stefan asked.

"Well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know" Elijah said.

"The moonstone" Stefan answered.

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each" Elijah explained.

"And where do Dia and I fit into it?" Elena asked.

"The final part of the ritual" Elijah replied. He walked over and took a wooden box down from one of the selves.

"Klaus must first drink the blood gypsy for protection and then the blood of the doppelganger... To the point of your death" Elijah replied.

Damon put his arm around Dia and looked at her then Elena. Stefan grabbed Elena's hand and she looked at him. Elijah opened the box and took out a large glass jar from it.

"And that's where you come in" Elena said.

"This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation" Elijah explained.

"So we'll be dead?" Elena frowned.

"We'll you'll be" Elijah began. "And then you won't. Dia I suggest you have this just in case Klaus tries anything."

"That's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date?" Damon looked at Elena. "You want to come back to life, what about John's ring?"

"Those rings only work on humans. The doppelganger and the gypsy are a supernatural occurrence. Odds are, the ring won't work" Elijah told him.

"I'll take those odds over your elixir. What if it doesn't work" Damon looked at Elena and Dia.

"Then I guess we'll be dead" Elena said.

Damon looked at Dia. She only looked back at him not saying anything. Damon looked over at Stefan who only shrugged. Damon looked over at Elijah angrily and left the room.

"Damon" Dia called out. She shook her head just letting him go. She looked at Elijah who smiled slightly at her.

"Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this? Does he have a werewolf" Elena asked.

"And does he have a vampire?" Dia asked. "Please don't tell me he's planning on using Caroline."

"Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. If he doesn't already have a werewolf and vampire, my guess is by tonight, he will" Elijah replied.

* * *

><p>Damon stood outside drinking his scotch. His mind still replaying over everything he learned. He didn't want to risk Elena's safety and especially Dia's. He still didn't trust Elijah. Stefan appeared beside him.<p>

"Breakfast of champions, huh?" Stefan smirked.

" I'm surrounded by idiots. I need all the help I can get" Damon huffed,

"You know, you're not helping" Stefan looked at him.

"Elijah is an original vampire, Stefan. One we tried to kill. You're going to believe this guy?" Damon frowned.

"What do you want me to do, Damon? Elena and Dia made their decision. They're choosing to trust Elijah. I'm going to put my faith in them" Stefan replied.

"Why? They're going to end up dead" Damon snapped.

"Because she put their faith in me. They chose to trust me in spite of what I am. If I'm going to bet on somebody's instincts, it's going to be theirs" Stefan replied.

"Well, then, that makes you the biggest idiot of them all" Damon sneered.

"They chose to trust you too, especially Dia" Stefan said. "If anything trust Dia. The girl I know you truly love"

"Then maybe you shouldn't be so sure about her instincts" Damon looked at him. He dumped the rest of his scotch in the bushes and walkd back into the house.

* * *

><p>"You'd think he'd understand why I'm willing to do this" Elena said to Dia and Elijah.<p>

"As much as I love Damon, it's his way or no way" Dia said. "He doesn't understand why we need to do this."

"Why are you?" Elijah asked.

"We're the key to breaking the curse. Klaus is here because of us. If we don't stop him, then he's going to hurt people. It's that simple" Elena told him.

"I agree 100 percent" Dia nodded.

"You know, there's a possibility this elixir won't work. I don't want to mislead you" Elijah looked at them both.

"I know the chance I'm taking" Elena said.

"I'm willing to risk it" Dia replied.

Commotion was suddenly heard in the other room. Elena frowned as the group heard Jenna and Alaric. Elena's eyes widen as she rushed out of the room with Dia and Elijah close behind.

* * *

><p>Jenna held a crossbow in front of Alaric. He had his hands up trying to calm her down.<p>

"Jenna, put the cross-bow down, ok? It's me" Alaric tried to explain.

"Stay away from me" Jenna snapped as Elena, Dia, Stefan, Damon and Elijah arrived in the room.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"It's me, Elena, I swear, ok? He let me go. Klaus let me go" Alaric looked everyone.

"Prove it" Damon said.

Alaric looked at Jenna. "Ok, uh, first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to..."

"It's him" Jenna said before he could say anything further. She put down the crossbow.

"Why did he let you go?" Stefan asked.

"He wanted me to deliver a message. The sacrifice happens tonight" Alaric said.

* * *

><p>Alaric, Jenna, Elena, Stefan, and Dia sat in the living room as Alaric explained his ordeal with Klaus possessing him.<p>

"So you don't remember anything that happened?" Stefan asked.

"No. It's like I blacked out and woke up 3 days later. Katherine was there" Alaric replied.

"Is she alright?" Dia asked causing the group to frown.

"She's under compulsion" Stefan explained. "Damon snuck her some vervain, but she can't leave until Klaus tells her she can."

"Where is Damon" Elena asked at the mention of his name.

"I saw him go upstairs" Jenna told her.

"Dia do you mind?" Elena asked.

"No, he's been listening to me nonstop telling him everything will work out" Dia replied. "Maybe he needs to hear it from someone else." Elena nodded and disappeared from the living room.

"So what else did I do?" Alaric asked.

* * *

><p>Elena walked into Damon's bedroom finding him just staring outside his window.<p>

"You disappeared" Elena spoke.

"I don't want to hear anymore" Damon turned around.

"I need you to understand why we're doing this" Elena told him.

" Why? It clearly doesn't matter what I think" Damon snapped.

"Dia and I will be fine, Damon. We'll drink the elixir, Bonnie will kill Klaus and then all of this will finally be over" Elena told him.

"If it works" he glared.

"It will work" Elena snapped.

"You think it will work. You want it to work. Why am I the only one who's convinced it won't? There has to be another way" Damon exclaimed.

"There isn't" Elena said softly.

"And you're going to die, Elena" Damon said. "With the possibility of Dia dying as well."

"And then we'll come back to life" Elena shot back.

"That is not a risk I'm willing to take" Damon said sternly.

"But I am" Elena said taking his hands. "It's my life, Damon. My choice. Dia feels the same way. You have to let us do this" Elena pleaded.

"I can't lose you both" Damon whispered.

"You won't" Elena said. She began to walk toward the door when Damon rushed in front of her.

"There is another way" Damon looked at her.

"What are you.." Elena began. Damon suddenly bit his wrist.

"Damon no!" Elena protested. He shoved his wrist into her mouth forcing her to drink his blood. Stefan and Dia who heard the commotion arrived. Damon pushed Damon away from Elena causing her to fall to the ground. Blood dripped from her mouth.

"What did you do? Huh? What did you do?" Stefan yelled. He walked over towards Elena and looked at Dia who was staring wide-eyed at Damon.

"I saved her life" Damon looked at Elena. "You're so bent on dying, at least this way I know you'll come back." Damon then looked over a Dia. Damon saw her eyes were glassy as if she was about to cry.

"As a vampire! She'll come back a vampire" Stefan screamed.

"It's better than nothing else" Damon said.

"How could you, of all people, take that choice away from her?" Stefan demanded.

Damon looked over at Elena. "Go ahead; wish me an eternity of misery. Believe me, you'll get over it."

Stefan rushed over to Damon and punched him.

"Stefan" Elena exclaimed.

Damon grabbed a wooden stake from the table and pushed Stefan up against a wall.

"Admit it. You just wish you had the balls to do it yourself" Damon sneered. Stefan looked at him angrily then punched him several times causing him to fall to the ground. Damon took the stake and then shoved it through Stefan's abdomen. Elena rushed over to Stefan's side and angrily pushed Damon away looking at him.

"Get out of here!" she demanded.

Alaric and Jenna appeared in the doorway beside Dia, who now had silent tears running down her cheeks.

"What the hell's going on?" Alaric asked.

"Just get him out of here" Elena told him.

Alaric walked toward Damon. Damon pushed him, got up off the floor, and walked passed Dia without saying a word.

"Oh my god" Jenna said seeing all the blood.

"Ok, Jenna, downstairs are some blood bags. Go get them now. Go!" Alaric exclaimed.

Jenna nodded and quickly ran off. Elena removed the stake from Stefan's stomach. He then put his head on her lap.

"It's ok. It's ok. You're going to be ok" Elena whispered.

"I'm so sorry" Stefan said.

"Shh. It's ok" Elena replied.

"I'm sorry" Stefan said. He looked over at Dia.

"Dia I'm so sorry" Elena looked at her. "He just…"

"No it's not that" Dia replied shakily.

"Dia what is it?" Stefan asked.

"Damon gave me his blood last night and this morning"

**Another chapter up! I have a request from all of you faithful readers. By the time this story is finished I would like to have at least 300 reviews if not more. Please review! Hearing your comments, criticism, makes me smile. You are the people I write for. I'm not sure if I'll get another chapter up tomorrow, but I will try. If not, hope you all have a fabulous New Years Eve! Read and review!**


	40. The Last Day Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Damon went to the library and headed straight for the alcohol. He couldn't believe he actually had just given Elena his blood. He was also thankful for the fact that Dia had, had some of his a well. Better safe than dead he thought. Damon looked over at Elijah, who was closing the wooden box with the elixir inside.

" Well, it sounds like you won't be needing this anymore. Feeding them vampire blood rendered it useless. That was foolish on your part" Elijah began. "Especially for Dia considering that gypsies are an unusual breed of supernatural."

"What are you talking about?" Damon huffed.

"Vampire blood has to be in a gypsies system for at least 24 hours. If the gypsy is killed before that time, then the vampire process will not complete and the gypsy will die. You might have Dia's blood on your hands" Elijah looked at him closely. "Tell Dia and Elena I'll be back before nightfall. We'll proceed as planned"

"We both know that elixir wouldn't have worked anyway" Damon growled.

"The problem, Damon, you talk a good game but you don't actually know anything. She'll never forgive you. And never for a vampire... It's a very long time. I'll be surprised if Dia even forgives you" Elijah gave him one last look before leaving.

* * *

><p>Elijah walked into the hall and ran into Dia. Her face was streaked with tears and it was clear she was still upset.<p>

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked.

"Oh, I'm just fabulous" Dia snapped. "If Klaus kills me, I come back as a vampire."

"No you won't" Elijah replied. "If Klaus kills you, you won't come back."

"What are you saying?" Dia frowned.

"Since you're a gypsy, vampire blood has to be in your system for at least 24 hours. You die before then the process doesn't complete and you will die" Elijah replied.

"What?" Dia exclaimed. "So basically I'm good as dead?"

"You will not die" Elijah walked closer to her. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"What happened to Marina?" Dia suddenly asked.

"After I failed to reacquire Katerina, Klaus made me believe that he had killed her. What really happened was that he sent her away. The Vladiou clan found out, searched for her and eventually found her. They fled to Paris with the story that they never found their daughter in case Klaus or myself ever came looking again. Marina eventually married and died from childbirth" Elijah explained.

"I'm sorry" Dia looked at him before walking away leaving Elijah alone.

* * *

><p>"Damon what the hell were you thinking?" Dia stormed into the library. Damon took a sip of his drink and just stared at her.<p>

"I'm glad to see you're so calm about this?" Dia snapped.

"What do you want me to say Dia?" Damon shot back. "That I screwed up? That I'm sorry? No I'm not doing that. I was glad I gave you my blood. I was protecting you."

"So your idea of protecting me is killing me?" Dia asked.

"Elijah told you" Damon stated.

"Of course he did" Dia said. "24 hours Damon. If Klaus kills be before then I'm dead. I won't be coming back as a vampire. I won't be coming back at all."

"Dia listen to me" Damon began.

"No Damon you listen to me" Dia said as tears began to form. "You had no right to do this to me or Elena. It wasn't your choice."

"Well I made it my choice" Damon shot back.

"Do you want me to die?" Dia asked them.

"No" Damon whispered. "I'm going to protect you."

"Well at this point, if this is your idea of protection I don't want it." Dia cried and quickly left the room.

* * *

><p>Damon walked into the grill and went to over to the bar and took a sit.<p>

"Bourbon" he told the bartender. The bartender handed him a drink as Alaric sat down beside him.

"I'll have the same" he said.

The two of them sat in silence for a few moments before Damon suddenly spoke.

"I screwed up"

"Yeah, yeah you did" Alaric answered.

"Gentlemen? Why so glum?" a voice suddenly said.

Alaric and Damon turned around and saw a man smirking at the two of them.

"Ugh. Klaus, I presume" Damon groaned.

"In the flesh" Klaus replied. He glanced over at Alaric and smiled.

"Thanks for the loaner mate"

Damon got up out of his seat. "Any reason you stopped by to say hi?"

"I'm told you and your brother fancies my doppelganger as well as my gypsy. Just thought I'd remind you to not do anything you'll regret" Klaus told him.

" Ha. Thanks for your advice. I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?" Damon smirked.

"You are kidding" Klaus looked at Damon then Alaric. "He is kidding right?"

"No, no really" Alaric replied.

"I mean, come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?" Damon asked him.

"Let me be clear" Klaus growled. "I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up." Klaus gave them both one last look and walked away.

"That was fun" Damon said sarcastically.

"You going to screw it up, aren't you?" Alaric spoke.

"You think if I took his werewolf out of the equation, they might... Get over the fact that I tried to turn them into a vampire?" Damon looked at Alaric.

"I think it won't matter, because you'll be dead" Alaric replied.

"But without the werewolf, he can't perform the ritual tonight, which means I would have bought them one month before the next full moon" Damon replied.

"But you'll still be dead" Alaric said.

"Are you going to help me or what?" Damon asked.

"What do you want me to do?" Alaric looked at him.

* * *

><p>Katherine searched through Alaric's fridge attempting to find a blood bag, but had no success. She then heard keys in the lock of the front door. She closed the fridge door and walked in front of the door. The door opened and revealed Alaric.<p>

"Look who's dumb enough to come back" Katherine snapped.

"Well, somebody had to invite him in." Alaric said. "Damon. Would you like to, uh, come in?"

Damon walked into the apartment and rushed over to Katherine slamming her against the wall.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" Katherine demanded,

"I gave you vervain, now I'm here to collect" Damon said. " I got it from here, Rick"

"You sure?' Alaric asked.

"Yeah, only one of us needs to get blamed for this. Get back in the house. Keep Dia and Elena from handing themselves over" Damon told him.

"Okay" Alaric replied then left.

" Get blamed for what?" Katherine frowned.

" I need to know where Klaus is keeping his werewolf" Damon said.

"Why? What are you going to do?" Katherine asked.

" Dead werewolf equals no ritual" Damon growled.

"No. You can't interfere, Damon. Klaus will kill you and everyone you've ever met" Katherine told him.

"I just need to delay this thing" Damon replied.

"No, no way" Katherine protested.

"You should like this. It's going to buy another month of your pathetic life" Damon huffed.

"Right. Except that I'm not the vampire he's planning on sacrificing" Katherine smirked.

"What?' Damon frowned.

"Yeah. He's got Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood. Therefore, I'm in the clear" Katherine smiled.

"And where'd he get that idea from?" Damon growled at her.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, I'm just trying to stay alive long enough to get myself out of here" Katherine said.

"What if I told you Dia and Elena had vampire blood in her system?" Damon looked at her.

"What?" Katherine exclaimed.

"Imagine how much fun that will be competing with Elena for Stefan's love for, I don't know, forever" Damon smirked.

"The tomb. He's got them in the tomb" Katherine gave in.

"Thank you" Damon smirked and left.

* * *

><p>"Chica why didn't you call me and tell me about this?" Luchi asked Dia as they video chatted on her laptop.<p>

"I don't know. It's still a lot to process" Dia replied.

"I'm so sorry about Lucy" Luchi said sadly. "You two were close."

"Yeah, I still don't know what happened" Dia said.

"Okay so let's recap. Lucy's dead, you find out that you're Elena's cousin, you're part of some weird ritual so the oldest vampire in the world can channel his werewolf side and Damon gave both you and Elena his blood so if you two die, you come back as vampires" Luchi said. "Am I missing anything?

"Luch" Dia began. "There is one more thing I haven't mentioned."

"What is it chica?" Luchi asked concerned.

"Damon's blood has to be in my system for at least 24 hours before I can die and come back as a vampire" Dia told her.

"What happens if you die before the 24 hours?" Luchi asked.

"I don't come back" Dia told her.

"Wait there's a possibility you're not making out of this alive?" Luchi asked.

Dia shook her head at her friend sadly.

"A dios mio!" Luchi exclaimed. "Dia no!"

"There's nothing I can do about it" Dia told her. "Listen if I don't make it, I just want you to know that I love you, you're my best friend."

"Me amo Dia" Luchi began to cry.

"Remember all those good times we had" Dia smiled at her. "Promise me."

"I promise" Luchi cried. "But you better make it out of this alive if you don't god your ass better be haunting me for the rest of my life"

"I'll see what I can do" Dia laughed tears starting to fall from her face.

"You fight hard chica. You hear me? You fight as hard as you can" Luchi told her.

"I promise" Dia replied. "Bye Luchi"

"Adios chica" she replied.

The computer screen went black. Dia sighed and sat back in her chair. Her phone began to ring. She picked it up and didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Dia it's Katherine"

"Katherine are you alright? Where are you?" Dia asked.

"I'm fine" Katherine replied. "I'm outside the house. I know I have to be invited in and I know that's not probably the best idea. Can you come outside? I need to talk to you."

"Absolutely" Dia said getting up and walking downstairs.

"I would have invited you in you know" Dia said still on the phone with Katherine.

"I know, but still" Katherine replied.

Dia opened the door and instead of seeing Katherine she saw a man.

"Klaus" she said.

"Well done" Klaus smiled. "Now if you would please come outside. We have places to be."

"I'm so sorry Dia" Dia heard Katherine say.

"I understand" Dia replied.

"Dia there is one thing I have to say though" Katherine said.

"What?" Dia asked.

"Fight hard"

* * *

><p>Stefan parked his car after taking Elena for a long walk. He got out of the car and walked over and opened the car door for Elena.<p>

"Thanks for today" she said getting out.

Stefan felt something strange. He breathed deeply before putting himself in front of Elena. They both turned around and saw Klaus holding Dia.

" You got me all nervous. I thought maybe you'd done something stupid. You ready, my dear?" Klaus asked. "You're friend was willing, I hope you'll be the same."

"I'm ready" Elena said. She began to walk towards him but Stefan stopped her.

"No" he protested.

"I wouldn't. No reason for you to die, too" Klaus said.

"Stefan tell Damon I love him" Dia spoke quietly. Stefan nodded and looked at Elena.

Elena turned to Stefan. "Stefan, hey, hey, it's fine, it's fine. I'll go. No one needs to get hurt. There's no reason for you to get hurt." She then leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you" she said pulling away.

"I love you" Stefan replied kissing her again. They pulled away and Elena looked at him.

"Close your eyes. Close your eyes" Elena told him. Stefan closed his eyes and Elena let go of his hand. When Stefan opened his eyes, he was alone.

* * *

><p>Damon and Matt after rescuing Caroline and Tyler, walked with them through the woods. Tyler began to groan in pain.<p>

"What's happening? Is he ok?" Matt asked.

"He better not wolf out on us" Damon said as his phone began to ring. He picked it up and answered it.

" Bad time, little bro"

"What the hell are you doing?" Stefan demanded.

"Saving the day. I figured you'd understand. Just tell Dia and Elena to stay put" he replied.

"They're already gone Damon" Stefan told him.

"What?" Damon frowned.

"Klaus came, he took both of them" Stefan told him.

"I'll take care of it" Damon growled hanging up the phone. Tyler fell to the ground and cried out in pain. His transformation was beginning.

"Tyler!" Matt cried out.

"I don't know if I can hold it off. Get out of here" Tyler groaned.

"Tyler, it'll be ok" Caroline told him.

"Go!" Tyler yelled.

"You've got time. We're almost there, just..." Caroline began.

"It's happening faster" Tyler growled.

"Tyler it's okay!" Caroline said.

Tyler's eyes suddenly turned yellow. He growled and rushed over towards Caroline. Damon threw himself in front of her causing Tyler to knock him to the ground. Damon tried to push him off, but in the process Tyler bit his arm. Damon got up and looked at Caroline.

"Damon…" she began.

"I'm fine" Damon said quickly.

"Get out of here!" Tyler yelled.

"Get to the Lockwood cellar. If it held him in, it'll keep him out. If it doesn't... Use these" Damon said handing Caroline wooden bullets.

"It'll buy you a couple seconds. Go. Go!" he told them before running off into the night.

* * *

><p>" Where's Maddox? He should be back by now" Klaus asked Katherine.<p>

"I don't know" Katherine replied.

Klaus sat down and opened up a laptop.

"What are you doing? Where's Elena and Dia?" Katherine asked.

"I sent them off with Greta" he said looking at the screen. He was watching Jules transition into a werewolf.

"It's almost time" Klaus smiled.

The door of the apartment opened and Klaus and Katherine looked at the door.

"I wasn't aware you'd been invited in" Klaus smirked.

"I've come to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual" Damon walked in.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Klaus frowned.

"Yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf, and vampire and killed your witch" Damon replied.

Klaus got up and looked at Damon. "Excuse me?"

"And you can kill me for it. I don't care. It was all me" Damon said.

"Katerina, give us a moment" Klaus said.

Katherine looked at the two of them and got up and left.

"I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire in love with his brother's girl and the carbon copy of the girl he loved while he was human. I knew one of you would try to stop me. It was a just a 50/50 guess on who" Klaus sneered. He showed his cell phone to Damon.

"The nice thing about werewolves is they tend to travel in packs. Need a closer look" Klaus threw the cell phone to Damon.

"Jules" Damon spoke.

"When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse... You learn a thing or two. First rule... always have a back-up. Back-up werewolf. Back-up witch" Klaus smiled.

"Back-up vampire" Damon looked at him.

"I've got that covered too," Klaus smirked.

* * *

><p>Katherine fed some blood from a blood bag to Damon. She slapped him finally waking him up.<p>

"Hey. Damon. Hey. Damon" Katherine said.

"Ahh. What the hell happened?" Damon groaned.

" He's gone. He went to do the ritual. I'm sorry. I had to. He would have known that I was on vervain if I didn't do it" Katherine told him.

"Ahh Do what?" Damon asked.

" Klaus. He made me call her to lure her out. He needed another vampire" Katherine replied.

"Who did you call? Who did you call, Katherine?" Damon demanded.

* * *

><p>Dia, Elena, and Greta walked through the forest. Both of them walked in silence still unsure of where they were going.<p>

"Where are we going?" Elena asked.

"This way" Greta replied.

"Well that tells us a lot" Dia rolled her eyes.

"You're Luka's sister, aren't you? I heard about you. He and your father were looking for you" Elena said.

"Well, they were wasting their time. I wasn't lost" Greta replied.

"And a phone call couldn't have fixed that problem?" Dia looked at her.

Elena suddenly tripped on a rock. Dia grabbed her before she could fall.

"Thanks" she looked at Dia. "God, I can't see anything"

Suddenly fire appeared all around them. Elena and Dia spotted someone on the ground and both of them rushed over to the body. It was Jenna.

"Jenna? Jenna, Jenna! Jenna? Hey, hey, Jenna! Jenna!" Elena exclaimed trying to find a pulse. "Oh, my God. No. Jenna! No!" Elena looked up at Greta.

"He killed her? Why? I did everything that he asked" Elena cried.

Jenna suddenly opened her eyes and gasped.

She's not dead" Greta smiled. "She's in transition"

* * *

><p>Damon stood in the kitchen with Katherine. "Should have used me. Why didn't he use me?"<p>

"He couldn't. Damon, he said you were as good as dead" Katherine looked at him.

"What does that even mean?" Damon frowned.

"What does that mean?" Katherine asked looking at the bite on Damon's arm."What is this, Damon?"

"It's a werewolf bite."

**Alright there you all have it. Sorry for the wait. School's back in session and exams are coming up so don't expect an update till next Saturday. Anyway I've gotten a few questions I'd like to answer from reviewers!**

**TheElegantFaerie: Well I think I answered your question about Dia being upset. As for the finale, you'll have to wait and see. **

**TaNeishaMarie94: I'm glad I updated on your birthday! Happy late Birthday! I'm sorry for leaving you with unanswered questions, but I promise that they will be answered SOON. As for Dia's mind reading ability, I've backed off of it for a few reasons. One, Dia can't read any other supernatural creatures minds and considering she hangs around with vampires no mind reading happens and as I've written in the past Dias' not one to go poking through people's heads. In my mind she stays focused on Stefan and Damon's mind. The mind reading will come in handy though in season three. **

**Christine and Carmen: I have to say I was beginning to think you two forgot about me. I'm so glad to have heard from you both! Christine thank you so much for your idea, I had a plan for Dia in the sacrifice, but I needed something to make it come together, thank you so much for your idea! I owe you big time! Carmen I love how you see Damon as you said toxic influence in her life. He very much is, but who can resist a tall, dark, attractive vampire. **

**Anonymous: That will get cleared up in the next chapter or so. I thought about putting it in this chapter, but I felt that the purpose would serve better later on in the story. There is a reason and she's not afraid. **

**Marina164509: Klaus is very spontaneous….I'll say…who knows what will happen.**

**A reader of fanfiction: Thank you for your review and your praise. That made me feel wonderful**

**ObsessedwithPowers: Thanks darling and I'm glad you found my story again. **

**SomebodyWhoCares: Snaps indeed!**

**Haruka83: Thanks for your reviews! **

**Jessiscrazy9108: Haven't we always known that? XD**

**Vampirela69: Updated!**

**Mantha921: Glad you liked it!**

**Brandibuckeye: I'm glad you like the flashbacks. I love writing them! **

**nickiR0x: Well if you don't like that…well I can't really say….how about I say that there's someone else who might join that equation. **

**: They are quite cute together…oh how interesting season 3 will be….**

**dragonrain16: Sorry for the wait...school takes up all my writing time. Glad you're enjoying it!**


	41. The Sun Also Rises Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

"So that's what a werewolf bite looks like" Katherine said as Damon and her examined his bite.

"Yep" Damon replied.

"It's not that bad" Katherine commented.

"Will be" Damon said getting up and rolling his sleeve down.

" So that's it? You're just... Going to die?" Katherine asked.

"Well, that depends. You know anything about a cure?" Damon asked. Katherine just looked at him, not answering.

"Me, either" Damon replied. He put his coat on ready to leave.

"145 years and no last good-bye?" she said.

"You don't get a good-bye" Damon snapped starting to leave. Katherine stood in front of him blocking him from the door.

"No, don't leave mad" Katherine said.

"Us ending on up on good terms isn't exactly on my bucket list, Katherine" Damon glared.

"Klaus made me call Jenna to lure her out. There was nothing that I could do. I didn't have a choice" Katherine told him.

"That's why I gave you the vervain. So you had a choice" Damon replied.

"It was her or me. I chose her" she looked at him.

" I helped you. You owed me. Now when Klaus dies, you're going to walk out of here without a scratch and Elena's aunt dies. Somehow you're the only one that wins. How'd that happen?" Damon sneered.

"I didn't let love get in the way" Katherine said.

"Enjoy eternity alone, Katherine" Damon said.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'm going to offer myself as a replacement to Klaus" Damon replied.

"He won't take you. He saw your bite; he said that your blood is impure. I'm sorry, Damon. But Jenna's dead, there's nothing you can do about it" Katherine told him.

* * *

><p>"Oh, my head. What's wrong with me?" Jenna groaned. Dia and Elena sat down beside her in the forest.<p>

"Do you remember what happened?" Elena asked.

"You called me. You were so scared." Jenna began. "Oh, ah, I should have realized that it wasn't you. The second I walked out of the house, someone grabbed me. A vampire"

"Katherine called you, not Elena" Dia said.

"Klaus. It was Klaus" Elena spoke.

"He made me drink his blood. And I don't... I don't remember anything after that" Jenna said looking around. "Where are we? What happened?"

"We're at the quarry. He brought us here" Elena said.

"Why don't I remember anything?" Jenna asked her. Dia looked at Elena.

"Jenna, do you remember... When I told you how someone becomes a vampire?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, if you die with vampire blood in your system, it's... Oh, god. He killed me" Jenna gasped.

"Jenna, listen to me. Listen to me; everything's going to be ok. I'm going to get you out of here" Elena said.

"You need to stay calm" Dia told her

"I'm a vampire?" Jenna asked in disbelief

"And I bet you're hungry" a voice said. The three of them turned and saw Greta.

Elena looked around and saw a rock on the ground. She quickly got up and tried to run over to it. Greta however used her powers and threw her in the opposite direction. A circle of fire appeared around Elena. Greta then turned her attention to Dia and threw her and created another circle for her trapping her.

_"_Don't bother trying to get through. I spelled the circle. You're trapped. No matter what you do" Greta told them.

"Greta... Please, just- just let her go" Elena begged.

"Klaus chose her" Greta smiled. She picked up one of the rock and sliced open one of her writs and walked closer to Jenna

"Drink it"

"Jenna, don't!" Elena exclaimed.

"I can't" Jenna said.

"Fight it Jenna" Dia yelled.

"Let her go. Hey!" Elena said.

She watched Jenna drink the blood from Greta's wrist, thus completing the transformation

"No!" Elena gasped/

"That's enough" Greta said getting up.

"It's going to be ok" Elena told Jenna.

Greta then created a circle of fire around Jenna trapping her as well.

"Look at me. Hey, look at me" Elena said to Jenna.

Jenna turned her head. Her face changed. She was a vampire_._

"It's going to be ok. It's going be ok" Elena said.

* * *

><p>"The sacrifice is completed in stages as the full moon sets. First the werewolf is killed, then the vampire. Finally the doppelgangers. Klaus will drink Dia's blood for protection then Elena's. Once Elena dies, the curse will be broken. Klaus will become hybrid" Elijah explained as he, Alaric, and Stefan arrived at the abandoned house.<p>

"So when do we attack?" Alaric asked.

"Elena's death will activate his dormant werewolf side. He'll be vulnerable during the transformation. That's when Bonnie comes in" Elijah said.

"And you're sure Bonnie will survive this?" Stefan asked.

"If she can deliver him to the brink of death, I'll finish the job myself" Elijah said. "I'm sure with Dia's help, she'll be fine."

Stefan's phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket.

"Damon" Stefan answered.

"You're not going to like what I'm about to say" Damon began.

"Cut to the chase. Is the sacrifice happening or not?" Stefan told him.

"It's happening. I tried to stop it, but it got... Complicated" Damon said.

"We're sticking with the original plan. We're meeting Bonnie right now" Stefan told him.

"He's got Jenna, Stefan" Damon replied.

"What?" Stefan frowned.

"He got Katherine to lure her out of the house" Damon told him. Stefan looked over at Alaric.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Alaric asked.

"He's going to use her as the vampire in the ritual" Damon explained.

"Oh, my god" Stefan spoke.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" Elena asked Jenna.<p>

"I feel like myself... Only not. Everything is brighter. The fire's hotter. Part of me is terrified, but there's another part of me that doesn't want to feel anything" Jenna replied.

"Vampires can turn off the part that's human. That's the part that hurts" Elena said.

"I'm going die, aren't I?" Jenna asked.

"Honestly it looks that way." Dia told her.

"No! Jenna, I'm not going to let that happen. I don't care what I have to do" Elena said. Suddenly a scream was heard.

"Who's that?" Jenna asked.

"That must be the werewolf" Elena said.

Greta arrived with Jules and threw her on the ground. Jules groaned out in pain.

"Jules" Dia whispered.

"What's happening to me?" Jules groaned.

"I cast a spell to slow down your transformation. Your insides are trying to tear themselves free" Greta smirked creating another circle of fire around Jules

"Greta, witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature. It's your duty to them to keep this curse sealed" Elena

"My duty is to Klaus! The new order" Greta said.

"What new order?' Dia snapped. "You pledge your allegiance to a psycho hybrid."

_"_Glad to know I still have a dance partner" Klaus said suddenly appearing. He looked at Elena, Jenna and Jules. He looked over at Dia his eyes fixed on her.

"Hello, my lovelies. Are we ready?" he smiled.

* * *

><p>Excessive knocking was heard throughout the boarding house.<p>

"Heard ya" Damon groaned. He suddenly felt dizzy and held onto the door. He composed himself and opened the door to reveal John.

"Great. I was just thinking about getting a bite to eat" Damon smirked.

"Elena hasn't returned any of my calls for days. I need to see her" John said entering the house.

"Well, you're a day late and a daughter and niece short, John" Damon told him.

"What are you talking about?" John frowned.

"Klaus has her. Sacrifice goes down tonight" Damon replied.

"How could you let that happen? You were supposed to keep them safe. Wasn't that the sum total of your plan; to keep them both safe?"

"They are safe. I fed them my blood"

"You what?" John exclaimed.

"When Klaus kills Elena in the sacrifice, she will come back to life. Granted, as the thing you hate most in the world, but no one really cares what you think. As for Dia she'll be fine unless Klaus kills her. If that happens she's not coming back at all." Damon explained.

John attempted to punch him but Damon pushed him against the wall before he had the chance.

"You do not want to mess with me right now" Damon glared at him.

"You ruined their lives. You know that, right?" John snapped.

"I know, John. I took their choice, destroyed their futures. Trust me, I get it. It actually gets worse" Damon told him.

"How could it possibly get any worse?" John demanded.

* * *

><p>"I spent 500 years looking for this. I hate to part with it" Klaus said handing the moonstone to Greta.<p>

"The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?" Greta asked him.

"I remember" Klaus said as Greta threw the moonstone into the bowl destroying it.

* * *

><p>Jules groaned out in pain again from her transformation. She looked over at Dia then Elena.<p>

"Everything I did... I was just trying to help Tyler" Jules cried out.

"Are you Jules?" Elena asked.

"It's her" Dia looked at Elena.

"I didn't want him to be alone!" she told him.

"Shall we?" Klaus looked at her.

The circle of fire disappeared around her. Jules transformation began. She rushed over towards, but Klaus caught her and ripped her heart out. Jenna, Elena, and Dia watched in horror.

* * *

><p>"Why did he take Jenna?" Bonnie asked as Elijah and Stefan had just finished telling her about what had happened to Jenna.<p>

"A punishment for meddling" Elijah told her.

"Klaus was going to use Tyler and Caroline but Damon rescued them" Stefan explained.

"Then we need to go. Now. Before Jenna's been sacrificed. I can kill Klaus myself" Bonnie told them.

"Bonnie... If you use that much power, you'll be dead. We've already been through this. Even with Dia helping. It's not an option" Stefan told her.

"Neither is letting Jenna die" Bonnie told them.

"Well, Stefan would agree with you" Elijah said.

"We're going to offer another vampire. One that he'll want more." Stefan began. "Me"

**There you have it! Well midterms are over and I'm out of school till next Tuesday. Is everyone okay with me updating a lot? Thanks for all the reviews! I love each and every one of you!**

**Haruka83: Dia will not be making a deal with Klaus as Stefan did. As for Damon's happiness, that's going to be an interesting turn of events let's just say.**

**TheElegantFaerie: Damon's going to feel very very very guilty and soon. I'm still debating some parts of the finale to be honest. What I have planned out I think is going to work and you're going to like. Damon's realization is going to happen very soon, but I'm not saying what he's going to realize. Things will get complicated for the two in season 3. I'm really hoping Elijah will come back in season 3 because I would like to explore Elijah and Dia's relationship a bit more than what I have. Glad you're enjoying everything.**

**SomebodyWhoCares: Well how do you think she's going to react? Her boyfriend was bit by a werewolf. **

**Raksha Souza: You'll just have to see. **

**Brandibuckeye: always wonderful to hear from you! Glad you're enjoying everything. Sorry about the cliffhangers.**

**Vampirela69: Well considering I'm sticking with what's going on in the tv show….Stefan's going to go to great lengths to save big brother. Dia's blood is not the cure for the werewolf bit, but her blood is important. **

**Carmen and Cat: Love hearing from you. Cat, Luchi will be back in season 3 I promise you! You're idea helped so much. I really appreciate it. I hope you guys had fun on your vacation. Carmen, I'm glad you've grown fond of Dia, I have as well. Lastly, Hayley…..my name is Hayley. Does it suit me?**


	42. The Sun Also Rises Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Klaus held Jules' heart above the bowl and poured the blood into it.

"Tell me it's working" he looked at Greta.

"It's working" she replied.

"The day that the lawyers called to tell me that I was going to become your guardian, you know what my first thought was? Isn't there someone else who can do this?" Jenna said to Elena

"Jenna, there was no one else who could have gotten me and Jeremy through all of that" Elena told her.

"It's just the thought that I almost passed up taking care of you" Jenna said.

"But you didn't. You put your entire life on hold to help us" Elena said.

"Look around, Elena. I failed you" Jenna said then turned her attention to Dia.

"I honestly wish I had known you were related to us sooner. Family is supposed to stick together. I feel like I failed you as well"

"Jenna, you didn't know" Dia told her. "You didn't fail me"

"You didn't. We failed you. I'm so sorry. Listen. Being a vampire, it intensifies your guilt. But it also makes you stronger and faster. You can fight back. I'm going to get through this. I'll be ok. I need you to believe that. Promise me, when you get the chance... Run" Elena told her. Jenna nodded in response.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie did a locator spell. They're at Steven's quarry" Elijah told Stefan.<p>

"I'll head over there first and you'll follow with Bonnie when it's time" Stefan replied.

"Just as the moon hits its final phase. She's to stay hidden until then. He cannot know that she's alive" Elijah looked at Stefan."You're very honorable"

"Are you? Because this whole plan is, um, it's contingent upon your honor, Elijah" Stefan told him.

"I won't fail you" Elijah spoke.

"Klaus is your brother. I know I've wanted to kill my brother a thousand times. I've never been able to" Stefan looked at him.

"Well, Klaus was not my only brother. I had siblings; Parents. I had a family. Over the centuries, Klaus hunted them down one by one and he took them from me. He scattered them across the seas where their bodies couldn't be found" Elijah explained. "Klaus also took away the one person I ever truly loved."

"You want revenge" Stefan realized.

"Sometimes there's honor in revenge, Stefan. I won't fail you" Elijah looked at him.

"Please end this" Stefan told him.

* * *

><p>"He did what?" Damon exclaimed as Alaric told him what Stefan was planning to do.<p>

"He wasn't going to let Jenna die" Alaric told him.

"We have a witch. She kills Klaus. No one has to die!" Damon shot back

"Except for Bonnie" Alaric said.

Damon suddenly punched the wall. "God, Stefan, damn it!"

"Hey, are you ok?" Alaric frowned.

"I'm fine. Well, that's my brother for you. Always cleaning up my messes" Damon spoke.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Jenna" Klaus walked over and smiled at her.<p>

"Let her go. I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't!" Elena said getting closer to the fire.

"Careful" Klaus smirked.

"Elena, don't" Jenna protested.

"No, Jenna! We can't leave Jeremy without a family" Elena looked over at Klaus. "I followed your rules; I did everything that you asked. I didn't run. Please."

"Well, well" Klaus said raising his head. "I don't recall you being on the guest list."

"I'm here to talk" Stefan replied

"Very well, then" Klaus smiled.

Klaus rushed up to the top of the cliff and joined Stefan."What can I do for you, Mr. Salvatore?"

* * *

><p>"We found something in the Gilbert journals" Bonnie said to Damon.<p>

"Jonathan journaled the story of a mother who called on Emily's services. The woman's baby was sick; dying. Emily cast a spell that would bind a woman's life force with her child" John explained.

"Skip to the save Elena part" Damon spoke.

"Well, the child died, but the mother's life force flowed through her, restoring her to life" John explained.

"We already know Elena's going to come back to life but she'll be a vampire"

"Not if her soul remains intact" John said.

"Her soul, really? You're going to put your faith in some act of god mumbo jumbo?" Damon frowned.

"I refuse to let Elena become the thing I've spent my life protecting her against. And you can call that god or mystical energy, whatever you want, but yes... I'm putting my faith in it" John said.

"Okay got it….now what about Dia?" Damon asked.

Bonnie and Jeremy looked at another.

"C'mon spit it out" Damon huffed.

"Damon I'm sorry. I tried looking for something" Bonnie said.

"What are you saying?" Damon demanded.

"If Dia dies, there's nothing we can do" Bonnie replied. "We just have to hope Klaus isn't going to kill her."

* * *

><p>Elena, Dia, and Jenna continued to stare at Klaus and Stefan on the cliff.<p>

"What's going on?" Jenna asked.

"I-I don't know" Elena replied.

"Something's going on though" Dia spoke.

"You can hear them. Your senses are heightened. You can hear anything. Just focus on them" Elena looked at Jenna.

* * *

><p>"You don't need to kill Jenna. I'll take her place" Stefan told Klaus.<p>

"Oh, I don't know. I rather appreciate the symmetry of three women- Three goddesses- Sacrificed at nature's altar" Klaus smirked.

* * *

><p>"What are they saying?" Elena asked.<p>

"I can't-I can't make it out" Jenna said trying to listen in.

"You can do this. Just relax. Focus" Elena told her.

* * *

><p>"Don't play games with me. You'll get what you want" Stefan frowned.<p>

"You're quite the hero, aren't you? I've heard that about you" Klaus smiled.

"Just make the trade. Me for Jenna" Stefan told him.

* * *

><p>"Oh, my god" Jenna said her eyes growing wide.<p>

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"He wants to take my place" Jenna replied.

"What?" Dia gasped.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Bonnie, we got a hybrid to kill" Damon groaned as Bonnie was casting the spell on John<p>

"It's done" she said opening her eyes.

"That's it?" Damon frowned. "Let's go" Damon left the room leaving John, Bonnie, and Jeremy alone.

"I'll be back soon" Bonnie said.

"Wait, what do you mean? No, I'm coming. I need to be there. I need to make sure you guys are ok" Jeremy protested.

"And who's going to make sure you're ok?" Bonnie asked.

"I've got my own ring. Look, I'm not taking no for an answer" Jeremy said. Bonnie smiled and leaned in and gently kissed him. Jeremy collapsed and John quickly caught him.

"Just go. I'll stay with him" John told her.

Bonnie and Damon walked outside to rejoin Alaric and Elijah.

"It's time" Elijah said.

"All right. I got the weapons in the car" Alaric said.

"Bonnie's the only weapon we need" Elijah told him. Elijah walked away, but as Alaric tried to follow he couldn't.

"Bonnie! What is this?" he demanded.

"I can't put anyone else at risk" Bonnie told him

"I can't stay here with Jenna out there!" Alaric exclaimed

"I'm sorry" Bonnie said.

"You can't do this! Damon?" Alaric looked at him.

"Sorry, buddy. She's right" Damon said.

"No! You can't do this" he protested as they left. "Bonnie! Bonnie!"

* * *

><p>"Elena..." Jenna looked at her.<p>

"I have to do something. This can't happen. None of it" Elena said.

"We'll figure something out" Dia looked at her. "We'll get through this."

"Quite the predicament. You know, it's funny, All this talk about preserving family, and here's Stefan, Granting your wish" Klaus said as he walked towards them with Stefan.

"Stefan…" Elena looked at him.

"It's okay" he told her.

"Well. Who's it going to be, Elena?" Klaus asked her.

"No" Elena cried out.

"Oh, don't worry. There's actually no choice" Klaus said before he staked Stefan in the back.

"No! Stefan! No!" Elena cried.

"I have other plans for your boyfriend. I want him alive. But for now..." he then punched Stefan causing him to fall to the ground.

"Whenever you're ready, Greta" Klaus said.

The circle around Jenna suddenly disappeared and Klaus walked towards her.

"Your turn" Klaus smirked.

"No, Jenna, no!" Elena pleaded.

"It's alright, Elena. I know what I have to do" Jenna looked at her.

"Jenna no!" Dias spoke. "There's got to be another way."

Jenna rushed over Greta and bit her. Klaus rushed over to her and pulled her off and staked her causing her to fall to the ground. Elena cried out, the tears streaming down her face

"Just turn it off. Jenna. Turn it off. You won't be scared anymore" Elena said looking at Jenna. Klaus then staked her in the heart.

"No! Jenna! No! Jenna! No" Elena cried out looking at Jenna's dead body.

Elena cried as Stefan woke up. He looked over and saw Jenna and looked at Elena.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered.

"Are they going to kill him?" Elena asked. Stefan nodded in response as Klaus walked over to Dia. Her circle disappeared.

"Now for the gypsy" Klaus smiled. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"I bet my brother has just been smitten with you" Klaus sneered. "I never did understand his fascination with Marina."

"I guess cause you never understood what it meant to truly love someone" Dia shot back.

Klaus just smirked at her. He walked behind her and moved her hair away from her neck.

"Just a taste" he breathed before sinking his fangs into her neck. Dia whimpered in pain as he slowly drank. Klaus pulled away and moaned in pleasure licking his lips.

"I'm beginning to understand the fuss everyone is making over you" Klaus smiled. "You're delectable."

"And you're a cold hearted bastard" Dia sneered. Klaus growled and pushed her to the ground.

"She's all yours" he yelled. Dia frowned and then saw Ella walking from the woods.

"Just like you promised" Ella smirked.

"I am a man of my word" Klaus told her.

"You" Dia sneered.

"Shut it bitch" Ella snapped. "You're just as annoying as Lucy. I wish you had been there the night I staked her. I could have killed you too"

"You killed her?" Dia gasped. "Why?"

"I want your power" Ella smiled.

"You're not getting it" Dia shot back.

"We'll see" Ella walked over to her.

"Just cause you're not willing doesn't mean I can't just take it" Ella grabbed Dia's arm and a bright light appeared. Dia cried out in pain.

"Why do you want it?" Dia managed to gasped.

"It's not for me sweetie" Ella smirked. "It's for an old friend."

"Dia no!" Elena called out.

Dia cried out in pain, feeling her powers slowly leave her. She looked at Ella and took a deep breath.

"You can't have them" she yelled grabbing Ella's hand. A white light suddenly appeared causing Ella to fly through the air and hitting the ground.

"Why you little…" Ella sneered. Dia looked at her and felt a burst of energy through her whole body. Ella suddenly stopped and screamed and looked at Dia. She fell to the ground in pain and then burst into flames. Dia looked at her shock. She had done all that.

"Well you're a powerful one aren't you" Klaus spoke. "Very interesting."

"Dia are you okay?" Elena asked.

"I'm fine" Dia nodded. She placed a hand on her neck and felt the wet blood on it. She winced in pain. She suddenly was feeling dizzy and collapsed to the ground.

"It's time" Klaus spoke looking at Elena.

The circle of fire disappeared as he held his hand out for Elena. Elena ignored him and walked to the alter with Klaus.

"Thank you, Elena" he smiled.

"Go to hell" Elena snapped. Klaus looked at her and then bit into her neck slowly draining her entire body. Stefan watched helplessly as Elena looked at him. Klaus released Elena and her body fell to the ground dead.

"I can feel it. It's happening. Yes, yes!" Klaus yelled as his transformation began. Greta looked at him smiling.

Klaus was then thrown to the ground. Bonnie appeared as Damon rushed over an killed Greta.

"Damon" Dia cried out. He rushed over to her and looked at her neck.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine" she replied. Damon lips crashed quickly against her own. She pulled away from him.

"I have to help Bonnie" she began. "Go help Elena and Stefan!"

"You were dead!" Klaus exclaimed to Bonnie. Bonnie continued to chant as Dia walked over to him.

"Go to hell you bastard" she said as light appeared from her hands. Klaus screamed out in pain.

Damon ran over to the alter and picked up Elena and went over to Stefan. He laid Elena on the ground beside him.

"Elena" he looked at Stefan.

"I need you to get her out of here!" Stefan told him.

"What about you?" Damon asked.

"I'm not leaving until he's dead." Stefan told him.

"I'm not leaving without Dia" Damon told him.

"I'll bring her back Damon" Stefan said. "Get Elena out of here now! Go!"

Damon reluctantly nodded and looked over at Dia. She nodded at him.

"Damon get her out of here!" she yelled.

Damon nodded and quickly fled with Elena in his arms.

Bonnie continued to hurt Klaus. She stopped using her powers when Klaus quickly rushed over to Dia and bit into her neck. Dia left out a piercing scream. Bonnie used her powers knocking Klaus to the ground. Dia collapsed to the ground the blood dripping from her neck.

"Dia no!" Bonnie yelled. Bonnie chanted once more causing Klaus to scream in more pain. Elijah suddenly appeared as Bonnie looked at him.

"Elijah?" Klaus asked in disbelief. Elijah smiled and then saw Dia on the ground not moving, His eyes went wide and looked at Klaus.

"Hello, brother" he said shoving his hand in Klaus's chest.

"In the name of our family, Niklaus..." he began

"I didn't bury them at sea! Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them" Klaus said suddenly.

"Elijah! Don't listen to him" Stefan begged.

"I can take you to them. I give you my word... Brother" Klaus looked at him.

"Do it or I'll take you both out" Bonnie sneered.

"You'll die" Elijah looked at her.

"I don't care" Bonnie replied.

Elijah pulled his hand out of Klaus' chest. He looked over at Dia and rushed over to her.

"I'm so sorry my love" he whispered before gently kissing her lips. Elijah rushed over to Klaus again and looked at Bonnie.

"I'm sorry" Elijah spoke. "Tell her I'm sorry and I love her." Elijah quickly grabbed Klaus and the two of them disappeared.

* * *

><p>Damon arrived back at the abandoned house with Elena. She was still dead. He laid her on the couch and looked at her.<p>

"If you come back as a vampire, I'll stake you myself. So don't" he said stroking her face. "Because I can't stand the idea of you hating me forever. Dia can't play referee between us forever. She'll kill stake us both." He chuckled slightly as Alaric and Jeremy entered the room.

"How is she?" Alaric asked.

"I don't know yet" Damon replied.

"What about Jenna?" Alaric asked.

Damon looked at him not saying a word.

"No" Alaric said.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy" Damon looked at him

From afar John looked at the group and walked outside. Elena suddenly gasped and opened her eyes.

"Elena!" Damon said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"How do you feel?" Damon asked.

"I feel fine" Elena told him.

John looks at them from outside He took a breath, closed his eyes and then collapsed.

"Where's Dia?" Elena asked.

"Stefan's bringing her back" Damon said.

"Damon!" Stefan yelled bursting through another room of the house. He was carrying Dia in his arms.

"Dia!" Elena quickly got up from the couch. Stefan laid her down.

"She's not breathing" Stefan said quickly.

"What the hell happened?" Damon demanded.

"Klaus" Stefan spoke.

"Oh my god" Elena cried. Stefan pulled her close.

"Dia, no" Damon stroked her face. "You can't leave me. Not like this not now. You can't do this." Damon felt a tear stream down his face. He pressed his forehead to her own.

"You're being incredibly selfish right now" he cried out softly. "You reject the idea of me turning you and you don't give me a reason why. I deserve that reason. I love you Dia, so so much. I love you, only you. I don't care what you come back as, just please come back to me." Damon felt a hand on his shoulder. Elena sat down beside him.

"She's gone Damon" Elena whispered shakily. Tears were forming in her own eyes.

"This shouldn't have happened. She wasn't supposed to die" Damon looked at her.

"I know!" Elena said. She got up and Stefan embraced her. Damon got up and looked at the body and walked out of the room. Elena sobbed in Stefan's chest as Alaric and Jeremy looked at the body.

"We'll need to bury her" Alaric said.

"She deserves something nice" Jeremy said. Alaric was about to walked over to her body to pick her up and Dia opened her eyes and gasped for air. She was breathing fast. She felt as though all the oxygen in her body had gone. Stefan and Elena looked at her.

"Dia!" Elena sobbed hugging her friend.

"Damon!" Stefan called. "Get in here now!"

Damon ran into the room as Elena pulled away from Dia. He looked at Dia and rushed over to her and hugged her.

"Look at me" he said. He looked into her eyes.

"She's fine" Damon smiled.

"Damon" Dia embraced him. Damon looked at her and leaned into kiss her with all the passion he could. He pulled away and stroked her cheek.

"Don't ever do that again" he whispered.

* * *

><p>"We all set?" Stefan asked Damon. The two of them were dressed in suits for John and Jenna's funerals.<p>

"Yeah. Plenty of room with the Gilbert family plot, and I compelled two of the grave diggers to do the dirty work. How's she doing?" Damon asked.

"She lost the only parents she had. She's in shock" Stefan replied. "How's Dia?"

"Still kind of shook up and she's not taking the Elijah betraying us issue too well" Damon replied.

Stefan nodded and walked out of the room. Damon sighed his werewolf bite still stinging.

"Hey" he heard someone say. He turned around and saw Dia in the doorway wearing a black dress and her hair up in a bun.

"Hey you" he smiled walking over to her and hugging her.

"I need to say something" Dia looked at him.

"What?" Damon frowned.

"I'm sorry about how I acted about the whole you giving me blood thing" she said.

"Don't worry about it" Damon said. "You're alive that's what matters."

"You need to know why I was upset" Dia told him. "Damon I want to spend eternity with you. There's nothing I want more, but there's still a lot I want to do with my life before that happens. I'd like to finish out high school, go to college maybe. I'm just not ready quite yet."

Damon looked at her and respond by gently kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled away after a few moments.

"I thought I lost you" he whispered.

"You did for a bit" Dia replied. Damon pulled her close again never wanting to let her go.

* * *

><p>Elena, Stefan, Dia, Bonnie, Damon, Caroline, and Jeremy stood at the cemetery looking at the graves. Elena held 4 roses in her hands. She paced two of the roses on a set of graves. She got up and walked over to her parent's grave and placed the other two roses on their graves. She looked at Damon and got up crying. She walked over to Jeremy, Bonnie, Dia, and Caroline. Damon looked at Dia and walked away from the group.<p>

"We're going to head back to the house" Stefan said walking over to Damon.

"I think I'll skip the coffee and tea cakes" Damon said staring off into the distance.

"Damon, she needs us right now. All of us" Stefan said. "Dia needs you."

"And then what's the plan, Stefan? The curse is broken. How does one go about killing an all-powerful wolf vamp and his two-faced older brother?" Damon asked.

"I have no idea" Stefan said.

"You need to get an idea. Fast" Damon looked at him.

"We will. I'm not going to let Dia Elena lose anybody else" Stefan told him.

"I wouldn't make any promises, brother" Damon said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stefan frowned.

Damon rolled up his sleeve and showed Stefan his bite.

"Tyler Lockwood bit me. It's actually more of a nip, really, but there it is" Damon sighed.

"We'll find something. A cure" Stefan said.

"There's no cure, Stefan" Damon spoke.

"We kept Elena human, right? We kept Dia alive, right? We found the way when there was no way. Hey. I will do this" Stefan looked at him.

"You want to do something for me? Keep this from Dia and Elena. Last thing they need is another grave to mourn" Damon said. He quickly went silent when Dia walked up to him. Damon grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him and kissed her. He pulled away and smiled at her before he walked away.

"Everything alright?" Dia frowned.

"Yeah, just a lot has happened and you know how Damon handles some things" Stefan replied. "Look I didn't want to say this in front of Damon, but you need to know something."

"What is it?" Dia asked.

"While you were dead, something happened" Stefan began. "Before Elijah left with Klaus, he walked over to your body, whispered something and kissed you. He wanted me to tell you that He was sorry and that he loved you."

"I don't understand" Dia looked at him. "Why would he do and say that?"

"I think Elijah was in love with you"

**Read and review as always!**


	43. As I Lay Dying Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

"Morning" Stefan said to Dia as she came into the kitchen.

"Morning" she replied walking to the coffee pot.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"I barely slept at all last night" she said pouring her coffee into a mug. "I can't get what you said to me at the funeral about Elijah out of my head. It's just a lot to process. I knew that there had to be feelings there…I mean he kissed me when I was in New York, but…"

"You just didn't want to believe it was true" Stefan cut in.

"Yeah" Dia nodded her hair.

"How do you feel about him?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know to be honest" Dia looked at him. "I love Damon." Stefan just nodded in response.

"Speaking of Damon, do you know where he is?" she asked him.

"I haven't seen him all morning" Stefan told her. "Have you tried calling him?"

"His cell phone was on the bed stand" Dia replied. "Stef….is something going on? He doesn't seem like himself."

"I think he's just…" Stefan stopped talking and frowned.

"Stefan what is it?" Dia asked.

"Damon" he said getting up and running out of the kitchen. Dia put down her coffee mug and quickly followed. She followed Stefan to the living room and saw Damon in front of a window burning. Stefan rushed over to him and knocked him to the ground away from the light.

"Get off of me" Damon yelled.

"You're not doing this" Stefan told him.

"Just did. You know what happened to Rose, Stefan" Damon shot back.

"I don't care. You're not dying today" Stefan said.

"What is going on? Damon tell me now" Dia demanded. Stefan looked at her and rushed Damon down to the cellar and threw him in closing the door.

"What's the plan, Superman?" Damon chuckled.

"I'm going find a way out of this" Stefan said.

"Oh, right. A miracle cure. Good luck with that one" Damon smirked.

"I got Bonnie looking for something, anything" Stefan told him.

"Always the hero, Stefan. Just tell me good-bye, get it over with" Damon then coughed up some blood.

"Lie still. Conserve your strength" Stefan told him.

"What the hell is going on" Dia asked the both of them walking down the cellar stairs.. "A cure? What happened to Rose? The only thing that means is…" Dia stopped at looked at Stefan. Her eyes grew wide and looked at Damon.

"No, no, no" she put her hand over her mouth and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Tyler bit him" Stefan told her. "We'll find something I promise."

"Stefan there isn't anything. There is no cure" Dia shook her head. She looked over at Damon in the cellar. Damon looked up at her.

"I'll be fine" he whispered. "I promise."

* * *

><p>Klaus awoke to the sunlight. He laid on the ground in the middle of a forest, naked. He looked up at the sun and smiled. Clothes were suddenly thrown on him and he turned to see Elijah leaning against a tree.<p>

"You've been busy" Elijah said.

"That was amazing. How long has it been?" Klaus asked.

"Almost 2 days. Full moon came and went. You remained a wolf" Elijah replied.

Klaus got up and began to dress. "I can change at will, then. It's good to know. I remember every single kill"

"Yes, I've been cleaning up your little mess along the way" Elijah told him.

"Just like old times, brother" Klaus smiled.

"You've had your fun. I believe we have a bargain" Elijah looked at him.

"That's right. Now, what was it again? Oh, yeah. Wait. I remember. That's it. You wish to be reunited with our family" Klaus said.

"You gave me your word, Niklaus" Elijah said sternly.

"What kind of brother would break his bond? Even though you did try to kill me" Klaus smirked.

"I could have. But I didn't" Elijah said helping Klaus put a jacket on.

"And now no one can, not even you. Relax, Elijah. All is forgiven" Klaus told him.

"Where are they?" Elijah asked again.

"You need to lighten up. I'll bring you to them soon enough" Klaus replied. Elijah only stared at him. Klaus could see the anger in his eyes.

"Oh I understand now." Klaus smiled. "You can't fool me brother. You're still pouting over the fact that I killed Marina's doppelganger. I was right. You were smitten with her. Marina was always your weakness. You really cared about this one."

* * *

><p>Alaric sat at the bar with a bottle of bourbon in front of him. His phone began to ring and he sighed.<p>

"Sorry, you've reached somebody who's currently not operating" Alaric answered.

"You what?" he heard Dia say. "You're going to be operating whether you like it or not?"

"Dia?" Alaric frowned.

"I need your help" Stefan now had the phone.

"Well, you must have me confused with somebody else. You see, I'm not allowed to help, just idly sit by while my girlfriend gets sacrificed on an altar of blood" Alaric said.

"Damon's dying" Stefan said simply.

"What?" Alaric frowned.

"Tyler Lockwood bit him. We don't have much time" Stefan explained.

"What do you need?" Alaric sighed.

* * *

><p>Dia and Stefan went to the abandoned house and joined Bonnie. Stefan believed that they could contact Emily through Bonnie and possibly find a cure for Damon.<p>

"Dia" Bonnie ran up and hugged her. "How are you?"

"Really crummy to be honest' Dia sighed trying to hold back tears.

"I'm going to be honest, I'm not sure this is going to work" Bonnie told Stefan and Dia.

"Just please try" Dia asked her.

"You've done a séance before, right? Contacted Emily Bennett. Maybe one of the witches might know how to help Damon" Stefan said.

"Let's just hope they want to" Bonnie nodded. Bonnie looked at her book and lit a candle, closed her eyes and began to chant a spell. Whispers of voices were soon heard around them.

"Bonnie? Bonnie?" Stefan frowned. Bonnie opened her eyes and looked at the pair.

"Emily" she spoke. "Why have you come here, Stefan?"

"I need your help. I need to know if there's a spell that can heal a werewolf bite" Stefan told her.

"No. Nature ensures a balance to everything" Emily replied.

"That's crap" Dia sneered.

"Is that true... or are you just saying no because it's Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Perhaps it is his time to die" Emily told them

"No" Dia cried.

"No. That's not balance. That's punishment" Stefan snapped.

"I will not give you what you want" Emily said.

"Emily please" Dia begged.

"So you're saying that there's an answer to give? Please, if you know something, just tell me. Help me save my brother" Stefan pleaded.

Bonnie suddenly screamed and fell to the floor.

"Bonnie!" Stefan said.

"They don't want us here. They think I'm abusing their power" Bonnie told him.

"They know something. There's an answer. They just don't want to tell me" Stefan replied.

"Yeah. I heard them say a name" she said.

"A name?" Dia frowned.

"What was it?" Stefan asked.

"Klaus"

* * *

><p>"What do we do now?" Dia asked as Stefan drove her back to the boarding house.<p>

"I need to tell Elena everything" Stefan replied.

"Then what?" Dia asked. Stefan kept his eyes on the road.

"You're really going to go to Klaus?" Dia looked at him.

"I have no choice" Stefan looked at her.

"I'm coming with you" Dia said.

"No, Klaus needs to think you're dead" Stefan told her. "You need to stay with Damon. He needs you."

* * *

><p>Stefan walked into Alaric's apartment. He saw Katherine on the bed.<p>

"Hello, Katherine" he said.

"Two days, I've been waiting. I'm supposed to be free of Klaus' compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead" she snapped getting off the bed.

"We ran into complications" Stefan explained.

"Complications?" she asked.

"Doesn't really matter. I just need to find him. Do you have any idea where he might be?" Stefan said.

Katherine slammed him against the wall and put a finger to her mouth telling him to be quiet. They both heard the door open.

"Klaus, you're back. Look who decided to come for a visit" Katherine appeared with Stefan from behind the wall.

"You just keep popping up, don't you?" Klaus looked at Stefan.

"I need your help... For my brother" Stefan said.

"Well, whatever it is, he's gonna have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention" Klaus looked at Elijah

"You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own" Elijah looked at Stefan.

"And so I shall" Klaus smiled. He then stabbed Elijah with one of the daggers in his hear. Elijah fell to the ground dead.

"Now, what am I going to do with you?" Klaus smiled. He took a stake and put it in Stefan's back. He immediately fell to the floor in pain.

"Do you feel that? It's scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement and you're dead" Klaus sneered.

"He's just trying to help his brother" Katherine said.

"The witches said you had a cure. Make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want" Stefan told him.

"Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now. You are just shy of useless" Klaus smiled pouring himself a glass of blood.

* * *

><p>Damon looked at his werewolf bite. He kept thinking that this was the end. He thought about all the people he would be leaving. He thought about Dia. The most important person he would be leaving. He wouldn't be able to tell her how he really felt about her. He'd never be able to spend eternity with her like he had planned. She'd never know how he truly felt. He looked up and saw Alaric walking down the stairs.<p>

"Well, that looks bad" Alaric said.

"It feels worse. My subconscious is haunting me, Rick. Please tell me you have something for that" Damon looked at him.

Alaric put a glass of scotch and Damon's ring on the door window

"Double shot" he said pouring Damon more scotch.

"That's good" Damon told him.

Damon got up and took his ring from Alaric.

"Oh good" Damon took the glass. "So my brother sent you for suicide watch?"

"He's just trying to help" Alaric told him.

"He's doing what he always does, trying to right the wrongs of the past" Damon then screamed out in pain. "You should want me dead. I'm the reason Jenna got killed"

"I don't blame you for Jenna" Alaric said taking a sip.

"Oh, sure you do. Let's not forget I turned your wife into a vampire. You must really hate me for that one" Damon said.

"Ok, give me your glass. Neither one of us is drunk enough for this conversation" Alaric snickered. Damon walked closer to him then grabbed him began to strangle him.

"Kill me. Please" Damon begged.

"Screw you" Alaric sneered. He stabbed Damon with a vervain dart causing Damon to fall to the ground.

"No. Dia? Elena?" he groaned

"Dia and Elena aren't here, Damon" Alaric told him.

**Next chapter will be up shortly! Read and Review! Can I just say how happy I got watching the episode last night and Elijah showed up at the end! The wheels were turning for season 3 for me. **


	44. As I Lay Dying Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Damon groaned in pain on the ground, while Alaric just stared of him

"I need blood. I need blood" Damon begged.

Alaric walked over to the fridge in the cellar and pulled out a blood bag. He turned around and came face to face with Sheriff Forbes holding a gun in front of him.

"Where's Damon?" she demanded.

"You know, now's not a good time, Sheriff. Trust me" Alaric replied.

"Sheriff, over here" she heard one of her deputy's call out.

"I wouldn't go in there" Alaric tried to stop her.

"I just want to talk to him" Liz told him.

"I wouldn't go in there" Alaric told her again.

Liz open the door and went in the cellar and didn't see Damon. She turned around and found him behind her.

"Liz" Damon spoke. He threw her against the wall and watched her fall against the floor.

Damon rushed upstairs to the living room and groaned out in pain and leaned against one of the beams. He saw Dia walked through the door.

"Damon" she looked at saw him. She ran over to him and let him lean against her.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Damon looked at her panting.

"You're the reason I can't be with her Lydia" Damon growled. He slammed Dia against the wall.

"Damon stop!" Dia gasped. "I'm not Lydia!"

"You were always jealous of her" Damon growled. He barred his fangs and sunk them into Dia's neck.

"Damon no!" Dia begged. She tried pushing him off but was no match for him. Dia put her hand on his chest and pushed him against the opposite wall with her powers. He slid down to the ground and looked up at Dia.

"Dia?" he said weakly. He saw the bite mark on her neck. His eyes grew wide.

"I'm so sorry" he said before speeding off.

* * *

><p>Stefan laid on the floor in Alaric's apartment as Klaus watched him while drinking a glass of blood as Katherine looked on.<p>

"I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterey and wiped out an entire migrant village... A true ripper. Sound familiar?" Klaus smirked.

"I haven't been that way in a very long time" Stefan gasped.

"Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town" Klaus told him as Stefan got up.

"Katerina, come here" he instructed. Katherine walked closer to him. He took her arm. His face began to change and eyes became yellow as he bit her.

"Aah! Aah! No. No... No. No. No" Katherine pleaded. Klaus smiled and bit his own wrist and shoved his into her mouth. Her wound quickly healed. _)_

"You want your cure? There it is" Klaus looked at Stefan.

"Your blood is the cure" Stefan replied.

"Gotta love Mother Nature" Klaus smiled. "Now... Let's talk, you and I"

Dia stood in front of the mirror tending to her bite wound when her phone began to ring.

"What?" she answered. "Elena? Wait what?"

"There it is. You want to save your brother? How 'bout a decade-long bender? And I have big plans for you when we leave this town" Klaus said putting some of his blood in a vial.

"I'm not like that anymore" Stefan told him.

"Well, that's too bad. You would have made a hell of a wingman" Klaus smirked as he poured the blood down the sink.

"Wait" Stefan spoke.

"Now that's more like it. I want you to join me for a drink" Klaus threw him a blood bag. Stefan looked at it then at Klaus then sipped some of the blood bag.

"Finish it. All of it. You do everything I say, and I save your brother. That's the deal" Klaus instructed.

Stefan drank all of the bag. Once he was finished Klaus threw him another bag.

"Again" Klaus smiled. Klaus's phone began to ring. He looked at Katherine then at Stefan.

"Excuse me" he smiled. Katherine looked at him as he walked away from Stefan and her.

"Hello darling" she heard Klaus say. "Yes everything is going just fine. I have to tie up some loose ends and we'll meet soon." Klaus hung up the phone and looked at Katherine.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"An old friend" Klaus smirked.

* * *

><p>Elena ran desperately through the town square trying to find Damon. The sheriff realized what Damon was and was after him as well. Elena stopped and looked around still seeing no sign of Damon.<p>

"Elena" she heard a voice say. She turned around and saw Damon.

"Damon" Elena ran up to him. "Hey, come on. Come on. We have to get you out of here. We have to hide you"

"Where are we going?" Damon asked.

"Hey. Hey. Relax. We need to get you out of here" Elena told him.

"I choose you, Katherine" Damon suddenly said. Elena stopped and looked at him.

"Look at me. Hey. It's Elena. It's Elena" she said as Damon leaned toward her neck.

"No. Damon. No"

"I have to... If we are to be together forever" Damon told her. He bit her neck and began to drink her blood."

"Damon, stop. You're hurting me. Damon, you don't have to do this. Please stop. You're hurting me!" Elena yelled. Damon stopped and pulled away and looked at her.

"Elena" Damon frowned. He fell on the ground. Elena held a hand to her neck and looked around.

"Elena" she heard. She turned to see Dia.

"Dia!" Elena said. She looked at the bite mark on Dia's neck.

"Katherine?" she asked.

Dia nodded and looked at Elena's neck. "Katherine?"

"Yep" Elena replied.

"C'mon we got to get him out of here." Dia told her.

* * *

><p>Damon laid on his bed, dripping in sweat breathing heavily as Elena and Dia watched on. Elena looked at her friend and cousin and put her arm around her and pulled her close.<p>

"Dia? Elena?" Damon called.

"Shh" Dia walked over to him and took his hand.

"It's ok, Damon. We're right here" Elena told him.

" You both need to get out of here. I could hurt you" Damon breathed.

"You're crazy for thinking we're actually going to leave" Dia smiled.

"We're here until the very end. We're not leaving you" Elena told him.

"Get out of here" Damon yelled out in pain and coughed.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. Hang on. Shh. It's ok. It's ok. It's ok" Elena told him.

"It's not ok. It's not ok. All those years, I've blamed Stefan. No one forced me to love her. It was my own choice" Damon told the,

"Shh" Elena said.

"I made the wrong choice. You tell Stefan I'm sorry. Ok?" Damon asked them.

"Don't talk that way" Dia said. "You're going to be fine."

"I'm going to go get him a towel" Elena said walking out of the room. Dia nodded and got on the bed and laid next to Damon.

"Dia there's something I need to say" Damon began. "I love you. So much. I'm sorry for everything bad thing I've ever done to you. You've been the best thing that's ever happened to me. You need to know that."

"I love you too Damon" she said tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Just promise me one thing" Damon looked at her.

"Anything." Dia nodded.

"When I'm gone. Think about me every so often, but I want you to move on. Move on with your life. Live it to the fullest. Do it for me" Damon told her.

"No don't talk like that" Dia cried.

"Shh" Damon leaned forward and kissed her. He pressed his forehead to her own.

"I love you" he breathed.

"I love you" she replied. Damon stroked her face and began to cough again.

"Elena" Dia called out. Elena ran into the room with a towel. Dia got off the bed.

"I'm going to get a blood bag for him" she said. " Stay with him.

Elena nodded as Dia left and walked over to Damon and wiped his forehead with the towel.

"This is even more pitiful than I thought" Damon groaned.

"There's still hope" Elena told him.

"I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here. I deserve this. I deserve to die" Damon sighed.

"No. You don't" Elena shook her head.

"I do, Elena. It's ok. 'Cause if I'd have chosen differently, I wouldn't have met you. I'm so sorry. Done so many things to hurt you" Damon replied.

"It's ok. I forgive you" Elena said.

"I know you love Stefan. And it will always be Stefan" Damon said. Elena took his hand and laid next to him putting her head on his chest.

"But I love you. I also love Dia. I think I love her more though. You should know that

"I do" Elena cried.

"You should have met me in 1864. You would have liked me" Damon smiled.

"I like you now. Just the way you are" Elena smiled.

Damon closed his eyes as Elena leaned forward. In a matter of seconds her lips gently brushed against Damon's.

"Thank you" Damon said.

"For what?" Elena frowned.

"For making me realize that it's Dia that I love and want to be with. So thank you." Damon smiled. Elena nodded and smiled at him.

"Well, it's me you should be thanking" a voice said. Elena turned her head and saw Katherine in the doorway.

"I mean, I'm the one who brought the cure" Katherine smirked. Elena got off the bed as Katherine looked at her.

"I thought you were dead" Katherine said. "I thought Dia was too"

"We were" Elena said.

Katherine just shrugged and sat down beside Damon.

"You got free" he said shocked.

"Yep. Finally" Katherine said feeding him Klaus's blood.

"And you still came here?" Damon asked in disbelief.

Katherine looked at him and touched his face. "I owed you one" She got up prepared to leave.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked.

"Are you sure you care?" Katherine asked.

"Where is he?" Elena demanded.

"He's paying for this" Katherine held up the vial. "He gave himself over to Klaus. I wouldn't expect him anytime soon"

"What do you mean, "he gave himself over"?" Elena frowned.

"He just sacrificed everything to save his brother, including you. It's a good thing you have Damon to keep you company" Katherine smirked. "Good-bye, Elena. Oh. It's ok to love them both. I did." She threw the vial at the bed and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Dia walked into the foyer and saw Elena coming down the stairs…only it wasn't Elena.<p>

"Katherine?" Dia frowned. "Klaus let you go?"

"Yeah just had to drop off the cure" she smiled. "Now I'm just on my way. You're welcome"

"Oh umm thanks" Dia frowned. She turned to go up the stairs.

"The night your parents died" Katherine began. "I was the reason you survived."

Dia turned around and only starred at her trying to comprehend what she was saying.

"I was friend with your parents. I was going to go visit them when I found the apartment was on fire. I went in trying to find them. They were already dead. I heard crying and went to your room and found you under your bed. I got you out of there." Katherine explained. "After the police and firemen showed up Lucy and I compelled them to forget how I had gotten you out."

"Why didn't you tell me?' Dia asked.

"I wanted to keep you after everything happened" Katherine said. "I wanted to raise you, but Lucy didn't think it was a good idea since I was always on the run. She was right and I had no business raising you. I didn't want you to think I abandoned you."

"Katherine you didn't abandon me" Dia told her. "You were just giving me the best chance I could of living my life."

"Well I'm glad you feel that way." Katherine said turning to leave but stopped.

"Elijah's dead" Katherine suddenly said. Dia turned to her and frowned.

"Well not dead dead" Katherine began. "Klaus daggered him."

Dia's face fell. "Why would I care about that?"

"Don't play dumb with me Dia" Katherine snapped. "You cared about Elijah."

"I don't know what you're talking about" Dia told her trying to avoid eye contact.

"You face shows everything" Katherine smiled. "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Elena. It's ok to love both, but personally I think you'd be better off with Elijah considering he's not hung up on you and some other girl like Damon is."

Dia just starred at Katherine and turned to go upstairs.

"Katherine" Dia said. Katherine stopped and looked at her.

"Thank you" Dia smiled. "Keep safe and please keep in touch."

"Oh I will, you can't get rid of me that easily" Katherine smirked before rushing off.

* * *

><p>"I suppose, brother, you've been reunited with our family" Klaus said looking at Elijah in a coffin. He closed the coffin and looked at two men.<p>

"Put him with the others. We're leaving town tonight" Klaus said.

The men put him with others coffins. Stefan pulled out his phone and saw he received a text from Elena telling him that Damon's okay and asking him where he looked up and looked at Klaus

"So... Did Katerina make it in time?" Klaus smirked

"You won't be seeing her again, you know" replied.

"Because she's on vervain? I've been around a long time, Stefan. I rarely get played for a fool. Besides, she won't get far. You'll help me see to that" Klaus said.

"What is it you really want from me?" Stefan asked him.

"All will be explained in time. Once we leave this tragic little town" Klaus told him.

"Then are we done here? Can we go?" Stefan asked.

"Not quite. You see, I have a gift for you" he said as a girl appeared.

"Come here, sweetheart. Don't be afraid" _The girl rejoined them as Klaus looked at Stefan_

"See, I want to make sure you honor our deal... That you'll be of use to me" he said biting the girl's neck.

"I could have compelled her to behave, but a real ripper enjoys the hunt" Klaus smiled. He released the girl. She began to scream as Stefan stopped her screaming and bit into her neck until she dropped to the ground.

"Now we can go" Klaus smiled. He turned and smirked.

"So glad you could make it my darling."

Stefan looked up and his eyes grew wide. He blinked a few times in shock before he spoke.

"Dia?"

**I really have nothing else to say. I'm not answering any questions. You'll get your answers soon. Just some clarification though, Ella is dead. Dia killed her during the sacrifice and the mind reading will come back in season 3. In my mind Dia focuses on people she can't read minds on such as vamps and werewolves. She's still got it I had a few people ask me about that and though I'd clear it up. New story should be posted before the end of the weekend. Thank you for all the story alerts, reviews, and everything. Hope you all will continue to stick around for the next story "Blinding".**


	45. Blinding Uploaded

**Faithful readers, I am proud to announce the upload of the next installment of my series! Blinding has been posted! Please read and enjoy and let me know what you think!**


End file.
